


Wie Hund und Katz

by LockXOn



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crack-Shipping, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howards Tarnung fliegt auf, und so schließt er sich widerwillig Allens Gruppe an. Nun muss er nicht nur den Noah in spe beschützen, sondern auch das eigene Seelenheil, denn das wird wegen der übertrieben misstrauischen Observation durch einen extra mürrischen Yu Kanda arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Du bist nicht allein

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2543064/)

Er hatte es alles andere als geplant. Der schwarzhaarige Exorzist hätte ihn niemals entdecken dürfen, solange er es nicht darauf angelegt hatte. Und doch hatte ihn Yu in der vergangenen Nacht aus der Reserve gelockt.

 

_‚Nun? Wie lange läufst du uns schon hinterher ... du Hund von Luberie?‘_

 

Kein Hauch von Zweifel hatte in der dunklen Stimme gelegen. Und auch keine Möglichkeit, sich der Konfrontation zu entziehen. Yu hatte genau gewusst, dass ihnen jemand folgte und ebenso gut, um wen es sich dabei handelte.

 

Howard zog den Schirm seiner Ballonmütze tiefer ins Gesicht. Die Gläser seiner getönten Brille reflektierten das Sonnenlicht, als er sich dichter an die Wand der Seitengasse drückte, aus der er Johnnys wandernde Reparaturwerkstatt beobachtete. Es hatte ihn verblüfft, mit welcher Leichtigkeit Yu seine gute Gesundheit akzeptiert hatte. Lief man einer Leiche über den Weg, fiel der Glaube an ein solches Wunder normalerweise eher schwer. Doch der Japaner schien nicht im Geringsten überrascht gewesen zu sein. Eigentlich durfte es ihn nicht verwundern. Yu gehörte zu den misstrauischsten Menschen, die er jemals kennengelernt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es ihm sogar zugetraut, sie als Geist heimzusuchen.

 

Howard legte irritiert den Kopf schief, als Johnny aufsprang und Allen dabei mit in die Höhe riss. Er zuckte in stummer Anteilnahme zusammen, als beide Körper von einer zornigen Ladung Elektrizität durchfahren wurden, die die seltsamen Handschellen auslösten. Er seufzte. Sich aneinander zu ketten ... Ein derartiges Ungeschick sah einem der Mitglieder der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung wirklich ähnlich.

 

Er setzte sich in Bewegung, als die beiden Unglücklichen einem Kunden folgten, offenbar, um eine stationäre Maschine zu reparieren. Erst dachte er darüber nach, den direkten Weg zu gehen. Für Yu war seine Gegenwart ja nun kein Geheimnis mehr. Doch als er sich schon durch die Fußgängermassen bis zur Mitte der Straße durchgeschoben hatte, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck und er machte einige schnelle Schritte hinter eine vorbeiziehende Pferdekutsche. Durch sie erreichte er die Deckung eines Blumenstands und lugte vorsichtig an einem mannshohen Gesteck vorbei. Yu war kein Problem mehr. Zumindest so lange, wie er den persönlichen Zielen des Exorzisten nicht in die Quere kam. Hatte man erstmal seine Zustimmung erhalten, konnte man sich darauf verlassen, ungestört agieren zu dürfen.

 

Mit Timcampy sah die Sache jedoch ganz anders aus. Hätte ihn der Golem, der aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund nicht mit Allen gegangen war, entdeckt, wäre ihm jede Möglichkeit genommen, inkognito zu bleiben. Allen hätte es erfahren. Und mit ihm der Vierzehnte. Howard war sich bewusst, dass er noch zu wenig Informationen besaß, um sich das Vertrauen eines Noahs zu erschleichen, und er bezweifelte, dass es jemals genug für eine solche Aufgabe sein würden.

 

Zerknirscht sah er sich um. Seine Unvorsichtigkeit hatte ihn in eine ungünstige Lage gebracht. Es war nicht einfach, aus dieser Position zu Allen aufzuschließen, ohne von dem goldenen Dämon gesehen zu werden. Doch das Glück war ihm hold, als just in diesem Augenblick ein mit Fässern beladener Wagen um die Ecke knatterte. Unbemerkt sprang er von hinten auf und duckte sich hinter die Laderampe. Als das Gefährt an Johnnys Stand vorbeigefahren war, riskierte er einen Blick zurück. Yu unterhielt sich mit einem großen, in einen braunen Mantel gekleideten Kunden und schenkte seiner Umgebung keine Beachtung. Was Timcampy betraf ...

 

Howard runzelte die Stirn. Der Golem saß bewegungslos auf dem Werbeschild und starrte den Mann mit einer Intensität an, die er von den mysteriösen Wesen nicht gewohnt war. Ein Golem war in der Lage, seine Umwelt automatisch in Sekundenbruchteilen aufzunehmen. Es war nicht notwendig, sich so intensiv auf ein Motiv zu konzentrieren.

 

Der Anblick war so ungewöhnlich, dass Howard sich gewaltsam davon losreißen musste. Aus irgendeinem Grund beunruhigte in die seltsame Szene. „Tim ist was Besonderes“, versuchte er sich aber selbst zu versichern, „wer weiß schon, welche Funktionen noch in dem verdammten Ding stecken?“

 

Nicht in der Lage, weiter darüber nachzudenken, peilte er eine dunkle Gasse an, die ihn in die Richtung führen würde, die Allen eingeschlagen hatte und sprang, als er sich sicher war, dass ihn niemand beachtete, flink ab. Kaum, dass seine Füße das Pflaster berührten, stellte er aber fest, dass Timcampys böser Blick nicht das einzige Mysterium war, über das er sich Sorgen machen musste.

 

Seine Knie zitterten wie Espenlaub.

 

Zu überrascht, um einen Ton von sich zu geben, stürzte er der Länge nach zu Boden. Für ein paar Sekunden blieb er still liegen. Sein Erstaunen über die fehlende Körperbeherrschung verdrängte vorerst Schmerzempfinden und Vernunft und erst, als mehrere Stimmen in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe erklangen, wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Deckung aufzufliegen drohte.

 

„He, Junge! Bist du in Ordnung?“

 

„Herrje! Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?! Sind Sie verletzt?!“

 

„Diese Jugend von heute hat keine Geduld! Das kommt davon, wenn einer nicht auf den anderen achtet! Zu meiner Zeit-“

 

Howard sah, wie sich in einiger Entfernung an Johnnys Stand langsam zwei Köpfe dem sich um ihn herum bildenden Pulk zuwandten. Es brauchte seine ganze Willenskraft, sich vom Boden abzustoßen und mit einem explosionsartigen Spurt und dem Kopf voran in die Gasse zu hechten. Er stürmte durch sie hindurch und brachte noch einige weitere Ecken zwischen sich und die zornigen Stimmen der Leute, die er bei dem Manöver kurzerhand über den Haufen gerannt hatte, bis er nichts mehr von dem Tumult hörte.

 

Kaum, dass der Adrenalinschub verebbte, knickten seine Beine erneut ein und er klammerte sich an einer Straßenlaterne fest. Entgeistert blickte er auf die unwilligen Körperteile. Wenn sie tatsächlich hätten schlottern können, hätte er wahrscheinlich die ganze Nachbarschaft auf sich aufmerksam gemacht.

 

Minuten später, die eine zufriedenstellende Linderung gebracht hatten, schlug er zornig mit der Faust gegen den Masten. Er hatte seine Zielperson verloren. Auch, wenn er eigenverantwortlich handelte und bezweifelte, dass Allen ausgerechnet jetzt in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde, ärgerte er sich über seine eigene Unzuverlässigkeit. Und er konnte noch nicht einmal nachvollziehen, wie es zu dem Versagen gekommen war!

 

... Die beste Strategie bestand nun darin, zum Stand zurückzugehen und dort auf Allens Rückkehr zu warten. Er stopfte sich ein paar gelöste Haarsträhnen zurück unter die Mütze, schob die Brille zurecht, die ihm von der Nase zu gleiten drohte und trat ein paarmal fest auf, um die eigene Standfestigkeit zu überprüfen. Er sah sich um. Er traute es sich nicht zu, über die Schleichwege zurück zur Hauptstraße zu finden, und so schlug er die Richtung ein, aus der ihm die Geräusche handwerklicher Aktivität entgegenwehten. Mit ein wenig Glück führte ihn von dort ein Weg zurück zu seinem Ausgangspunkt.

 

Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er wenig später an bunt gemischten Geschäften entlangwanderte. Als er auf eine Konditorei stieß, gönnte er sich den Luxus, sich an den Auslagen zu ergötzen, ehe er seinem Verlangen nachgab und den Laden betrat. Über den Zeitraum des Genusses eines Schokoladen-Früchte-Crêpes zum Mitnehmen würde nichts Ernstes passieren, dachte er.

 

Und irrte.

 

Kaum, dass er den ersten Bissen getätigt hatte, zerriss ein gellender Schrei die Luft. Aus einer Buchhandlung, an der er vor nicht langer Zeit vorbeigelaufen war, strömten Scharen von panischen Bürgern auf die Straße und Howard verschluckte sich fast an seinem Gebäck, als niemand Geringeres als Allen Walker hinterdrein stürmte. Und der Exorzist sah definitiv aus, als kämpfte er mit einem gewaltigen Problem. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht krallte er sich mit seiner rechten Hand in seinem linken Arm fest, der bizarr verformt war und aus dem Federn in wirbelnden Strudeln empor stoben. Howard ließ seinen Snack fallen.

 

Crown Clown spielte verrückt.

 

Geheimauftrag hin oder her, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Allens Innocence in einer belebten Stadt Amok lief! Der Exorzist brüllte etwas in den Laden, was im allgemeinen Lärm unterging, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, sprang mit einigen kraftvollen Sätzen hoch bis auf das Dach des Nebengebäudes und verschwand. Howard fluchte leise und wollte ebenfalls loslaufen.

 

Doch plötzlich verklang jedes Geräusch um ihn herum. Er stand wie angewurzelt, als sich ein kaltes, übelkeitserregendes Gefühl in jeder Zelle seines Körpers ausbreitete. Er vernahm nichts mehr, außer dem glasklaren Klicken zweier harter Schuhsohlen auf dem Pflaster hinter sich. Die Umgebung verblasste, der Tumult um ihn herum stehender Menschenmassen verlangsamte sich, bis er allein auf der Welt war, allein mit dem Besitzer der Schuhsohlen, der sich unaufhaltsam näherte. Howards Pupillen wanderten zur Seite und verengten sich, als eine hochgewachsene Gestalt seelenruhig an ihm vorbeischlenderte. Seine Augen wurden groß. Jedes Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken, jeder Versuch, sich zu bewegen, wurde im Keim erstickt. Er konnte nur stumm der Gestalt hinterher blicken, die die Welt um sich herum verwelken ließ.

 

Auf einmal verflog der unheimliche Zauber wieder, die Zeit kehrte zurück und mit ihr Farben und Geräusche. Howards Beine versagten ihm endgültig den Dienst und er sank zu Boden, während er in stillem Schrecken dem Mann nachschaute, der an Johnnys Stand so nachhaltig auch Timcampys Aufmerksamkeit hatte fesseln können und der in derselben Richtung verschwand, in die Allen geflüchtet war. Sein Anblick – seine ganze Ausstrahlung – ließ Howards Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeiten, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Er zuckte zusammen, als ein scharfer Stich durch seine Schläfe fuhr.

 

War es etwa dieser Fremde, der seinen Körper lähmte?

 

... Er war fremd, richtig?

 

Howard war so verstört, dass er Yu nicht bemerkte, der mit gezogenem Schwert an ihm vorbeihechtete und genau rechtzeitig kam, um mit Johnny zusammenzustoßen, der aus der Buchhandlung stürzte. „Was zum Teufel ist hier los?!“, brüllte er aufgebracht, „Wo ist die Bohnenstange?!“ Dem Wissenschaftler stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben: „Kanda?! Wie kommst du hier ... Nein, egal! Wir müssen Allen finden! Crown Clown ... Crown Clown hat sich von selbst aktiviert!“ Sie rannten los. Yu umfasste Mugen fester: „Scheiße. Da folgt man diesem durchgeknallten Golem, weil er einem keine Ruhe lässt mit seinem Geflatter und in der nächsten Sekunde dreht das Innocence am Rad! Was geht hier ab, Johnny?!“

 

„Ich weiß es auch nicht! Es hat die Handschellen gesprengt und Allen hat nur geschrien, dass ich mich von ihm fernhalten soll! Irgendwas von Lebensgefahr und ... Acetylen oder so! Es war so ein Durcheinander, ich habe ihn kaum verstanden!“

 

„Wo ist er hin?!“

 

„Keine Ahnung! Ich weiß nur, dass wir ihm helfen müssen!“

 

Nach mehreren Minuten Hetzjagd durch das Labyrinth der Seitenwege huschte plötzlich etwas Weißes durch ihr Blickfeld und sie sahen automatisch hoch. Johnny wurde kreidebleich, als er erkannte, was ihnen da aus sieben Metern Entfernung entgegenstürzte: „ALLEN!“ Yu verlor keine Zeit. Er sprang ab und gegen eine Häuserwand, drückte sich gleich nochmal ab und fing den Kameraden ab, der laut aufstöhnte, als sie unten aufkamen. „Allen“, rief Johnny panisch, „Allen! Oh, bitte, sag was! Was ist hier los? Was können wir tun?!“ Ehe der Exorzist jedoch antworten konnte, fiel etwas Dunkles vom Himmel und landete mit einem dumpfen Knall nicht weit von ihnen entfernt. Allen grinste bitter und glitt aus Yus Armen. Er massierte sein Innocence, welches noch entstellter wirkte als zuvor: „Das ist alles seine Schuld! Diesem Bastard habe ich es zu verdanken, dass mir Crown Clown hier beinahe die Schulter abbeißt!“ Er nickte zu dem Neuankömmling hinüber. Yus und Johnnys Augen weiteten sich.

 

„Sie sind der von vorhin!“

 

„Sie sind der nette Kardinal vom Hauptquartier!“

 

Zwei Augenpaare sahen Johnny entgeistert an und Allen fuhr auf: „Du kennst ihn?!“ Er nickte: „Ja! Es war kurz vor deinem Ausbruch! Er hat ... Ähm ... einige Dinge abbekommen, die für Sektion Eins bestimmt waren ... und ... Äh ... Er war trotzdem sehr freundlich! Und außerdem hat er uns versprochen, dass du nicht hingerichtet wirst!“ Allen lachte harsch auf, ein Ton, den Johnny nicht von ihm gewohnt war und der ihm Gänsehaut bescherte: „HA! Ja, natürlich nicht! Tot wäre ich ihm kaum von Nutzen!“ Er wies, offensichtlich noch immer in heftiger Pein, zynisch grinsend auf den Kardinal: „Darf ich vorstellen? Ein selbstständiges Innocence, dessen einzige Lebensaufgabe es ist, das ‚Herz‘ zu beschützen. Die Noahs nennen es ‚Apokryphos‘.“

 

Yu ging in Abwehrposition: „Was will der Typ von dir?! Bist du am Ende etwa auch noch Träger des ‚Herzens‘?! Ich schwöre es, in deinem Körper findet ʼne echte Promiparty statt!“ „Nein“, beruhigte ihn Allen, „er will mich nur zu einem Teil seines Körpers machen.“ Der Japaner hob verständnislos eine Braue, ohne den Blick von dem Fremden abzuwenden, der geduldig wartend seine Brille putzte: „... Was?“

 

„Wenn er mich erwischt, bin ich erledigt, idiotischer Kanda! Ist das deutlich genug?!“

 

Allen knirschte mit den Zähnen: „Und dafür hat er meinen Meister getötet ...“ Yu riss die Augen auf: „Er hat Marian erledigt?!“ Allen nickte. „Ja. Und ...“, ein Schluchzen entwich seiner Kehle, „und ... Link auch ...“ Yus Knöchel traten weiß hervor, während er Mugen fester und fester packte. Es klang vernünftig. Jemand, der einen Marschall von Crossʼ Kaliber töten konnte, hatte mit einer einfachen Krähe sicher keine Schwierigkeiten. Es gab dabei nur ein Problem ...

 

Apokryphos rührte sich: „Ah, Marschall Cross. Richtig. Ein sehr ... unbequemer Mann. Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn so mühelos aus dem Weg räumen konnte. Was Luberies Assistenten angeht ... Du ziehst wirklich jede Menge lästiger Fliegen an, mein lieber Junge. Aber was sein Ableben betrifft, bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob wirklich mir das ganze Lob gebührt ...“

 

Jetzt war Yu wirklich verwirrt. Selbst dieser Apokryphos, der anscheinend mehr wusste als sie alle zusammen, hielt Howard für tot. „Was läuft hier?“, dachte er finster. Für mehr blieb ihm keine Gelegenheit, da der Kardinal entschied, die Plauderstunde abzubrechen.

 

\---

 

Howard stürmte durch die dunklen Gassen. Es hatte ihn beinahe eine halbe Stunde gekostet, seine fünf Sinne wieder mit seinen Gliedmaßen zu verbinden, sich aufzurichten und die Verfolgung der Exorzisten aufzunehmen. Wenigstens konnte er endlich wieder frei über all seine Körperfunktionen verfügen, denn das feine Vibrieren in seinen Muskeln war verschwunden. Er wusste nicht, was er von der ganzen Situation halten sollte, doch im Moment bestand seine Priorität darin, seinen Schutzbefohlenen wiederzufinden. Und angesichts der heftigen Kampfgeräusche, die durch die Häuserschluchten hallten, war dies kein schwieriges Unterfangen. Als er endlich ins Licht einer unbebauten Fläche tauchte, blieb ihm die eigene Spucke fast im Halse stecken. Er machte eine Vollbremsung und drückte sich eiligst zurück in die Gasse, aus der er gestürzt war.

 

Ein Stück von ihm entfernt auf einer Brücke, die über den breiten Fluss der Stadt ragte, stand der unheimliche Fremde und hielt Allen an der Kehle gepackt, während er Yus Schwertstreiche ohne jedes Anzeichen von Anstrengung parierte. Allen seinerseits tobte wie ein Wilder und trat mit seinen stahlbesetzten Stiefeln nach jeder Stelle, die er erreichen konnte.

 

Howard runzelte die Stirn. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mann zwei ausgebildeten Exorzisten Probleme bereiten? Verstohlen sah er sich um und entdeckte schließlich auch Johnny. Der Amerikaner drückte sich in einen Hauseingang, schützend ein kleines, funkelndes Objekt an seine Brust gepresst haltend. Timcampy?

 

Howard begriff die Welt nicht mehr. Er blickte wieder zu dem Trio hinüber. Yu drosch auf den Fremden ein, als ginge es um Leben und Tod. Dieser wehrte sich noch nicht mal, schien sich völlig auf einen leisen Dialog mit Allen zu konzentrieren, der diesen aber offenbar nicht interessierte. Der Inspektor fühlte die Wärme aus seinen Fingerspitzen entweichen. So wie es aussah, hielten sich weder Yu noch Allen in ihrer Aggressivität zurück. Und doch zuckte ihr Kontrahent nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

 

Schließlich wurde es dem Kardinal doch zu bunt. Er riss den Arm hoch und versetzte Yu einen so kraftvollen Schlag in den Magen, dass dieser mit einem erstickten Schrei durch die Luft flog und direkt neben Howards Versteck gegen die Mauer prallte. Benommen fiel er zu Boden und blieb keuchend liegen. Howard atmete vorsichtig aus. Konnte ein Mensch, noch dazu einer im fortgeschrittenen Alter, unter normalen Umständen einen durchtrainierten Kämpfer mit solcher Leichtigkeit von sich schleudern? Der Kardinal hatte nun alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Allens Zähne aus seinem Arm zu hebeln, und so sank Howard langsam in die Hocke und flüsterte Yu zu: „Bist du in Ordnung?“ Schwarz gelederte Finger zuckten und die Antwort klang wenig glücklich: „So froh, dass ausgerechnet du danach fragst. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wieso du dich noch nicht dazu herabgelassen hast, einzugreifen. Ist wahrscheinlich nicht dein Job. Oder bist du zu feige, Krähe ...?“ „Ich bin nicht wegen eines Jobs hier“, log Howard und zog einen Talisman aus der Manteltasche, ohne auf die Konfrontation einzugehen, „Wer ist der Feind?“ „Weiß nicht“, ächzte Yu, „ich fürchte, ich habe die Bohnenstange nicht wirklich verstanden, als erʼs uns erklärt hat. Aber ich habe noch nie so viel Hass in Allens Augen gesehen. Und Timcampy hat verdammte Todesangst.“ „Dann ist es vielleicht keine gute Idee, ihn fair von vorne anzugreifen“, tadelte Howard sarkastisch und legte das magische Zeichen auf den Boden.

 

Mit einem Zeigefinger hielt er es an seinem Platz, schloss die Augen und murmelte ein paar Worte. Eine Explosion direkt hinter dem Fremden sprengte das Pflaster und aufwirbelnde Gesteinsbrocken trafen ihn hart im Rücken. Trotzdem ließ er seinen Gefangenen daraufhin anscheinend eher aus Überraschung als aus Schmerz los. Alarmiert fuhr er herum und suchte die Gegend ab, während Allen hustend davon krabbelte. Howard zog sich blitzschnell in die Dunkelheit zurück und befehligte mehr Talismane in seine Hand. Eine Krähe durfte keine Angst haben. Weder vor wildgewordenem Innocence, noch vor monströsen Akumas. Und schon gar nicht vor einem einzelnen Menschen.

 

Doch Howard hatte Angst.

 

Etwas in ihm warnte ihn davor, dass, egal was er auch anstellen würde, es nicht genug wäre, um diesen Mann zu besiegen. Er wägte still ab, ob er in der Lage war, ihn mit dem Shibaribane zu bannen und den anderen zumindest die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Er atmete tief durch. Er würde seine Tarnung aufgeben müssen, aber hatte er sich nicht für genau diese Situationen an Allens Fersen geheftet? Er biss zornig die Zähne aufeinander. Keine Zeit für Überlegungen!

 

Er huschte zurück an die Häuserecke, die ihn vor den Augen der Kämpfenden verbarg und flüsterte dem sich inzwischen aufrappelnden Yu bestimmt zu: „Wenn du ihn ablenkst, kann ich ihn einfangen und festhalten, bis ihr entkommen seid.“ Doch der Exorzist schnaubte verächtlich: „Che! Ich soll mich auf dich verlassen? Du machst wohl Witze!“

 

„Yu Kanda. Wenn wir nicht zusammenarbeiten, wird Walker-“

 

Würde er ... was? Howard blinzelte irritiert, als ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass er den eigenen Satz nicht vollenden konnte. Seine Schläfen begannen, unangenehm zu pochen und er griff sich leise stöhnend an die Stirn.

 

Yu interessierte sich indessen sowieso nicht für seinen Standpunkt. Stattdessen hob er seine Waffe auf und trat mit zwei sicheren Schritten in Howards Blickfeld. Abfällig starrte er auf ihn hinab: „Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich auf dich hören sollte. Du hast dich bis jetzt aus allen Kämpfen vornehm rausgehalten. Ich möchte wetten, dass du uns diesmal aus irgendeiner Berechnung heraus helfen willst. Aber weißt du was? Du und dein Herrchen und eure beschissenen Pläne können mir gestohlen bleiben! Ich werde die Bohnenstange beschützen. Mit dir oder ohne dich!“ Plötzlich zerriss ein gellender Schrei die Luft und sie registrierten mit Schrecken, dass der Gegner ihre Diskussion ausgenutzt und Allen erneut in die Finger bekommen hatte. Howard fluchte ungehemmt. Warum um alles in der Welt wehrte sich der Exorzist nicht?! Selbst, wenn es sich bei dem Angreifer nicht um einen Menschen handelte, musste er entweder ein Noah oder ein Akuma sein! Und genau für solche Fälle existierte Innocence!

 

Apokryphos hob eine Hand vor Allens Stirn. Ehe Howard überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, was vorging, rannte Yu brüllend los: „SCHEISSE! BOHNENSTANGE!!!“ Howard hätte ihm beinahe hinterhergeschrien, konnte sich aber gerade noch beherrschen und wieder in Deckung gehen. Diese verdammten Exorzisten und ihre Leichtsinnigkeit! Aber wenn es der Japaner so wünschte, würde er es ihm überlassen, wie er den Gegner ablenken wollte. In der Zwischenzeit würde er ...

 

Leider erkannte er in der nächsten Sekunde, dass es keine „Zwischenzeit“ geben sollte. Jemand hatte es offensichtlich satt, ständig in seinem Vorhaben unterbrochen zu werden und schneller, als Yu reagieren konnte, hatte der Fremde sich ihm zugewandt, ihn an der Gurgel gepackt ...

 

Und ihn im hohen Bogen über das Brückengeländer in den darunterliegenden Fluss befördert. Ohne jeden Halt konnte Yu nichts anderes tun, als hilflos seinen Zorn in die Welt hinauszuschreien, ehe er in den Fluten verschwand.

 

Allen schrie ihm panisch hinterher und begann mit erneuter Kraft zu zappeln: „Kanda! Zur Hölle, lass mich los, du verdammtes Schwein! KANDA!!!“ „Keine Angst, Allen“, lächelte der Fremde, „er ist nicht notwendig, um die Welt vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Wir brauchen nur das ‚Herz‘ und einige Auserwählte. Dieser Junge gehört nicht dazu.“ Er richtete wieder seine Hand auf ihn: „Aber du! Warum willst du es denn nicht verstehen, du musst mit mir verschmelzen, um das ‚Herz‘ zu stärken! Willst du die Menschheit etwa nicht mehr retten?!“ Allen funkelte ihn voller Wut an: „Doch, das will ich! Aber mit einer Methode, die alle Menschen rettet und nicht nur die, die Monster wie du oder dein Herr als würdig erachten!“

 

Howard zog scharf die Luft ein, als der Gegner – offenbar wenig angetan von Allens verbalem Angriff – mit einem durchdringenden Schrei damit begann, mit Crown Clown zu räsonieren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was dieser Kerl mit Allens Innocence anzufangen gedachte, doch er wusste nur zu gut, was mit Exorzisten geschah, deren göttliches Kristall gewaltsam extrahiert wurde. Er musste die beiden so schnell wie möglich trennen!

 

Angespannt analysierte er die Umgebung. Gab es nichts, was den übermächtigen Gegner wenigstens kurzzeitig außer Gefecht setzen konnte? Seine fieberhaft suchenden Augen wanderten über in aller Eile verlassene Wagen, Kisten, landwirtschaftliche und gewerbliche Geräte und blieben an einem großen Kran haften, der wahrscheinlich zum Beladen und Löschen von Fracht verwendet wurde. Ein schwerer Eisenhaken hing an einer Kette, die auf einer Winde aufgerollt war. Auf der anderen Seite der Brücke, etwa im Radius des Schwenkarmes, stand ...

 

Howards Augen verengten sich, als ein Plan in seinem Kopf reifte. Er sah zur Seite und stürmte aus seinem Versteck, Johnny in den Weg, der in einem Anfall verzweifelten Muts die eigene Deckung verlassen hatte, um seinem Freund zu helfen. Howard hinderte ihn daran, blindlings in den sicheren Tod zu laufen, indem er ihn mit einem geübten Handgriff den Mund zuhielt, ihn um die Hüfte fasste und mit einem beherzten Sprung in die obskure Sicherheit einer Kutsche riss.

 

Er lugte durch das Fenster. Der Feind hatte sie nicht bemerkt, zu intensiv damit beschäftigt, seinem Gefangenen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Der Überraschungsmoment war also nach wie vor auf ihrer Seite. Vermutlich bezweifelte der Mann sowieso, dass von Johnny eine besondere Gefahr ausgehen konnte und beachtete ihn somit nicht. Howard flüsterte dem hysterischen Wissenschaftler ins Ohr: „Sei still und hör zu! Tu, was ich dir sage und wir werden vielleicht alle noch den morgigen Tag erleben!“ Johnny hielt in seinem Bemühen, sich zu befreien, inne, als er begriff, dass der unbekannte Aggressor offenbar kein weiterer Feind war, und entspannte sich spürbar. Howard ließ ihn frei und er drehte sich um, blieb aber wohlweislich geduckt. Vorsichtshalber drückte er Timcampy fester an seine Brust, als er unsicher fragte: „Wer bist du?“ Der Inspektor zögerte kurz, entgegnete dann aber nur: „Tut nichts zur Sache. Wir haben Dringenderes, um das wir uns Sorgen machen sollten, nicht wahr? Und jetzt pass auf. Siehst du die Maschine auf der anderen Seite des Flusses?“ Johnny folgte seinem ausgestreckten Finger und nickte.

 

„Weißt du, um was es sich dabei handelt?“

 

Nicken.

 

„Gut. Bring sie zum Laufen.“

 

„Wie meinen?!“

 

„Geh rüber und bring sie zum Laufen. Es ist mir egal, wie du es anstellst, aber in zwei Minuten muss sie angeschaltet sein. Verstanden?“

 

Johnny blickte hilflos zwischen ihm und dem Zielobjekt hin und her: „Ja ... aber ... Wie soll ich denn da rüberkommen?“ Howard kniff die Augen zusammen und sah auf den Golem hinab. Er schnaufte gereizt: „Tim, Schluss jetzt mit dem Totstellen.“ Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass der Angesprochene ihn gehört hatte. Johnny wirkte überrascht: „Du kennst ihn?! Wer-“ „Nicht jetzt“, zischte er gereizt zurück und packte das goldene Wesen an den Flügeln, „Kanda sagte mir bereits, dass du Angst vor diesem Mann hast.“ Er hielt ihn sich dicht vor die Augen: „Aber meinst du wirklich, dass das rechtfertigt, deinen Meister im Stich zu lassen?“ Er drehte ihn um und zwang ihn, die Szene auf der Brücke mit anzusehen.

 

Allen kämpfte mit Leibeskräften. Aber er schien müde zu werden. Schmerz und Anstrengung hatte tiefe Ringe unter seine Augen gegraben und man konnte erkennen, dass er den Kampf verlor. Howard fletschte mit den Zähnen. Ihnen lief die Zeit davon!

 

Plötzlich zuckte der Golem und er ließ ihn aus einem Reflex heraus los. Sofort begannen die Flügel wild zu schlagen und Timcampy wandte sich ihm aufmerksam flatternd zu. Howard konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er wies auf die andere Seite des Flusses: „Johnny braucht eine Transportmöglichkeit. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, nicht wahr? Nur ... mach dieses Mal nicht so einen Krach.“

 

Der Golem nickte eifrig. Keine Sekunde später erstrahlte sein Körper in hellem Licht. Howard wartete nicht auf den Effekt des Zaubers, sondern packte Johnny am Kragen und betonte jedes einzelne seiner anschließenden Worte: „Wenn du die Maschine angestellt hast, spring in den Fluss. Bleib auf keinen Fall dort stehen. Egal, was passiert, spring und schwimm um dein Leben.“

 

Allen kämpfte unterdessen tapfer gegen den Entzug seines Innocence an. Mit all seiner Willenskraft hielt er Crown Clown in seinem Körper verankert, während Apokryphos mit ebenso viel Ausdauer nach seinem Artgenossen rief. Ein siebentausend Jahre alter Gegner war selbst für ihn eine Nummer zu groß und so fühlte er langsam aber sicher seine Verbindung zum göttlichen Kristall schwinden. Und mit ihm seine Sinne, von denen er wusste, sie nicht wiederzuerlangen, wenn er sie diesmal verlor. Trotz seiner toternsten Lage konnte er sich aber eines verdatterten Gesichtsausdrucks nicht erwehren, als sich in Apokryphosʼ Rücken plötzlich eine Szene abspielte, die er beim besten Willen nicht einzuordnen vermochte.

 

Sein Golem flatterte still und heimlich über den Fluss, offensichtlich sehr bemüht, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Johnny hing schwitzend vor Anstrengung an den winzigen Beinchen und ließ sich hinübertragen.

 

Allen schluckte.

 

Die „winzigen Beinchen“ waren genaugenommen nur noch im Vergleich zur Körpergröße winzig. Timcampy hatte seine Riesenform angenommen. Er war nicht so groß wie drei Monate zuvor, doch es war absolut ausreichend, um den kleinen, leichten Wissenschaftler zu transportieren.

 

Gerade sprang Johnny am anderen Ufer zu Boden und rannte hastig zu einem riesigen Wagen, dessen Zugochsen schon ganz zu Beginn des Tumults das Weite gesucht hatten und machte sich daran zu schaffen. Allens Gedanken schwirrten und Sorgen erfassten ihn. Was hatte sein Freund vor? Wie konnte Timcampy zu seiner Höchstform gelangen? Und als der Motor des Wagens laut aufheulte und sich mehrere Reihen stählerner Klingen auf der Rückseite lautstark in Bewegung setzten, fühlte er sich in seiner Angst um das Leben des Amerikaners bestätigt.

 

Aufgeschreckt von dem Lärm wandte sich Apokryphos dem Störenfried langsam zu.

 

Auf diesen Augenblick hatte Howard gewartet. Er sprang aus dem Versteck und stürmte auf den Kran zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln wurde er Zeuge, wie sich Johnny und Timcampy ohne zu Zögern in die reißenden Fluten stürzten und er atmete unbewusst auf. Er hatte heimlich befürchtet, dass sie in letzter Sekunde Zweifel an seiner Integrität bekommen könnten und seinen letzten Befehl verweigern würden. Aber der Wissenschaftler wusste offensichtlich, was gesünder für ihn war. Mit drei Hindernissen aus dem Weg geräumt, konnte sich Howard nun ganz Allens Rettung widmen.

 

_‚Zauber verleihen mir Macht.‘_

 

Er löste im Vorbeilaufen die Bremsvorrichtung der Winde, die die Kette des Krans an ihrem Platz hielt.

 

_‚Geschick setzt sie frei.‘_

 

Er sprang zielsicher ab und versetzte dem Greifarm einen so durchdringenden Tritt, dass dieser in weitem Bogen Richtung Brücke schwenkte. Er stürmte das Konstrukt hinauf und rutschte an seinem Ende an der Kette hinunter. Die Zentrifugalkraft ließ ihn beinahe den Halt verlieren, wenn er es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft hätte, einen Fuß in den schweren Haken zu setzen. Mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit raste er auf Allen und seinen Peiniger zu, deren Köpfe sich wie in Zeitlupe in seine Richtung drehten. Howard erlaubte dem Fremden derartige Freiheiten nicht.

 

_‚Shibaribane!‘_

 

Im selben Moment schossen Siegel aus seinem Ärmel, kreisten den Feind ein und hielten ihn an seinem Platz. Bruchteile von Sekunden später jagte ihm Howard den Haken direkt zwischen die Schulterblätter.

 

Apokryphos riss die Augen auf und starrte wortlos auf das rostige Eisen, das aus seinem Brustkorb ragte und eine Blutfontäne auslöste. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn er wurde kurzerhand von den Beinen gerissen und alle drei „Passagiere“ flogen über die glitzernde Wasseroberfläche hinweg direkt auf die rotierenden Klingen der Maschine zu.

 

_‚Und mein Geist wird zur Faust. Mystische Magie!‘_

 

Howards Hand sandte ein gleißendes Licht aus, als sich der Bannspruch in ihr ausbreitete und ohne Umschweife schlug er zu.

 

Ein dunkler Strudel bildete sich dort, wo seine Knöchel mit dem Arm des Feindes kollidierten und zerfetzte die Gliedmaße ohne nennenswerten Widerstand. Ein Tritt vor Allens Brust löste endgültig jeden Halt, den der Fremde auf sein Opfer hatte und Howard ließ sich hinter dem Exorzisten gen Wasser fallen. Er wandte den Blick nicht ab, als der Gegner weitergerissen und mit einem durch Mark und Bein gehenden Schrei geradewegs in die Schneiden der Häckselmaschine befördert wurde. Doch selbst, als sich abgetrennte Körperteile und Blut in der Umgebung verteilten, hatte Howard nicht das Gefühl, soeben jemanden getötet zu haben. Und entgegen jedes gesunden Menschenverstands zweifelte er nicht daran, diesen eigenartigen Mann irgendwann wiedersehen zu müssen. Der Fluss stellte möglicherweise ihre einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit dar. Wasser verwischte fast alle Spuren.

 

Laufen. Laufen. Weg von hier. Das waren die einzigen Gedanken, die er noch fassen konnte.

 

Der Aufprall auf dem Wasser ließ Exorzist und Inspektor kurzzeitig Sterne sehen, doch eiserner Wille ermöglichte es ihnen, sich sofort zu besinnen und energisch mit der Strömung mit zu schwimmen, die sie in Windeseile vom Kampfschauplatz wegbeförderte. Howard begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie war stärker, als er einkalkuliert hatte. Hoffentlich hatte sich Johnny gegen die Naturgewalt durchsetzen können. Mit einem trauernden Allen wollte er sich definitiv nicht auseinandersetzen müssen.

 

Sie tauchten, bis es ihre brennenden Lungen nicht mehr aushielten. Japsend durchbrachen sie die Wasseroberfläche und sahen zurück. Die Brücke war nirgends mehr zu sehen. Howard spürte Allens Augen auf sich ruhen und nickte weiter den Fluss hinab. Er traute der Sache nicht genug, um schon zurück an Land schwimmen zu wollen. Offenbar war Allen der gleichen Meinung, denn er folgte der Aufforderung schweigend und tauchte wieder ab.

 

Als sie das nächste Mal nach Luft schnappten, rief ihnen jemand vom Ufer etwas zu. Ein zum Glück wieder auf Normalgröße geschrumpfter Timcampy stürzte sich von oben auf Allen hinab und ersäufte ihn beinahe mit der überschäumenden Liebesbekundung. Der Junge lachte befreit auf und jubelte zu Johnny hinüber: „Ich bin okay! Ich bin okay! Ich lebe noch!“ Der Wissenschaftler weinte Freudentränen, winkte ihm enthusiastisch zu und half ihm, als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, lachend aus dem Wasser: „Ich bin so froh, Allen! Ich hatte solche Angst! Ich dachte wirklich, der Kardinal würde ... er würde dich ...“ Er heulte laut auf und Allen schlug ihm tröstend auf den Rücken.

 

Howard sah sich um, von der Gefühlsduselei herzlich unbeeindruckt: „Wo ist Kanda?“ Die beiden wandten sich verblüfft um. Allen runzelte die Stirn, während er ihn misstrauisch musterte, doch Johnny plapperte, endlich wieder er selbst, munter drauflos: „Richtig, du kennst Kanda und Timcampy, stimmtʼs? Allen, ist das ein Freund von dir?“ Allens Pupillen wanderten zwischen ihnen hin und her. Er schien verwirrt und unsicher und Howard konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Doch wichtiger als seine Verstörung war nun der Verbleib des Japaners, und so fragte er etwas nachdrücklicher: „Wo ist Kanda?“

 

Sein Tonfall hatte eine bedrohliche Schärfe erhalten, die keinen Aufschub der Frage duldete, und so schluckte Johnny nur: „Ich ... ich weiß nicht. Tim hat mich ein gutes Stück weiter oben ans Ufer geschoben und unterwegs habe ich kaum auf meine Umgebung achten können.“ Er kratzte sich verlegen lächelnd am Hinterkopf: „Tut mir leid! Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiter unten rausgekommen ist! Kanda ist viel stärker als ich, was ich schaffe, kann für ihn ... keine ... Herausforderung sein ... Oh, Schande ...“

 

Seine Augen weiteten sich und auch Allen wurde leichenblass. Howard blickte fragend von einem zum anderen, als sich ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete: „... Was?“

 

„Kanda ... Er ... Er kann ja gar nicht ...“

 

\---

 

Howard jagte über die Dächer der dicht an dicht angrenzenden Häuser. Typisch für die beiden Holzköpfe, eine so wichtige Information zu vergessen! Seine Augen wanderten über das dunkle Gewässer – auf einmal viel zu breit und weitläufig für seinen Geschmack – dessen trüber Inhalt sich jedem dringend nötigen Einblick verweigerte. Allein war es eine Sisyphusarbeit, Yu zu finden, doch nachdem die Belastung ihren Tribut gefordert und Allen gleich nach ihrer Flucht in die Knie gezwungen hatte, war ihm nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als Johnny anzuweisen, bei dem heftig zitternden Exorzisten Wache zu halten und ihm die Suche zu überlassen.

 

Er riss sich die verschmutzte Brille und die Mütze herunter. Es hatte eindeutig keinen Zweck mehr, seine Identität zu verschleiern. Als er Allen vorhin seinen Mantel übergestreift hatte, hatte ihm dessen Blick alles verraten, was er wissen musste. Und würde er sich weigern, es zuzugeben, würden Timcampys Aufzeichnungen Gewissheit schaffen. Er rief dem Golem, der dicht über der Oberfläche den Fluss entlang schwebte, zu: „Tim, warte nicht auf mich! Flieg voraus! Finde ihn!“ Die goldene Kugel wandte sich ihm kurz zu und flitzte dann davon.

 

Die Anstrengung begann, sich nun auch in seinem Körper bemerkbar zu machen, doch er zwang sich energisch, einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen. Was immer der Kardinal auch behauptet hatte, Yu war unersetzlich im Kampf gegen den Millennium-Grafen. Und Howard hatte von klein auf gelernt, dass ein Exorzistenleben etwas war, das mit allen Mitteln beschützt werden musste. Er ignorierte den Schweiß, der ihm in die Augen tropfte. Yu musste leben.

 

Und endlich, nach weiteren bitteren Minuten, fuhr Timcampy aus einer Häuserschlucht direkt vor ihm auf und flatterte aufgeregt vor seiner Nase umher.

 

„Du hast ihn gefunden? Gute Arbeit!“

 

Die Frage, in welchem Zustand sich der Japaner befand, stellte er nicht. Schließlich war es seine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, ihn in einem akzeptablen Zustand zurückzubringen.

 

Er rannte keuchend hinter dem Golem her bis zu einer besonders breiten Stelle des Flusses, die aber wegen des geringen Widerstands auch viel ruhiger als anderswo war. Ein helles Flackern in ihrer Mitte verriet Howard die Position des Exorzisten. Ohne lang über das eigenartige Licht nachzudenken, sprang er kopfüber vom Dach in den Fluss. Er musste tief tauchen, bis Yu endlich in Sichtweite kam. Was er sah, hätte ihm den Atem stocken lassen, wenn er ihn nicht schon angehalten hätte.

 

Yu hatte offenbar das Bewusstsein verloren. Sein Körper schwebte leblos dicht am Boden des Flusses. Mugen aber strahlte ein sanftes, weißes Licht aus, welches eine große Luftblase um ihn herum formte. Hatte das Innocence mal wieder seinen Träger beschützt? Howard schwamm dicht an Yu heran und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus. Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein elektrischer Schlag und stieß ihn ein Stück weit weg. Schmerz und Schreck ließen ihn einen Teil der kostbaren Luft, die er in seinen Lungen gestaut hatte, ausstoßen. Er presste schnell die Hand auf den Mund und starrte Yu an. Sein Blick glitt zu Mugen.

 

Es beschützte seinen Träger, ganz ohne Zweifel. Aber wie zum Teufel sollte ihn jemand retten, wenn es niemanden an ihn heranließ?!

 

Howards Blick verfinsterte sich.

 

_‚Sei froh, dass ich Mittel und Wege kenne, gegen Innocence vorzugehen. Ansonsten würdest du hier in deinem nassen Grab versauern!‘_

 

Er hob Zeige- und Mittelfinger und orderte einen Talisman hinein. Mit einem entschiedenen Wurf heftete er ihn an den Griff des Schwerts. Zornige Resonanz durchfuhr seinen Geist, doch auch in ihm regte sich langsam von Erschöpfung und Anspannung ausgelöste Wut. Es dauerte länger als bei Crown Clown, doch schließlich schaffte er es, Mugen zu versiegeln, packte Yus Arm und tauchte mit kräftigen Zügen auf. Es war allerhöchste Zeit dafür und als er die kalte Oberfläche durchstieß und auch Yus Kopf aus dem Wasser hievte, erlag er beinahe selbst einem Schwindelanfall. Timcampy hatte sie erwartet und schnappte Yu am Kragen, um Howard bei dem Transport zu helfen.

 

Dieser konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann ihm ein Körper das letzte Mal so schwer vorgekommen war. Als sie nach unendlich lang erscheinender Zeit endlich das Ufer erreichten, packte er Yu unter den Armen und zerrte ihn unsanft über den steinigen Boden. In sicherer Entfernung zum Wasser legte er ihn auf den Rücken und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie, um selbst wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen. Er atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, um seine zittrigen Hände wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Dann beugte er sich über Yus Gesicht und lauschte. Der Exorzist atmete nicht mehr. Auch sein Herz stand still. Ohne zu zögern riss Howard den schwarzen Mantel auf, legte beide Hände übereinander auf Yus Brustkorb und begann zu zählen, während er in regelmäßigen Abständen zudrückte.

 

_‚Eins ... Zwei ... Drei ... Vier ...‘_

 

Als er mit einem Durchgang fertig war, beugte er sich wieder über Yus Kopf, dehnte ihn ein wenig nach hinten und zwang die Lippen auseinander. Er atmete tief ein, hielt die Luft an, verschloss Yus Mund mit seinem und stieß sie energisch in die fremden Organe. Dann ging er wieder zur Herzmassage über. Nach einiger Zeit verschwamm seine Sicht und er fühlte sich völlig benebelt, doch er gönnte sich keine Sekunde Pause.

 

_‚Komm schon! Atme, du faules Stück! Meinst du, ich mach das hier zum Spaß?!‘_

 

Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Er versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen, merkte aber gleichzeitig, dass er unaufhaltsam nach hinten wegsackte. Plötzlich hörte er eilige Schritte hinter sich.

 

Und seinen Namen.

 

„Link! Kanda! Oh, mein Gott! KANDA!“

 

Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern und hielten ihn aufrecht. Timcampy hatte die anderen geholt. Auf den Golem war trotz Crossʼ zweifelhaften Einfluss Verlass ...

 

Dann fiel ihm etwas Überlebenswichtiges ein. Als Wissenschaftler beherrschte Johnny mit einer gewissen Wahrscheinlichkeit die wichtigsten Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahmen. „Link ... wie bist du-“, begann Allen hinter ihm. Er unterbrach ihn unwirsch: „Nicht jetzt! Gil! Herz-Lunge! Sofort!“ Und zu seiner Erleichterung stellte der Amerikaner keine weiteren Fragen, sondern legte sofort die Hände auf Yus Brust. Nun, da er einen Teil der schweißtreibenden Arbeit hatte abgeben können, konnte er mehr Elan in die Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung legen.

 

Und endlich, endlich, nach viel zu vielen bangen Minuten, krampfte sich Yus Körper spastisch zusammen und er spuckte Wasser aus der Lunge in Howards Mund. Der Inspektor riss den Kopf hoch und hustete angewidert, ehe er sich über die Lippen wischte und Yu energisch auf die Seite drehte. Mit einer zittrigen Hand auf dessen Schulter hielt er ihn in der Position, während unfassbare Mengen kaltes Nass aus allen sichtbaren Körperöffnungen quollen. Irgendwann ebbte das Zucken ab und Yu schlug mühsam die Augen auf. Sie starrten sich, versunken in eine eigene kleine Welt, an, bis der Inspektor schließlich murmelte: „Wird Zeit, dass du zurückkommst. Wie fühlst du dich?“ Yu blinzelte: „Beschissen. Was hast du mit mir gemacht?“

 

„Oh, nichts Besonderes. Nur eine Zeitlang beim Atmen geholfen.“

 

„... Huh?“

 

Ihr kleiner Moment trauter Privatsphäre wurde von Johnny vernichtet, der Yu heulend um den Hals fiel: „Kanda! Du bist nicht tot! Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon ... du ... du ...“ Yus Blick hätte Howard umgebracht, wenn er noch die Energie zum Lachen gehabt hätte, als er ihn verwirrt fragte: „Was ist los mit ihm? Was zum Teufel ist passiert?!“ „Du bist in den Fluss gefallen“, antwortete Howard kühl, „Oder besser gesagt, der Kerl von der Brücke hat dich wie eine Mücke-“ Er wurde von einem herzzerreißenden Schluchzen unterbrochen. Sie sahen irritiert zu Allen hinüber, der ein Stück weit zurückgewichen war, um den Helfern nicht im Weg zu stehen und während der Prozedur unterhalb von Yus Füßen zu Boden gesunken war. Nun liefen Bäche von heißen Tränen seine Wangen hinunter, Rotz lief ihm aus der Nase und seine Unterlippe bebte gefährlich.

 

Ein Schweißtropfen lief Yus Schläfe herunter, doch Howard runzelte, fast besorgt wirkend, die Stirn, rappelte sich auf und ging auf Allen zu: „Walker ...? Was ist los? Tut dein Arm noch weh? Oder bist du anderweitig verletzt?“ Als er einmal mehr die Stimme seines verloren geglaubten Kameraden vernahm, verzog sich Allens Gesicht endgültig zu einer schmerzerfüllten Fratze und Yu schnaubte ob der Begriffsstutzigkeit des Inspektors verächtlich: „Che. Idiotische Krähe.“ Howards Blick spießte ihn auf: „Was hast du gesa-“

 

Weiter kam er nicht, denn massiver Ballast traf seine Vorderseite und streckte ihn direkt neben Yu nieder. Ihm blieb kurz die Luft weg, als Allen ihm die Zufuhr mit den Armen kappte: „Wa... Walker?! Was ... was zum-“ Allen jaulte ihm gebrochen ins Ohr und Howard spürte Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Hals tropfen. Er hoffte inständig, dass es sich dabei um Tränen handelte und nicht um ... das andere.

 

Sein Ausdruck verfinsterte sich, als er es auch nach mehreren Versuchen nicht geschafft hatte, sich von dem Exorzisten zu lösen. Stattdessen ließ er die Arme sinken und starrte desillusioniert gen Himmel.

 

So lagen Exorzist und Krähe eine Weile nebeneinander und lauschten dem hicksenden Gejammer ihrer Kameraden. Howard nahm Yus dunkle Stimme über das Wehgeschrei hinweg wahr: „Sie heulen immer zusammen. Erinner dich an meine Worte, bevor du es wagst, einen von ihnen zum Weinen zu bringen.“ Der Inspektor machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, setzte Yu nach: „Denk nicht mal dran, wieder zu verschwinden. Er wird dich finden, wo immer du dich auch versteckst.“ Howard seufzte. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, ob der Exorzist Allen oder den unheimlichen Kardinal meinte, doch es war wohl eindeutig zu spät, auch nur irgendeinen von beiden abzuschütteln ...

 

„Willkommen im Club, Wachhund.“

 

„Deine Gastfreundschaft rührt mich, Yu Kanda.“

 

„Oh, bilde dir nichts drauf ein. Ich bin einfach nur froh darüber, dass ich nicht mehr der Einzige sein werde, den sie in den Wahnsinn treiben.“


	2. Schicksal

Yu, Allen und Johnny wanderten auf der Suche nach einem Mittagstisch durch die Stadt. Allen strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd: „Ich habe gehört, dass ‚Marios Bella Fantasia‘ ein echt guter Schuppen sein soll! Da soll es das beste Fleisch der Gegend geben! Hmmmm ...“ „Das ist sicher sehr teuer“, warf Johnny bedenklich ein, „vergiss nicht, dass wir gerade ziemlich knapp bei Kasse sind! Die Flucht vor Apokryphos hat uns eine Menge Zeit gekostet, in der wir kaum anständig verdienen konnten!“ „Sei kein Spielverderber“, moserte Allen zurück, „ich habe seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr genug gegessen! Ich verhungere, Johnny!“ Er hielt seinen linken Arm hoch: „Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ab jetzt können wir wieder arbeiten! Nicht umsonst hat Link dafür gesorgt, dass uns dieser Bastard nicht mehr so einfach findet!“ Unter seinem Ärmelaufschlag konnte man eine Reihe Talismane erkennen, die das unnatürliche Rot der Haut verdeckten.

 

Yu knirschte mit den Zähnen und schielte misstrauisch auf das eigene Siegel, welches um Mugens Griff gewickelt war: „Es gefällt mir nicht, dass uns der Wachhund praktisch in der Hand hat. Außerdem hat er selbst zugegeben, dass er nicht versichern kann, dass ein uraltes Innocence wie dieser Apokryphos sich von den paar Papierfetzen für dumm verkaufen lässt!“ „Ich bin mir da auch nicht so sicher“, murmelte Johnny, „und auch nicht, was Links Motiv betrifft, Allen gefolgt zu sein. Ich meine ... Getürmt? Der? Kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, so devot, wie er dem Chefinspektor gegenüber war ...“ „Meine Rede“, triumphierte Yu, „Der Typ würde sich doch eher selbst exekutieren, als Luberie zu verraten! Und warum sollte er sich, wenn er untertauchen wollte, mit Allen zusammentun, hinter dem die ganze Welt her ist?! Das stinkt doch zum Himmel!“

 

„Und die Sache mit Apokryphos im Hauptquartier hat er Allen auch nicht abgenommen. Habt ihr seinen Gesichtsausdruck mitbekommen, als Allen es uns erklärt hat? Er hat ihm kein Wort geglaubt! Ich ... ich finde, wir sollten ihn so schnell wie möglich abhängen! Was meinst du, Allen?“

 

Sie drehten sich um, um ihren Freund zu konsultieren, erschraken aber bei dem Anblick heftigst. Allen war stehengeblieben und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Augen liefen von Tränen über: „Wie könnt ihr nur so schlecht über ihn reden?! Er ist doch unser Freund! Nur, weil man ihn immer missversteht, kann ihn niemand leiden!“ Er begann, jämmerlich zu schluchzen und Johnny überschlug sich fast in dem Versuch, die harschen Worte zurückzunehmen: „Aber so ... so meinte ich das doch gar nicht! Ich wollte nur sagen, dass er uns vielleicht nicht alles sagt, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht! ... Aber ... Aber das ist ja auch völlig legitim, nicht wahr, ich meine, wer erzählt schon jedem alles, was er so den ganzen lieben langen Tag denkt, nicht wahr?! Ich finde ihn ja eigentlich voll in Ordnung, aber Kanda-“

 

„Oh, jetzt ist es plötzlich allein meine Schuld, was?! Ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass eine Krähe immer eine Krähe bleibt und ihr vielleicht etwas zu gutgläubig seid, wenn ihr keine Hintergedanken in seinem Aufkreuzen vermutet, klar?!“

 

Allen heulte lauter.

 

„KANDA!“

 

„Ach, zum Teufel nochmal, macht doch, was ihr wollt! Ich halt mich raus!“

 

Allen kicherte listig, als sich die beiden in die Wolle bekamen, wischte sich die Krokodilstränen weg und schritt mit in den Nacken gelegten Armen an ihnen vorbei: „Danke, dass ihr euch so viele Gedanken macht. Aber wisst ihr, ich denke nicht, dass ich ihn unterschätze. Es ist mir schon klar, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich im Auftrag von Central hier ist, aber das ändert nun mal nichts daran, dass er mir das Leben gerettet hat. Mehrmals. Ich muss sogar zugeben, dass ich mich sicherer fühle, jetzt, da er hier ist und Crown Clown unter Kontrolle hält. Und er hat uns immerhin gezeigt, wie wir die Siegel sofort brechen können, wenn es die Situation erfordert. Und was die Sache mit Apokryphos betrifft ...“ Er wandte sich lächelnd um: „Er hat mir nicht nicht geglaubt. Er war nur verwirrt. Vielleicht hat sich seine Erinnerung bemerkbar gemacht, als er es gehört hat. Schließlich war er dabei, als es passierte. Natürlich ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass er einem so mächtigen Einfluss hat standhalten können, aber ... Ich kannʼs nicht so richtig erklären ... Ich glaube, sein Körper erinnert sich.“

 

Yu grunzte unwillig und schulterte Mugen, während er erneut die Bannsprüche anstarrte: „Woher willst du das wissen?“ Allen stellte sich stocksteif hin und imitierte Howard so detailgetreu, dass es seinen Freunden mulmig wurde. „Wenn er misstrauisch ist, senkt er den Kopf und starrt dich ganz leicht von unten an, wie eine Katze, die sich duckt, bevor sie angreift. Wenn er aber nicht genau weiß, was er von einer Sache halten soll“, er nahm eine Position ein, die sich in Yus und Johnnys Augen nicht von der anderen unterschied, „dann hält er sein Kinn höher und schaut ein bisschen von oben herab, als ob er sich einen Überblick verschaffen wollte!“

 

Er amüsierte sich maßlos über ihre faszinierten Gesichter und grinste: „All die Monate Überwachung haben eben nicht nur ihn schlauer gemacht!“ Damit drehte er sich um und scharrte mit dem Fuß: „Übrigens ... Ich wollte euch nur noch sagen ... Ich hätte euch da eigentlich nicht mit hineinziehen dürfen, aber ... Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht mehr alleine bin.“ Er begann, weiter die Straße hinauf zu tänzeln. Johnny kratzte sich am Hinterkopf: „Ich vergesse immer wieder, wie gewieft Allen wirklich ist. Wer sich durch seine kindliche Erscheinung nicht täuschen lässt, muss verdammt gerissen sein.“ Yu seufzte nur: „Wollen wir hoffen, dass Link nicht gerissen genug ist.“ Dann liefen sie schnell hinterher, um nicht den Anschluss zu dem euphorischen Exorzisten zu verlieren.

 

„Also gut“, rief Johnny, „zur Feier des Tages gehen wir heute mal richtig fein aus! Jetzt, wo wir dieses Monster abgehängt haben, werden wir ja bald wieder ausreichend verdienen können!“ Allen jubelte, doch Yu warnte missmutig: „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ihr euch nicht so auf diese blöden Siegel verlassen sollt! Es ist mir egal, was ihr sagt, ich traue dem Rauschgoldengel nicht!“ Allen baute sich drohend vor ihm auf: „Hey. Du solltest ihn mit ein wenig mehr Respekt behandeln. Er hat dir nämlich deinen verwässerten Arsch gerettet.“ Blitze zuckten von einem zum anderen, als Yu konterte: „Mein Arsch geht nur mich was an.“ „Oh, seht nur, wir sind da“, lenkte Johnny hastig ab und wies auf einen großen, mit Blumen geschmückten Biergarten. Von einer auf die andere Sekunde war Allen verschwunden und tauchte selig lächelnd mit Essbesteck in jeder Hand an einem freien Tisch wieder auf. Ein Schweißtropfen lief Yus Stirn herunter. „Che“, knurrte er leise zu sich selbst, „und wenn er mich zehnmal rettet, sein Arsch kann mir gestohlen bleiben!“ Damit folgte er Johnny, der Allen erwartungsfroh hinterher hetzte.

 

Es war ein warmer, sonniger Tag, und so saßen die meisten Gäste vor dem Restaurant und unterhielten sich gutgelaunt beim Essen. Allen strahlte: „Die Karte sieht gut aus! Link würde sich hier wohl fühlen, sie bieten jede Menge Kuchen an!“ „Ich frage mich immer noch, wie jemand so viel Süßes in sich reinstopfen und trotzdem in Form bleiben kann“, grummelte der Amerikaner neiderfüllt, „Ist das nicht ungesund?“ „Sind wir schon wieder bei ihm?“, brummte Yu verbittert, „Wahrscheinlich hält er seine Zähne mit seinem vermaledeiten Shiabadingsbums im Mund!“

 

Howard fragte höflich: „Guten Tag, werte Gäste. Haben Sie sich schon entschieden?“ „Apfelsaft“, bestellte Allen. „Haben Sie Kaffee?“, wollte Johnny wissen. Howard nickte: „Beste marokkanische Bohne.“ „Wow“, rief er, „den nehm ich! Kanda?“ Der Japaner zuckte mit den Achseln: „Ich nehm dasselbe. Stark und schwarz.“ Howard notierte sich ein paar Worte: „Sehr gern. Das Essen?“ „Thunfischbaguette“, rief Johnny, „Nichts geht über Thunfischbaguette!“ Yu stützte sich mit einer Hand auf den Tisch: „Ich glaub, ich nehm das Zeug hier ... Hm ... Wie spricht man das aus?“ Er hielt Howard die Karte vor die Nase und der Inspektor las: „Ratatouille und Red Snapper. Das wären Gemüseauflauf und Fisch, wennʼs beliebt?“

 

„Es beliebt.“

 

„Sehr wohl. Also zwei Kaffee, Apfelsaft, zur Sicherheit die ganze Kiste, ein Baguette, einmal die Fischplatte und einmal die Karte rauf und runter. Kommt sofort.“

 

„Danke! Also, wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“

 

„Bei dem Teil, in dem Link seine Zähne mit Bannsprüchen befestigt!“

 

„Ja, für irgendwas muss der Mist ja gut sein. Wo steckt der Kerl eigentlich? Würde mich wundern, wenn wir ihn so einfach wieder loswerden ...“

 

„Kanda, das ist gemein! Ich habe euch doch gebeten, euch zu vertragen! Aber es stimmt schon, Mahlzeiten lässt er normalerweise auch nicht au...s ...“

 

„...“

 

„...“

 

„...“

 

„MOOOOOOOMENT MAL!“

 

Howard hatte es bis zum Eingang des Restaurants geschafft, ehe er stechende Blicke im Rücken fühlte und sich drei Hände auf seine Schultern legten, die ihn mit Nachdruck zurück an den Tisch zogen. Schweigend nahmen sie sein Erscheinungsbild auf. Er trug ein weißes Hemd mit einer schwarzen Weste darüber, dazu schwarze Hosen und eine lange weiße Schürze. Auf der Nase klemmte die Brille, die Allen als jene erkannte, die er verwendete, wenn er bis spät in die Nacht Berichte schrieb.

 

„Link ... Was um alles in der Welt machst du denn hier?“

 

Er schloss seufzend die Augen und schob das Gestell etwas höher: „Ist das von Belang? Wollt ihr oder wollt ihr nicht essen?“ Allen stammelte: „Na... natürlich wollen wir essen, aber-“ Yu erholte sich als erstes von der Überraschung und lehnte sich überheblich grinsend in seinem Stuhl zurück: „Wie kommtʼs, dass wir dich hier antreffen? Ist dir die Rolle als Wachhund zu langweilig geworden?“ Allen wollte ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwerfen, doch Howard war schneller: „Meine Intention war und ist die Observierung Allen Walkers. Aber ich habe meine Verbindungen zum Schwarzen Orden gekappt, schon vergessen? Meine Ausgaben begleichen sich nicht mehr von selbst.“ Johnny fragte verblüfft: „Soll das heißen, dass du hier arbeitest?“ Der Inspektor nickte: „Aushilfsjob, zumindest, bis ihr euch entschließt, weiterzuziehen.“ Allen lachte verlegen: „Du klingst so kühl, als ob du der Ansicht wärst, bei der Reiseroute überhaupt nicht mitbestimmen zu dürfen!“ Howard musterte ihn distanziert: „So ist es. Darf ich dem Koch nun eure Bestellung überbringen?“

 

Sie starrten ihm verlegen nach. „Meine Güte“, murrte Yu, „ein bisschen trockener und er fängt an zu rieseln.“ „Aber um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich gar nicht daran gedacht, dass uns Link ab jetzt ja im Kampf unterstützen kann“, freute sich Johnny.

 

„Naja, er wird vielleicht wirklich ganz nützlich sein. Vor allem dann, wenn sich diese Siegel als überflüssig erweisen und uns ein gewisses tausendjähriges göttliches Relikt die Bude einrennt ...“

 

„Das meinte ich doch gar nicht!“

 

Johnny sprang auf und setzte einen Fuß auf den Tisch, während er eine Hand zur Siegesfaust ballte: „Ich rede natürlich von unserem erbarmungslosen Kampf um Finanzmittel!“ Yu sah skeptisch zu ihm auf: „Und da erfreut dich gerade seine Teilnahme so, weil ...?“ Allen durchfuhr ebenfalls ein Geistesblitz und er schlug mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch: „Verstehst du nicht, Kanda?!“ Er rammte seinen Fuß neben den des Amerikaners: „Durftest du jemals einen von Links Früchtekuchen kosten?!“

 

„Oder eine Tarte au Chocolat?!“

 

„Oder Trüffelpralinen?!“

 

„Oder die berühmten Plunderteilchen?!“

 

„Sie werden sich um seine Kunstwerke reißen!“

 

„Ja, verdammt! Wir werden reich!“

 

„Stinkreich! Und vielleicht reicht es ja auch noch für einen kleinen Teil von Meisters Schulden!“

 

„Äh ... Was?“

 

Yu schüttelte den Kopf: „Ihr wisst, dass ihr sabbert?“ Dicht hinter ihnen ertönte eine gleichmütige Stimme: „Werte Gäste, bitte sehen Sie davon ab, die Tischplatte mit Ihren Straßenschuhen zu verschmutzen.“ Sie purzelten vor Schreck in einem Pulk zu Boden. Howard wischte pikiert den Staub vom Tisch und arrangierte ihre Getränke. Desillusioniert schüttelte er den Kopf: „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ihr wieder ausgeheckt habt ...“ „Oh, nichts Besonderes“, beruhigte ihn Yu grinsend, „sie haben dich nur gerade an den Meistbietenden verkauft. Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren will ...“ „Er lügt“, jaulte Allen, als sich ein Schatten über Howards Gesicht legte, „Wir haben nur darüber geredet, wie wunderbar unser Leben sein wird, jetzt, da du es mit deinen Süßwaren anreicherst!“ Howard wirkte verdrossen: „Meine Anwesenheit freut euch, weil ich euch durchfüttern kann? Mal ehrlich, Walker ...“

 

„Nein nein“, meldete sich Johnny wieder zu Wort, „das ist natürlich nicht alles! Du bist ein Allroundtalent! Eine echte Bereicherung in allen Belangen! Sieh mal: Du kannst kämpfen, handeln und backen, bist belesen, intelligent und kräfti-“ Howard schnitt eine Grimasse: „Du klingst wie ein Sklavenhändler, Gil! Aber ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du sagen willst. Natürlich werde ich mich an den Reisekosten beteiligen. Ich möchte schließlich von niemandem für einen Parasiten gehalten werden.“ Johnny boxte in die Luft: „Jawohl! Ich bin froh, dass wir uns einig sind! Also gut, Link! Bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit machen wir unser eigenes, wanderndes Restaurant auf, direkt neben meiner Reparaturwerkstatt! Und da kochst du dann die besten Menüs des Landes! Wir werden ein Vermögen machen!“

 

Eine Untertasse fiel klirrend zu Boden, als Howards Finger heftig zusammenzuckten. Er starrte mit großen Augen auf das kleine Blütengesteck in der Mitte des Tisches und schluckte trocken: „Ko... Kochen?“ Allen rief sofort: „Oh, du sollst natürlich nicht alles alleine machen! Wir werden dir selbstverständlich helfen! Ich kümmere mich um die Verwaltung und Kanda kann die Gäste bewirten! Du brauchst wirklich nichts anderes zu tun als Kochen! Und bei deinem Talent werden wir bald berühmt! Und stinkreich natürlich!“ Der Inspektor begann zu zittern und Yu kniff argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen: „Krähe ...?“ Howard schoss in die Höhe: „Das Essen wird bald fertig sein, verehrte Gäste! Bitte gedulden Sie sich noch ein wenig!“ Ein wenig zu steif für Yus Geschmack zog er von dannen und ließ ihn darüber nachdenken, was ihn an dem Gedanken an einen gastronomischen Vollzeitjob dermaßen verstören mochte.

 

Das Essen wurde tatsächlich kurz danach kredenzt und Johnny und Allen vergossen Freudentränen, als es ihre Gaumen genauso kitzelte, wie sie es erwartet hatten. Während er sich die feingeschnittenen Gemüsescheiben in den Mund schob, beobachtete Yu den emsig umher eilenden Inspektor. Howard schien alles, was er anfasste, mit einem bemerkenswerten Wunsch nach Perfektion erledigen zu wollen. So punktuell, wie er seine Berichte abgegeben hatte, so pedantisch sorgte er für Sauberkeit und zügige wie zuvorkommende Bedienung an seinen Tischen. Seine Kollegin hingegen, eine hübsche, aber etwas weniger professionelle junge Frau, lieferte nicht so gute Arbeit ab. Sie schäkerte mehr mit den männlichen Gästen, als es deren Begleiterinnen sinnvoll erschien und obwohl sie sich redlich bemühte, war sie nicht so geschickt beim Servieren.

 

Sie bemerkte Yus Blick und machte leicht errötend einen kessen Knicks in seine Richtung, bevor sie im Restaurant verschwand. Er schnalzte griesgrämig mit der Zunge. Hoffentlich dachte sie nun nicht, dass er mehr an ihrer Person interessiert war, als es den Tatsachen entsprach.

 

Als Howard den nächsten Gang für Allen brachte, wurde diese Befürchtung jedoch bestätigt. Der Inspektor tadelte nämlich sichtlich verärgert: „Meine Mitarbeiterin hat mich deinetwegen eben fast über den Haufen gerannt, Yu Kanda. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du dich ein wenig zurückhalten und ihr nicht solch schöne Augen machen würdest.“ Yu spuckte den Kaffee vor Schreck zurück in die Tasse und ignorierte den darauf folgenden abfälligen Blick: „WAS?! Ich habe niemandem schöne Augen gemacht! Darf man sich jetzt etwa nicht mal mehr ein bisschen umschauen, ohne dass einem die Leute gleich Vergewaltigung vorwerfen?!“

 

„Nun, sie behauptet, eine ungewöhnlich lange Zeit von dir ausgekundschaftet worden zu sein. Als ich ihr sagte, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hätte, da du auch mich eine Weile lang angestarrt hast, war sie ziemlich beleidigt. Wenn du ein Problem hast, regle es mit mir, aber halt sie da raus, in Ordnung?“

 

Yus Braue zuckte. Typisch für einen Agenten von Krähe, fremde Blicke zu spüren, ohne selbst aufsehen zu müssen: „Sieh mal an. Dem Spanner gefällt es nicht, selbst begafft zu werden, was?“ Howard seufzte und kniff sich in den Nasenrücken: „Zum letzten Mal, ich habe Walker auf einen Befehl hin überwacht. Es war meine Arbeit! Ich konnte mir meine Aufträge eben nicht aussuchen. Aber jetzt ... Ich brauche Walker. Ich folge ihm, weil ich herausfinden muss, ob sich das Schicksal abwenden lässt. Ich bin nicht stark genug, um ohne einen geeigneten Lehrmeister gegen mein eigenes ankämpfen zu können.“ Yu gab neidlos zu, beeindruckt zu sein. Howards Worte hatten absolut ehrlich geklungen. Und er bemerkte, dass diese angewandte Menge an Ernsthaftigkeit völlig ausreichte, um seine beiden Freunde restlos von der Integrität des Inspektors zu überzeugen. Mit Tränen in den Augen hoben beide ihre Daumen: „Wir werden dich nicht enttäuschen! Verlass dich auf uns!“ Howard schenkte ihnen eines seiner seltenen dankbaren Lächeln.

 

Yu weigerte sich, sich davon täuschen zu lassen. Heimlich schwor er sich, die Gründe für Howards Anwesenheit herauszufinden. Und im Anschluss die erforderlichen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, wie auch immer sie aussehen mochten ...

 

Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt ließen sich zwei elegant gekleidete Herren nieder und die tollpatschige Kellnerin kam angelaufen, offensichtlich in der Hoffnung, aus der Nähe zu Yu immaterielles Kapital zu schlagen.

 

Irgendwann im Laufe der Bestellung mochte sie überlegen, ob der schöne Unbekannte den Stress wirklich wert war.

 

Die Männer bemängelten alles.

 

„Willkommen! Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?“

 

„Meine Güte, wir haben uns doch kaum hingesetzt! Wie wärʼs, wenn Sie uns erstmal Zeit geben würden, in die Karte zu schauen?!“

 

„Ah, Entschuldigung. Sie haben recht. Ich dachte nur, dass Sie vielleicht schon etwas zu Trinken-“

 

„Wenn wir nicht wissen, welche Speisen Sie anbieten, wissen wir natürlich auch nicht, welche Getränke Sie anbieten! Oder erwarten Sie von uns, Wasser zu bestellen, wie es jeder Hund tun würde?“

 

„Nein ... Natürlich nicht.“

 

„... Also?“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Meine Güte, sind Sie schwer von Begriff! Wo ist die Weinkarte?“

 

„Die ... die stehen drin ...“

 

„Was? Wo? Können Sie keine vollständigen Sätze formen?!“

 

„Die Weine stehen in unserer Tischkarte. Alles, was wir anbieten, steht dort drin.“

 

„Aha. Na, das kann ja nicht viel sein, so dünn, wie das Ding ist. Ich hoffe, Sie haben mehr Beilagen als nur diese verdammten Nudeln. Ich verabscheue Nudeln. Sie nicht auch, mein Freund?“

 

„Also ... wir können die Nudeln auch jederzeit durch Reis oder Kartoffeln ersetzen ...“

 

„Kennen wir uns so gut?“

 

„Wie bitte?“

 

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht durch ein Wunder den Körper mit meinem Freund getauscht haben, denn offensichtlich haben Sie sich angesprochen gefühlt, als ich mich soeben an ihn gewendet habe.“

 

„Lassen Sie sie doch. Sie sieht nicht aus, als wäre sie mit einer besonders großen Portion Intelligenz gesegnet. Was erwarten Sie von einer Kellnerin?“

 

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter, bis das Mädchen endlich die Gelegenheit bekam, durch eine letztendliche Bestellung von Kaffee und Kuchen Abstand zu den abfälligen Kommentaren zu gewinnen. Howard hatte beim Lauschen nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt, während er die Hasenpastete seiner Freunde in mundgerechte Häppchen schnitt. Allen hatte mit einem finsteren Blick aufstehen wollen, um die Männer in ihre Schranken zu weisen, doch er hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zurück in den Sitz gedrückt.

 

Yu trank ungerührt seinen Kaffee und blickte Howard nach, der Richtung Eingang marschierte. Kurz davor blieb er Schulter an Schulter neben seiner Kollegin stehen, die gerade wieder aus dem Haus geschlichen kam. Ihre zitternden Hände balancierten mehr schlecht als recht ein Tablett mit klappernden Tassen. Nach einem leisen Gespräch schien sie ihn erst abwimmeln zu wollen, sehr bemüht, das Tablett stabil zu halten, doch schließlich senkte sie den Kopf und nickte geschlagen. Er nahm ihr den Ballast ab. Sie sagte noch etwas, woraufhin er nur mit den Achseln zuckte, sich umdrehte und den Männern das Bestellte brachte. Yu linste neugierig über den Tassenrand zu ihm hinüber. Auch Johnny und Allen sagten nichts mehr und lauschten gespannt.

 

„Guten Tag, meine Herren. Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung. Ihr Kaffee.“

 

„Hm? Ein Mann? Wo ist die Kleine von vorhin?“

 

„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie sie mit ihren Extrawünschen vergrault, mein Freund. Wegen berechtigter Kritik gleich eingeschnappt zu sein ... Ganz schön unprofessionell, wie ich anmerken möchte.“

 

„Nein, werter Herr, Sie irren sich. Unser Haus möchte nur jedem Gast die Zeit zukommen lassen, die er benötigt, um das für ihn passende Gericht auszuwählen. Da Sie offensichtlich Menschen mit viel Zeit und Muße sind und meine Kollegin gerade sehr beschäftigt ist, haben wir uns darauf geeinigt, dass es besser für alle Beteiligten ist, wenn ich Ihre Bewirtung übernehme. Bitte verzeihen Sie die Umstände.“

 

„Wa... Was erlauben Sie sich?!“

 

„He, Junge! Sie haben mir schwarzen Kaffee gebracht! Ich habe extra viel Milch bestellt! Gibt es in diesem Laden überhaupt kein kompetentes Personal?!“

 

Wieder wollte Allen aufstehen, doch Yu trat ihm warnend vors Schienbein und sah diskret nach links und rechts. Zahlreiche Besucher hatten ihre Gespräche eingestellt, um interessiert zu beobachten, wie sich der junge Kellner gegenüber der problematischen Kundschaft verhalten würde. Ob es Howard gefiel oder nicht: Wenn er keine Gäste vergraulen wollte, musste er es allein regeln. Und er tat es mit einer Engelsgeduld.

 

„Unsere Mitarbeiter sind sogar sehr kompetent, Sir, vielen Dank der Nachfrage. Da eine so unbestimmte Menge wie ‚extra viel‘ aber meist relativ ist, sind wir dazu übergegangen, den Gästen die Milch separat zu überbringen und sie selbst entscheiden zu lassen, wie viel davon sie ihrem Kaffee zufügen möchten. Es ist eine Regelung, die in den meisten Fällen sehr gut angenommen wird. Dieses Gefäß enthält übrigens besagte Milch, wie sie von meinen kompetenten Kollegen auch zuverlässig beigefügt worden ist. Sollten Sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund außerstande sehen, die erforderlichen Handgriffe selbst durchzuführen, werde ich Ihnen natürlich mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen.“

 

Verhaltenes Lachen ertönte von vielen Nachbartischen und die Männer schnappten nach Luft.

 

„Das ... das ist eine Frechheit!“

 

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass es nicht als solche gemeint war. Mein Begehr ist es lediglich, Ihnen zu Diensten zu sein. Darf ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen, das Sie im Eifer der anregenden Unterhaltung mit meiner Kollegin mit zu bestellen möglicherweise vergessen haben? Zucker? Sahne? Einen Aperitif?“

 

Howard strahlte nichts als aufrichtige Hilfsbereitschaft aus, sodass die Männer nichts entgegnen konnten, ohne sich selbst lächerlich zu machen. Also grunzten sie nur verärgert und winkten ungeduldig ab: „Nein nein. Nun machen Sie schon, dass Sie wegkommen!“ Howard verbeugte sich und ging zum nächsten Tisch, um Wünsche entgegenzunehmen. Allen kaute sauer auf einem Hühnerbeinchen herum: „Typen gibtʼs ... Was haben die nur davon, sich auf anderer Leute Kosten so aufzublasen?!“ Johnny legte ängstlich den Zeigefinger an den Mund: „Pst, sonst hören sie dich noch! Ich will sie nicht am Hals haben. Lass Link das machen!“

 

Der Inspektor hatte die Nörgler mit seiner gleichgültigen Art auch tatsächlich gut im Griff. Sie versuchten noch ein paarmal, seine Geduld zu strapazieren, doch er ging auf keine der Provokationen ein, sondern reagierte stets höflich und gelassen. Yu dachte, dass ihm die anerzogene Unterwürfigkeit offenbar manchmal ganz gute Dienste leistete: „Recht so, Wachhund, wedle nur immer artig mit dem Schwanz ...“ Als Howard mal wieder auf der entferntesten Seite der Reihe bediente, verfinsterte sich sein Blick aber plötzlich. Der lautere Schreihals hatte auf der Tischplatte ein Fliege erschlagen und tuschelte nun selbstgerecht grinsend mit seinem Begleiter. Dieser visierte Howard an und nickte. Flugs versenkte der Gast das Insekt in einem Rest des dritten Stücks Kuchen, welches er vertilgt hatte und kicherte dem Gegenüber noch einmal verstohlen zu, ehe er sich umdrehte und über den ganzen Platz rief: „Ober! He, Ober! Ich finde das unverschämt, was einem hier angeboten wird!“ Howard wandte sich stirnrunzelnd um, entschuldigte sich bei den anderen Kunden und ging auf ihn zu. Unterwegs drückte er zum wiederholten Male Allen in den Stuhl, der sich aufgrund von Yus starrem Blick ebenfalls umgedreht, die Szene mit angesehen und sich abermals empört erhoben hatte.

 

„Was gibt es denn, Sir?“

 

„Sehen Sie sich das an! Da ist ein Tier in meiner Torte! Ich mag gar nicht dran denken, wie viele von den Biestern ich schon unwissend runtergeschluckt habe!“

 

Einige Gäste wandten ihnen ihre Köpfe zu, ein paar zerlegten sichtlich erschrocken ihre Speisen. Howard untersuchte das Corpus Delicti eingehend und nickte dann: „Tatsächlich. Das ist mir wirklich ausgesprochen unangenehm. Aber was Ihre Befürchtung betrifft, kann ich Sie beruhigen. Wir arbeiten sehr sauber und dieses Missgeschick ist mit Sicherheit das einzige seiner Art.“ „Was soll das heißen?“, fauchte ihn der Mann sofort aggressiv an, „Beschuldigen Sie mich etwa, irgendwas damit angestellt zu haben?!“

 

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich einen derartigen Verdacht hegen könnte? Wenn Sie bitte Ihre Stimme etwas senken würden? Sie stören die anderen Gäste.“

 

„Kann ich mir denken, dass Sie mich zum Schweigen bringen wollen! Aber ich sage Ihnen: Dieser Saftladen setzt seinen Kunden Abfall vor! Wer weiß, wo das Zeug schon gelegen hat! Erwarten Sie bloß nicht, dass wir für diesen Fraß auch noch bezahlen!“

 

Und mit einer flinken Bewegung packte der Mann sein halb gefülltes Kaffeekännchen und warf es Howard mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Dieser hatte mit einer solchen Feindseligkeit nicht gerechnet und so traf ihn das Geschoss mit voller Wucht. Es war ein Segen, dass er ihnen das Heißgetränk bereits vor einer Weile serviert und es sich inzwischen auf eine erträgliche Temperatur abgekühlt hatte. Lauwarme Flüssigkeit drang in seine Augen und er taumelte geblendet zurück, blieb unglücklicherweise an einem starren Objekt hängen und fiel rücklings zu Boden. Instinkte wurden wachgerüttelt, er wandte sich blitzschnell im Sturz um und fing sich mit den Armen ab.

 

Doch er landete weich, sich auf einem Polster wiederfindend, das ihn vor dem harten Pflaster beschützt hatte. Selbst sein Gesicht war auf etwas Warmem, Weichem aufgeschlagen. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine brennenden Augen und starrte geradewegs in dunkle Pupillen.

 

Ein schockiertes Quieken entfuhr ihm, doch der peinliche Laut wurde fast gänzlich von Yus Mund geschluckt. Erschrocken wich er zurück und der Japaner kommentierte trocken: „Mehr Kaffee habe ich eigentlich nicht bestellt.“ Howards Augen fielen vor peinlichem Entsetzen beinahe aus ihren Höhlen, während er sich hastig über die Lippen wischte und sich aufrappelte. Aufgewühlt sah er sich um. Offenbar war er mit dem Bein an dem Tisch seiner Kameraden hängengeblieben und nach seiner Drehung geradewegs auf Yu gefallen.

 

Auf alles von Yu.

 

Er wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als im Erdboden zu versinken. Der Japaner leckte sich über eine blutende Unterlippe: „Allen hat recht. Du bewegst dich wirklich wie eine Katze. Und beißt auch genauso hart zu.“ Der Kaffee in seinem Gesicht überdeckte Howards Schamesröte, als er seinem Kameraden zerknirscht aus den Überresten des Stuhls aufhalf.

 

Er wandte sich um und erblickte die beiden unangenehmen Gäste, denen seine anderen Freunde beim Fluchtversuch den Weg versperrt hatten. Ihr Ausdruck verzerrte sich in Besorgnis, als er auf sie zu stampfte. Die Mienen der anderen Anwesenden wiesen darauf hin, dass sie den bemitleidenswerten Kellner insgeheim endgültig ausflippen sahen.

 

Stattdessen verbeugte sich Howard vor den Störenfrieden: „Es tut mir ausgesprochen leid, dass Ihr Besuch bei uns eine so große Enttäuschung dargestellt hat. Ihre Bestellung geht selbstverständlich aufs Haus. Bitte beehren Sie uns doch wieder, damit wir Ihnen beweisen können, dass sich die heutigen unglücklichen Umstände nicht wiederholen werden.“ Die Männer waren unverkennbar nervös. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie eine solche Eskalation nicht wirklich in ihren nun offensichtlich gewordenen Plan der Zechprellung mit einberechnet. Nun sah man ihnen die Zufriedenheit an, eine Menge Geld gespart zu haben, aber auch die Erbitterung, ihn bis zum Schluss nicht gebrochen zu haben. Der Lautere stotterte nur noch: „Das ... das will ich doch meinen! Und in diesen Laden bringen mich keine ... keine zehn Pferde mehr!“

 

Damit eilten sie davon, sichtlich bemüht, Haltung zu bewahren, als ihnen einige Leute Schimpf und Schande hinterherschickten.

 

„Haut endlich ab, ihr Vollidioten! Ihr geht mir schon seit einer Ewigkeit auf den Geist!“

 

„Endlich ist Ruhe!“

 

„Suchen Sie sich gefälligst einen anderen Ort zum Stänkern!“

 

„Lasst die armen Kellner das nächste Mal in Frieden, ihr Hornochsen!“

 

Howard sah überrascht auf, als seine hinzukommende Kollegin ihm ein feuchtes Handtuch entgegenstreckte: „Danke für deine Hilfe, Howy. Du bist echt cool!“ Er wischte sich übers Gesicht: „Naja, unter einem solchen Lob verstehe ich zwar was anderes, aber trotzdem vielen Dank.“ Dann sah er zu Yu hinüber und zuckte bei der jüngsten Erinnerung reuevoll zusammen: „Äh ... Könntest du ihm bitte auch eins bringen?“ Doch der Japaner nahm ihm das Handtuch gleichgültig ab: „Wozu die Umstände? Nichts, was ich eben nicht sowieso schon in den Mund bekommen hätte, nicht wahr, Howy?“

 

Und an dem wilden Sturm, der in den düsteren Pupillen tobte, erkannte Howard, dass er diesen prekären Fehltritt und den damit verbundenen Angriff auf die Ehre des stolzen Exorzisten noch eine sehr lange Zeit lang bereuen würde.


	3. Eine gute Gelegenheit

„Also gut“, rief Johnny vergnügt, „die Runde geht auf mich! Was auch immer ihr trinken wollt, ich bezahle es! Und ein Bonusschnäpschen ist im Angebot inbegriffen!“ Allgemeiner Jubel hallte durch die Kneipe, in der die vier Flüchtlinge um einen Tisch herumsaßen. Allen lachte laut auf: „So ist es richtig! Klotzen, nicht kleckern! Du hast nur einmal im Jahr Geburtstag!“ Sein Nebenmann mit dem typisch mürrischen Gesicht knurrte gereizt: „Was ist daran so besonders?“ Allen rümpfte die Nase: „Jeder Geburtstag ist besonders, idiotischer Kanda!“

 

„Und man ist verpflichtet, an allen Geburtstagen zu klotzen? Wenn man danach jedes Mal pleite ist, kann einem die Lust am Feiern aber ganz schön vergehen!“

 

„Manche feiern um des Feierns willen und achten nicht penibel auf jeden Groschen, den sie verlieren! Sind ja nicht alle so miesepetrig wie du!“

 

„Eigentlich“, mischte Howard, der zwischen Yu und Johnny hockte und in einem Buch las, sich ein, „geht es nicht darum, ob jemand gern feiert oder nicht, sondern ob er es sich leisten kann, Walker. Kannst du dir zwei Runden in diesem außerordentlich gut besuchten Etablissement leisten, Gil?“ Johnny legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm: „He, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe alles genau durchgerechnet! Es gehört halt einfach zum guten Ton, allen Gästen etwas zu spendieren, wenn man Geburtstag hat. Und verzeih, wenn ich egoistisch klinge, aber keine Chance, dass ich ihnen davon was abgebe.“ Er wies mit dem Daumen auf die gewaltige dreistöckige, von Howard gebackene Torte, die stolz in ihrer Mitte auf dem Tisch thronte und nur darauf wartete, verspeist zu werden. Sie hatten reichlich neidische Blicke geerntet, als sie mit dem Goldstück hereingekommen waren und sich ihr Plätzchen am Fenster ausgesucht hatten, doch ganz so weit reichte seine Nächstenliebe nicht. Nein, lieber verausgabte er sein Portemonnaie etwas mehr, um den Mob mit Alkohol ruhigzustellen. Der Inspektor blätterte gleichgültig weiter: „Nun, wenn du es so siehst ...“ „Link“, drängte Allen, „wenn selbst Johnny sagt, dass wir es krachen lassen können, sollten wir uns nicht so viele Gedanken machen und seinen Wunsch respektieren, oder?“

 

„Zwischen ‚Feiern‘ und ‚Krachen lassen‘ besteht ein großer Unterschied, Walker. Man kann durchaus seinen Spaß haben, ohne sich die halbe Nachbarschaft zum Feind zu machen.“

 

„Mein Gott, hör auf zu quatschen und geh die Drinks bestellen, Wachhund!“

 

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich Befehle von dir entgegennehmen muss, Yu Kanda. Wenn du durstig bist, musst du dich wohl selbst zur Bar bemühen.“

 

Johnny kicherte diskret. Für Außenstehende mochte sich der Dialog zwischen seinen Kameraden kühl und feindselig anhören, doch für sie, die tagtäglich mit kleinen und großen Gefahren konfrontiert wurden, stellte er eine amüsante und beruhigende Ablenkung dar. Er verriet ihm, dass sie zumindest entspannt genug waren, anstatt auf Akumas auf einander einzuhacken. Und das war wenigstens keine Bedrohung für Leib und Leben. Nun, wenn man von dem gelegentlichen Zucken von Yus Fingern Richtung Mugen einmal absah. Er blickte innerlich seufzend in die Runde. Er war mit Abstand der Älteste, doch warum fühlte er sich wie von steinalten Männern umgeben?

 

Allen, der Jugendliche, hatte auf seinen Reisen mit seinem exzentrischen Meister beinahe alles Mögliche und Unmögliche erlebt.

 

Yu, körperlich ein junger Mann, dessen Seele doppelt so alt wie jeder von ihnen war, hatte so viel Leid erlitten, ohne die Hoffnung zu verlieren.

 

Howard, kaum älter als Yus „Äußeres“, mit einer im Dunkeln liegenden Vergangenheit, hatte Verantwortung geschultert, die viele andere in die Knie gezwungen hätte.

 

Alle drei waren vom harten Leben gezeichnet, ob sie es realisierten oder nicht. Deshalb wollte ihnen Johnny wenigstens an diesem Abend die Gelegenheit bieten, ihre Bürden zu vergessen und sich gepflegt zu amüsieren. Er rief über das Raunen der anderen Gäste hinweg dem Barkeeper zu: „Ich nehm eine Flasche Whiskey! Und bringen Sie vier Gläser mit, bitte!“ Howard sah endlich auf, missbilligend, was Johnny aber zumindest diesmal keine Angst einzujagen vermochte, und sagte fest: „Ich trinke nicht. Und Walker, du bist eindeutig zu jung, um-“ Drei Hände legten sich entschlossen über seinen Mund und alle sahen ihn warnend an. Allen schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf: „Ich habe schon mit sieben Jahren trinken müssen. Ich habe auf der Straße gelebt, glaubst du wirklich, da hält man sich an irgendwelche gesellschaftlichen Normen?“ Johnny flehte: „Es ist mein Geburtstag. Ich verlange doch wirklich nicht zu viel von dir, oder? Bitte tu mir den bescheidenen Gefallen und stoß jetzt mit uns an.“ Und Yu knurrte mit einem gereizten Blitzen in den Augen: „Wenn ich einen Kater bekomme, sorge ich dafür, dass es hier niemandem besser gehen wird! Ich denke gar nicht daran, nochmal allein so zu leiden!“ Verärgert blickte Howard in die Runde, seufzte dann aber und rollte mit den Augen, woraufhin sie ihre Hände gefällig grinsend zurückzogen. „Na schön. Aber nur einen Drink“, betonte er streng.

 

\---

 

Drei Stunden später.

 

„Das Leben ist ... ungerecht. Wusstet ihr, dass ein Großteil der ... Waisenhäuser heutzutage von Organisationen geleitet werden, die ihr Geld mit ... Kinderarbeit verdienen? Na?! Fällt euch was auf?! Und all die Armen, die ... in den Zuchthäusern dieser Welt sitzen. Haben nur aus ... Hunger gestohlen, aber sitzen bis zum Lebensende ein, weil sie sich keinen anständigen Anwalt ... leisten können! Im Gegensatz zu den reichen ... Snobs, die mit allem durchkommen! Das ... Das ist doch ... rosa!“

 

„... Rosa? Du meinst ... im Sinne von ‚schreiend‘ ungerecht, Link?“

 

„Von welcher Rosa redet ... ihr, Bohnenstange? Und wer soll sie zum Schreien bringen?“

 

„Ich hasse Rosa ...“

 

„Hm ... Und warum ... ist unser Rechtssystem nun ... rosa?“

 

„... Woher soll ich das wissen, Walker?“

 

„Verdammt, du hast doch mit ... irgendwelchen Rosas angefangen!“

 

„Warum bitteschön sollte ich mit Rosa anfangen, wenn ich es ... nicht mal leiden kann, Yu Kanda? Rosa ist so ... weltfremd ...“

 

„... Ich mag Gänseblümchen.“

 

„Stimmt ... Veilchen ... sind auch nicht schlecht.“

 

„... Man kann sowieso ... behaupten, dass Rosen als Königinnen der Flora völlig überbewertet sind.“

 

„Warum heißt es eigentlich ‚Königin‘? Gibtʼs nicht auch ... männliche Rosen?“

 

„Also, ich kauf meine Hosen nur bei ... Schneidern, die mindestens drei verschiedene Nuancen ... Schwarz führen. Daran erkennt man das Bemühen, den Kundenwünschen ... entgegenzukommen.“

 

„Oder, dass sie einen unfähigen Färber beschäftigen ...“

 

„Gibt es überhaupt ... mehrere Schwarztöne, Kanda?“

 

„Schwarz ist Schwarz. Alles andere ... wäre Grau ... oder?“

 

„Rosa passt übrigens ziemlich gut zu Grau, Wachhund. Wollen wirʼs miteinander versuchen?“

 

„Ich hasse Rosa. Apropos ... Wusstet ihr, dass ein Großteil der Waisenhäuser-“

 

„Was habe ich getan?!“, dachte Johnny verzweifelt, während er stumm seinen Freunden zuhörte, die sich über Gott und die Welt unterhielten, scheinbar ohne sich auf ein einheitliches Thema zu einigen. Howard saß nicht mehr ganz so aufrecht auf seinem Stuhl, wurde dafür aber von einer stärkeren Intellektuellenaura als gewöhnlich umgeben. Allen lag mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte und versuchte seit einer Weile vergeblich, schielende Augen auf das Etikett einer leeren Weinflasche zu fokussieren. Yu wirkte fast normal, mit seinem sauren Blick und den verschränkten Armen, doch Johnny erkannte an den Diskussionsbeiträgen deutlich, dass er den Gedankensprüngen der anderen folgen konnte. Und somit ebenfalls ziemlich blau sein musste.

 

Dabei hatte es gar nicht so schlecht angefangen. Er selbst und Allen hatten als erstes den Alkohol im Blut gespürt und waren mit jeder Minute übermütiger geworden. Yus Schwips hatte man wenig später nur daran erkennen können, dass er damit aufhörte, sich mit seinen Sitznachbarn zu streiten und seine Finger ab und zu das Glas verfehlten. Howard war der Letzte gewesen, der sich zu ihrer seligen Benommenheit hinzugesellt hatte, in erster Linie deswegen, weil er sich standhaft geweigert hatte, nach dem ersten Whiskey weiterzutrinken. Bis sie ihm in ihrer Ausgelassenheit heimlich Rotwein in den Früchtetee gemischt hatten. Danach war alles sehr schnell gegangen. Entgegen aller Anzeichen hatte der Inspektor bald gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, friedlich auf der Tischplatte einzuschlafen, sondern plötzlich damit angefangen, über Probleme zu schwatzen, die ihn ansonsten kaum interessierten. Sein Buch war bald unbeachtet von seinem Schoß zu Boden gerutscht und Johnny hatte es wohlweislich an sich genommen. Wer konnte schon voraussehen, was Howard mit ihnen anstellte, wenn er erst wieder klaren Verstandes war? Auch noch erfahren zu müssen, dass seine kostbare Lektüre während ihres Schabernacks abhanden gekommen war, konnte das Todesurteil für sie alle bedeuten!

 

Johnny hatte sich, als er gemerkt hatte, dass der Inspektor die Abmachung, sie heil in ihr Gasthaus zurückzubringen, nicht mehr einhalten konnte, sehr zurückgenommen und war inzwischen fast wieder ausgenüchtert. Mit flauem Gefühl im Magen ahnte er, dass Howard – der Alkohol bis dato offenbar lediglich in Form von Weingeist- oder Champagnertrüffeln genossen hatte – am nächsten Morgen wohl die größten Beschwerden würde ausstehen müssen und er empfand bereits jetzt beinahe dasselbe Maß Mitleid für wie Angst vor ihm.

 

„Ich geh austreten“, meldete sich Allen plötzlich zu Wort. Howard hob ebenfalls die Hand: „Ich geh mit.“ Während die beiden Arm in Arm davon schwankten, hob Yu seinen Bierkrug: „Auf den ... Wachhund, der selbst im Suff ... noch an die Arbeit denkt!“ Howard bedachte ihn großzügig mit einem Mittelfinger und verschwand um die Ecke. Sofort sprang Johnny Yu an den Hals: „Wir müssen heim! Jetzt auf der Stelle! Ihr dürft keinen Schluck mehr trinken!“ Er drückte den Krug, den sich Yu genüsslich an die Lippen heben wollte, energisch auf den Tisch zurück. Der Exorzist brauchte länger als gewöhnlich, um den Blick auf ihn zu konzentrieren und fragte stirnrunzelnd: „Warum? Es wird doch gerade ... richtig lustig! Noch ein, zwei Wodka mehr und Link erzählt uns vielleicht, warum er ... uns tatsächlich hinterherschleicht!“ Johnny hinderte ihn erneut am Trinken: „Nein, Kanda! Ich wollte zwar, dass ihr locker werdet, aber das hier geht eindeutig zu weit! Außerdem wäre es gemein, Links Unzurechnungsfähigkeit so auszunutzen!“ Yu sah ihn lange mitleidig an. Dann versuchte er wieder einen Schluck zu nehmen, während er murmelte: „Bist selbst schon ziemlich ... voll, kann das sein?“ „Kanda“, rief Johnny vorwurfsvoll und verhinderte einmal mehr die erfolgreiche Flüssigkeitsaufnahme, „ich flehe dich an! Du bist der Einzige außer mir, der noch einigermaßen klar denken ... Oder zumindest handeln kann, also hilf mir um Gottes Willen, die beiden von hier wegzuschaffen! In ihrem Zustand ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ausschweifend werden! Wer weiß, was sie dann anstellen!“

 

„... Strippen vielleicht?“

 

„Oh Gott, mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand! ... Aber ja. Ja, sowas meine ich.“

 

„Auf der Bar?“

 

„Ja!“

 

„Zu ... Klaviermusik, die jede erdenkliche Stellung zulässt?“

 

„Ja!“

 

Yu hob den Krug und schaffte endlich den Weg zum Mund. Dabei wies er ausdruckslos auf den Raum hinter Johnny und murmelte: „Ist wohl etwas zu spät für den Rückzug ...“ Der Wissenschaftler drehte sich um und stieß einen schockierten Schrei aus, der in den Begeisterungsstürmen der anderen Gäste unterging, als er sah, wie seine Freunde süffisant grinsend die zwei gegenüberliegenden Enden des Tresens erklommen: „WAS UM ALLES IN DER WELT MACHT IHR DA?!“ Yu zuckte mit den Achseln: „Das dürfte wohl ziemlich eindeutig sein ... Hm ... Blondie bewegt sich mal gar nicht so ungekonnt ...“

 

„KANDA!!!“

 

„He, war nicht meine Idee! Lass ihnen doch den Spaß!“

 

„Er wird uns umbringen! Nein, ihr seid Exorzisten. Mich wird er umbringen!“

 

„Sieh es nicht so ernst. Er ist ein ... Realist, er wird schon begreifen, dass es niemandes Schuld außer seiner eigenen ist.“

 

„Wir haben seinen Tee mit Wein versetzt! Was daran ist seine Schuld?! Oh Gott, ich bin tot!“

 

Johnny beobachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen, wie sich Allen mit einem eleganten Schwung das Bandana vom Kopf riss, im selben Augenblick, wie Howard sein locker zugeknotetes schwarzes Samtband, das er unter seinem weißen Hemdkragen trug, löste und es in die klatschende Menge warf. Die beiden Jungs drehten ihrer Audienz die Rücken zu und ließen langsam ihre Westen über die Schultern zu Boden gleiten. Der Pianist hatte für Johnnys Geschmack eindeutig zu viel Spaß an der Sache, denn er spielte anschließend eine immer langsamer werdende Melodie, die den beiden Freunden viel Zeit für eine ausschweifende, hautnahe Tanzeinlage bot. Er ließ sich kraftlos zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken: „Das ist entsetzlich ...“ Yu kräuselte ein Braue: „Ach, um ehrlich zu sein, finde ichʼs gar nicht mal so schlecht! Hätte nie gedacht, dass Link sich führen lassen würde ... Moment, Allen hat ihn ja monatelang herumgeführt ... Liegt anscheinend in seiner Natur.“ Johnny massierte sich angespannt die Schläfen: „Ich frage mich, wie es kommt, dass ein Betrunkener grundsätzlich das Bedürfnis entwickelt, nackt auf irgendwelchen Tischen zu tanzen?! Ist das genetisch bedingt?“ Er vergaß für eine Sekunde sein Dilemma: „Das wäre eigentlich eine gute Fragestellung für mein nächstes Experiment.“ „Und deine Testobjekte knöpfen sich gerade die Hemden auf“, grinste Yu schadenfroh.

 

„GAH!“

 

Allen und Howard tänzelten wieder auseinander, zwar mit offenen Oberteilen, aber zur Erleichterung des Wissenschaftlers schienen sie noch eine Weile vorzuhaben, sie weiterzutragen. Stattdessen flog Howards Haarband durch die Luft und einige Leute pfiffen anerkennend, als sich blonde Strähnen lösten und offen über seine Schultern glitten. Johnny sah sich beunruhigt um. Einige der Männer waren auffallend vertieft in das Schauspiel und starrten wie hypnotisiert auf die Bar. Er rutschte näher an Yu heran: „Kanda, lass sie uns aufhalten! Die Atmosphäre gefällt mir überhaupt nicht!“ Der Japaner sah sich gleichgültig um: „Tja, setz solchen Typen etwas ... mit langem Haar und hübschem Gesicht vor die Nase und es ist ihnen egal, ob Mann, Frau oder ... Ziege ...“

 

„Wenn das so weitergeht, werden sie sie vergewaltigen!“

 

„Quatsch. Die beiden würden sie ... kastrieren, ehe sie zum Zug kommen.“

 

„Aber in ihrem Zustand genießen es die beiden vielleicht noch!“

 

„... Umso besser für sie?“

 

„KANDA!“

 

Allens Stiefel landete mitten auf ihrem Tisch und der laute Knall schreckte Johnny auf. Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen ihm über die Wangen, als er sah, wie sich die inzwischen sehr leicht bekleideten Kameraden an ihren Hosenbünden zu schaffen machten. Er ließ das Gesicht auf die Tischplatte sinken: „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn es vorbei ist.“

 

„Reißverschluss ist auf ... Knopf ist auf ... Oberschenkel ... Kniekehlen ... Fesseln ...“

 

„So genau wollte ich es nicht wissen!“

 

„Alles klar, sie sind fertig.“

 

„Und?“

 

„Und was?“

 

„Ist es ein Grund, sich zu blamieren? Hat Link einen Grund, mich zu foltern, ehe er mich tötet?“

 

„Hm, wenn er dunkelrote Boxershorts für peinlich hält, hätte er sie heute Morgen wahrscheinlich nicht angezogen, oder?“

 

„Gott sei Dank! Und ... Allen?“

 

„...“

 

„... Kanda?“

 

„Der ... scheint seine Unterwäsche wohl vergessen zu haben ...“

 

„WAS?!“

 

Johnny riss entsetzt den Kopf hoch und starrte auf das schwingende, mit schwarzen Boxershorts bekleidete Hinterteil des verfluchten Exorzisten. Er warf Yu einen sehr eindringlichen, vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Dieser grinste um den Rand seines Bierkrugs: „Reingefallen!“

 

Johnny war am Ende seiner Aufnahmefähigkeit angekommen. Er stand auf, drängte sich bis zum Tresen vor und packte Allen am Knöchel: „Es reicht jetzt, Allen! Kommt da runter, wir gehen nach Hause!“ Buhrufe ertönten und Allen schmollte ihn von oben herab an: „Och, Johnny, sei kein ... Spielverderber! Wir sind so weit ... gekommen, da können wir unser Publikum doch jetzt nicht enttäuschen! Nicht ... wahr, Link?!“ Er drehte sich seinem Tanzpartner zu, der ihm über die Schulter hinweg zulachte: „Ja, Johnny, sei kein Spielverderber! Die Leute ... lieben es! Wir sind ... geradezu verpflichtet, sie ein wenig von ihrem ... tristen Alltag ab...zulenk ...“

 

Plötzlich schwankte er gefährlich und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Benebelt stürzte er den eifrig aufgehaltenen Armen eines bulligen Mannes entgegen, der sich offensichtlich nichts Schöneres vorstellen konnte, als einen halbnackten, bewusstlosen Körper in den Schoß fallen zu bekommen. Erschrocken wollte Johnny loslaufen, doch im selben Moment wurde der unheimliche Kerl beiseite gestoßen und Howard fiel Yu ungebremst über die Schulter. Der Verschmähte schien sich nicht mit dem Verlust abfinden zu wollen, denn er rappelte sich knurrend auf und stampfte auf das Paar zu: „Hey, Bastard! Rück das Püppchen raus, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist! Ich war zuerst-“

 

Yu wandte sich ihm halb zu. Seine Pupillen waren so klein, dass die blaue Iris sich wie kalter Stahl in das Selbst des Betrachters fraß und das Weiß darum herum noch bedrohlicher erscheinen ließ: „... HM?!“

 

Der Hüne hob im stummen Grauen beschwichtigend die Hände: „Gehört ganz dir, Kumpel.“ Yu drehte sich wieder weg und nickte Johnny zu, der Allen von der Theke zwang und ihn still, aber nachdrücklich dazu anhielt, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Währenddessen legte er ein gutes Bündel Geldscheine auf den Tresen und raunte dem Barkeeper eine Entschuldigung zu. Dieser wackelte nur mit beiden Augenbrauen: „Kein Problem. Es war schon lange keine so gute Stimmung mehr im Laden.“ Er beugte sich etwas näher an den Wissenschaftler heran: „Aber sorg das nächste Mal dafür, dass ihre Schwestern tanzen, in Ordnung?“ Johnny konnte nur verlegen lächeln: „Ähm ... Ich werdʼs ausrichten ...“

 

\---

 

Die Freunde marschierten über die dunklen Straßen. Allen schluchzte und Wasserfälle strömten aus seinen Augenwinkeln: „Link! Lihiiiink! Es tut mir soooo leid! Ich habe dich sterben lassen! Liiihihiink ...“ „Ich bin hier, Walker“, ertönte es von Yus Rücken.

 

„Lihiiiink!“

 

„Ich bin hier, Walker.“

 

„Lihihihiiiiink!“

 

„Ich bin hier, Walker.“

 

„LIHI-“

 

„HALTET JETZT ENDLICH BEIDE DIE SCHNAUZE“, brüllte Yu entnervt. Johnny versuchte, seinen aufgelösten Freund zu trösten: „Allen, sieh doch mal, Link ist nicht tot, es ist ihm nur etwas übel geworden und deshalb ist er umgekippt. Es ist nichts Ernstes!“ Dann wandte er sich an Yu: „Äh ... Weißt du, ich denke, Link kann jetzt alleine laufen. Außerdem sollten wir ihn sich wirklich wieder anziehen lassen, meinst du nicht? Die Patrouillen sehen uns jedes Mal so misstrauisch an, als dächten sie, dass wir ihn entführen oder so ...“ Yu sah ihn nur schweigend an, ohne langsamer zu werden. Howard murmelte beleidigt: „Wisst ihr, tot ... zu sein ist irgendwie gar nicht witzig. Du bist die meiste Zeit ... allein und wenn du mal jemanden triffst, wirst du ignoriert ...“

 

„Lihihihink!“

 

„Ich bin hier, Walker.“

 

„Lihink!“

 

„Seht ihr?“

 

„Lass ihn runter, Kanda“, flehte Johnny und fiel seinem Kameraden in den Arm, als wieder einige Streifenpolizisten auf die ungewöhnliche Truppe aufmerksam wurden. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und warf Howard unsanft ab. Johnny reichte dem Inspektor, dem sie in aller Eile nur den Mantel übergeworfen hatten, den Rest seiner Garderobe und nickte ihm auffordernd zu. Schmollend folgte Howard dem stummen Appell und begann, sich wieder anzuziehen: „Wart ihr schon mal tot? Ich sag euch, nichts ist ... öder als der Limbus! Man wird weder im Hochofen des Höllenfeuers gefoltert ... noch kann man sich an den Schönheiten des Paradieses erfreuen! Ich ... rate euch: Seid zu Lebzeiten entweder besonders gut oder lasst euch richtig gehen, sonst habt ihr die totale ... Arschkarte gezogen! Seht mich an! Sie wissen mich nicht zuzuordnen und jetzt steh ich hier, allein und von allen ignoriert ...“

 

„Lihihink!“

 

„Ich bin hier, Walker.“

 

„Könntet ihr BITTE damit aufhören?!“, schrie Johnny frustriert, „Alle beide! Link, du bist nicht tot und wir ignorieren dich auch nicht! Allen ist nur zu besoffen, um es zu kapieren! Und Kanda ... Äh ... Kanda, was machst du da?“ Der Japaner hievte sich Howard, als dieser mit dem Anziehen fertig war, erneut über die Schulter und wanderte los, als hätte alles daran seine Richtigkeit. Howards Kichern ertönte ein wenig gedämpft durch Yus Mantel: „Einmal über den ... Jordan, Fährmann.“ Allen schlurfte deprimiert schluchzend hinterdrein.

 

Johnny raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare.

 

Als nach einem viel zu langen, nervenzehrenden Heimweg endlich die Front ihres Hotels in Sichtweite kam, atmete er erleichtert auf. Er stürzte sich auf Howard, als dieser einmal mehr den Mund öffnete, um eine neue Richtung vorzugeben, und hielt ihn ihm zu. In seinem derzeitigen Wachkoma befolgte Yu nämlich tatsächlich jede der Anweisungen und Johnny hatte es entschieden satt, stundenlang vor Süßwarenläden zu stehen, weil sich zwei seiner Kameraden nicht an den Auslagen sattsehen konnten. Also flüsterte er Howard flehentlich zu: „Nein, es ist genug! Keine Runden mehr um den Platz, keine Besichtigungen irgendwelcher Parks und schon gar keine Betteleien bei den hiesigen Bäckern! Die Leute brauchen auch ihren Ruhe! Bist du nicht zufällig auch schon sehr müde?!“ Der Inspektor schüttelte trotzig den Kopf: „Nö. Mir gehtʼs gut!“ „Dann denk an Kanda“, jammerte Johnny nachdrücklich, „er läuft sich deinetwegen die Füße wund!“ „Ooooh“, grinste Howard unschuldig, „Das ist aber ... sehr süß von ihm, findest du nicht auch?“ Allen murmelte von der Seite: „Weißt du, Link, wenn du ... nicht tot wärst, dann würdest du mir jetzt sagen, dass wir ... längst im Bett sein müssten ...“

 

„Wieso?“

 

„Weilʼs schon fast drei Uhr ist und wir morgen gar nichts zu tun haben ... Nichts Wichtiges, auf jeden Fall ...“

 

Howard stützte sich mit einem Ellenbogen auf Yus Rücken ab und starrte eine Weile streng ins Leere. Dann schob er nachdenklich die Unterlippe vor und brummte: „Hm. Jetzt, wo duʼs sagst ...“ Dann fielen ihm ohne Vorwarnung die Augen zu und seine Muskeln entspannten sich, sodass er schlaff wie ein Mehlsack über Yus Schulter baumelte. Gleichmäßige Atemzüge ließen die anderen erkennen, dass er endlich eingeschlafen war. Johnny seufzte erleichtert und klopfte Allen auf die Schulter: „Danke. Wer weiß, wo er uns sonst noch hin gelotst hätte.“ Allen legte den Kopf schief und fragte ahnungslos: „Was hab ich gemacht?“ Dann fiel auch er vornüber. „Gah“, entfuhr es Johnny und mit einem beherzten Sprung konnte er ihn vor einem schmerzhaften Bauchklatscher bewahren. Er legte sich Allens Arm um die Schulter und schleppte ihn ächzend hinter Yu und dessen Päckchen her: „Auch eingeschlafen. Glaubt man das? Halt wenigstens du durch, bis wir sie im Bett verstaut haben, Kanda!“ Der Exorzist sah sich nur kurz mit gerunzelter Stirn um, als wenn er fragen wollte, was der Wissenschaftler nun schon wieder für Unsinn brabbelte, und setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort.

 

Johnny schaffte es tatsächlich, Allen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle ins Bett zu verfrachten und es ihm so bequem wie möglich zu machen, ehe er einen Blick in das Zimmer nebenan warf. Yu stand reglos vor seinem Bett und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Johnny konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen: „Weißt du, du solltest Link jetzt wirklich endlich loslassen und ihn erstmal in sein Zimmer bringen, ehe du überhaupt ans Schlafen denkst. Es würde ihm sicher nicht gefallen, morgen aufzuwachen und direkt in dein Gesicht zu starren.“ Er tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um seinem Freund mit der Last zu helfen, doch Yu kippte ohne ein Wort nach vorn und fiel mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf die Matratze. Howard landete mit einem unzufriedenen Stöhnen halb unter ihm auf dem Laken, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Johnny kratzte sich am Kopf. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt.

 

Seufzend griff er Yus Hosenbund und versuchte, ihn von dem Inspektor herunter zu zerren, um diesen wiederum vom Bett ziehen und in sein eigenes Zimmer befördern zu können. Seine beiden Freunde jedoch schienen sein Vorhaben ausdrücklich zu missbilligen, denn sie klammerten sich trotz Tiefschlaf entschlossen an Bettgestell, Garnitur und einander fest, sodass er nach einigen Minuten leidenschaftlichem Kampf entnervt aufgab, ihnen lediglich Stiefel und Mäntel auszog und sich dann selbst aufmachte, dem anstrengenden Tag Lebewohl zu sagen.

 

\---

 

Am späten Vormittag wachte Yu mit Schmerzen auf, die er eigentlich nicht noch einmal hatte durchmachen wollen. Sein Kopf dröhnte wie von Hornissen belagert und seine Gliedmaße waren steif und pochten bei jeder Bewegung unangenehm. Seine Augenlider waren wie zugekleistert, doch nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen schaffte er es endlich, sie zu heben. Er blickte direkt in eine goldglänzende Masse. Erst, als er sich mühsam ein Stück erhob, erkannte er, dass er mit der Nase in Howards Scheitel gelegen hatte. Er nickte einsichtig, zog sein Bein von dem des Inspektors herunter und rutschte rückwärts aus dem Bett. Vorsichtig tappte er zum Schrank und entnahm ihm die notdürftigste Kleidung, zog sich – ab und zu leidend stöhnend – an, griff sich Mugen und verließ das Zimmer. Von unten trat ihm ein süßlicher Duft in die Nase und unweigerlich knurrte sein Magen.

 

Als er den Speisesaal betrat, erspähte er sofort Allens weißen Schopf sowie Johnnys lockigen Pferdeschwanz und er schlich zu ihnen. Sich die Stirn reibend ließ er sich auf einen freien Stuhl an ihrem Tisch sinken und grunzte wenig enthusiastisch. „Guten Morgen“, erwiderte Johnny fröhlich, der bereits Stunden zuvor mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen hatte und deswegen nicht mehr allzu nervös war, „ihr habt ja ziemlich lange gepennt! Wir können froh sein, dass dieses Haus Zwischenmahlzeiten anbietet. Ist Link schon auf?“ Yu schüttelte den Kopf. Allen lachte tonlos: „Noch auf der anderen Seite, was? Meine Güte, was ist gestern verdammt nochmal passiert?! Ich kann kaum die Augen öffnen, ohne dass mir der Tag die Hornhaut verätzt! Kann mich an nichts erinnern! Wir haben Whiskey getrunken und Torte gegessen und Timcampy hat einen Gast gebissen, der ein Stück mopsen wollte, und Link hat gezickt und wir haben ihn abgefüllt und dann hat es bei mir irgendwann aufgehört ...“ Er sah nicht viel besser aus als sich Yu fühlte, was diesen wiederum etwas glücklicher stimmte. „Es war ein schöner Abend“, warf Johnny hilfsbereit ein, „Wir haben getrunken, gelacht, getanzt und geredet. Und dann habt ihr die Gesellschaft aufgelockert, indem ihr auf der Theke gestrippt habt.“ „WAS?!“, entfuhr es Allen, der es im nächsten Augenblick bereute und leiser hinzufügte, „Ich hab gestrippt?! Warum hast du mich nicht aufgehalten?!“ Johnny schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf: „Mein Gott, du kannst dich echt an nichts erinnern, was? Dabei waren du und Link so begeistert bei der Sache!“ Zwei Augenpaare starrten ihn irritiert an, während er sich seelenruhig ein Marmeladenbrot schmierte.

 

„Link ... hat gestrippt.“

 

„Du hast richtig verstanden, Allen. Und ich hoffe, ihr beiden seid fit genug, mich gegen ihn zu verteidigen, denn in nicht allzu langer Zeit wird er leider – unzweifelhaft sehr verstört – aufwachen und ohne euren wohlwollenden Schutz ist mein Leben verwirkt.“

 

Allen und Yu sahen sich stumm an. Ausdruckslos hakte Ersterer nach: „Link war so voll, dass er mit mir zusammen auf den Tischen getanzt hat?“ Johnny nickte. Allen schien ein wenig nervös zu werden: „Er stand völlig neben sich?“ Erneutes Nicken.

 

„Und ... Äh ... wir haben nichts getan, um ihn daran zu hindern?“

 

Nicken.

 

Allen war in heftigen Schweißfluss ausgebrochen und man konnte die Räder in seinem Kopf rotieren hören.

 

Doch plötzlich erhellte sich seine Miene in stummer Hoffnung: „... Er wird sich aber wahrscheinlich auch an nicht viel erinnern können ... oder?“ Johnny überlegte einige Sekunden überrascht, doch nickte dann wieder: „Ja, damit könntest du recht haben. Es dürfte ihm auf jeden Fall nicht besser gehen als euch, soviel ist sicher.“ Allens Augen bekamen einen sonderbaren Glanz: „Dann ... ist er wahrscheinlich noch immer ziemlich ... beeinträchtigt, meinst du nicht?“ Johnny nickte erneut, diesmal mit einem misstrauischen Stirnrunzeln: „Ja, er wird wohl im Moment nicht ganz auf der Höhe sein, wie ihr alle. Aber was willst du damit-“ „Nun“, betonte Allen ein wenig hysterisch, „dann werden wir es wohl durchaus schaffen, ihn irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu halten, was, Kanda? Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir ihn dazu gezwungen hätten, sich auszuziehen! Er wird sicher verstehen, dass es nicht unsere Schuld ist, dass er sich bloßgestellt hat! ... Und wenn es niemand von uns erwähnt, fällt es ihm möglicherweise überhaupt nicht mehr ein!“ Johnny, auf einmal tief versunken in Selbsttäuschung, begann ehrlich zu strahlen: „Oh, vielleicht hast du recht! Und ich werde den Rest meines Lebens genießen können! Allen, du bist ein Genie! Kanda, hast du gehört?! Kein Wort zu Link! Es bleibt einfach unser Geheimnis und niemand wird verletzt!“

 

Yu, der seit seinem Erwachen kein einziges Wort gesprochen hatte, starrte sie intensiv an. Ein Gedanke schwirrte durch sein Selbst im verzweifelten Versuch, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Und plötzlich schlug er mit der Faust in seine Handfläche und stand nickend auf. Sie sahen ihm verwirrt nach, als er die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hinaufrannte. Johnny fragte beunruhigt: „Was hat er denn jetzt vor?“ Allen ließ den Inhalt einer Flasche Ahornsirup auf seinen Pfannkuchenturm fließen und schnaubte resigniert, während er vorsichtig an dem Frühstück leckte: „Keine Ahnung und es ist mir auch egal. Im Moment ist mir alles egal. Ich will nur, dass die Schmerzen aufhören! Und vielleicht noch, dass Link niemals nach der vergangenen Nacht fragen wird.“ Johnny dachte angestrengt nach: „Vielleicht hat er was in seinem Zimmer vergessen, was Link nicht sehen soll, wenn er aufwacht.“ Der Exorzist sah ihn überrascht an: „Was macht denn Link in Kandas Zimmer?“

 

„Naja, als wir hier angekommen sind, war Kanda anscheinend so fertig, dass er es nicht mehr geschafft hat, Link in seinem eigenen Zimmer abzuliefern und ist zusammen mit ihm auf seinem Bett zusammengebrochen. Ich habe versucht, sie zu trennen, aber ich hatte keine Chance. Jetzt, wo ich drüber nachdenke, wundert es mich eigentlich, dass Kanda so locker ist. Ich dachte wirklich, er würde wütend werden, wenn Links Gesicht das Erste ist, was er nach einer durchzechten Nacht zu sehen bekommt. Um nicht zu sagen, ausrasten.“

 

Inzwischen hatte Yu die Tür zu seinem Zimmer erreicht. Ohne Umschweife trat er sie ein, stürmte zu dem Bett, zückte Mugen und schlug das Möbelstück quer entzwei. Die Steppdecke rutschte auseinander und enthüllte ...

 

Eine Menge Staub und Federn. Yus Augenbrauen zogen sich tief enttäuscht zusammen. Da ertönte eine tadelnde Stimme aus dem Flur: „Könntest du mir mal verraten, was das werden soll, Yu Kanda?“ Howard stand im Türrahmen und knöpfte sich seine Ärmel zu. Er bedachte das Bett mit einem schmerzverzerrten, aber trotzdem kritischen Blick: „Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum ich in deinem Bett aufgewacht bin, aber du solltest vorsichtiger mit deinen Sachen umgehen. Stell dir mal vor, was passiert wäre, wenn ich noch drin geschlafen hätte!“ Yu drehte sich zähneknirschend um, steckte Mugen schnaubend wieder weg und stieß den Inspektor beim Verlassen des Zimmers mit Absicht an, sodass dieser beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor.

 

Während Howard ihm mit einer verärgerten Strafpredigt folgte, die nur von gelegentlichem leidendem Stöhnen unterbrochen wurde, murrte Yu gleichmütig: „Ein Jammer. Ich habe wohl eine wirklich gute Gelegenheit verpasst ...“ Howard massierte sich seine stechenden Schläfen und fragte gereizt: „Was für eine Gelegenheit?“ Yu winkte nur schweigend ab.

 

_‚Dich einen Kopf kürzer zu machen und es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen.‘_


	4. Eine nächtliche Begegnung

Allen konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte. Allein die Tatsache, dass es aus Howards Mund höchstselbst gekommen war, zwang ihn dazu, die bittere Wahrheit anzuerkennen. Er blickte mit offenem Mund auf den jungen Inspektor, der mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen neben der geschlossenen Zimmertür stand und zerknirscht zu Boden starrte: „... Das haut mich um.“ „Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, seufzte Howard verlegen, „es kommt ja auch recht plötzlich. Ich schätze, keiner von euch hätte das von mir gedacht ...“ Allen fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und stützte sich mit der anderen auf dem Bett, auf dem er saß, ab: „Das kannst du laut sagen. Mein Gott ...“ Howard scharrte mit dem Fuß.

 

Howard – abgebrühter, aufgeklärter Howard – scharrte mit dem Fuß!

 

„Es ... es ist nicht so, dass ich es herausgefordert hätte! Ich habe wirklich alles versucht, um über diese Sache hinwegzusehen, aber er ... er gibt nicht auf! Erst heute Morgen hat er mich wieder bedrängt! Hat behauptet, dass es alle täten und wir es nur wagen müssten! Walker, ich ... Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich ihm gegenübertreten soll ...“

 

Allen schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf: „Du ... du musst es ihm sagen!“ Howard schreckte auf. „Was?! Auf keinen Fall! Er akzeptiert meine Anwesenheit doch nur aus diesem Grund! Wenn er begreift, dass ich ihm kein guter Partner sein kann ... Ich ...“, er sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen, „ich möchte meine Bedeutung für ihn lieber nicht verlieren.“ Allen sah ihn mitleidig an: „Du bist doch zu mir gekommen, um meine Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen, oder? Dann vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass Johnny ein unglaublich offenherziger Mensch ist und er dich sicher nicht verabscheuen wird, wenn du ihm deinen Standpunkt vernünftig erklärst. Du bist nur so nervös, weil dich noch niemand vorher so hartnäckig umworben hat, nicht wahr?“ Der Inspektor nickte schüchtern. Allen fühlte sich wie im falschen Film. Dass ein selbstsicherer, standhafter Mensch wie Howard so dermaßen ins Wanken geraten konnte, hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten. Er sprang entschlossen auf: „Komm mit. Wir gehen zu ihm und beichten es ihm.“

 

„Was?! Jetzt sofort?!“

 

„Klar! Je länger wir warten, umso mehr Hoffnungen wird er sich machen! Er hat eine blühende Fantasie, musst du wissen. Sie geht manchmal ein bisschen mit ihm durch. Wahrscheinlich malt er sich inzwischen schon mindestens drei verschiedene Versionen eurer gemeinsamen Zukunft aus.“

 

„D... drei?!“

 

„Mindestens. Und alle rosarot. Also komm, keine Angst, ich bin direkt hinter dir!“

 

Er schubste den Inspektor lächelnd aus dem Zimmer und zog ihn am Arm den Korridor hinunter zu Johnnys Zimmer. Howard wehrte sich beachtlich: „Warte, Walker! Lass uns ... lass uns das lieber nochmal in aller Ruhe durchgehen! Ich ... ich bin überhaupt nicht vorbereitet!“ Doch Allen war erbarmungslos: „Ich sagte doch, keine Angst! Je natürlicher du auftrittst, desto sympathischer kommst du rüber und desto mehr wird er dir für deine Ehrlichkeit danken!“

 

An ihrem Bestimmungsort angekommen, klopfte er sachte an die Tür: „Johnny? Hast du kurz Zeit? Link will mit dir reden!“ Howard zuckte zusammen, als aus dem Zimmer ein lautes Krachen und Johnnys erwartungsvolle Stimme ertönte: „Link?! Sag bloß, er hat sich endlich entschieden?! Wartet! Bin sofort da!“ Keine Minute später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein notdürftig bekleideter Wissenschaftler stand im Rahmen: „Kommt rein! Die Aufmachung tut mir leid, aber ich war schon im Bett, wisst ihr? Setzt euch!“ „Danke“, murmelte Howard, „ich stehe lieber.“ Allen hingegen ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und nickte ihm auffordernd zu. Johnny strahlte ihn an wie ein Honigkuchenpferd: „Also, willst du es endlich mit mir versuchen?!“

 

„Äh ... Ja ... Also ich-“

 

„Das ist wunderbar! Ganz wunderbar! Du hast so lange gebraucht, um dich für den Gedanken zu erwärmen, dass ich schon das Gefühl hatte, dich zu belästigen!“

 

„Ja. Nein! Also, es ist-“

 

„Oh, ich bin so glücklich! Glaub mir, es wird grandios für dich ... Nein, für uns beide werden!“

 

„Und dahin geht seine exorbitante Fantasie“, dachte Allen nur teilnahmsvoll und sandte Howard, der ihn vorwurfsvoll betrachtete, ein entschuldigendes Schulterzucken. Der Inspektor räusperte sich und versuchte erneut, Johnnys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen: „Gil ...“

 

„Für mich ist es schließlich auch das erste Mal!“

 

„Gil.“

 

„Ich bin so glücklich, du hast ja keine Vorstellung!“

 

„Gil!“

 

„Ich muss sofort alles in die Wege leiten! Du wirst begeistert sein, verlass dich auf mich!“

 

Howards innere Unruhe zündete den letzten Funken und er explodierte: „GIL! Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass ich dein Angebot ablehnen muss! Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammenarbeiten! Ich habe die ganze Sache für einen Witz gehalten! Wie konnte ich denn auch ahnen, dass ihr den Schwachsinn mit dem Wanderrestaurant tatsächlich ernst meint?! Ich habe mich bemüht, eure Fantastereien so gut es geht zu ignorieren, aber jeden Tag belästigst du mich mit neuen haarspaltenden Plänen! Und heute Morgen wolltest du auch noch diesen ausrangierten Speisewagen kaufen! Das ist doch Wahnsinn!“ Allen seufzte desillusioniert. Einen solchen Ausraster hatte er mit der frühen Aussprache eigentlich vermeiden wollen, aber Howard hatte sich offensichtlich so viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass ihn der Stress aggressiv werden ließ. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Beruhige dich, Link. Du hast es mir vorhin doch auch sehr schonend beigebracht. Es stimmt schon, dass Johnny die Idee etwas enthusiastischer verfolgt als ich, aber das ist doch kein Grund, gleich so-“ „Nein“, fiel ihm Howard aufgelöst ins Wort, „ich will nichts mehr von diesem Unsinn hören! Lasst mich in Frieden damit! Ich kann euch nicht helfen!“

 

Johnny schluckte betroffen. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er ihm mit seinen Zukunftsplänen so dermaßen auf die Nerven gegangen war. Also flüsterte er zögerlich: „Es tut mir leid ... Ich hätte dich nicht so bedrängen sollen. Ich weiß natürlich, dass kommerzielles Kochen eine unglaubliche Belastung ist! Aber ich dachte, bei deinen exzellenten Fähigkeiten ...“ Er brach ab und Allen seufzte erneut. Howard erbleichte sichtlich und stotterte: „Das ist ja das Problem! Ich bin nicht exzellent! Ich ... ich ...“ Allen versuchte den schwitzenden Inspektor mit einem Zwinkern anzuspornen: „Sagʼs einfach. Du wirst dich besser fühlen.“ Howard sah ihn zweifelnd an, atmete aber schließlich noch einmal tief durch, ehe er murmelte: „Ich kann ... nicht ... kochen.“ Johnny sah erst ihn und dann Allen, der mit den Schultern zuckte, ausdruckslos an: „... Du kannst nicht ...“

 

„Kochen. Korrekt.“

 

„Aber du ...“

 

„Ich kann backen. Nicht kochen. Backen.“

 

„Aber ...“

 

„Herrgott, wie oft willst du es mich noch sagen lassen?! ICH. KANN. NICHT. KOCHEN!“

 

Johnny stand noch eine Weile stocksteif da, ehe er auf die Bettkante sank: „Also, das haut mich um.“ „Nicht wahr?“, grinste Allen, wurde dann aber schlagartig ernst, „Und was machen wir jetzt?“ Der Wissenschaftler musterte Howard aufmerksam, welcher seinem Blick nervös auswich und die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Schließlich fragte er trocken: „Bereitet es dir körperliche Schmerzen, eine Schwäche zuzugeben?“ Howard starrte ihn überrumpelt an, woraufhin er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach: „Und so eine Lappalie hast du die ganze Zeit in dich rein gefressen?!“ Howard wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Auch Allen begann, zu kichern: „Du siehst aus, als hättest du befürchtet, dass wir dir den Kopf abreißen! Ist doch unsere eigene Schuld, meinst du nicht? Nur, weil du ein toller Bäcker bist, haben wir auch automatisch auf phänomenale Kochkünste geschlossen. Aber so läuft das Leben nun mal nicht. Niemand ist perfekt, Link.“ Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück: „Jetzt, wo ich es weiß, fällt mir auch auf, dass du mir nie herzhafte Snacks gereicht hast. Aber warum kannst du nicht kochen?“ Howard entspannte sich ein wenig, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Mangel an Kenntnis nicht missbilligt wurde, und entgegnete: „Ich habe mich nie sonderlich dafür interessiert. Ich esse eben ... am liebsten Süßes.“ Johnny boxte in eine Hand: „Ich verstehe! Das bedeutet, dass dir einfach die Erfahrung, nicht aber das Talent fehlt!“ Howards Braue zuckte: „Ähm ... Nun ...“

 

„Dann haben wir kein Problem!“

 

Howard runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn, als sich die beiden zuversichtlich angrinsten: „Was habt ihr vor?“ Sie standen auf, legten sich gegenseitig die Arme über die Schultern und richteten die Zeigfinger auf ihn: „Wir bringen es dir bei!“

 

„Wie meinen?!“

 

Johnny nickte: „Ich beherrsche die segensreiche Kunst der Fast-Food-Zubereitung! Halt dich an mich und du wirst noch ein wahrer Burger-König, mein Freund!“ Allen formte das Okay-Zeichen: „Ich kann kochen, seit ich denken kann! Es war überlebenswichtig für mich, so allein auf mich gestellt, stets meinen flüchtenden Meister verfolgend! Ich bin zwar nicht so ein begnadeter Koch wie Jerry, aber ich kann dir einige verdammt wertvolle und praktische Kniffe beibringen! Wie du siehst, kannst du dich ganz auf uns verlassen!“ Howard wirkte mehr als skeptisch, doch sie ließen ihm keine Möglichkeit, ihr Angebot abzulehnen, sondern schoben ihn entschlossen zur Tür hinaus: „Also, lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren! Wir holen die Erlaubnis, die Küche zu benutzen und du bereitest dich schon mal vor! Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde unten!“

 

„Was?! Jetzt?! Es ist zehn Uhr!“

 

„Manche Dinge dulden keinen Aufschub! Willst du weiter mit einer solch eklatanten Wissenslücke leben?!“

 

Howards Körper zuckte heftig und der Widerstand wich aus ihm. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er Johnnys Zimmer. Die beiden Konspirativen warteten, bis er um eine Ecke verschwunden war und grinsten sich dann verschwörerisch an. Allen flüsterte: „Schade, dass er noch nicht so weit ist. Aber wenn er beim Kochen auch nur halb so viel Talent aufweist ...“ Er ließ den Rest des Satzes unausgesprochen im Raum hängen, doch beiden jungen Männern erschienen Visionen von einem reich mit den schönsten Leckereien gedeckten Tisch. Sie saßen mitten in dem Schlaraffenland, während sie von einem fürsorglichen Howard mit immer neuen Kreationen verwöhnt wurden. Ein seliger Blick trübte ihre Augen und Bäche von Speichel tropfte ihnen von den bebenden Lippen.

 

Draußen auf dem Korridor fröstelte es einem gewissen Inspektor und er sah sich verstört um, als ihm eine böse Vorahnung kalt den Rücken runter lief.

 

\---

 

Stunden später schlich Howard erneut durch den finsteren Flur und bemühte sich, seine pochende Migräne zu ignorieren. Er hatte schon früh den Überblick über die stetig wachsende Anzahl von Gerichten, die er auf Anweisung hatte kochen müssen, verloren. Zu Beginn war eines nach dem anderen in Allens Magen verschwunden, ohne auch nur gekaut zu werden. Der Enthusiasmus seiner beiden Lehrmeister war aber im Laufe der Zeit spürbar abgeflaut und er hätte kein Geheimagent sein müssen, um zu begreifen, wie enttäuscht sie waren. Enttäuscht von ihm.

 

Er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Was interessierte es ihn überhaupt, ob er ihre Erwartungen erfüllte oder nicht? Es war nicht so, dass es ihm irgendwelche Vorteile brachte, sie zu beeindrucken. Und doch brannte es unangenehm in seinem Hals, wenn er an ihre mühsam aufrechterhaltene Begeisterung zurückdachte. Es lag klar auf der Hand: Sie hatten mehr, viel mehr von ihm erwartet. Er hatte den Unterricht von sich aus abgebrochen. Sie hatten protestiert, doch es fehlte eindeutig Antrieb dahinter.

 

_‚Keine Sorge! Das ist praktisch dein erstes Mal! Verlier nicht den Mut und üb nur kräftig weiter!‘_

 

Allens Aufmunterung hatte aufrichtig geklungen, doch Howard hatte das bedrückende Gefühl, dass der Exorzist in erster Linie sich selbst damit zu überzeugen versuchte. Er seufzte deprimiert. Warum fiel ihm das Kochen nur so schwer? Es war, als wenn seine Geschmacksknospen auf mehrere Millionen verschiedener Nuancen Süß abgestimmt waren, sich aber keine von ihnen dazu bereit erklärt hatte, den Rest zu übernehmen ...

 

Psychisch wie physisch niedergeschlagen betrat er sein Zimmer und zog seine Weste aus. Er schnupperte kurz an ihr und rümpfte die Nase. Bratgerüche und ein Potpourri von Gewürzen hatte den Stoff in eine unangenehme Komposition getaucht und er bezweifelte sowohl dass die anderen Kleidungsstücke davon verschont geblieben waren, als auch dass sich der Gestank an der frischen Luft von selbst verflüchtigen würde. Er kramte in seinem Seesack und förderte ein weißes Hemd zutage, das einzige, welches noch unangetastet auf Nutzung wartete. Er seufzte wieder und hängte es über eine Stuhllehne, ehe er alles andere zusammenkramte und sich auf den Weg in den Keller machte. Es half nichts. Wenn er am nächsten Morgen etwas Anständiges zum Anziehen haben wollte, musste er noch waschen.

 

Als er die Kellertür mit seiner Schulter aufdrückte, stolperte er fast über die dahinterliegenden Berge von Schmutzwäsche. Er erkannte Yus Mantel, Johnnys lächerlich bunte Wollstrümpfe und einige von Allens Hosen und stöhnte gequält. Anstatt ihn auf Biegen und Brechen in die Welt der kulinarischen Routine einweihen zu wollen, hätten sie lieber ihren Dreck hinter sich aufräumen sollen! Er füllte einen Bottich mit Lauge und begann eifrig damit, seine Kleidungsstücke sauber zu schrubben. Wie es seine Art war, konnte er es nicht dabei belassen, und so verbrachte er eine ganze Zeit damit, auch die Wäsche seiner Freunde zu erledigen. Wie er sie kannte, hätten sie das Zeug ansonsten noch mit in die übernächste Stadt geschleift, nur um zwischendurch Geld für neue Garderoben auszugeben.

 

Zwei Stunden später straffte er das letzte Hemd über eine der Wäscheleinen und streckte sich genüsslich in die Länge, dankbar, dass die lästige Arbeit getan war und er in Ruhe würde schlafen können. Verspannte Muskeln knirschten und er blickte seufzend an die Decke. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr dazu, doch ehe er endlich seiner Matratze guten Tag – oder besser gute Nacht – sagen konnte, blieb noch eine Sache zu tun.

 

Er schlurfte, inzwischen völlig erschlagen, die Kellertreppe wieder hinauf, machte einen Zwischenstopp in seinem Zimmer, um sich mit Handtüchern einzudecken und betrat wenig später das gemeinschaftliche Bad. Als ihm die feuchtwarme, mit Kräutern angereicherte Luft entgegen strömte, dachte er bei sich, dass es vielleicht doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen war, herzukommen. Ihr Gasthaus verfügte diesmal über ein außerordentlich schönes Bad mit separaten Duschen und einem großen, bequemen Becken, in dem Allen und Johnny mehr Zeit verbrachten als im Speisesaal. Und das sollte etwas heißen. Er entkleidete sich mit neugewonnener Vorfreude und löste seinen Zopf, ehe er sich unter eine der Duschen stellte und dampfendes Wasser Schmutz und Anspannung des Tages fortspülte. Nachdem er Haut und Haare ausgiebig gesäubert hatte, schlang er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und schlenderte hinüber zum nahegelegenen Bassin. Langsam ließ er sich in das behagliche Nass gleiten und legte erleichtert seufzend Arme und Kopf auf dem Beckenrand ab. Sein Körper entspannte sich spürbar und sein innerer Aufruhr wurde vom leisen Gluckern des Wassers besänftigt. Er fragte sich unmittelbar, wann er sich das letzte Mal so zufrieden gefühlt hatte. Es war ziemlich lange her.

 

Doch nach einer Weile lief ihm unerwartet ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Erst konnte er das Gefühl, das sich in ihm ausbreitete, nicht recht einordnen, was er später auf seine Erschöpfung und geistige Abwesenheit zurückführen sollte. Doch dann durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz.

 

Jemand beobachtete ihn. Er riss die Augen auf, die er sich nicht erinnern konnte, geschlossen zu haben. Seine Fingernägel erzeugten ein unangenehmes Quietschen auf den nassen Fliesen, als sich seine Hand ruckartig zusammenkrampfte. Der Wandspiegel ihm gegenüber reflektierte weiße Haut, stechende blaue Augen und eine Kaskade aus pechschwarzem Haar.

 

Sich bewusst, entdeckt worden zu sein, murrte der Eindringling sarkastisch: „Habe mich schon gefragt, warum du mir keinen schnippischen Kommentar reinwürgst. Hast gar nicht gemerkt, dass du nicht alleine bist, was? Deine fünf Sinne sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie vielleicht nie waren.“ Howards Blick verfinsterte sich, als er sich langsam umdrehte: „Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du dich das nächste Mal etwas früher bemerkbar machen würdest. Ich möchte dir ungern aus Versehen den einen oder anderen Knochen brechen, Yu Kanda.“ Der Exorzist lachte höhnisch: „Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich bezweifle, dass du dazu in der Lage bist. Oder dass du jemals dazu in der Lage sein wirst ... Kleiner.“ Howard funkelte ihn erbost an: „Ich denke, ich habe mehr als genug Training absolviert, um es mit dir aufnehmen zu können ... Zweiter.“ „Wenn das ʼne Herausforderung sein soll“, grinste Yu von oben herab, „muss ich dich warnen. Ich bin auch ohne Mugen ein verdammt guter Kämpfer.“

 

„Du bist auch zu überheblich. So eine Charakterschwäche schränkt das Einschätzungsvermögen gefährlich ein.“

 

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass meine Einschätzung deiner Fähigkeiten völlig zutrifft. Ich gebe dir ... drei Tritte und vielleicht fünf oder sechs Schläge, bevor ich dich ersäufe.“

 

„Hör auf damit, Kanda. Ich werde mich nicht zurückhalten, auch wenn du ein wichtiger Angehöriger des Ordens bist.“

 

„Beweis es mir.“

 

Howard sagte sich, dass er überzogen reagierte. Dass ihn das Adrenalin, das bei dem Schreck ausgeschüttet worden war, zu leichtsinnigen Aktionen hinriss. Dass er seine über Jahre hinweg angewöhnte Gelassenheit zugunsten von Yus wenig originellen verbalen Ködern nicht so einfach über Bord werfen durfte.

 

Doch er hatte an diesem Tag bereits eine Schwäche zugeben müssen. Er wollte sich nicht auch noch vorwerfen lassen, nutzlos im Kampf zu sein. Und so schob er einen Fuß vor, zog den gegenüberliegenden Arm zurück und winkte seinem Kontrahenten mit der anderen Hand herausfordernd zu.

 

\---

 

Es hatte länger, viel länger gedauert, als Yu es prophezeit hatte, doch Howard spürte nichtsdestotrotz ein beachtliches Maß an Demütigung, als er mit auf dem Rücken verdrehten Armen unter Wasser gedrückt wurde. Sein Gegner ließ ihn eine Weile lang zappeln, bevor er ihn an den Haaren zurückriss und ihm atemlos ins Ohr raunte: „Waffenstillstand. Allen würde misstrauisch werden, wenn du dir zufällig in meiner Gegenwart das Leben nehmen würdest.“ Howard nickte nur japsend und rieb sich, wieder in Freiheit, gedankenverloren über den Solarplexus, der mehrere Treffer hatte einstecken müssen. Im nächsten Moment zuckte er zusammen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte und ein Schatten wand sich um seine Füße. Sofort ließ er die Hand sinken und humpelte zum Beckenrand, um sich daran abzustützen.

 

Yu, der sich auch nicht mehr völlig uneingeschränkt bewegen konnte, aber seine Ecke des „Rings“ schneller erreicht hatte, fragte argwöhnisch: „Was ist das? Sieht frisch aus.“ „Kriegsnarbe“, antwortete Howard ausweichend. Yu runzelte die Stirn: „Wie hast du sie dir zugezogen? Scheint dir noch Schmerzen zu bereiten.“ Howard wandte sich nicht um: „Unsinn. Wie kommst du darauf?“ „Ganz einfach“, erwiderte Yu arrogant, „beim Duschen vorhin hast du peinlich genau darauf geachtet, sie nicht mit bloßen Fingern zu berühren und vorhin im Kampf hast du einige Prügel abbekommen, die du locker hättest abwehren können, wenn du deine Mitte nicht fast panisch geschützt hättest. Gibt es vielleicht etwas, was ich über dich wissen sollte, Wachhund?“ Howard drehte sich langsam und mit bedrohlich stechendem Blick um: „Du hast mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet? Gibt es nicht viel eher etwas, was ich über dich wissen sollte, Yu Kanda?“

 

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich.“

 

„Mach du dich nicht lächerlich. Es ist eine Narbe, nicht mehr. Wenn du allein auf der Straße unterwegs bist, kann dir eine ganze Menge passieren.“

 

Yu wies mit einem anklagenden Finger auf die blutende Unterlippe, die Howard ihm zugefügt hatte: „Verarsch mich nicht.“ Howard seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar: „Auf dieser Welt gibt es durchaus Wesen, die stärker sind als ich oder du, Kanda ...“ Mehr wollte und konnte er dazu nicht sagen. Er wusste zwar, dass er sich die Verletzung bei Allens Ausbruch zugezogen hatte, konnte sich aber nicht daran erinnern, wie es dazu gekommen war. Da der Jugendliche steif und fest behauptete, dass weder er selbst noch die Noahs dafür verantwortlich waren, blieb als logische Alternative nur Apokryphos als Täter übrig. Doch warum hätte der Kardinal das Risiko eingehen sollen, einen einflussreichen Mitarbeiter der Zentralverwaltung zu töten, wenn er ihm einfach das Gedächtnis löschen konnte? Warum deuteten Howards offensichtlich unvollständige Erinnerungen an den schicksalsträchtigen Tag darauf hin, dass genau das passiert war, obwohl das Innocence davon ausgehen musste, ihn sowieso auf ewig zum Schweigen gebracht zu haben? Egal, aus welchem der drei Blickwinkel man es betrachtete, nichts ergab einen Sinn!

 

Er hielt eine Hand schützend dicht vor die Narbe, ohne sie zu berühren. Zuu Mei Chan hatte ihm notdürftig beigebracht, das Atuuda zu kontrollieren, doch er musste sich noch immer sehr zusammenreißen, um es nicht aus Versehen zu aktivieren. Er konnte nicht wissen, was Yu wusste. Und erst recht konnte er nicht einschätzen, wie der hitzköpfige Exorzist auf die Nachricht reagieren würde, dass Howard den letzten Rest Leben eines alten Freundes aufgezehrt hatte. Es fiel ihm selbst noch schwer genug, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren.

 

„He, Wachhund. Jemand zu Hause?“

 

Er sah Yu stumm an und drehte sich dann verärgert ab: „Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du es unterlassen würdest, mich so anzusprechen.“

 

„Kann ich mir denken. Aber der Name passt halt so gut zu dir.“

 

„Wirklich? Meiner Meinung nach wirkte dein Blick, als du mich damals aufgespürt hast, wesentlich tierischer. Tollwütig, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Wenn ich also ein Wachhund bin ... Bist du dann ein Bluthund?“

 

„Es passt nicht zu dir, Spottnamen zu benutzen. Außerdem klingt aus deinem Mund selbst der eigene Name wie eine Beleidigung.“

 

„Das ist nicht meine Absicht. Zumindest in den meisten Fällen, Yu Kanda.“

 

„Che.“

 

Ein Weile lang schwiegen sie, ehe Howard beiläufig fragte: „Was machst du überhaupt hier?“ Yu breitete die Arme aus und sandte ihm einen Blick zu, der förmlich „Oh, bitte!“ schrie. „Ich meine“, knirschte Howard mit den Zähnen und massierte sich die Schläfen, „was du um diese Zeit noch hier tust. Normalerweise liegt man nachts im Bett.“

 

„Bin vor etwa drei Stunden erst von der Arbeit zurückgekommen. Konnte nicht schlafen, hab mich wie gerädert gefühlt. Dann dachte ich, so ein warmes Bad würde mir sicher helfen, abzuschalten. Tja, und dann bist du aufgetaucht ...“

 

„Ah.“

 

„... Du klingst nicht sonderlich bußfertig.“

 

„Sollte ich denn?“

 

Yu schnaufte und schaute ihn eindringlich an: „Oh, ich vergaß, eine Krähe kennt keine Reue. Aber glaub mir, solltest du uns etwas verheimlichen, was uns das Genick brechen kann, wird es dir früher oder später leidtun. Dafür werde ich höchstpersönlich sorgen.“ Howard schenkte ihm den kaltblütigsten Blick, den er aufzubringen fähig war: „Das ist ausgesprochen zuvorkommend von dir. Aber keine Angst, ich sitze im gleichen Boot wie ihr und werde zu verhindern wissen, dass es kentert.“

 

„Hm ...“

 

Yu massierte sich eine Schulter und fragte: „Und was machst du hier? War es so kräftezehrend, der Bohnenstange einen Mitternachtssnack zuzubereiten?“ Howards Augenbraue zuckte heftig: „Du ... hast uns gesehen?“ Yu stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen: „Naja, ihr habt genug Lärm gemacht, um einen Blick in die Küche zu provozieren. Aber ihr wart zu beschäftigt, um mich zu bemerken.“ Er brach in ein unheilvolles Grinsen aus: „Aber dafür habe ich was wirklich Aufschlussreiches zu sehen bekommen. Es war so lustig, ich habe mich sehr zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht sofort einem Lachkrampf zu erliegen.“ Der Inspektor konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Wangen verfärbten. Yu war ein Mensch, der zweifelsohne bereit war, jede Schwäche seiner Gegner brutal auszunutzen und nun kannte er eine von seinen. Er richtete sich drohend auf: „Das ist eine Lappalie.“ Yu hob unschuldig die Hände: „Sicher.“

 

„Viele Menschen können es nicht.“

 

„Ja, natürlich!“

 

„Es ist nicht so, dass es irgendwelche Vorteile bieten würde.“

 

„Völlig richtig.“

 

Trotz der Zustimmung fläzte sich Yu hochnäsig auf den Beckenrand und schenkte ihm ein überhebliches Grinsen: „Keine Angst, ich verstehe das! Du hattest das bis jetzt einfach nicht nötig! Schließlich können um dich herum sonst alle kochen. Komui zum Beispiel hat die Erziehung seiner kleinen Schwester zu einem richtigen Meisterkoch werden lassen! Selbst Timothy beherrscht schon die Grundlagen. Außerdem gab es während deines Aufenthalts im Hauptquartier ja Jerry! Und bei Krähe haben sie zweifellos auch ein Kantine. Ich selbst kann das eine oder andere Gericht zubereiten und was ich nicht beherrsche, kochen dir Allen oder Johnny im Handumdrehen. Also, mach dir überhaupt keine Sorgen, wir werden dir schon ausgiebig Fresschen hinstellen, mein kleiner, nutzloser Wachhund.“

 

Howards Schamesröte dunkelte im Zorn nach. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte mit zitternden Lippen Worte zu formen, die ihm aus Mangel an Argumenten im Hals steckenblieben. Letztendlich wusste er nichts auf Yus Stichelei zu kontern. Begleitet von einem bockigen Schnauben sprang er aus dem Wasser und stürmte wutentbrannt aus dem Raum. Yu lachte ihm selbstgefällig nach und streckte sich zufrieden aus.

 

Doch plötzlich offenbarte sich ihm ein entscheidendes Problem.

 

„Hey! Und wer räumt jetzt die Sauerei hier auf?!“


	5. Na, wunderbar ...

Die gute, alte Akumajagd.

 

Yu hatte sie nicht direkt vermisst, doch im Vergleich zu den anderen Desastern, durch die der Millennium-Graf sie in den letzten Monaten geschickt hatte, wirkte sie wie ein bezahlter Sonderurlaub im Ferienparadies. Ihren derzeitigen Auftrag hatte ihnen Allen unbeabsichtigt verschafft, indem er den Bürgermeister der Stadt, in der sie residierten, zufällig vor einem Akuma gerettet hatte. Der Mann hatte Yu dabei leider als Mann der Kirche erkannt und sie angefleht, sich noch eines anderen Problems anzunehmen.

 

In den Katakomben unter der Stadt sollte es angeblich spuken. Mehrere Bettler und Landstreicher, die dort Schutz vor Wind und Wetter gesucht hatten, waren spurlos verschwunden und einige Bürger behaupteten, unheimliche Geräusche wie Kratzen, Stöhnen und Schreie gehört zu haben.

 

Yus Hinweis, dass sich professionellere Hilfe vom Hauptquartier bestellen ließ, hatte Allen mit seiner enthusiastischen Hilfsbereitschaft sofort zunichte gemacht. Johnny hatte geistesgegenwärtig angemerkt, dass sie nicht im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs waren, die Vorfälle aber gegen eine geringe Grundgebühr zu untersuchen bereit wären. Man hatte erkennen können, dass sich der Bürgermeister die Praxis von Nächstenliebe und gegenseitiger Hilfe anders vorstellte, aber das Angebot, welches er ihnen unterbreitet hatte, hatte sehr großzügig gewirkt und sie hätten anstandslos eingeschlagen, hätte Howard nicht um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten. Als er das Rathaus verlassen hatte, brachte er einen Vorschuss in Höhe der vereinbarten Summe sowie eine schriftliche Zusage auf den Erhalt weiterer einhundertfünfzig Prozent im Falle des erfolgreichen Abschlusses mit sich. Yu hatte ihn über die Jubelschreie ihrer Freunde hinweg zynisch gefragt, warum es nicht gleich das Vierfache geworden war, immerhin hätte es wesentlich besser unter ihnen aufgeteilt werden können. Er hatte die weitaus weniger ironische Antwort erhalten, dass man den Kunden das Gefühl geben musste, ein Schnäppchen gemacht zu haben, da sie sich sonst möglicherweise an einen anderen Anbieter wenden würden.

 

_‚Außerdem benötigst du doch keinen Lohn. Schließlich bist du offiziell anerkannter Exorzist des Hauptquartiers.‘_

 

Yus Augenbraue zuckte, als er an Howards betont ausdrucksloses Gesicht dachte, welches er bei diesem letzten Satz gemacht hatte. Er linste über die Schulter zu ihm hinüber, der im faden Kerzenschein in ein Buch vertieft war. Er würde nie begreifen, wie jemand im Laufen so intensiv schmökern konnte, ohne automatisch gegen jede zweite Straßenlaterne zu prallen. Howard blätterte geduldig eine Seite weiter und hob die Augenlider: „Wenn du mir etwas mitteilen möchtest, musst du schon deine Stimmbänder bemühen, Yu Kanda. Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen.“ „Es wundert mich, dass du in dieser Dunkelheit überhaupt was lesen kannst“, kam die schnippische Antwort.

 

„Die Kerzen sind mehr als ausreichend. Außerdem weiß ich wirklich nicht, was dich das angehen sollte.“

 

„Und ich weiß nicht, was du hier unten zu suchen hast. Mit ein paar Gespenstern werden ich und die Bohnenstange auch allein fertig!“

 

„Dann würde ich mich an deiner Stelle auch fragen, was Gil hier macht. In einem Kampf werde ich euch auf jeden Fall von wesentlich größerem Nutzen sein. Ich empfehle dir, deine Trotzphase zu beenden und dich auf deine Füße zu konzentrieren.“

 

„Was gehen dich meine Füße a-“

 

Ein kurzer Schrei entfuhr Yus Kehle, als er über ein Skelett stolperte, das aus einer der Wandnischen in den Weg gefallen war. Er warf Howard einen wütenden Blick zu, doch dieser hatte sich bereits wieder seiner Lektüre zugewandt. Zähnefletschend ballte Yu eine Faust. Er hasste diesen ausdruckslosen Blick und nahm sich felsenfest vor, sich in absehbarer Zukunft eingehend mit dem eingebildeten Inspektor zu unterhalten. Da rief ihnen Allen vom untersten Treppenabsatz ungeduldig zu: „Was treibt ihr denn so lange? In dem Tempo kommen wir doch nie an!“ „Beschwer dich bei unserem Bücherständer“, verwies ihn Yu hinter sich und grinste, als er einen stechenden Blick im Rücken fühlte.

 

Als er unten angekommen war, schlotterte Johnny und blies sich in die Hände: „Es ist so kalt hier! Ich fühle meine Finger kaum noch!“ Allen nickte voller Anteilnahme: „Und ich meine Zehenspitzen. Und dabei habe ich meine Schuhe an!“

 

„Hätten wir doch bloß unsere Jacken mitgenommen! Aber wer konnte denn auch riechen, dass es bei dieser Bullenhitze draußen so eiskalt hier unten sein würde?!“

 

Alle sahen neiderfüllt dem Nachzügler in grauem Mantel entgegen, der gerade die letzte Stufe hinter sich brachte. Timcampys Flügel schauten aus einer der Taschen heraus und Allen schmollte bissig: „Tim, du Verräter ...“ Howard erwiderte ohne aufzusehen: „Ich habe euch gesagt – und ich zitiere wörtlich – ‚Zieht euch warm an, in Katakomben ist es für gewöhnlich recht frisch‘. Eure Antwort lautete in etwa ‚Der übertreibt mal wieder maßlos, bei dieser Bullenhitze draußen wird es da unten wohl nicht gleich eiskalt sein‘. Ihr habt euch also eure Unannehmlichkeiten selbst zuzuschreiben.“ Allen klapperte mit den Zähnen: „Ist ja schon gut! Tut mir leid!“ Johnny scharrte verlegen mit dem Fuß. Yu schnalzte gereizt mit der Zunge: „Che! Wenn wir hier Wurzeln schlagen, wirdʼs uns auch nicht wärmer! Gehen wir!“

 

Pierre, ihr Führer, der ihre Reibereien wortlos verfolgte, nickte und führte sie tiefer in die Höhlen: „Bleiben Sie bitte dicht zusammen, meine Herren. Wenn Sie sich hier verlaufen, stehen Ihre Chancen, von allein herauszufinden, eher schlecht. Wir befinden uns immerhin schon im zweiten Untergeschoss.“ „Wie viele gibt es denn?“, wollte Johnny neugierig wissen.

 

„Vier. Aber ganz unten ist es teilweise unzugänglich, weil der Stollen eingestürzt ist. Deshalb ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sich diese Verbrecher, die Sie Akumas nennen, dort unten befinden.“

 

Die Exorzisten sahen sich zweifelnd an, doch Johnny lachte unsicher und lehnte sich an die Wand: „Ein Glück! Es ist nämlich schon hier ziemlich unheimlich, findet ihr nicht auch, Freunde ...?“ Er ertastete etwas Körniges unter den Fingerspitzen und hielt das Objekt vors Gesicht. Eine haarige, schwarzbraune Spinne glotzte ihn aus den leeren Höhlen eines Totenkopfs starr an.

 

„HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!“

 

Allen versuchte verzweifelt, den entsetzten Freund, der panisch den Gang auf und ab rannte, zu beschwichtigen, während sich Yu entnervt die Schläfen massierte. Howard seufzte, steckte das Buch weg und schnappte sich den Schädel, als der Wissenschaftler wieder an ihm vorbeistürmte, um das Insekt an die Wand zu schnippen und das Gebein an seinen Platz zurückzulegen. Er faltete die Hände im stillen Gebet: „Wenn ich euch daran erinnern darf, wir sind nicht zu unserem Vergnügen hier! Dies ist eine Grabstätte, also hört auf damit, rumzualbern und zollt den Toten ein bisschen mehr Respekt!“ „Äh ... Ja, natürlich. Entschuldige“, murmelte Johnny und tat ihm die Geste schwitzend und sichtlich beschämt gleich.

 

„So ist es richtig, meine Kinder. Die armen Seelen an diesem trostlosen Ort werden sich über eure Worte sehr freuen.“

 

Sie sahen überrascht auf. Eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt stand an einer der Ecken. „Pater Michel“, sagte der Führer erstaunt, „ich wusste nicht, dass Sie heute eine Runde abhalten, sonst hätten wir uns Ihnen angeschlossen! Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Pater Michel. Er ist wohl der Kundigste, wenn es um diese Gewölbe geht. Wenn Sie also Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich am besten an ihn!“ Howard und Johnny verbeugten sich höflich zum Gruß, doch Yu verschränkte stur die Arme. Der Priester lächelte freundlich: „Und wer sind unsere Gäste? Wohl Studienreisende, dem Alter nach zu urteilen?“ Doch als er näherkam und sich Yu ihm zuwandte, fiel der Schein einer Kerze auf das Rosenkreuz und das Gesicht des Mannes verhärtete sich.

 

Allen bemerkte das plötzliche Ressentiment nicht, als er strahlend auf ihn zuging: „Nein, Pater, wir sind vom Bürgermeister beauftragt worden, etwas gegen die seltsamen Vorkommnisse in den Katakomben zu unternehmen. Können Sie uns vielleicht sagen, wo es hier ein besonders gutes Versteck-“ Doch Michel unterbrach ihn milde lächelnd: „Oh. So ist das. Nun, der Bürgermeister war noch nie das hellste Licht im Hafen, habe ich recht, Pierre?“ Ihr Führer blinzelte irritiert: „... Wie meinen?“

 

„Ach, hätte er sich aus der Sache doch einfach rausgehalten, wie ich es ihm geraten habe und es wären weiterhin nur armselige Vagabunden ums Leben gekommen ...“

 

„Soll ... soll das heißen ... Sie wissen, wer die Landstreicher getötet hat?!“

 

Michel lachte laut: „Oh, aber natürlich, Pierre! Das wäre dann wohl ich! Aber was sollʼs?! Sie hatten sowieso keinen reellen Platz in der Gesellschaft! Ich habe allen einen Gefallen getan!“ Endlich reagierte Allens Fluch auf das Wesen, das sich nun mit manischem Gelächter an den Haaren riss, und er schrie warnend: „AKUMA!“ Er aktivierte sein Innocence und rief dem Priester zu: „Keine Angst! Wir werden dich erlösen, arme Seele! Halt nur noch ein bisschen durch!“ Plötzlich wurden Michels Augen groß und ein unheimliches Grinsen brach auf seinem Gesicht aus: „Heute muss mein Glückstag sein! Du bist ...“ Dann stieß er einen markerschütternden Schrei aus: „Der Vierzehnte! Es ist der Vierzehnte! Kommt her! ALLE HER!!!“ Yu zögerte keine Sekunde: „Link! Schaff Johnny und den anderen Kerl hier weg!“ Der Führer kreischte entsetzt auf, als sich der Priester und langjährige Bekannte vor seinen Augen in ein ballonartiges Ungeheuer verwandelte. Howard legte ihm teilnahmslos eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Bitte hier entlang, Sir.“ Er sah wohlwollend darüber hinweg, dass Johnny sich an seinem Ärmel festkrallte und rief den Exorzisten zu: „Versucht, nicht zu viel von der Umgebung zu zerstören, diese Gewölbe sind ein wertvolles Kulturerbe.“

 

„Mach, dass du wegkommst, Quatschkopf!“

 

Howard scheuchte seine Schützlinge vor sich her, weg vom Kampfschauplatz. Pierre sah sich immer wieder um und würgte schockiert: „Das ... das ist ein ...“ „Ein Akuma, ganz recht“, bot er ihm seine Hilfe an.

 

„We... werden Sie ... Pater Michel retten?“

 

„Nein. Der Mann ist bereits tot. Möglicherweise sogar schon seit sehr langer Zeit. Alles, was wir noch tun können, ist, seine gemarterte Seele zur Ruhe zu betten.“

 

Direkt vor ihnen öffnete sich ein schwarzes Loch im Boden, dem ein riesiges Auge entstieg: „Der Vierzehnte ... Wo ... Ich will ihn auch ...“ Howard stieß den erschrocken quiekenden Johnny beiseite und boxte mit einer handschuhbedeckten Faust geradewegs in die zuckende Pupille. Mit einem grellen Kreischen zog sich das Monster zurück. Pierre lächelte hoffnungsvoll: „Es ... es scheint nicht schwer zu sein, sie zu töten ... Oder?“ Johnny schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Er hat ihn nicht getötet, nur verscheucht. Töten“, er nickte zu den beiden Exorzisten hinüber, „können nur sie sie.“ Der Führer sah ebenfalls zurück und bereute es im selben Moment: „Wie soll ich diesen Anblick nur jemals vergessen?“ Howard erwiderte trocken: „Das werden Sie nicht. Aber wenn Sie Glück haben, müssen Sie ihn nur einmal im Leben ertragen.“ Er entschied, dass sie sich weit genug von der Gefahrenquelle entfernt hatten und kreuzte die Arme. Reihen von magischen Talismanen kreisten sie ein und ein auftauchender Akuma stieß sich den Kopf an der Barriere, woraufhin er heulend das Weite suchte.

 

Yu und Allen kämpften derweil mutig gegen die Horden der Feinde an. Michel war zuerst gefallen. Ein erbärmlicher Level Eins stellte für niemanden im Orden noch ein ernstzunehmendes Hindernis dar. Sie hatten nicht einmal gewusst, dass es noch derartige Kreaturen gab! Allen stöhnte: „Heißt das, dass der Graf wieder verstärkt rekrutiert? Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihn meine Verfolgung wenigstens davon abhalten würde ...“ Yu schnaubte: „Er braucht seine Armee. Und in letzter Zeit zerstören wir ziemlich viele seiner Marionetten. In dem Bezug bist du als Köder eigentlich ganz brauchbar, Bohnenstange!“ Er duckte sich grinsend, als Crown Clown über seinen Scheitel hinwegfegte: „Es stimmt doch, oder etwa nicht?! So müssen wir uns nicht die Mühe machen, nach ihnen zu suchen!“ „Ist trotzdem nicht witzig, Idiot“, knurrte Allen und fügte leiser hinzu, „Ich bin nichts anderes mehr als eine Gefahr für meine Umwelt ...“ Yu jagte Mugen durch den Kopf eines Gegners, der wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte: „Wenn du Zeit hast, Scheiße zu labern, kannst du dich auch ein bisschen mehr aufs Kämpfen konzentrieren!“

 

Howard beobachtete das Gefecht und ignorierte Johnnys und Pierres Gewimmer, welches von dem Akuma herrührte, der auf einer Seite der Barriere fluchend umher tobte. Zum Glück waren keine Level Vier dabei, was das Ganze entschieden abkürzen würde. Er zog missmutig die Luft ein, als der Störenfried immer lauter schimpfte und verpasste ihm schließlich einen Tritt dorthin, wo er die Nase vermutete. Zu seiner Erleichterung verscheuchte der Schmerz das Monster und seine Begleiter beruhigten sich etwas. „Das ... das ist grauenhaft“, klagte Pierre. Johnny stimmte ihm zu: „Egal, wie oft ich es mitmache, es bleibt schrecklich!“ Howard hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen. Auf einmal piepste der Führer nervös: „Ich hoffe, die Statik hält den ganzen Erschütterungen Stand ...“ Er sah sich verdutzt um: „Wie meinen Sie das?“

 

„Naja, diese Gewölbe sind schon sehr alt! Mit der Zeit werden Balken mürbe, Stützen rostig, Steine porös ... Sie verstehen sicher?“

 

„Einsturzgefahr?! Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt?!“

 

Howard klopfte den Golem aus seiner Tasche und schob ihm einen Talisman zwischen die Zähne: „Tim! Du bleibst hier und hältst die Barriere aufrecht!“ Dann sprang er durch die Siegelreihen und rannte Richtung Exorzisten: „Walker! Kanda! Reißt euch zusammen, ihr dürft hier nicht alles kurz und klein schlagen!“ „Verdammt nochmal“, brüllte Yu zurück, „du solltest dich doch fernhalten! Wir haben hier alle Hände voll zu tun! Wir können nicht auf jeden verdammten Fingerknöchel achten!“ Allen hechtete an Howards Seite, als dieser schlitternd zum Stehen kam und mehrere Feinde mit dem Shibaribane fesselte, woraufhin ihnen Allen bequem den Gnadenstoß verpassen konnte. Der verfluchte Exorzist wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn: „Weißt du, er hat recht! Ich verstehe ja deinen Wunsch nach Pietät, aber-“ „Darum geht es nicht“, fuhr Howard wütend dazwischen, „Die Architektur ist extrem instabil! Hier könnte jederzeit alles zusammenbre-“

 

Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein spitzer Schrei übertönte jedes Geräusch im Gang. Yu grinste finster und bohrte dem letzten Akuma sein Schwert noch ein wenig tiefer ins weit aufgerissene Maul: „Sieht so aus, als hättest du den Mund etwas zu voll genommen! Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?“ Howard knirschte mit den Zähnen: „Hör auf, rumzuspielen! Mach ihm den Garaus, damit wir endlich hier weg können!“

 

„Was machst du dir in die Hosen, Krähe? Der Bastard ist als Einziger noch übrig, was könnte er wohl noch anstellen?“

 

„Ich will kein Risiko eingehen. Jetzt mach ihn schon fertig und lass uns verschwinden!“

 

„Oh, hat das Vögelchen Angst, dass das böse Monster ihm die Flügelchen rupfen könnte?“

 

„Kanda!“

 

Plötzlich riss sich der Akuma los: „Verfluchte Exorzisten! Ihr habt uns diesmal vielleicht besiegt, aber es werden noch mehr, viel mehr kommen!“ Yu steckte sich einen Finger ins Ohr und raunte: „Immer die gleiche Leier.“ „Sie werden dich holen, Vierzehn! Und dich“, das Ungetüm glotzte Yu irre an, „nehme ich gleich jetzt mit!“ Damit blähte es sich immer und immer weiter auf und verbiss sich gleichzeitig in Yus Schwert. Der Exorzist fluchte hingebungsvoll und stemmte einen Fuß gegen den Angreifer. Er konnte jedoch nichts bewirken. Mugen steckte fest. Allen wollte zu ihm laufen, doch Howard packte ihn am Kragen, schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft von der Bedrohung weg und stürmte so schnell er konnte auf Yu zu.

 

Im nächsten Augenblick explodierte der Akuma.

 

Die Druckwelle katapultierte Allen noch ein Stück weiter weg, bis er nahe bei Johnny und Pierre liegen blieb, die sich furchtsam in eine Ecke gekauert hatten. In ihren Ohren klingelte es und eine Weile wusste keiner von ihnen, wo oben und unten war. Allen rappelte sich als Erster wieder auf: „Ooooh weh ... Johnny! Herr Führer! Sind alle in Ordnung?! Kanda? Link?!“ Er riss die Augen auf, als er sich erinnerte, was kurz vor dem großen Knall vor sich gegangen war: „SCHEISSE! Kanda! Link!“ Alle rannten zum Brandherd. Staub hatte den Gang in einen obskuren Schleier gehüllt, den sie verzweifelt mit der Hand weg zu wedeln versuchten.

 

Es dauerte etwas, bis sich der Schmutz gelegt hatte und die Sicht wieder klarer wurde. Allen atmete erleichtert auf, als sich zwei Silhouetten in der grauen Wolke abzeichneten. Yu stand keuchend und mit Mugen im Anschlag an eine Mauer gepresst da, Howard in einer schrägen Hocke vor ihm, Hände knapp über der Stirn gekreuzt. Talismane umringten sie, einige zerfielen soeben, ihrer Macht beraubt, in Fetzen. Der Inspektor atmete noch schwerer als der Exorzist und sah zudem nicht unbedingt hochzufrieden aus. Yu packte ihn an der Schulter: „Zum Teufel, was sollte das, du Schwachkopf?! Ich hatte alles im Griff!“ Howard ließ die Hände langsam sinken, atmete ein letztes Mal betont aus, drehte sich um und bohrte ihm einen Zeigefinger in die Brust: „Ich bin ein Schwachkopf?! Du blöder Vollidiot kannst ja noch nicht mal die primitivsten Anweisungen befolgen! Was hättest du gemacht, wenn das Biest die verdammte Decke weggesprengt hätte?!“

 

Und im nächsten Moment erklang ein lautes Knirschen über ihren Köpfen. Sie blickten stumm empor.

 

„Ist nicht dein Ernst ...“

 

„LAUF!“

 

Sie spurteten zur Seite, den anderen hinterher, denen diese spezifische Stelle des Ganges plötzlich ebenfalls wenig geheuer erschien, doch sie traten nur auf leere Luft. Der Boden unter ihnen gab nach und verschluckte sie, noch ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnten. Das Letzte, was sie von ihren Kameraden hörten, waren ihre schockiert gerufenen Namen. Howard fühlte sich so frustriert wie schon lange nicht mehr: „Gute Arbeit, Yu Kanda.“

 

„ ... Halt die Schnauze, Wachhund.“

 

\---

 

Yu öffnete die Augen zu Dämmerlicht. Er stöhnte, als er seine Gliedmaßen bewegte und Muskeln protestieren spürte. Zwei Schuhsohlen erschienen neben seinem Gesicht: „Na, aufgewacht?“ Er sah zu Howard auf und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Hör zu, ich kann mir leidlich denken, was passiert ist. Sag mir nur, wann sie uns rausholen.“ Er erkannte, dass sie in einer kleinen, feuchtkalten Höhle gelandet waren. Oder vielmehr hatte ihr Absturz eine Höhle erschaffen, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie keine Ausgänge hatte.

 

Verschüttet, im Idealfall eins, im schlimmsten zwei Stockwerke unter ihrer vorherigen Position. Sie hatten Glück, noch zu leben. „Ich weiß nicht“, gab Howard zu, „ich kann sie zumindest noch nicht hören. Außerdem bin ich selbst eben erst wach geworden.“ Er begann, schweigend die Wände abzuklopfen, schüttelte aber schließlich den Kopf: „Alles massiv, da können wir uns nicht selbst raus buddeln ...“

 

„Was schlägst du also vor? Artig verrecken?“

 

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Wir sollten alle möglichen Vorkehrungen treffen und danach ... können wir nur noch warten.“

 

„Na, wunderbar ...“

 

Yu stöhnte angespannt. Der Tag hatte relativ gut angefangen. Bis Allen ausgerechnet diesen verflixten Bürgermeister retten musste. Und nun steckte er mit der Krähe allein in einem unterirdischen Käfig fest. Er stand auf, ging zur Wand und löschte die dort hängenden Kerzen mit den Fingern: „Ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis uns die Luft ausgeht. Besser, wir beseitigen alles, was sie zusätzlich verbraucht.“ „Lass eine brennen“, bat Howard, „völlige Dunkelheit nagt zu sehr an der Psyche.“ „Hm“, kam es wenig enthusiastisch zurück, „Verdammt. Ist verflixt nass und kalt hier drin.“ Ein Rascheln ließ Yu misstrauisch den Kopf drehen: „Wachhund ...?“ Schwerer, molliger Stoff wurde ihm über die Schultern gelegt und ehe er sich beschweren konnte, meinte Howard sarkastisch lächelnd: „Keine Sorge. Wenn der Sauerstoff knapp wird, wird dir schon wärmer.“ Er krempelte sich seine Ärmel bis zu den Ellenbogen hoch, nahm eine Kerze in die Hand und klapperte erneut die Wände ab: „Ich schätze, wir hatten Glück im Unglück. Herr Pierre hat erwähnt, dass das vierte Untergeschoss nicht mehr vollständig benutzt wird. Da es hier Licht gibt, vermute ich, dass wir uns eher im dritten befinden. Oder zumindest in einem Abschnitt des vierten, der nicht unzugänglich ist.“ „Ja, was für ein Glück“, murmelte Yu zynisch und beobachtete den Inspektor stumm.

 

Howards Mantel wärmte ihn höchst kompetent, obwohl er an einer Schulterpartie, wahrscheinlich der Stelle, auf der Howard im bewusstlosen Zustand in einer der zahlreichen Pfützen gelegen hatte, leicht durchnässt war. Der Rücken unter dem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover bebte. Die leichten Gewissensbisse, die sich daraufhin in ihm regten, schob er bockig beiseite und wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu.

 

Howard stellte enttäuscht fest, dass keine Luftzufuhr existierte. Sie steckten tatsächlich in einer Todesfalle, doch seine aufkeimende Sorge ließ er sich nicht anmerken. Seufzend setzte er sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Die Kerze in seiner Hand war nun die einzige Lichtquelle, aber Yu schien das nicht zu interessieren, denn er ließ sich auf der anderen Seite des Raums nieder, ohne auch nur einen Schritt in Howards Richtung getan zu haben. Der Inspektor stellte die Kerze vor sich hin, verhakte die Finger und stützte sein Kinn darauf, während sein Blick in der lodernden Flamme ruhte.

 

Und so verbrachten sie schweigend, um nicht unnötigerweise Luft zu verschwenden, eine unbestimmte Zeit.

 

\---

 

„Wie spät ist es?“

 

„ ... Viertel vor elf.“

 

„Che. Fünf Stunden, hm?“

 

Howard lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand hinter sich und blickte Yu über den fast ausgebrannten Kerzenstummel an. Jeden Augenblick konnte der winzige Schein versiegen und sie in Finsternis zurücklassen. Es war nicht so, dass er übermäßige Angst vor Enge oder Dunkelheit hatte, doch er traute sich nicht zu, blind schnell genug reagieren zu können, sollte ein weiterer Teil des umliegenden Gerölls absacken. Er begriff erst, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, als Yus ironisches Lachen ertönte: „Du bist der Typ, der meint, selbst in letzter Sekunde noch was reißen zu können, was?“ Howard hob eine Braue: „Hatten wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, nicht zu reden?“

 

„Hey, du hast damit angefangen!“

 

„War ein Malheur. Spar dir den Atem, Yu Kanda.“

 

Der Exorzist schnaubte pikiert: „Wenn du dich dann sicherer fühlst, zünde doch eine weitere Kerze an. Wir haben reichlich davon.“ Howard brauchte nicht zu überlegen: „Es geht nicht um meine Sicherheit. Basierend auf meinen anfänglichen Schlussfolgerungen dachte ich, wir könnten uns den Luxus leisten. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Unsere Rettung wird wohl doch mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, als ich einkalkuliert habe. Das Wichtigste ist ab jetzt, Sauerstoff zu sparen.“

 

„Klingt besorgniserregend ...“

 

„Halt einfach den Mund.“

 

Minuten später erlosch die Flamme und Howard seufzte kaum hörbar. Von der anderen Seite erklang es schadenfroh: „Angst?“

 

„Nein.“

 

Doch als ein ungesundes Krachen durch die Decke fuhr und ihnen feine Rinnsale Sand auf die Schultern rieselten, musste Howard seine Antwort zwangsweise überdenken. Ein schwerer Stein fiel zwischen ihnen auf den Boden und es klang, als würde sich die Masse über ihren Köpfen zu einer Seite hin verschieben. „Scheiße“, entfuhr es Yu. Er sprang auf und zückte kampfbereit sein Schwert. Doch im nächsten Augenblick erhellte mattes, rötliches Licht ihr Gefängnis. Howards Talismane hielten die Wände im Gleichgewicht. Seine etwas gepresst wirkende, aber trotzdem mit unverhohlenem Spott angereicherte Stimme vermochte Yus Nackenhaare im Zorn aufzurichten: „Was glaubst du, mit deiner Waffe verrichten zu können, hm? Wie viele Tonnen Stein wirst du spalten können, ehe es dich zerquetscht?“ „Verdammter-“, zischte Yu und machte einen entschlossenen Schritt auf ihn zu. Doch Howard brüllte ihn an: „Bleib, wo du bist!“ Er stand mitten im Raum, Hände gekreuzt wie jedes Mal, wenn er Feuerflügel benutzte und schnaufte erschrocken, als sein Schrei weitere kleine Gerölllawinen auslöste.

 

„... Die Stelle über dir ist am stabilsten. Bleib da, es ist am sichersten.“

 

„Woher willst du das wissen?“

 

„Ich spüre dort den geringsten Widerstand. Vertrau mir einfach, zumindest dieses eine Mal.“

 

„Che ...“

 

Yu trat zögerlich wieder zurück und ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken. Es gefiel ihm nicht, zum wiederholten Male von Howard gerettet zu werden, doch er wusste auch, dass die Krähe recht hatte. Sein Innocence brachte ihm derzeit rein gar nichts. Stattdessen schmollte er verdrossen: „Wie lange hält der Spruch?“

 

„So lange, wie ich ihn halte.“

 

„Und das wäre ungefähr ...?“

 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin kein Anfänger.“

 

„Vielleicht sollte ich irgendwie deine Ausdauer stärken?“

 

„Vielleicht solltest du mich nicht mit sinnlosem Sermon ablenken?“

 

Sie verfielen in bedrücktes Schweigen. Howard hatte gehofft, dass sich nach so langer Wartezeit bald erste Anzeichen auf Hilfe bemerkbar machen würden, doch selbst nach drei weiteren Stunden konnten sie noch immer keine Rufe oder Schürfgeräusche vernehmen. Nein, er war beileibe kein Anfänger, doch das Gefühl, die halbe Erdoberfläche auf den Schultern zu tragen, zeigte sich immer deutlicher in seinem sonst so stoischen Gesicht. Schweiß lief ihm die Wangen herunter, Schatten hatten sich unter seine ermatteten Augen gelegt und seine Beine knickten mit jeder Stunde weiter ein. Als seine Konzentration das erste Mal für wenige Sekunden nachließ, stürzte hinter ihm ein Felsen zu Boden und schreckte ihn unsanft auf.

 

Yus Gesicht war im Schein des Bannspruchs kaum zu erkennen, doch seine dunklen Augen ruhten unmissverständlich auf Howards Gesicht: „Warum mühst du dich damit ab, den ganzen Raum zu stabilisieren? Komm doch einfach näher zu mir und lass den Rest fallen!“ Doch Howard schüttelte zitternd den Kopf und keuchte angestrengt: „Jeder ... jeder Zentimeter Freiraum bedeutet ... mehr Luft für uns ... Kann nicht ... riskieren ...“ Er brach ab, als ihm die Spucke wegblieb. Ächzend sank er auf ein Knie. Yu bemerkte wohl den Druck, unter dem er stand, denn gnädigerweise beließ er es dabei: „Es ist wahrscheinlich die reinste Plage, uns Exorzisten unter Einsatz des eigenen Lebens schützen zu müssen, was? Muss verdammt schwierig sein, immer so besonnen zu handeln ... Weißt du, aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet seid ihr Typen von Krähe echt bewundernswert! Und es erklärt auch eure Aggressivität, wenn ihr es mit Exorzisten zu tun bekommt, die den Orden verraten. Kotzt ganz schön an, wenn die eigene Leistung so mit Füßen getreten wird, hm?“ Er erhielt keine schlagfertige Antwort und fragte sich ernsthaft, wie lange Howard noch durchhalten mochte. Dem gesenkten Kopf und den kraftlosen Schultern nach zu urteilen, konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern, ehe er und damit ihre gesamte Umgebung in sich zusammenstürzte. Yu fröstelte es trotz des großzügig gespendeten Mantels. War es das für sie? Würden sie wirklich an einem solchen Ort draufgehen? Sein Blick fiel auf Mugen.

 

Und er stutzte. Der Griff seines Schwertes schimmerte. Es war schwach, so schwach, dass man es unter normalen Umständen nicht hätte bemerken können, doch hier, in fast völliger Dunkelheit, wirkte es beinahe aufdringlich. Er runzelte die Stirn: „... Wachhund?“

 

„ ... Hm?“

 

„Als du mich damals aus dem Fluss gefischt hast ... Dieser Schutzschild. Wie war das nochmal?“

 

„Muss ... das jetzt ...“

 

„Jetzt oder nie, wage ich zu behaupten. Du sagtest, Mugen hätte mich beschützt?“

 

„ ... Korrekt. Aber bevor du ... fragst, ich weiß nicht, wie du es dazu ... gebracht hast ...“

 

„Wie lange hab ich im Wasser gelegen?“

 

„Fünfzehn ... zwanzig ... nein, eher fünfundzwanzig Minuten ... Wieso ... fragst ... Ah ...“

 

Yu sprang hektisch auf, als die Wände näher rückten: „Mist! Streng dich an, Krähe! Willst du als Schwächling in die Geschichte eingehen, der sich von ein paar Kieseln hat einschüchtern lassen?!“ Howard kicherte gequält, brachte aber keinen weiteren Ton heraus. Einige Schriftzeichen verblassten. Und Yu traf es wie ein Donnerschlag.

 

_‚Wir werden sterben.‘_

 

In der nächsten Sekunde blitzte Mugen auf und ein blauer, durchsichtiger Schimmer begann, sich um Yu aufzubauen.

 

Und nur um Yu.

 

Er riss den Kopf hoch: „Krähe! Komm zu mir! Das Innocence-“ Doch Howard entschied sich zur selben Zeit, Sekundenschlaf zu halten, um seine leeren Energiezellen wieder aufzufüllen. Sein Körper fiel ermattet nach vorn und Yu spurtete los: „Oh nein, das tust du nicht!“ Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, sein Schwert zu ziehen, unter Howard zu rutschen und Mugen im Rücken des benommenen Inspektors zurück in die Scheide zu schieben. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als das Licht sie beide umhüllte und die nachrückenden Gesteinsmassen erfolgreich aufhielt. Er hörte Howard leise stöhnen.

 

Der Inspektor öffnete mühsam die Augen. Seine Position verwirrte ihn. Hatte er sich eben nicht noch in der Mitte des Raums befunden? Was war das weiche Polster, auf dem er lag? Hatte man sie endlich gefunden? Doch als er die schwarze Wand bemerkte, die sich keinen Meter von seiner Nasenspitze entfernt aufgebaut hatte, zuckte er heftig zusammen und wollte aufspringen. Yu zischte ihm ins Ohr: „Hör auf, zu zappeln! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Innocence dazu gebracht wird, seinen Träger zu schützen und ich will nicht, dass Mugen merkt, dass ich es ausgetrickst habe, nur weil du die Füße nicht stillhalten kannst! Wer weiß schon, was passiert, wenn wir Gottes Großzügigkeit überstrapazieren?!“ Howard erschauderte und verharrte. Eine Weile blieben sie stumm liegen, doch auf einmal überlegte er laut: „Maximal ... eine Stunde.“ Yu runzelte die Stirn: „Hm?“

 

„Sofern dein Schwert keinen Sauerstoff produzieren kann, werden wir ihn unter diesen Umständen in spätestens einer Stunde verbraucht haben. Das heißt ... wenn wir beide ihn nutzen.“

 

Howard hob eine Hand und ließ das Springmesser hervorschnellen. Yu verspannte sich spürbar: „Hey, Krähe, was geht in deinem kranken Hirn denn jetzt wieder vor sich?!“ Howard legte sich die Waffe an die Kehle und flüsterte unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin. Yu spitzte die Ohren und musste sich trotzdem sehr anstrengen, die Worte zu verstehen, die er gebetsmühlenartig vor sich hinmurmelte. Und schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, was der Inspektor vorhatte.

 

_‚Exorzisten haben oberste Priorität.‘_

 

Howards Schulter verkrampfte sich, doch eben, als er seinen Arm ruckartig hochreißen wollte, traf ihn ein schweres Objekt zielgenau im Scheitel. Er ächzte schmerzerfüllt auf und ließ die Hand kraftlos sinken, als sich Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln ansammelten.

 

Yu hatte ihm aus Mangel an Alternativen eine Kopfnuss verpasst.

 

Nun hörte er den Exorzisten wutentbrannt in sein klingelndes Ohr knurren: „Bist du noch ganz dicht?! Weißt du, was Allen mit mir machen wird, wenn er uns entdeckt und ich in deinem Blut liege?!“ Howard blinzelte verwirrt: „ ... Aber ... es würde dir eine Stunde mehr Zeit-“ „Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass mich deine Berechnungen nicht interessieren“, unterbrach man ihn harsch, „Du wirst dich hier nicht verabschieden, Freundchen! Ich habe keine Lust, die vielleicht letzte Stunde meines Lebens unter einer verdammten Leiche zu verbringen!“ Yus Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch, und so konnte Howard nur verdattert gehorchen und das Messer zurück in den Ärmel ziehen.

 

Er wusste nicht, wann Yu so viel Respekt vor Allen entwickelt hatte, um auf dessen Wünsche einzugehen. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass selbst Allen auf ein Ende der lästigen Überwachung nicht unbedingt todtraurig reagiert hätte. Andererseits fühlte es sich nicht schlecht an, die Front für eine Weile verlassen und jemand anderem die Verantwortung übertragen zu dürfen. Yu hatte recht. Es war unglaublich anstrengend, immer und überall das eigene Wohl hintanstellen und dafür mit einem schmerzhaften Ableben rechnen zu müssen. Und dabei war es nicht so, dass sich Krähes Einsatzkräfte ausschließlich aus suizidgefährdeten Lebensverweigerern zusammensetzten. Howard wollte leben. Er war nur dazu erzogen worden, zu wissen, wann man jemandem den Vortritt lassen musste.

 

Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und lauschte Yus Atem. Er spürte den Herzschlag und die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Sein schläfriges Gehirn erinnerte sich an eine Zeit zurück, in der er noch nicht allein gewesen war. An schlaflose Nächte voller Hunger und Kälte. Und an die trotz aller widrigen Umstände hoffnungsvoll in eine ungewisse Zukunft blickenden Augen seiner Freunde.

 

_‚Rin!‘_

 

Heftig schreckte er zusammen und riss die Augen auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als es sich anfühlte, als hätte man denselben mit Gelee gefüllt. Er durfte nicht einschlafen ...

 

„Ruh dich aus. Es ist nicht so, dass wir sofort zermalmt werden, wenn du eine Weile nicht achtgibst.“

 

Yus Brustkorb vibrierte zu seinen Worten. Howard stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass ihn die flapsige Aufmunterung beruhigte. Der Japaner setzte mit einem Lachen nach: „Wenn du unbedingt möchtest, kann ich dir ja Bescheid geben, wenn es soweit ist!“ Howards Mundwinkel zogen sich unbeabsichtigt hauchzart nach oben. Amüsiert konterte er: „Das würde mich für die letzten paar Sekunden meines Lebens sicher sehr glücklich machen.“

 

\---

 

Allen schaufelte verzweifelt Schutt und Erde beiseite. Sie hatten schon viel zu viel Zeit verloren und ein Blick auf die helfenden Stadtbewohner verriet ihm, dass sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten, seine Kameraden lebend zu bergen. Er runzelte angespannt die Stirn und setzte den Spaten erneut an. Johnny bemerkte seinen Unmut: „Keine Angst! Wir sind sicher schon ganz nah dran!“ Allen überlegte kurz und lächelte ihn dankbar an: „Du hast recht. Wir reden hier schließlich von Kanda und Link, nicht wahr? Das sind keine gewöhnlichen Menschen!“ Johnny schmunzelte peinlich berührt: „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie diese Beurteilung zu schätzen wüssten ...“ Allen trat einen Felsbrocken zur Seite und brüllte in den dahinter erscheinenden Spalt: „LIIIINK! KANDAAAA! Wenn ihr mich hören könnt, antwortet irgendwie!“ Timcampy kam aus einem schmalen Riss in der Wand geflattert, schüttelte sich als Zeichen, dass er nichts gefunden hatte, und zwängte sich in den nächsten. Allen seufzte, aktivierte sein Innocence und zerhackte mehrere besonders dicke Brocken: „KANDA! SAG WAS! LINK! WO SEID IHR?!“

 

_„Wird auch Zeit, dass du kommst, Bohnenstange!“_

 

Sie sahen sich an und fielen sich um den Hals, als sie begriffen, dass die durch eine Lage massives Gestein gedämpfte Beleidigung kein Hirngespinst dargestellt hatte.

 

„Kanda! Du lebst! Juhuu! Warte ... Link! Wo ist-“

 

_„Bleib locker! Er ist bei mir! Und jetzt hört auf zu quatschen und holt uns hier raus! Ich krieg Platzangst!“_

 

Alle machten sich fieberhaft daran, in die Richtung zu graben, aus der die Stimme erklungen war. Eine knappe Viertelstunde später schimmerte Licht durch die Ritzen und bald darauf stürzte eine Schicht Schutt zusammen, um die beiden Verschollenen freizulegen. Yu stieß Mugen zurück in die Scheide und der Schutzschild verschwand. Er plumpste mitsamt seines Ballasts einige Zentimeter zu Boden und ließ seinen Hinterkopf mit einem erleichterten Seufzen auf die Erde sinken. Howard, dessen Wange an seiner Brust ruhte, zuckte nicht einmal, als er einen Arm um seine Schultern legte und sie beide aufrichtete. Johnny zog scharf die Luft ein: „Seid ihr verletzt? Was ist los mit ihm?“ Yu sah gleichmütig auf den blonden Schopf hinab: „Alles in Ordnung. Wahrscheinlich nur ein Kreislaufzusammenbruch. Lasst ihn schlafen.“ Allen und Johnny wechselten verstohlene Blicke. Seit wann behandelte Yu den Inspektor mit einer solch herzerwärmenden Fürsorge ...? Der Amerikaner fragte ernsthaft besorgt: „Kanda ... Hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen ...?“

 

Als einige der Helfer Anstalten machten, ihm Howard abzunehmen, winkte Yu ab. Seine Arme brannten zwar von der unnatürlichen Haltung, die ihn Mugen einzunehmen gezwungen hatte, doch er fühlte sich verpflichtet, Howard persönlich auf sicheres Terrain zu geleiten. Er mochte es nicht, jemandem etwas schuldig zu sein und in diesem Fall störte es ihn ganz erheblich. Er schob eine Hand in Howards Kniekehlen und zwang sich in die Höhe. Selbst der unsanfte Ruck, als sein Kopf nach hinten sackte, vermochte den Inspektor nicht aus seinem erzwungenen Schlummer zu wecken. Einer der Leute fasste in das von ihnen verlassene Loch, zog den grauen Mantel heraus und legte ihn Yu zurück auf die Schultern. Etwas verwirrt runzelte dieser die Stirn: „Ah ... Äh ... Danke.“

 

Als sie den Katakomben entstiegen, wurden sie von der halben Stadt feierlich begrüßt. Es hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen, dass die Geister ausgetrieben worden waren und alle wollten den jungen Helden, die die Ordnung wiederhergestellt hatten, ihre Aufwartung machen. Während der Bürgermeister einem verlegen lächelnden Allen überschwänglich die Hände schüttelte und Johnny den jubelnden Massen zuwinkte, blieb Yus Blick ausdruckslos.

 

_‚Che. Du tust mir echt leid, Wachhund. Verpasst wieder mal das Beste ...‘_


	6. Warum ich?!

„Warum muss ich das machen?!“

 

Die beinahe hysterische Stimme des japanischen Exorzisten ließ Johnny zusammenzucken. Allen hingegen bohrte sich mit einem Finger im Ohr und erwiderte unbeeindruckt: „Es war deine Schuld, dass ihr stundenlang in den Katakomben festgesessen habt, also ist es auch deine Schuld, dass Link sich erkältet hat! Bei der feuchtnassen Umgebung da unten ist das ja auch kein Wunder. Wärest du nicht so ein Übermensch, hätte es dich auch erwischt! Und trotzdem hat er dir großzügig seinen Mantel überlassen, nachdem du deinen verantwortungslos zu Hause hast liegen lassen!“

 

„Ich kenne da noch zwei Spinner, die meinten, im Hochsommer ohne Winterkleidung auskommen zu können! Und wenn er so leichtsinnig ist, mir hinterherzulaufen, ist es nicht meine Sache, wenn er dabei draufgeht!“

 

„Er wollte dir helfen!“

 

„Ich hab ihn nicht drum gebeten!“

 

„Jetzt hör mal, Kanda“, mischte sich Johnny ein, „sieh es doch rational! Du bist der Einzige, der bisher keine Arbeit gefunden hat. Wenn jetzt also einer von uns beiden hierbleibt, um sich um Link zu kümmern, fallen gleich zwei Einnahmequellen flach. Auch, wenn uns die Akumajagd ein nettes Polster beschert hat, sieht es dann für eine Bleibe mit Vollpension düster aus. Wenn aber du die Pflege übernimmst, entgeht uns nur Links Verdienst! Das können ich und Allen noch notdürftig kompensieren.“ „Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass einer von uns hungert, nur weil du dich in deinem Stolz verletzt fühlst, idiotischer Kanda“, setzte Allen nach, sich seiner selbst als „einer“ zweifelsohne bewusst.

 

„Che! Diese Geizkragen hätten uns ruhig ein Hotel umsonst anbieten können, nach allem, was wir für sie auf uns genommen haben!“

 

Yu grollte still in sich hinein, wütend auf Johnnys Argumentation, doch im Stillen einsichtig hinsichtlich ihrer Existenzberechtigung. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es seine Schuld gewesen war, dass die Decke über ihren Köpfen zusammengestürzt war und wohl auch, dass Howard die meiste Zeit ohne wärmenden Schutz hatte auskommen müssen. Auch die erfolglose Arbeitssuche war nicht vollkommen auf höhere Macht zurückzuführen. Er hatte sogar mehrere Angebote bekommen.

 

Von Nachtclubbesitzern. Als Go-Go-Girl. Weil sein Gesicht angeblich schöner war als jedes weibliche, welches die Stadtbevölkerung zu bieten hatte.

 

Er hatte mehr oder weniger höflich abgelehnt und nun suchten Herrscharen von Handlangern nach dem „engelsgleichen Teufelskerl“, welcher ihre Bosse krankenhausreif geschlagen hatte. Es war also nicht unklug, für einige Tage den Kopf einzuziehen und verdeckt zu agieren. Aber seine Zeit als Krankenschwester für eine dauerkrächzende Krähe zu verplempern, dazu hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. „Ich hab keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen“, beschwerte er sich deshalb lautstark. Allen rollte mit den Augen: „Stell dich nicht so furchtbar an! Link ist erkältet, nicht invalide! Du sollst einfach nur in seiner Nähe bleiben und dafür sorgen, dass er das Bett nicht öfter verlassen muss als unbedingt nötig, kapiert? Ihn warm halten. Das Fieber kontrollieren. Ihm Wasser bringen. Solche Dinge eben.“ Er schnippte mit den Fingern, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines um sie herumtänzelnden Golems zu erhalten: „Ich lasse Timcampy hier. Er kann dir helfen und wenn irgendetwas passiert, weiß er, wo er uns findet.“ Johnny klopfte Yu enthusiastisch auf den Rücken: „Siehst du? Kein Grund zur Panik! Hab mehr Selbstvertrauen! Wir wissen alle, wie viele Sorgen du dir um ihn machst!“

 

„Ich mache mir ganz bestimmt keine Sorgen um diesen steifen, selbstgerechten, kaltschnäuzigen-“

 

„Bis heute Abend, Kanda!“

 

„- sturen, scheinheiligen ... Äh, was? HE!“

 

Yu starrte den davoneilenden Kameraden mit offenem Mund hinterher und ballte dann zähnefletschend die Fäuste: „Die haben mich ausgetrickst, verdammt!“ Ein trockenes Husten hallte durch den Flur und er drehte ausdruckslos den Kopf in Richtung Krankenzimmer. Er warf Timcampy einen verdrießlichen Blick zu und seufzte. Nun, er hatte Howard am Hals, ob er wollte oder nicht.

 

Oder besser gesagt, ob sie beide wollten oder nicht.

 

Just in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein völlig zerzauster, blonder Schopf kam zum Vorschein. Müde, rotgeränderte Augen trafen auf seine und obwohl Howard mit sichtlich größeren Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, erkannte man aufflammendes Widerstreben: „Oh, du bistʼs nur ...“ Er lehnte sich schwer gegen den Türrahmen und krächzte mühsam: „Wo ... sind die anderen?“ „Arbeit“, erwiderte Yu einsilbig und wanderte auf ihn zu.

 

„Gute Einstellung. Solltest du ... dir ein Beispiel dran nehmen ...“

 

Er ließ langsam einen gereizten Atemzug entweichen, schloss die Augen und zählte stumm. Als er fertig war, beobachtete er interessiert, wie Howard unbeholfen Richtung Bad schwankte. Schließlich fragte er, obwohl er sich die Antwort bereits denken konnte: „Und was hast du vor?“ Howard sah ihn an wie den Deppen der Nation: „... Muss natürlich ... Walker folgen ... Inspektor Luberie berichten ...“ Verdutzt hob Yu eine Augenbraue: „Du willst arbeiten? Hast du ʼnen Knall?!“ Gab der Inspektor etwa gerade zu, dass er doch noch im Dienste der verhassten Zentralverwaltung stand?

 

Howard schaffte es erst beim vierten Versuch, die Tür zu öffnen, indem er nicht am Griff zog oder drückte, sondern sie zur Seite schob. In dem Moment, in dem er aus Yus Blickfeld verschwunden war, durchfuhr ein Scheppern, ein Knall und ein Fluchen die Luft. Der Japaner seufzte noch einmal und wanderte zum Bad. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich an den Türrahmen und genoss den Anblick. Howard war im Schwindelanfall über die eigenen Füße gestolpert, hatte beim verzweifelten Versuch, Halt zu finden, diverse Duschutensilien auf dem Boden verstreut und lag nun halb in der Badewanne. Erfolglos bemühte er sich, sich aus seinem kalten Gefängnis zu befreien und murmelte ohne besonderen Nachdruck: „... Darf nicht ... trödeln ... Komui Li melden ... hat wieder gefährliche ... Chemikalien bestellt ...“

 

Jetzt begriff Yu, dass das Fieber ihm wohl einige harmlose Halluzinationen vorgaukelte und er empfand beinahe Mitleid für den verwirrten Inspektor. Gnädig ging er nicht weiter auf das Missgeschick ein, sondern fuhr mit ihrer Konversation fort: „Ich sehe schon, dass du nicht klaren Verstandes bist. Johnny und die Bohnenstange würden mir die Ohren abkauen, wenn ich dich auch nur zum Einkaufen schicken würde, da werde ich es sicher nicht zulassen, dass du ungehindert deinen Job antrittst. Ganz zu schweigen davon würde dich dein Boss in hohem Bogen direkt wieder auf die Straße befördern.“ Er ging zur Wanne und bückte sich, um Howard unter die Arme zu greifen und ihm aufzuhelfen. Timcampy schnappte sich derweil den Kragen von Howards schweißnassem Pyjama und half so gut er konnte dabei, ihn in eine senkrechte Position zu ziehen. Sie stießen auf nur halbherzigen Widerstand, dafür aber auf jede Menge Gewicht. Yu ächzte kurz auf und zog Howard ein Stück näher an sich heran: „Meine Güte, kannst kaum auf eigenen Beinen stehen, denkst aber nur ans Arbeiten? Ganz schön engagiert.“

 

Auf halbem Wege zu Howards Zimmer stöhnte er dann endgültig genervt auf und hob den Inspektor mit einem entschlossenen Griff hoch, um ihn die letzten Meter zum Bett zu tragen. „Gewöhn dich nicht dran“, warnte er ihn dabei. Er legte ihn zurück in die Kissen und fühlte die erhitzte Stirn: „Nicht invalide, haben sie gesagt. Nur in der Nähe bleiben, haben sie gesagt. Che. Sieh dich an! Brühst wie ein Schnellkochtopf und willst trotzdem dein Pensum erreichen!“ Angestrengt dachte er nach. Als er jedoch auch nach einigen Minuten intensiven Grübelns keine Antworten auf seine stummen Fragen bekommen hatte, tätschelte er unsanft Howards Wange und weckte ihn aus seichtem Schlummer: „Ähm, hör mal ... Ich werde kaum krank und weiß deshalb nicht wirklich, was man dagegen tun kann ...“

 

Howard starrte ihn an, als wäre ihm ein besonders wichtiger Teil der Aussage entgangen. Yu schnaufte gereizt und definierte: „Du musst mir sagen, was du brauchst, um gesund zu werden.“ Howard blinzelte ein paarmal verständnislos, doch dann kamen die Informationen auch über seine übermüdeten Gehirnzellen endlich an. Er hustete schwach, ehe er nickte: „Ah, natürlich ... Du bist das ... Monster mit den Selbstheilungskräften ...“ Er hob beschwichtigend eine Hand, als Yus eigene Richtung Mugen zuckte: „Schon gut ... kannst ja nichts dafür, dass dir ... die menschlichen Bedürfnisse nicht ... so geläufig sind ...“

 

Sein Kopf schmerzte, ebenso sein Hals, seine Glieder und jede einzelne Haarwurzel. Er fror wie ein Schneider und schwitzte gleichzeitig so stark, dass er seine Bettdecke am liebsten aus dem Fenster geworfen hätte. Trotzdem fasste er sich in ehrlicher Konzentration an die Stirn und bemühte sich um jeden vernünftigen Gedanken, der Yu bei seiner verantwortungsvollen Aufgabe helfen konnte.

 

_He ..._

 

_Wach ... nicht wieder einschlaf..._

 

_He ..._

 

_AUFWACH..._

 

„WACH AUF!“

 

Howard riss die Augen auf und starrte unmittelbar in die des Exorzisten: „... Hn?“ Yu lehnte sich zurück: „Du bist eingeschlafen.“ Howard blinzelte und schüttelte dann trotzig den Kopf: „Bin ich nicht ... habe ... nachgedacht ...“ „Ja, klar“, schnauzte Yu, „und man schnarcht, während man nachdenkt.“

 

„Ich schnarche nicht.“

 

„Tust du wohl.“

 

„Tu ich ... nicht.“

 

„Tust du wohl!“

 

„Nicht ...“

 

„Wohl!“

 

„ ... nich...“

 

„WACH AUF, DU PENNER!“

 

„Hn ...?“

 

„Wie soll ich dir helfen, wenn du mir nicht sagst, wie?!“

 

Howard konnte die Augen kaum offenhalten und wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als friedlich sterben zu dürfen. „Nun“, murmelte er todmüde, „du könntest mich ... schlafen lassen ...“ Die Frage klang verblüfft, als hätte Yu mit mehr Anspruch gerechnet: „Ist das alles?“ Er nickte kaum merklich und hoffte inständig, dass dem Exorzisten nichts Weiteres mehr einfiel, mit dem er ihn quälen konnte: „Ja ... im Augenblick ... Ja.“ Es wurde tatsächlich still um ihn und sein Verstand schaltete dankbar ab.

 

\---

 

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er in seinem benebelten Selbst hatte ruhen dürfen, ehe man ihn grob an den Schultern wachrüttelte. Mordlust erwachte mit ihm. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um Mordlust handelte, weil das Gefühl von Gedanken wie „Ich töte ihn“ begleitet wurde, doch es fehlte der allgemein typische Antrieb dahinter. Als er resigniert die Augen öffnete, fand er sich auf dem Bauch liegend wieder, mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster gewandt, durch welches ihn im selben Moment gleißendes Sonnenlicht direkt in die Augen traf. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen schirmte er sie sich hastig vor dem grellen Strahl ab und winselte: „Vor...hänge ...“ Yu beugte sich zu ihm herunter: „Wie war das?“

 

„Vorhänge ... zu hell ... Zieh die Vorhänge zu!“

 

Er vernahm ein schweres Rascheln und testete schließlich die Sicht vorsichtig mit einem Auge. Es war erträglich dunkel im Raum geworden und Timcampy flatterte eben wieder vom Fenster zurück auf den Bettpfosten. Yu saß neben ihm und starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Howard hustete in eine Faust und presste hervor: „Also?“

 

„Also was?“

 

„Warum ... hast du mich den lieblichen Armen meines ... Fiebertraums entrissen? Und so wahr mir Gott ... helfe, du solltest einen Grund haben ...“

 

Vorzugsweise einen guten, doch Howard entschloss sich, in diesem Moment nicht wählerisch zu sein. Der Exorzist schnippte mit den Fingern und hielt ihm ein Thermometer vors Gesicht: „Fieber ist ein gutes Stichwort. Deins ist nämlich gestiegen. Was jetzt?“ Howard schielte auf die Anzeige: „Tatsächlich ... Dann ... Hm ... Wadenwickel zu machen wäre ... sinnvoll. Und was ... Kühles für meinen Kopf ... wenn es nicht zu viele ... Umstände macht ...“ Yu wirkte unentschlossen: „Wie macht man Wadenwickel?“

 

Howard musterte ihn lange und eindringlich. Er konnte nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, ob der Exorzist tatsächlich so überfordert mit der Situation war oder ihm mit Absicht das Leben zur Hölle machte. Schließlich glaubte er durchaus an das Gute im Menschen. Allerdings glaubte er auch an das Gegenteil, und so dachte er kurz darüber nach, Yu mit einem Bannspruch daran zu hindern, in absehbarer Zeit auch nur in die Nähe seines Krankenlagers zu kommen. Gleich darauf bemerkte er aber, dass ihm schlicht die Energie für kräftezehrende Zauber fehlte, also beschrieb er Yu nur emotionslos die Prozedur und drehte anschließend das Gesicht ins Kissen, als sein „Pfleger“ das Zimmer endlich auf der Suche nach Handtüchern verließ.

 

Nach einigen Minuten erinnerte er sich daran, dass er es hasste, auf dem Bauch zu schlafen und Misstrauen bohrte sich in sein Bewusstsein. Warum lag er überhaupt auf dem Bauch und wenn Yu seine Temperatur gemessen hatte, wie genau war das vonstattengegangen, mit dem Gesicht nach unten und so ...?

 

Seine Augenbraue zuckte, als ihm nur eine sinnvolle Erklärung einfiel und er ließ den Atem in einem langen, gequälten Zug entweichen. Es würde ein harter Tag werden ...

 

\---

 

Als Allen und Johnny abends zurückkehrten, war es auffallend still in ihrer Pension. Johnny sah sich skeptisch um: „Bist du sicher, dass alles gutgegangen ist? Vielleicht hätte doch einer von uns-“ „Keine Sorge“, betonte Allen selbstsicher, „ich habe Link schon einmal pflegen müssen, als er sich im Hauptquartier eine Grippe eingefangen hat. Er ist ein ausgesprochen angenehmer Patient. Schläft die meiste Zeit und macht ansonsten fast alles selbst. Kanda sollte keine Probleme mit ihm gehabt haben!“ Sie schlichen aus Rücksicht auf den Kranken lautlos durch den Flur und öffneten leise die Tür zu Howards Zimmer. Es war dunkel, doch ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schnell daran. Während Allen sich über das Bett beugte, um Howard zu inspizieren, ging Johnny auf Zehenspitzen hinüber zum nicht weit entfernten Lehnstuhl.

 

Ein kleiner runder Schatten flatterte in die Höhe, den er instinktiv als Timcampy identifizierte, der offenbar auf Yus Kopf gehockt und bis jetzt geschlafen hatte. Er kicherte zu seinem Freund hinüber: „Kanda und Tim sind eingeschlafen. Muss alles echt anstrengend für sie gewesen sein.“ Er strich vorsichtig einige Haarsträhnen aus dem blassen Gesicht. Und stutzte. Seine Finger waren schweißnass und als er sie zur Sicherheit nochmal auf Yus Stirn legte, quiekte er erschrocken: „Oh nein! Er glüht ja! Ich glaube, er hat sich bei Link angesteckt!“

 

Seine schrille Stimme weckte den Pfleger ruckartig auf. Umgehend wurde Johnny mit einem Tritt von den Beinen befördert und mit einem in den Nacken gerammten Knie am Boden festgehalten. Der Schreckensschrei des Wissenschaftlers brachte Allen dazu, in Windeseile zum Lichtschalter zu straucheln und den Raum in hellem Schein aufgehen zu lassen. Die Szene, die sich ihm darbot, verstörte ihn zutiefst.

 

Timcampy schwirrte aufgescheucht durchs Zimmer, in seinen winzigen Krallen einen Beutel mit halb geschmolzenen Eiswürfeln mit sich herumschleppend. Doch entscheidend war die Person, die seinen Freund mit einem offensichtlich recht schmerzhaften Wrestlinggriff an jeder Bewegung hinderte.

 

Es war nicht Yu.

 

„LINK?! Warum bist du nicht im ... Halt, warte! Lass zuerst Johnny los! Du schnürst ihm die Luft ab!“

 

Der Inspektor machte ein überraschtes, kehliges Geräusch und sah etwas zu lange für Allens Geschmack auf seinen Gefangenen hinab. Dann wich die Anspannung aus seinem Gesicht und er stand mühsam auf: „Oh, Gil, entschuldige. Ich bin ... wohl noch nicht ganz wach ...“ Er strich sich durch seine schweißverklebten Strähnen und hustete tonlos.

 

Plötzlich verdrehte er die Augen und schwankte gefährlich. Allen erreichte seine Seite gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ihn aufzufangen, als er zusammenbrach: „Was um Himmels Willen ist hier passiert?! Du bist ja in schlechterer Verfassung als heute Morgen! Wo ist Kanda?!“ Johnny hatte sich inzwischen mühsam aufgerappelt und warf einen Blick auf das Bett. Im nächsten Augenblick schrie er laut auf: „Oh mein Gott! KANDA!“

 

Der Exorzist lag reglos in den Kissen. Unbewegte Augen starrten finster an die Decke. Um seinen Kopf strahlte ein weißer Verband, der sich nicht sonderlich vom kreidebleichen Teint seines Gesichtes absetzte. Allen hatte Mühe, den Mund zu schließen: „Was ist hier losgewesen, zum Teufel?!“ Howard hustete wieder, diesmal länger und hartnäckiger, ehe er sich sichtlich zusammenriss und beschwerlich begann, von den vergangenen Stunden zu berichten: „Nach einem ... sehr anstrengenden Morgen, an den ich, wenn möglich ... nicht zurückdenken möchte, ging es mir so schlecht, dass weiterführende ... Maßnahmen ergriffen werden mussten.“ Er starrte vorwurfsvoll auf den Exorzisten im Bett. „Und er“, er betonte das Personalpronomen mit unverhohlener Abscheu, „war dabei keine große Hilfe!“ Allen wollte etwas sagen, doch Howard machte eine Geste, die ihn schweigen ließ.

 

„Es fing eigentlich damit an, dass er ... ewig gebraucht hat, um feuchte Umschläge zu organisieren und mich unterdessen auf dem Bauch liegend fast ... hat ersticken lassen. Dann waren die Umschläge nicht feucht, sondern ... klatschnass, was ich in meiner Desorientierung leider erst gemerkt habe, als mir das Wasser buchstäblich bis ... zum Hals stand. Wir mussten die Matratze auswechseln, wobei er so zerstreut war, dass er vergaß, mir die ... Gelegenheit zu geben, das Bett vorher zu verlassen ... Es ging damit weiter, dass er mir Abführ- statt fiebersenkende Mittel verabreicht hat. Dann hat er auf ... Anraten der Vermieterin versucht, mir abgekochtes Wasser einzuflößen, ohne daran zu denken, es vorher ... abkühlen zu lassen! Bei jedem verdammten ... Hustenanfall hat er mir ... auf den Rücken geklopft und mir dabei beinahe die Rippen ... gebrochen. Und als ich dann endgültig kaum noch geradeaus ... schauen konnte und er mir ein kaltes Bad bereiten sollte, ist er auf den Eiswürfeln ausgerutscht und hat sich den Schädel am Wannenrand eingeschlagen.“

 

Er lächelte beunruhigend zu Allen hinauf: „Es war eine echte ... Sauerei! Der Arzt wollte ihn umgehend einweisen, weil er aus den Ohren geblutet hat ... Aber ich konnte ihn abwimmeln. Inzwischen dürfte es sich ... nur noch um eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung handeln ...“ Er erzitterte hustend. Dann ließ er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und starrte ausgebrannt an die Decke: „Und seitdem ... kümmere ich mich um ihn.“ Timcampy flatterte um die beiden herum und nahm schließlich mitsamt des Eisbeutels seine angestammte Position auf Howards vor Fieber brennenden Stirn wieder ein. Dieser stöhnte dankbar, sagte aber sonst nichts mehr.

 

Johnny fasste sich nach einigen betretenen Minuten entgeistert an die Stirn. Er hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass sich diese beiden Dummköpfe über kurz oder lang gegenseitig das Leben nehmen würden! Allen rief anklagend Richtung Krankenlager: „Das ist wieder typisch für dich! Fällst zwei verdammte Stockwerke zwischen Tonnen von Geröll in einen luftdichten Raum und ziehst dir nicht einen Kratzer zu, aber kaum bist du zu Hause und sollst dich um jemanden kümmern, dem es entschieden schlechter geht als dir, bringt dich ein winziger Ausrutscher fast um! Du idiotischer Kanda! Link ist im Delirium noch zuverlässiger als du!“ Die Gestalt im Bett schob die Unterlippe vor, wie ein trotziges Kind, das seine Schuld einsah, aber noch nicht bereit war, sie zuzugeben.

 

Auf einmal schrillte der Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch stand und in beiden kranken Körpern regte sich etwas. Johnny bemerkte verwirrt, wie Yu nervös zusammenzuckte. Howard hingegen kicherte voller Vorfreude und wies Allen an, ihm auf die Beine zu helfen, was dieser auch nicht minder erstaunt tat. Im Lächeln des Inspektors lag eine gehörige Portion Wahnsinn, als er sich dem Bett zuwandte: „Oh, Kandaaa! Es ist Zeit fürs Fiebermessen!“ Dunkelblaue Augen verengten sich. Als er eifrig ein Thermometer zückte und damit leicht in eine Hand klopfte, verfinsterte sich der Blick des Exorzisten noch mehr. Howard sah ihn schwankend, aber deutlich auffordernd an: „Nun? Das ist ... doch die einzige Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahme, von der ... du wirklich was verstehst, oder?“ Yu starrte an die Decke im vergeblichen Versuch, seine Umgebung zu ignorieren.

 

Erst sah es so aus, als wollten beide ihren Standpunkt aussitzen, doch dann kräuselten sich Howards Mundwinkel noch ein Stück weiter nach oben: „Sollen ... wir es auf der Vorderseite reinschieben und sehen, was ... passiert?“

 

Allen und Johnny schrien entsetzt auf, als sich der Inspektor auf Yu stürzte und beide begannen, mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit in entgegengesetzten Richtungen an der Hose des Exorzisten zu zerren. Während sie mit aller Macht versuchten, die Streithähne auseinanderzubringen, wurden sie sich unabhängig voneinander über eines klar.

 

Sie würden ihre Freunde nie wieder ruhigen Gewissens sich selbst überlassen können.


	7. Mach es nochmal

Yus Kräfte waren vollkommen aufgezehrt, als er nach einem harten Tag endlich die urige Lobby ihres Gasthauses betrat. Auf dem Bau herrschte wahre Knochenarbeit und keiner der muskelbepackten, rauen Männer in seiner Gruppe hatte es ihm zugetraut, auch nur ein halbes Dach gedeckt zu bekommen, ehe ihm die Luft ausging. Er grinste voller Genugtuung, hatte er sie doch eines ordentlich Besseren belehrt.

 

Stöhnend ließ er seine Schultern kreisen, nickte unwillig dem Mädchen am Empfang zu, welches augenblicklich knallrot anlief und schleppte sich die Treppen zum zweiten Stock hinauf. Seine Ehre hatte er zwar wiederherstellen können, doch der Job hatte nichtsdestotrotz Tribut gefordert. Der Muskelkater würde ihn am nächsten Tag beeinträchtigen und er knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er sich die hämisch grinsenden Gesichter seiner Kollegen vorstellte. Besser, er genoss ein ausgedehntes, warmes Bad und ging schlafen, damit er in möglichst guter Form auf die Baustelle zurückkehren konnte.

 

Es war bereits spät und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, seine Freunde noch wach anzutreffen, deswegen überraschte es ihn, ausgerechnet aus Howards Zimmer noch Geräusche zu vernehmen. Erst schlenderte er gleichgültig daran vorbei. Was ging es ihn an, wenn sich der verhasste Inspektor in einem Anfall von Schlaflosigkeit unruhig hin und her wälzte? Doch als er eine Stunde später erfrischt und sauber erneut an der Tür vorbeiging, um sich einen Mitternachtssnack aus der Küche zu stibitzen, erweckte ein langgezogenes Stöhnen seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es hatte seltsam geklungen, wie gefangen zwischen Agonie und Glückseligkeit und er musste zugeben, dass es ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte.

 

Während er unentschlossen mit halb erhobener Hand auf dem Flur stand und mit sich rang, ob er anklopfen und sich wenigstens kurz vergewissern sollte, dass mit Howard alles in Ordnung war, drangen weitere Geräusche in seine Ohren, die ihn mit jeder Minute mehr beunruhigten. Leises, rhythmisches Knarzen erfüllte die Luft, immer wieder unterbrochen von leisem Gewimmer oder durchdringendem Stöhnen. Als eine wohlvertraute Stimme ertönte, begriff Yu endlich, dass Howard nicht alleine war.

 

_„Aaaah ... Link ... du bist so ... unheimlich gut!“_

 

_„Wie oft willst du das ... noch betonen, Walker? Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ... ich auch dann nicht länger durchhalte, wenn du mir ... Tonnen von Honig ums Maul schmierst!“_

 

_„Ah ... Hm ... Hmmm ... Warum vermutest du hinter jedem Lob ... Ah ... gleich versteckte Motive? Kannst du Anerkennung nicht einfach anneHEEEhmen?!“_

 

_„Die menschliche Natur ... ist nun mal hinterhältig. Lob verteilt sie nur, wenn sie sich etwas davon verspicht. Oder willst du bestreiten, dass du das hier ...“_

 

_„GRAH!“_

 

_„So lange wie möglich hinauszögern willst?“_

 

Die beiden klangen irgendwie atemlos, als wären sie in eine besonders anstrengende Aktivität vertieft. Yu starrte befangen auf die Tür. Konnte es sein, dass ihm in letzter Zeit einige wichtige Details entgangen waren? Seine Verwirrung vermehrte sich schlagartig um ein Vielfaches, als sich plötzlich auch Johnnys Person zu Wort meldete.

 

_„Hey, Link? Ich habe schon wieder vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt! Könntest duʼs mir nochmal machen?“_

 

Yu schreckte erschüttert ein Stück zurück und eine zitternde Hand zuckte instinktiv Richtung Schwertgriff. Er wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass ihm jemand erklären würde, in welchen Film er abgedriftet war!

 

_„Gil, du bleibst gefälligst da ... liegen und kommst wieder zur Ruhe! Ich habe euch oft genug erklärt, dass mehr als ... zweimal ungesund für den Körper ist! Du hast deine Dosis für ... heute schon bekommen!“_

 

_„Ist mir egal! Und wennʼs mich entzwei reißt! Ich flehe dich an, nur noch-“_

 

_„Fass mich nicht an!“_

 

Ein lautes Poltern ließ Yu erahnen, welches Schicksal den aufdringlichen Wissenschaftler ereilt hatte. Er schluckte nervös und presste sein Ohr zögerlich dichter an das verräterische Holz. Hierbei musste es sich um einen schrecklichen Irrtum handeln. Richtig?

 

_„Nimmʼs ihm nicht übel, Link, du musst das verstehen! Deine Hände, sie ... wecken Gelüste, die man im Alltag schlichtweg vergisst! Sie sind ...“_

 

_„Ein Wunder!“_

 

_„Ja! Nein ... sie sind mehr als das!“_

 

_„Würdet ihr ... bitte aufhören, so maßlos zu übertreiben?!“_

 

_„Wir übertreiben nicht! Deine Hände sind göttlich!“_

 

_„Das ist der Ausdruck, den ich gesucht habe! Er hat recht! Deine Hände sind ... Ahhhh ... göttlich! Hmmm ... Oh, genau daHAAA!“_

 

_„MACHʼS MIR AUCH NOCHMAL!“_

 

_„BLEIB MIR VOM LEIB!“_

 

Inzwischen drohten Yus Augen aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen. Wie gelähmt lauschte er dem Geschehen – zweifellos einer Orgie, die seine Freunde veranstalteten – und fühlte sich alleingelassen auf dem auf einmal furchtbar kalt wirkenden Flur. Wie konnte es sein, dass ihn diese Entwicklung ihres Miteinanders so eiskalt erwischte? Und noch eine andere, weitaus pikiertere Frage drängte sich ihm auf, die sich auch unter größter Mühe nicht unterdrücken ließ: Wie konnte es sein, dass sich ausgerechnet ein stocksteifer, leidenschaftsloser Spion als unwiderstehlicher Zuchthengst erwies? Howards angestrengte Stimme raunte ihm ins Ohr.

 

_„Also gut, Gil. Beweg dich noch einmal von dort weg und ich lasse dich nicht mal mehr zusehen, verstanden?!“_

 

_„So grausam ...“_

 

_„Nun denn, wo waren wir, Walker?“_

 

_„Im ersten Drittel.“_

 

_„Lügner! Ihr wart kurz davor, zu-“_

 

_„Halt die Klappe, sonst werf ich dich höchstpersönlich raus, Johnny!“_

 

_„Das hier ist Links Zimmer, da wird er wohl auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben!“_

 

_„Schluss jetzt, verdammt, oder ihr fliegt beide!“_

 

_„Das ist fies! Ich bin noch nicht mal annähernd zufriHIIIIIedengestellt ... Oh Gott ... das war ... unfair ...“_

 

_„Entspann dich, Walker. Lass dich einfach fallen und ich besorg den Rest.“_

 

_„Hn ... Spürst du denn auch schon was?“_

 

_„Außer, dass du noch immer knüppelhart bist? Nein. Ich ... muss zugeben, dass dein Körper ... eine echte Herausforderung ist.“_

 

_„Du kaHAAAAnnst mich jederzeit herausfordern, wenn du möchtest!“_

 

_„Nicht fair ...“_

 

_„Geh endlich schlafen, Johnny!“_

 

_„Hört auf! Gil, selbst wenn ... ich wollte, könnte ich mir dich nicht nochmal vornehmen. Ich stoß hier ... langsam auch an meine Grenzen ...“_

 

Yu schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Wie lange lief diese Sache schon hinter seinem Rücken? Es klang nicht so, als wäre es das erste Mal, dass seine Kameraden einer solchen spätabendlichen Versammlung frönten. Warum hatten sie eine derartige Beziehung vor ihm geheim gehalten? Hatten sie seine Reaktion gefürchtet? Als ob er das Recht hatte, über andere ein Urteil zu fällen. Er dachte an die nicht allzu weit entfernte Vergangenheit zurück, in der er zusammen mit einem alten Freund in den Tiefen der Arche gestrandet war. Hatte es für ihn ein Hindernis dargestellt, einen männlichen Körper zu lieben, nachdem er erkannt hatte, wessen Seele Alma Karma beherbergte? Er brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. Es war das Wesen eines Menschen, welches zählte. Alles andere war keine Liebe, sondern pure Fleischeslust. Wenn sich herausstellte, dass seine Kameraden tatsächlich Gefühle füreinander hegten, würde er der Letzte sein, der sich von ihnen abwandte. Selbst wenn eine solche Dreiecksbeziehung seine Toleranz tatsächlich arg strapazierte.

 

Ein Bild von Howard erschien vor seinem inneren Auge und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Sollte er allerdings herausfinden, dass es sich um nichts anderes als infame Begierde handelte ... Er strich sanft Mugens Scheide entlang. Allens Stimme weckte ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. Die Stimme des Exorzisten klang beschämt.

 

_„Also, ich habe ja schon ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, dass wir dich daHAAAuernd für unser persönliches Vergnügen missbrauchen, Link ... Du musst es nur sagen, wenn du Positionen tauschen willst! Ich bin zwar nicht ganz so talentiert wie du, aber ich schwöre, es wird dir guttun!“_

 

Yu sperrte den Mund auf, ohne es zu merken. Sehr viel mehr Dreistigkeit würden seine blankliegenden Nerven nicht mehr ertragen.

 

_„Schon ... in Ordnung, Walker. Ich liege ... nicht sonderlich gerne auf dem Präsentierteller.“_

 

_„Wir könnenʼs auch im Sitzen machen! Vertrau mir, Meister und ich haben es oft getan, wenn er gestresst war! Ich hab jede Menge Übung!“_

 

_„Hör endlich auf ... zu quatschen und entspann dich! Ich komm ... hier ja keinen Millimeter weiter, wie soll ich da bitte die ... richtige Stelle finden?!“_

 

_„Du bist da ... schon goldrichtig, Link. Nur ein bisschen fester ... Fester ... Jaaa ...“_

 

_„Ah, jetzt spür ich auch was. Nur ... noch ein bisschen ...“_

 

Plötzlich hallte Allens spitzer Schrei durch den Gang und erschütterte Yu bis ins Mark. Aufgelöst tigerte er einige Schritte auf und ab. War es endlich vorbei? Er presste sein Ohr erneut gegen die Tür und horchte angestrengt. Schweres Keuchen war eine Zeitlang alles, was er vernehmen konnte. Doch dann wimmerte Allen abgekämpft.

 

_„Die Schmerzen ... tut so weh, Link ... aber ... tut so ... gut ...“_

 

Ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen war der Tropfen, der Yus Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Er riss Mugen aus dem Futteral, trat mit der ganzen Gewalt, die er aufbringen konnte, die Tür ein und stürzte mit ihr zusammen in den Raum dahinter: „DAS REICHT! NIMM DEINE HÄNDE WEG VON IHM, DU TIER!!!“

 

Er starrte direkt in zwei perplex blinzelnde Augenpaare. Allen lag auf dem Bauch auf einer doppelt gelegten Steppdecke am Boden. Seine weit von sich gestreckten Hände krallten sich an einem Tischbein fest. Sein freier Oberkörper glänzte im hellen Schein der Deckenlampe ölig und gerötet. Seine in dunkelgraue Hosen gekleideten Beine waren locker gekreuzt und angezogen, als hätte sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein heftiger Krampf durchfahren, der sich nun langsam löste. Howard kniete an seiner Seite. Die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes waren bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt. Weit über Allen gebeugt benutzte er derzeit das Gewicht seines ganzen Oberkörpers, um dem Exorzisten beide Daumen in die Mulden neben den Schulterhöckern zu bohren. Sein Blick wechselte langsam von überrumpelt zu vorwurfsvoll, als er seine dank Yus wuchtigem Angriff halb zersplitterte Tür anvisierte. Auf einer Couch an der Wand lag Johnny, das Gesicht selbst im Schlaf zu einer verzückten Fratze verzogen. Speichel lief ihm aus dem offenen, breit grinsenden Mund in einem feinen Rinnsal in den Kragen. Timcampy lag zusammengerollt auf seiner Brust und schien gerade aus einem friedlichen Schlummer zu erwachen.

 

Allen fand schließlich zuerst seine Sprache wieder: „Kanda? Seit wann bist du zurück? Und warum fällst du mit der Tür ins Haus? Ich bin mir sicher, Link hätte auch auf ein simples Anklopfen reagiert. Stimmtʼs?“ Er wandte dem Inspektor den Kopf zu, der den Eindringling nur stumm und mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

 

Yu fehlten für ein paar Augenblicke die Worte, als er die Situation einzuordnen versuchte. Anstatt sich zu erklären, steckte er schließlich Mugen weg, trat von der Tür herunter, hievte sie ächzend hoch, trug sie zum entstandenen Loch in der Wand und hängte sie notdürftig zurück in die Angeln. Verdächtig eifrig klopfte er sich den Staub von der Hose, drehte sich um, räusperte sich und wies in die Runde: „Was ... was macht ihr hier, wenn man fragen darf?“ Das Ablenkungsmanöver, so ungeschickt es auch war, verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, als seine Stimme sie aus der Schreckstarre erweckte und Allen einen hochzufriedenen Atemzug entweichen ließ: „Ach, weißt du, Johnny und ich sind in letzter Zeit so verspannt. Heute waren die Rückenschmerzen mal wieder nicht mehr auszuhalten, deshalb haben wir Link gebeten, uns ein wenig zu massieren.“ Howard entfuhr ein zynisches Schnauben: „Ein wenig. Ha! Seit vier Stunden bin ich dabei!“ Allen kicherte entschuldigend: „Es tut mir leid, aber du bist in manchen Dingen einfach zu gut für dein eigenes Wohl. Da kann man schon mal die Selbstbeherrschung verlieren!“

 

„Was auch immer. Dein Durchgang ist übrigens vorüber – ebenfalls der zweite, wie ich betonen möchte – also schnapp dir Gil und geh um Himmels Willen endlich schlafen!“

 

Er stand auf und ging an Allens Kopf vorbei Richtung Bad, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Allen machte ein grunzendes, unwilliges Geräusch und packte ihn am Bein, um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern, doch Howard hatte eindeutig genug von ihm, denn er trat ein paarmal beherzt auf den stöhnenden Exorzisten ein, bis dieser ihn notgedrungen freiließ und sich schmollend aufrappelte: „Weißt du, ich fühle mich immer noch etwas steif auf der rechten Sei-“

 

„RAUS!“

 

Johnny fiel, urplötzlich wieder hellwach, vom Sofa und rief beglückt: „Seid ihr fertig?! Bin ich wieder dra-“ Ein nasser Schwamm traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht und er quiekte erschrocken, als Allen ihn und Timcampy packte und eiligst zum rettenden Ausgang zog, bekam er doch mit, wie Howard nach anderen, wesentlich härteren Wurfgeschossen griff.

 

Nachdem sie die gefährlich wackelnde Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatten, rieb sich Howard erschöpft eine Schläfe und brummte: „Ich schätze, ich schulde dir meinen Dank. Ich wäre sie wahrscheinlich erst morgen früh losgeworden.“ „Sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, dir so auf der Nase rumtanzen zu lassen“, erwiderte Yu, immer noch ein wenig überfordert mit den Geschehnissen. „Hm“, kam es leidgeprüft zurück, „da magst du recht haben, aber sie waren wirklich unglaublich verspannt. Es war das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte, um sie einsatzbereit zu halten.“ Yu grunzte nur als Zeichen des Verständnisses und klopfte mit einer Faust nachdenklich gegen den eigenen schmerzenden Brustkorb.

 

Auf einmal durchfuhr ihn ein Geistesblitz. Hinterhältig grinsend lehnte er sich an den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Wie wärʼs? Wenn du schon dabei bist, warum lässt du als kleinen Dank für meine Hilfe deine göttlichen Hände nicht auch bei mir Wunder wirken?“ Howard starrte ihn scharf von der Seite an: „Für genau wie lange hast du vor dieser vermaledeiten Tür gestanden, Yu Kanda?!“ Der Exorzist wich seinem Blick aus, und so winkte er nur entnervt ab: „Vergiss es. Eigentlich interessieren mich dein Hobbies nicht. Aber kann das nicht bis morgen warten? Ich bin hundemüde.“ Er bereute in der nächsten Sekunde, Yu eine Gelegenheit gegeben zu haben, ihn mit seinem Spottnamen aufzuziehen. Stattdessen überraschte ihn der Japaner nur mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken. Er ergriff die Türklinke und öffnete sie einen Spaltbreit: „Tja, eigentlich habe ich ja heute Schmerzen. Aber wenn du wirklich partout zu entkräftet bist, um mir diesen kleinen Gefallen zu erweisen, kannst du deine Dankbarkeit natürlich auch auf irgendeine andere Art-“ Schneller, als er reagieren konnte, stand Howard neben ihm und drückte die Tür wieder zu. Dann machte er eine vornehme, einladende Handbewegung in Richtung der provisorischen Liege. Yu schmunzelte triumphierend, zog sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf und hängte ihn über eine Stuhllehne, ehe er sich auf der Decke niederließ. Howard verteilte eine nach Kamille riechende Flüssigkeit in seinen Händen: „Nimm ihre Übertreibungen nicht zu ernst. Ich bin nicht so gut, wie sie behaupten.“ Yu kicherte überheblich: „Glaub mir, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Du sollst mich auch nur von meinem Muskelkater befreien. Und keine Sorge, eine zweite Runde werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht von dir verlangen.“

 

Howard verteilte das Massageöl mit kreisenden Bewegungen auf Yus Rücken und fuhr die Muskeln vorsichtig mit den Fingern nach: „Meine Güte, du bist ja noch schlimmer dran als Walker! Was hast du den ganzen Tag getrieben?!“ „Steine geschleppt“, murmelte Yu knapp und schloss die Augen, während er das Kinn auf verschränkte Unterarme bettete. Er hörte Howard desillusioniert seufzen und schmunzelte schadenfroh. Dahin ging die Hoffnung, die Prozedur schnell und problemlos hinter sich bringen zu können.

 

Nach einiger Zeit musste Yu die Einschätzung von Howards handwerklichem Geschick überdenken. Er war sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob die Fähigkeiten tatsächlich als so durchschnittlich eingestuft werden konnten, wie er es erst getan hatte – im Gegenteil. Aber er konnte auch nicht wirklich behaupten, zu genießen, was mit ihm anstellt wurde. Die Wirkung, die die starken, warmen Hände auf seine Nervenbahnen ausübten, war so ambivalent, dass er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er selig sterben oder ausrasten wollte. Sein Körper war gefangen zwischen einer faszinierten Sehnsucht nach der nächsten Berührung und dem instinktiven Verlangen, jemandem die Kehle zu zerfetzen. Und jetzt verstand er auch das eigenartige, alarmierende Geräusch, welches Allen am Anfang ausgestoßen hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zu dessen Engelsgeduld besaß er keine besonders lange Zündschnur und Howard hatte die ärgerliche Angewohnheit, sich gerade an den schmerzhaftesten Stellen besonders lang und intensiv zu schaffen zu machen.

 

Eine Weile ließ ihn Yu noch schweigend weiterarbeiten, doch schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und fuhr gereizt auf: „Kannst du es nicht mal lassen, ewig dieselben Furchen nachzuziehen?! Ich war mir zwar bewusst, dass du kein so toller Masseur sein kannst, aber nach allem, was die anderen so von sich gegeben haben, hatte ich zumindest gehofft, dass du es nicht schlimmer machst! Wenn du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest: Das tut weh!“ Howard nickte nur, ohne den Druck zu vermindern: „Das kann ich mir vorstellen, so steinhart, wie dieser Muskelstrang ist. Aber vom bloßen Streicheln wird er sich nicht lösen, Kanda. Es mag dir heute vielleicht schlimm vorkommen, aber ich verspreche dir, dass du dich morgen besser fühlen wirst. Nun, möglicherweise abgesehen von einem geringen Muskelkater und einigen blauen Flecken.“ „Ich hab dich eigentlich rangelassen, um genau das zu verhindern“, brummte der Exorzist verstimmt. Howard schmunzelte mitleidig: „Verspannungen gehen von ein bisschen Klopferei nicht weg. Echte Massagen sind Langzeittherapie. Es geht darum, den Körper durch Behebung der Ursache dauerhaft schmerzfrei zu machen und nicht darum, oberflächlich akute Symptome zu bekämpfen.“

 

„Woher weißt du so viel darüber?“

 

„Ich lese gerne.“

 

„Ich weiß. Allerdings habe ich dir – in aller Bescheidenheit – anspruchsvollere Lektüre zugetraut.“

 

„Es stand in einem medizinischen Fachbuch. Viele Schmerzen können gelindert werden, wenn man die richtigen Auslöser betätigt, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Es ist wirklich sehr interessant.“

 

Yu zuckte heftig zusammen, als Howards Daumen zielstrebig die nächste Schwachstelle ausfindig machten und presste mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn hervor: „Herrgottnochmal, willst du mich wütend machen?!“ „Versuch, dich zu entspannen“, riet Howard hochkonzentriert, „dann tut es erstens nicht so weh und baut zweitens Stress ab.“ „Ich würde genauso viel Stress abbauen, wenn ich dir die Arme bräche“, knurrte Yu unbeherrscht. Howard entfuhr ein Lachen: „Das mag stimmen. Aber Walker würde es nicht begrüßen, wenn mir in deinem Beisein etwas geschieht, nicht wahr?“

 

Im nächsten Moment fand er sich unter einem schäumenden Exorzisten wieder. Yu presste Howards Handgelenke in die knarrenden Dielen und beugte sich so dicht an ihn heran, dass sich der Inspektor in den blauen Augen erkennen konnte. „Allen wird dich nicht die ganze Zeit schützen“, zischte er und sein heißer Atem geisterte über Howards Lippen, „Ich bin mein eigener Herr. Vergiss das nicht, wenn du mir das nächste Mal den Rücken zukehrst, Wachhund.“ Howard musste sich eingestehen, dass Yu durchaus einschüchternd wirkte, wenn man ihm unbewaffnet gegenübertreten musste. Trotzdem weigerte er sich, ihn als echte Bedrohung anzusehen, denn selbst wenn es der Exorzist nicht wahrhaben wollte: Er war berechenbar. Das rechte Wort zur rechten Zeit ausgesprochen und er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

 

Howard legte den Kopf schief und erwiderte unschuldig: „Ich wollte dir deinen eigenen Willen nicht absprechen. Aber ich habe auch einen und wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, warst du es, der mir großzügig erlaubt hat, danach zu handeln. Du warst es, der betont hat, mich leben zu lassen, solange ich keine Gefahr für Walker darstelle. Habe ich mich inzwischen als ‚nicht vertrauenswürdig‘ erwiesen, Yu Kanda? Genüge ich deinen – als dein eigener Herr gestellten – Ansprüchen nicht mehr?“

 

Yu sah ihn lange nachdenklich an. Doch schließlich ließ er ihn los und stand zögerlich auf. Düster richtete er den Blick auf die Wand und knurrte: „Es würde mir vielleicht leichter fallen, dir zu vertrauen, wenn du mir mehr über die Person berichten würdest, die du retten willst.“ Howard stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und lächelte humorlos zu ihm hinauf: „Jeder hat seine Geheimnisse. Du kannst mir aber glauben, wenn ich versichere, dass mein Vorhaben keine Gefahr für euch darstellt.“ Auch er stand auf, hob die Steppdecke hoch und schüttelte sie kräftig aus. Dann drehte er sich um und wanderte ein weiteres Mal auf den Eingang des Badezimmers zu: „Wenn das alles war, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mich jetzt schlafen lassen würdest. Ich muss morgen genauso früh aufstehen wie ihr.“

 

Leider krallte sich nach einigen wenigen Schritten Yus Hand in sein Hemd und hinderte ihn am Verlassen des Zimmers. Er wandte sich stirnrunzelnd zu ihm um. Der Exorzist schien kurz mit sich zu ringen, ehe er emotionslos mit dem Daumen auf den eigenen Rücken wies: „Mach es nochmal.“

 

Howard rollte mit den Augen und warf die Decke mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen zurück auf den Boden.


	8. Missverständnis

Es hatte mit einem ganz normalen, ganz alltäglichen Zank angefangen. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich noch erinnern, wann sich die Gemüter so erhitzt hatten, dass sie sich gegenseitig mit ihren Errungenschaften zu übertrumpfen suchten. Erst mit Siegen über Akumas. Dann mit Kriegsnarben. Schließlich mit den Entwicklungstypen ihres Innocence. Sie hatten im Stillen damit gerechnet, dass der nächste Schritt dann endlich ein handfester Kampf sein würde. Doch zur allgemeinen Überraschung schlug der Streit plötzlich eine völlig andere Richtung ein.

 

„Weißt du, im Gegensatz zu dir hatte ich schon mal Liebesbeziehungen.“

 

Allens Worte ließen nicht nur Johnnys Kinnlade zu Boden sinken, sondern auch Yu für einige Sekunden verstummen. Dann huschte Zornesröte über sein Gesicht und während er sich drohend vor dem überheblich grinsenden Freund aufbaute und ihm den Zeigefinger in die Brust bohrte, knurrte er: „Ach ja? Bist du sicher, dass es sich bei den Damen nicht nur um geistesgestörte Pädos gehandelt hat, Babyfresse? Aber das ist ja auch völlig egal! Ich habe jede Menge Verehrerinnen! Und ich war schon mal verlobt!“ Allen schnaubte verächtlich: „Liaisons aus früheren Leben zählen nicht, Idiot. Und sie hat immerhin versucht, dich umzubringen.“

 

„Aus Liebe!“

 

„Zählt nicht!“

 

„Ähm ... Freunde ...?“

 

Johnnys Magen suchte sich diesen kritischen Moment aus, um laut um Füllung zu winseln. Beide Exorzisten sahen ihn groß an, als das Grollen ungeduldig über sie hinweg donnerte. Johnny kratzte sich verlegen lächelnd am Hinterkopf: „Meint ihr, ihr könntet die Diskussion auf später verschieben? Ich sterbe vor Hunger ...“ Allen fasste sich zuerst und lachte laut: „Hast ja recht, tut mir leid. Lass uns weitergehen, der Speisesaal müsste hier irgendwo sein!“ Yu runzelte die Stirn, trat dann aber gleichgültig zurück: „Che, wie auch immer.“

 

Doch wenige Schritte später piepste Allen erneut: „Also bin ich dir wie immer weit voraus.“ Yu schwang wortlos herum und stampfte auf ihn zu, doch Johnny warf sich zwischen sie: „Kanda, bitte! Das ist doch kindisch! Hört auf damit!“ Der Japaner fletschte die Zähne, ließ sich aber erweichen und wanderte weiter den Gang ihres Hotels hinunter: „Pah! Deine Kindergartenbeziehungen nimmt doch sowieso niemand ernst!“

 

„Was nennst du Kindergartenbeziehungen?!“

 

„Deine! Ich könnte jede Frau ins Bett kriegen, wenn ich nur mit den Fingern schnippte! Aber wollen wir wetten, dass es bei dir über Händchenhalten und Küsschen auf die Wange nie hinausgegangen ist?“

 

„Wenn du Sex meinst, den hatte ich schon.“

 

Zwei Augenpaare starrten Allen fassungslos an und beide brachten nicht mehr als ein wenig intelligentes „Huh ...?“ heraus. Allen selbst wurde puterrot, als er sich vergegenwärtigte, was ihm soeben herausgerutscht war. Peinlich berührt tippte er die Fingerspitzen aneinander: „Ah ... Äh ... also ... Ich war Zwölf oder so und da war diese Söldnerin ... Naja, Meister hatte ihr die Ehe versprochen, wenn sie ihm die Schuldeneintreiber vom Hals schafft. Aber er ... Naja, ihr kennt ihn ja ...“ „Er hat sie gelinkt und sich aus dem Staub gemacht“, vervollständigte Yu den Satz kühl. Allen schwenkte ihm beide Zeigefinger zu: „Ganz recht. Er ließ mich wie immer zurück und da sie sich nicht mit materiellen Gütern abfinden lassen wollte, haben wir uns darauf geeinigt ... Öhm ... so ab und zu dies und das zu tun ...“

 

Eine Weile sprach niemand ein Wort. Dann hauchte Yu empört: „Widerlich.“ „Oh, soweit würde ich nicht gehen“, widersprach ihm Allen energisch, „sie war sogar sehr attraktiv, Meister hätte sich ansonsten nicht mit ihr abgegeben!“ „Darum geht es nicht“, heulte Johnny und fiel ihm verzweifelt um die Hüfte, „Du bist doch noch ein Kind! Allen, wenn du reden möchtest, ich bin immer und überall für dich da! Immer und überall!“ Allen klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schultern, sah dann aber triumphierend lächelnd auf: „Na? So wieʼs aussieht, habe ich auch in diesem Bereich die Nase vorn, idiotischer Kanda!“ Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer süffisanten Fratze: „Oder nein, ab jetzt heißt es wohl jungfräulicher Kanda, öhöhöhö-“

 

Yu wollte etwas erwidern, fand jedoch keine Argumente mehr und biss zornig die Zähne zusammen. Er stürmte davon: „Als ob so ein Mist überhaupt zählen würde! Du laufender Meter besiegst mich niemals! Niemals! Und außerdem bezweifle ich stark, dass ich hier der Einzige bin, der sich nicht für so was Schwachsinniges interessiert! Frag doch mal Johnny, dem ist seine Wissenschaft doch auch wichtiger als alles andere!“

 

„Ist das wahr, Johnny? Du hattest auch noch nie eine Freundin?“

 

Yu grinste in sich hinein. Genau! Er war nicht allein! Keine Chance, dass die Laborratte schon mal mit einer Frau geschlafen hatte!

 

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein, war da dieses Mädchen an der Uni ...“

 

Er fiel der Länge nach hin, fuhr blitzschnell wieder auf und erschien wenige Zentimeter vor Johnnys Gesicht: „Erzähl keinen Stuss! Du hattest schon mal Sex?!“ Der Wissenschaftler lief hochrot an und lachte nervös: „Naja, haha, sie war sehr viel mondäner als ich und so, haha, und sie hat mir das eine oder andere gezeigt, haha, und das eine ist zum anderen gekommen, wenn du verstehst, hahaha ... ha ...“ Yu hörte gedämpftes Kichern in seinem Rücken und rauschte wutentbrannt durch die nächstbeste Tür: „Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf dieses sinnlose Gespräch! Lasst uns essen!“

 

Zu seinem Glück fanden sie sich tatsächlich am ursprünglich angepeilten Zielort wieder, dem Speisesaal. Nachdem sie sich ein wenig umgesehen hatten, entdeckten sie in der angrenzenden Küche plötzlich einen sehr vertrauten blonden Zopf umher schwingen und liefen, ihren Konflikt kurzzeitig vergessend, überrascht zum Tresen.

 

„Link? Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du wärst direkt hinter uns?“

 

Die Krähe hob ihren mit einem weißen Tuch bedeckten Kopf von ihrer Arbeit, der Verzierung einer Erdbeersahnetorte, und wischte sich angestrengt mit einem Ärmel über die Stirn: „Walker. Dass du immer noch keinen Unterschied zwischen mir und ordinärer Luft erkennst, beunruhigt mich zutiefst. Ich folge dir schon seit vorgestern nicht mehr.“ Die drei Freunde ließen sich nahe bei ihm am Tresen nieder und Yu fragte trocken: „Du hast doch schon diesen Job am Hafen oder irre ich mich? Lebst du vielleicht etwas über deine Verhältnisse, Wachhund?“ Er erntete einen abschätzigen Blick: „Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe nur eine Unterhaltung unserer Wirtin mit dem Koch mitbekommen, aus der hervorgegangen ist, dass ein Küchenhelfer ausgefallen ist. Weil sie von jemandem, dessen Namen ich nicht nennen will, gehört hat, dass meine Fähigkeiten im Backhandwerk nicht die Schlechtesten sind, hat sie mich gebeten, für ihn einzuspringen.“ Allen schrumpfte ein wenig in sich zusammen. Yu lehnte sich grinsend zurück: „Und du hast natürlich sofort zugesagt. Ganz der edle Ritter.“ Howard funkelte ihn böse an. „Nun, ich kann sie als alleinstehende, hart arbeitende Frau nicht einfach ignorieren, wenn du das meinst. Außerdem ...“, sein Blick wich zur Seite aus, während er ein wenig rot anlief, „ist das eine gute Gelegenheit, mich etwas im ... Kochen zu üben ...“ Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. Seine Kameraden wechselten höchst verlegene Blicke und griffen stumm nach den Speisekarten.

 

Während er seine studierte, durchfuhr Johnny plötzlich ein Geistesblitz. Wenn er wollte, dass seine beiden Freunde damit aufhörten, sich gegenseitig mit Blicken aufzuspießen, musste er es schaffen, den Punktestand auszugleichen! Das bedeutete, dass er jemanden finden musste, der wie Yu noch keine Erfahrungen mit Frauen gesammelt hatte! Und wer war für so eine Rolle besser geeignet als der stoische, wenig liebenswerte Inspektor der Zentralverwaltung?! Er bezweifelte stark, dass es jemandem wie Howard besonders leicht fiel, eine sonderlich intime Beziehung aufzubauen. Stolz auf seine erstklassige Schlussfolgerung verlor er keine Zeit und rief: „Link, bist du eigentlich Jungfrau?“

 

Die Frage war ausgesprochen, noch ehe er eingehender darüber hatte nachdenken können. Jetzt, wo die Worte die Atmosphäre erfüllten und in seinen Ohren hartnäckig widerhallten, wurde ihm bewusst, was er den Spion gerade zuzugeben aufgefordert hatte. Er versteinerte.

 

Howard, der überkorrekte, nie zu Späßen aufgelegte Howard, würde ihm den Kopf abbeißen!

 

Stumm schloss er mit seinem Leben ab. Auch seine Freunde erwarteten offenbar keine weitere gemeinsame Zukunft, wenn die Blicke, mit denen sie ihn in sprachloser Fassungslosigkeit musterten, ein Anhaltspunkt dafür war. Und so schockierte sie Howards Antwort umso mehr.

 

„Nein. Wieso?“

 

Der Inspektor hatte nicht mal aufgesehen. Nach gut einer Minute Entsetzensstarre reagierte Yu zuerst: „... Sieh an.“ Ponyfransen überdeckten sein finsteres Gesicht und aus irgendeinem Grund umwehte ihn plötzlich ein Sturm kalten Zorns. Er erhob sich würdevoll, beinahe zu würdevoll, und entfernte sich staksigen Schrittes. Johnny wimmerte schuldbewusst, sprang auf und lief ihm wortlos hinterher.

 

Nur Allen konnte sich nicht von seinem Platz wegbewegen. Die Torte übte eine zu große Anziehungskraft auf seinen leeren Magen aus. Nichtsdestotrotz dachte er eingehend über das soeben abgelaufene Gespräch nach. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass keiner von ihnen überhaupt mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte. Und schon gar nicht mit dieser.

 

Auf einmal eröffnete sich ihm eine Erklärung für Howards fremdartige Reaktion, die ihm verlegenen Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb.

 

Nach einigen drückenden Minuten, in denen er den Inspektor nur stumm beobachtete, entschied er sich tapfer, seine Hypothese zu bestätigen und meinte trocken: „Weißt du, er hat damit nicht das Sternzeichen gemeint.“ Howard sah mit einem trüben Blick auf, der Allen verriet, dass er mit dem Vernommenen nichts anzufangen wusste. Es dauerte eine beeindruckend lange Zeit, ehe sich die Farben des strengen Gesichts denen der neuesten kulinarischen Kreation anpassten.

 

Während Howards Wangen in einem intensiven Rot aufblühten und seinen Teint im Vergleich dazu schneeweiß erscheinen ließen, stützte sich Allen teilnahmsvoll lächelnd auf eine Hand.

 

_‚Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie jemand gleichzeitig so gefährlich und doch naiv sein kann ...‘_


	9. Eine unerwartete Entwicklung

Allen und Johnny waren todmüde, als sie nach einem harten Arbeitstag das Foyer ihres Hotels betraten. Der Exorzist murmelte geschlagen: „Ich frage mich immer wieder, wo die Leute den ganzen Schrott bunkern, den sie dir täglich unter die Nase halten. Du tust mir echt leid.“ Der Wissenschaftler winkte hektisch ab: „Nein, nein! Das war doch nichts! Zumindest nichts im Vergleich zu deinem Publikum! Echt, ich hätte spätestens beim Jonglieren mit Farbbomben kapituliert. Woher hatten die Kinder nur die ganzen Luftballons und die Tünche?“ Sie lachten erschöpft, aber zufrieden und betraten den Gang mit ihren Zimmern. Allen fragte leise: „Wie es wohl bei Kanda und Link gelaufen ist? Ihr Chef müsste ordentlich was springen lassen, weil sein Café so großen Zulauf hat, seit Link dort bäckt und Kanda kellnert. Die letzte Konditorei hat Kopfgeldjäger auf uns angesetzt, um die beiden zurückzubekommen!“ Johnny lachte ermattet: „Ich denke, Link weiß sehr genau, wie viel sie als Team wert sind. Ich will nicht wissen, was er diesmal ausgehandelt hat.“ Allen runzelte die Stirn: „... Apropos Link ... Findest du nicht, dass er sich seit Kurzem irgendwie seltsam verhält?“

 

„Wie meinst du das?“

 

„Nun, er ist so still. Ich meine, stiller als sonst. Und er schleicht so lauernd durch die Gegend, als hätte er irgendwas auf dem Herzen, das nur darauf wartet, endlich raus zu dürfen ...“

 

„Hast du ihn schon mal drauf angesprochen?“

 

Allen senkte den Kopf: „Naja, nein. Ich meine, ich würdʼs ja machen, aber ...“ Johnny hob besorgt eine Augenbraue. Es war nicht Allens Art, so herumzudrucksen. Howards Laune musste ihn schwer bekümmern. Er schlug ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken: „He, mach dir keine Gedanken! Link ist eher der direkte Typ, er wird nicht lange durchhalten, wenn ihn tatsächlich etwas an dir stört!“ „Das ist es ja“, fuhr Allen auf und packte ihn verzweifelt am Kragen, „Es bin nicht ich, um den er herumschleicht!“

 

„Hm?“

 

Allen zog ihn dicht an sich heran und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Es ist ... Keine Ahnung, was ich davon halten soll, aber es ist Kandaaa!“ Johnnys Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Er lachte kurz auf: „Kein Wunder. Die beiden sind sich spinnefeind!“ Dann brach er abrupt ab: „Aber eigentlich gehen sie sich deswegen ja auch wann immer es geht aus dem Weg. Die beiden erkennen so viele Fehler ineinander, dass sie überhaupt keinen Sinn darin sehen, darüber zu sprechen.“ Allen ließ ihn los und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich kannʼs ja auch nicht glauben, aber er starrt ihn in letzter Zeit immer so komisch aus den Augenwinkeln an, total abwesend, als würde er darüber nachdenken, sich ernsthaft mit ihm zu unterhalten! Sobald er merkt, dass ich ihn beobachte, tut er so, als sei nichts gewesen, aber ... ich krieg davon echt Gänsehaut!“ Sie gingen weiter den Gang entlang.

 

Plötzlich unterbrach ein gedämpftes, langgezogenes Stöhnen ihr Gespräch. Erschrocken fuhren sie zusammen und Johnny flüsterte nervös: „Was ... was war das?“ „Weiß nicht“, murmelte Allen zurück, „aber es hat sich angehört, als käme es aus ...“, ein ähnlicher Ton hallte durch den Flur, gefolgt von einem unverständlichen Murmeln, „Kandas Zimmer?“ Mit eingezogenen Köpfen schlichen die beiden auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür und legten die Ohren an das Holz. Ein schmerzerfülltes Ächzen ließ ihnen die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Johnny machte Anstalten, die Tür aufzureißen: „Oh nein, vielleicht ist er verletzt?! Wir müssen ihm-“ Sofort hielt ihm Allen den Mund zu und legte panisch den Finger an die Lippen: „Psssst! Mal nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand, Kanda zieht sich nicht so schnell Verletzungen zu! Und wenn, versucht er alles, um sie vor anderen geheim zu halten! Kannst du dir vorstellen, was er mit unliebsamen Zeugen machen wird, die ihn in einem Augenblick der Schwäche erwischen?!“ Vor ihrem inneren Auge nahm eine grotesk verzerrte Gestalt Form an, die in entferntem Sinne an den Japaner erinnerte. Sie grinste breit und ihre Augen blitzten bedrohlich, als sie mit dämonischer, beunruhigender Stimme sprach.

 

_‚So, ihr habt also meinen Schwachpunkt herausgefunden, ihr Schnüffler. Freut euch ... Solange ihr noch könnt!‘_

 

Bevor der böse Geist sein Schwert ziehen konnte, wischten sie die Vision entsetzt beiseite. „Aber was sollen wir denn tun?“, wimmerte Johnny weinerlich. Allen kratzte sich am Kinn: „Lass uns ... Genau, lass uns erst mal ein bisschen weiter lauschen. Vielleicht ist alles halb so schlimm.“ Sie legten erneut ihre Ohrmuscheln an die Tür.

 

Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie sich im Stillen einig, dass es noch viel schlimmer war.

 

Erstens bemerkten sie, dass Yu nicht allein in seinem Zimmer war. Zweitens ließ sie die Unterhaltung im Zimmer in kalten Schweiß ausbrechen.

 

_„ARGH!“_

 

_„Verdammt, Wachhund, beherrsch dich doch mal ein bisschen! Die Wände hier sind nicht gerade meterdick! Willst du die Nachbarn auf uns aufmerksam machen?!“_

 

_„... Bitte vielmals um Verzeihung. Aber nur so als Rechtfertigung: Du tust mir weh, Kanda.“_

 

_„Wie auch immer.“_

 

_„... HNG!“_

 

_„Würdest du endlich damit aufhören, dich wie ein Wurm zu winden?! Wie soll ich denn so richtig treffen?! Und hör auf, ständig wegzurücken! Komm hierher!“_

 

_„...“_

 

_„Näher.“_

 

_„...“_

 

_„NÄHER, verdammt!“_

 

_„AUTSCH!“_

 

_„So, geht doch. Und jetzt halt still.“_

 

Johnny sah kreidebleich zu Allen auf: „Was ... was machen die beiden denn da, Allen ...?“ Der Exorzist blinzelte selbst einige Male fassungslos, während aus dem Zimmer rhythmisches Stöhnen erklang. Er öffnete und schloss mehrmals den Mund, ohne Worte zu formulieren. Doch ihr Grundgedanke schien in ein- und dieselbe Richtung abzudriften.

 

_„Meine Güte, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was für ein Weichei du bist, hätte ich diesem Wahnsinn niemals zugestimmt.“_

 

_„Weichei?! Du ruckst drin rum als bestünde ich aus Sackleinen! ... Autsch!“_

 

_„Selbst schuld. Warum hast du dich nicht besser vorbereitet, wenn du das hier schon seit Längerem planst?“_

 

_„Ich habe es nicht geplant, es hat sich ergeben. Die beiden sind endlich mal später dran als wir. Dass du so lange brauchst, konnte ich doch nicht ahnen!“_

 

_„Muss schwer gewesen sein, sich unter diesen Umständen auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Dich drei Tage mit diesem Bedürfnis herumzuplagen ... Musst ja wie auf Kohlen gesessen haben.“_

 

_„Von deinen Hänseleien geht es nicht weg.“_

 

_„Das kann ich mir allerdings vorstellen.“_

 

_„...“_

 

_„Jesses, Krähe. Was für ein bemitleidenswerter Zustand.“_

 

_„Hör endlich auf, dich über meinen bemitleidenswerten Zustand lustig zu machen und tu was dagegen!“_

 

_„Nicht doch! Lass mich diesen Augenblick genießen. Du bist normalerweise so hochgeschlossen, wer weiß, wann du das nächste Mal die Hüllen fallen lässt?!“_

 

_„... Du bist ... Hng ... Du bist so ...“_

 

_„Oh, macht dich deine eigene Verlegenheit etwa ausfällig? Geh nicht zu hart mit dir ins Gericht. Wer würde sich nicht gern von Doktor Kanda behandeln lassen, hm?“_

 

Die Kinnladen der beiden Lauscher sackten ab. Bilder schossen ungewollt durch ihre Köpfe und warfen alle vernünftigen Erklärungen über den Haufen, bis nichts mehr übrigblieb außer einer unvernünftigen. Allen murmelte fassungslos: „Das kann nicht sein. Oder? Sie haben doch nicht wirklich gerade ... was miteinander ... Oder? Johnny?!“ Der Wissenschaftler schüttelte krampfhaft den Kopf: „Das ist nicht wahr! Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben ... Nicht ... Nicht diese beiden!“ Als er sich die Szene bildlich vorstellte, erlitt er einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Allen hielt ihm geistesgegenwärtig den Mund zu, ehe er einen spitzen Schrei ausstoßen konnte. Die Konversation ging indessen weiter.

 

_„... Was interessiert dich meine mangelnde Vorbereitung überhaupt? Dir bereitet sie ja keine Schmerzen.“_

 

_„Hm. Da hast du allerdings recht. Vielleicht sollte ich mich mehr anstrengen, dir Unbehagen zu bereiten? Du reißt die Klappe für meinen Geschmack nämlich immer noch ein bisschen zu weit auf, Krähe.“_

 

Ein kurzes Klatschen ertönte, gefolgt von einem zischenden Laut, als wenn jemand Luft durch zusammengebissene Zähne einsaugte. Erneut sahen sich Johnny und Allen an. Hatte Yu ihrem strengen Inspektor gerade einen Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben? Ein lauter Schrei und Yus triumphale Stimme hinderten sie daran, die verstörenden Fantasien auszuweiten.

 

_„Gefunden! Jetzt ganz ruhig, nicht bewegen. Sag mir, wie es dir besser gefällt. Hoch ...“_

 

_„AH!“_

 

_„Oder runter?“_

 

_„Runter! RUNTER! Oh, Gott ...!“_

 

_„Gut ... In Ordnung, ich muss ein wenig nachjustieren. Versuch, nicht gleich auszuflippen, klar?“_

 

_„... Sicher.“_

 

_„...“_

 

„...“

 

_„Scheiße.“_

 

_„Was jetzt?“_

 

_„... Ich glaub, ich steck fest.“_

 

_„WAS?!“_

 

Howards Entsetzen übertönte den nicht minder geräuschvollen Ausbruch auf dem Flur. Johnnys Gehirn schaltete endgültig auf Notstrom um. Er rutschte, der Sinne beraubt, langsam am Holz zu Boden. Allen hingegen bemühte sich, sich nicht auf der Stelle zu übergeben. Ein Lachen zerriss die Luft.

 

_„War doch nur ein Scherz! Wollte dich ein wenig von den Schmerzen ablenken! Komm zurück, du blutest mir auf die Dielen!“_

 

_„... Ich kann deinen Humor nicht nachvollziehen. Könntest du stattdessen nicht einfach ein bisschen sanfter vorgehen? Dann wären Schmerzen vielleicht gar kein so großes Thema mehr.“_

 

_„Hey, du bist zu mir gekommen! Wenn du was von mir willst, muss du dich auch mit meinen Methoden arrangieren, klar?“_

 

_„... Schon gut. Hab verstanden.“_

 

_„Jetzt komm wieder her.“_

 

_„...“_

 

_„Du traust mir nicht und dadurch verspannst du dich, das ist das ganze Problem.“_

 

_„Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass es wirklich das Ganze ist, aber es ist ein ungewohnt vernünftiger Einwand, Yu Kanda.“_

 

_„Schau einfach nach vorne, rühr dich nicht und lass mich den Rest machen.“_

 

_„...“_

 

_„Alles klar, bin wieder drin.“_

 

_„Es ist nicht so, dass ich das nicht spüren würde. Ich danke dir trotzdem für diese sinnvolle Zwischenbilanz.“_

 

_„Hast du gerade versucht, witzig zu sein? Wirken diese eigenartigen Pillen etwa schon?“_

 

_„Ich versuche nur, mich ein wenig von den Schmerzen abzulenken, ohne mir zwangsweise schlimmere zuzufügen.“_

 

_„Gut! Mach weiter, ich beweg ihn jetzt nämlich ... Herrgott, ist das eng hier drin ...“_

 

Allen sackte mit einem erstickten Seufzen neben seinem Leidensgenossen zusammen, als er einige Zeit lang nichts anderes als angestrengtes Keuchen vernahm. Der Stress hatte mehrere Blutadern in seinem Gehirn platzen lassen, deren Inhalt nun in Strömen aus seinen Nasenlöchern quoll. Johnny weinte Sturzbäche. Doch keine unheimlichen Geräusche seitens ihrer beiden Kameraden hätten sie adäquat auf die folgende Horrorszene vorbereiten können.

 

Was immer Yu mit Howard auch anstellte, er schien den Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben. Wenn sein glorreiches „HA!“ und Howards darauf folgendes kurzes Aufheulen ein Maßstab waren.

 

_„Das warʼs, Wachhund. Beiß die Zähne zusammen. Ich zieh ihn jetzt raus.“_

 

_„... Fein.“_

 

_„Vorsichtig ... Oh, Dreck, verdammter!“_

 

_„AH!!! GOTTVERDAMMTE SCHEISSE! DU SOLLST IHN RAUSZIEHEN, NICHT NOCH TIEFER REINSTECKEN!!!“_

 

Howards Kreischen weckte Tote auf, in diesem Fall Allen und Johnny, die hysterisch schreiend aufsprangen und voller Entsetzen davon stürmten: „WIR HABEN NICHTS GESEHEN! WIR HABEN NICHTS GESAGT! WIR HABEN NICHTS GEHÖRT!!!“

 

_„Hm? Hast du was gehört?“_

 

_„Nein. Und selbst wenn, könnte ich wohl kaum an die Tür gehen und nachsehen. Ich hänge gerade so an dir, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“_

 

Allen war ein offenherziges Individuum, freundlich, höflich und vorurteilsfrei. Doch was Yu mit Howard anstellte, konnte er nicht weiter gutheißen. Wenn diese Beziehung eine hoffnungsvolle Zukunft haben sollte, musste sich der kaltschnäuzige Exorzist unbedingt zusammenreißen. Seinem Partner so offensichtliche Schmerzen zuzufügen hatte mit liebevoller Neckerei nicht mehr das Geringste zu tun. Und so nahm der Jugendliche seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und stelzte zurück zu der Barriere, die ihn dreist von der Rettung eines seiner Freunde abhielt.

 

Johnny folgte ihm aus Angst, mit den frisch auferlegten Gedanken allein zurückzubleiben. In seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten sich Tränen: „Weißt du, wenn ich so drüber nachdenke ... Glaubst du, dass es unsere Schuld ist? Sind wir vielleicht mit dem Herziehen über ihr nicht existentes Liebesleben zu weit gegangen?!“ Allen blieb abrupt stehen. Diese Möglichkeit war ihm noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Er verlor etwas an Gesichtsfarbe: „Ich weiß nicht. Oh, Johnny, ich weiß es nicht! Wenn ... wenn es tatsächlich wir waren, die sie zu dieser Verzweiflungstat getrieben haben ... Ich ... Ich kann so nicht weiterleben! Aktiviere-“

 

Während der Wissenschaftler bestürzt versuchte, den Exorzisten daran zu hindern, sich das eigene Schwert durch die Kehle zu stoßen, brachte sie Yus urplötzlich beinahe feinfühlige Stimme völlig aus dem Konzept.

 

_„Fertig. Sieh ihn dir an.“_

 

_„Wow. Das Teil hat in mir gesteckt?“_

 

_„Ganz schön groß, was?“_

 

_„Hm, ja. Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn mir vorher nicht angesehen habe. Sonst hätte ich mich von dir ferngehalten und es mir selbst gemacht.“_

 

Es gab keine Emotionen mehr, die in Allens und Johnnys Körpern adäquate Reaktionen hätten auslösen können. Was immer die beiden auch zu sagen hatten, erstarb auf ihren Lippen und ließ nichts zurück als gähnende Leere. Ihre Finger zuckten spastisch, als sie ihre Namen hörten.

 

_„Che. Solltest du das nächste Mal so ein Problem haben, rate ich dir, dich besser an die Bohnenstange oder Johnny zu wenden. Die beiden reißen sich regelrecht darum, anderen zu helfen. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass sie viel zärtlicher mit dir umgehen werden.“_

 

Fassung und Teint blieben zurück, als Exorzist und Wissenschaftler Howards Rettung einvernehmlich aufgaben, in kopflosem Entsetzen auf dem Absatz kehrtmachten und – nicht einmal mehr fähig, einen Ton von sich zu geben – den Gang zu ihren Zimmern hinunterstürzten.

 

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür spitzte Howard die Ohren: „Jetzt habe ich aber ganz sicher was gehört ...“ Yu ließ sich mit einem abfälligen Schnaufen aufs Bett sinken: „Ich nicht. Macht dich die Verletzung jetzt schon paranoid?“ Howard schnitt eine Grimasse und betastete vorsichtig seine Schulter: „Lustig. Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um meinen Geisteszustand?“ Yu schnaubte nochmal, sah dabei aber diskret zu ihm hinüber: „... Sie ist ganz blau. Sicher, dass du das nicht untersuchen lassen willst? Der Kampf liegt schon drei Tage zurück und das Ding hat immerhin im Knochen gesteckt ...“ Howard schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er zischte, als einige Haarsträhnen in die offene Wunde auf seinem Rücken glitten und schmerzhafte Stiche auslösten: „Macht dich meine Verletzung jetzt schon sentimental?“ „Che“, kam prompt die Antwort, „als ob. Ich will nur nicht, dass du uns im nächsten Kampf behinderst.“

 

„Ich werde daran denken. Und ich habe definitiv nicht vor, mich nochmal erwischen zu lassen.“

 

Yu überlegte, während er Howard dabei zusah, wie er seine Sachen zusammensammelte. Dann kniff er die Augen zu und presste mühsam hervor: „Der Schlag auf die Schulter vorhin muss ziemlich wehgetan haben.“ Und nach einer kleinen Pause: „War wohl über.“ Howard hielt erstaunt inne, aber da er sich nicht erinnerte, jemals einen Kommentar von Yu erhalten zu haben, der einer Entschuldigung näherkam, entschied er sich gegen eine schnippische Antwort: „Ja, tat es. Aber ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass du dich überhaupt dazu bereit erklärt hast, mir diesen verdammten Metallsplitter aus dem Rücken zu ziehen. Er wurde langsam wirklich lästig.“

 

Yu bemerkte, mit welcher Schwierigkeit der Inspektor den betroffenen Arm bewegte, um einige blutverschmierte Handtücher in eine Tasche zu stopfen: „Soll ichʼs dir verbinden?“ Diesmal konnte Howard seine Überraschung kaum verbergen: „Du bist ... außerordentlich zuvorkommend, aber das schaffe ich schon allein. Ich will deine Hilfsbereitschaft nicht überstrapazieren.“ Yu richtete den Blick zur Decke: „Warum bist du eigentlich nicht zu einem von den anderen gegangen?“ Howard schnaubte: „Es war schwer genug, dich um Hilfe zu bitten!“

 

„Eben! Mit Allen hast du doch kein Problem, oder? Warum ich und nicht er?“

 

„Walker macht sich zu viele Sorgen. Wenn er erfahren würde, dass ich verletzt bin, würde er uns mit seinem Beschützerinstinkt nur behindern. Und Gil würde – direkt nachdem er mir Stillschweigen versprochen hat – zu Walker rennen und ihn über meine Beeinträchtigung in Kenntnis setzen. Und dann hätten wir dasselbe Ergebnis, als wenn ich sofort zu Walker gegangen wäre. Bei dir weiß ich zumindest, dass es unter uns bleibt.“

 

Yu hob eine Augenbraue: „Verstehe.“ Er richtete sich auf und ging leise zu dem kauernden Inspektor hinüber. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung streifte er sich sein Haarband ab und griff mit beiden Händen nach Howards Schopf. Dieser zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als Yus Finger einen Schwall goldener Mähne zurückstrichen und sie dabei auch aus der ärgerlich pochenden Wunde entfernten. Einen geübten Handgriff später waren die Haare in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und konnten das entzündete Fleisch nicht mehr reizen. Sein Hemd wurde ihm über die Schultern gelegt und Yus Hände verweilten kurz auf seinen Oberarmen, während er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Komm nicht nochmal mit sowas an.“ Howard schloss mit einem Klicken die Tasche: „Verstanden.“ Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen.

 

Mit der Hand schon auf dem Türgriff hielt er noch kurz inne: „Danke.“ Yu war schon wieder auf dem Weg zu seinem Nachtlager und brummte nur unwillig: „... Wie auch immer.“

 

Damit verließ Howard das Zimmer des missmutigen Exorzisten.

 

Draußen zuckte er schmerzerfüllt zusammen. Er legte eine Hand an die Hüfte und zog vorsichtig seine Schulterblätter zurück, um seine gestauchten Brustmuskeln zu dehnen, bis er merkte, wie sein offenes Hemd zu Boden zu gleiten drohte. Er fasste hastig die Knopfleisten und zog es wieder zu, ehe er ein wenig benommen von der rauen Behandlung und den Schmerztabletten auf sein eigenes Zimmer zuwankte.

 

Die weit aufgerissenen Augen, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten, bemerkte er nicht.

 

Als endlich die Tür hinter dem Inspektor ins Schloss gefallen war, wagte Johnny wieder zu atmen. Er blickte, immer noch fassungslos, zu Allen auf, der über ihm um die Ecke des Korridors lugte: „Allen? Ist das gerade wirklich passiert? Ich meine, bist du absolut sicher, dass wir nicht zufällig den gleichen Alptraum haben ...? Wissenschaftlich gesehen ist das ja sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber manchmal geschehen nun mal Dinge, die wir nicht vernünftig erklären können ...“ Der Exorzist schüttelte beherzt den Kopf: „Nein, Johnny, wir träumen nicht. Wäre dies ein Traum, würde sich mein Schädel nicht anfühlen, als hätte ihn eine Horde Akumas in Brand gesteckt.“


	10. Wie Hund und Katz

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass wir das Richtige tun?“

 

Johnny zog sich verängstigt die Bettdecke über die Nase, als einmal mehr etwas Schweres die andere Seite der Wand neben seinem Ohr traf und sie erzittern ließ. Zorniges Gebrüll begleitete die Erschütterung und lautes Poltern in etwas größerer Entfernung ließ ihn erahnen, dass die feindliche Geste von dem Angegriffenen schonungslos erwidert worden war. Allen lag hellwach in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Zögerlich antwortete er: „Bestimmt, Johnny! Sie müssen sich einfach erst an die neue Situation gewöhnen! Selbst eine auf beiden Seiten einvernehmlich begonnene Beziehung kann am Anfang etwas holprig sein. Und bei diesen beiden Dickköpfen waren Probleme sowieso vorprogrammiert ...“ „Vielleicht hast du ja recht, aber-“, Johnny zuckte zusammen, als ein Knall, heftige Kampfgeräusche und anschließend ein lautes Knacken aus dem Nebenzimmer zu hören war, „Mist, ich fürchte, sie haben schon wieder ein Bett zerbrochen. Vielleicht ... vielleicht haben wir uns geirrt ...?“ Allen wandte ihm überzeugt den Kopf zu: „Auf keinen Fall! Du warst doch dabei! Was an dem, was wir gehört haben, war so missverständlich, dass es sich um einen Irrtum handeln könnte?!“

 

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht ... aber ... wir haben es ja nur gehört. Wir hätten sie vielleicht erst darauf ansprechen sollen, anstatt sofort eigenständig Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, meinst du nicht?“

 

„Bist du verrückt?! Weißt du, was sie mit uns anstellen, wenn wir damit rausrücken, an ihrer Tür gelauscht zu haben?!“

 

„Äh ... Naja ...“

 

„Nein, glaub mir, es ist besser so. Wir werden sie einfach im Stillen so gut es geht unterstützen. Irgendwann, wenn sie sich ihrer Gefühle sicher sind, werden sie es uns schon gestehen! Vergiss nicht, überrascht zu tun, wenn es soweit ist! Aber gib ihnen auch auf keinen Fall das Gefühl, ihre Liebe zu missbilligen! Kanda ist gegenüber anderer Leute Meinung ja relativ immun, aber Link ist da sehr anfällig! Wenn er sich unseretwegen von ihm zurückziehen sollte ... Oh, ich will gar nicht dran denken.“

 

Auf einmal erklang das Stampfen schwerer Stiefel. Die Nachbartür wurde aufgerissen und Howards gedämpfte Stimme drang ihnen in die Ohren: „Ich habe es satt, mir deine haltlosen Anschuldigungen noch länger anzuhören, Yu Kanda! Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit, dein Temperament wieder unter einigermaßen erträgliche Kontrolle zu bringen. Wenn ich zurückkomme, würde ich es begrüßen, mit weniger obszönen Schimpfworten empfangen zu werden!“ Die unbeherrschte Antwort wurde mit dem lauten Knall der zugeschlagenen Tür honoriert und das wiederum mit einem zersplitternden Gegenstand auf deren Innenseite. Schritte hallten durch den Flur, kamen an ihrem Zimmer vorbei und verklangen wenig später, als Howard zur Eingangshalle übergewechselt und die schwere Doppeltür hinter ihm eingerastet war. Yus Tirade verstummte nach wenigen Minuten ebenfalls und es kehrte Ruhe ein.

 

Johnny murmelte betroffen: „Ich wette, die anderen Gäste sind jetzt genauso glücklich wie ich. Wahrscheinlich hat sich nur noch niemand bei uns beschwert, weil die beiden ihnen Angst einjagen.“ Allen lachte verlegen: „Nun ja, es läuft wohl tatsächlich nicht so reibungslos, wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben, aber du kennst doch das Sprichwort! Gegenseitige Pole ziehen sich an!“

 

„Es heißt auch ‚Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern‘, und wo bitte sind sich die beiden auch nur ähnlich?!“

 

„Hm ... Sie reden nicht gern?“

 

„Allen, die Sachschäden türmen sich und ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass sie sich irgendwie näherkommen!“

 

Es war nun schon zwei Wochen her, seit sie zufällig die verstörenden Vorkommnisse hinter verschlossener Türe mitbekommen hatten und nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, war Allen Feuer und Flamme für die heimliche Liaison ihrer Kameraden gewesen. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis er Johnny mit seinem Enthusiasmus angesteckt hatte und sie munter damit begonnen hatten, sie nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu unterstützen. Zu ihrer heftigen Kuppelei gehörte auch, dass ein seit jeher stilles Einverständnis über eine starre Kombination von Zimmergenossen, die am wenigsten Blutopfer forderte – Yu mit Johnny und Howard mit Allen – kurzerhand über den Haufen geschmissen worden war und sie somit dem Paar bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit Zeit für traute Zweisamkeit einräumten. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien ihre Rücksichtnahme weder Howard noch Yu sonderlich zu erfreuen.

 

Allen ballte siegessicher eine Faust: „Nun sei doch nicht so ungeduldig! Ich finde, sie sind schon viel lockerer im Umgang miteinander geworden! Vor noch gar nicht so langer Zeit haben sie sich nur stur angeschwiegen! Dass sie ihre Kontroversen inzwischen ausdiskutieren, ist ein gewaltiger Fortschritt!“ Johnny entrüstete sich: „Das nennst du Diskussion?! Sie streiten sich von früh bis spät und wenn ihnen die Argumente ausgehen, prügeln sie sich!“ Allen schüttelte voller Mitleid darüber, dass sich sein Freund des Unterschieds nicht bewusst war, den Kopf: „Sie prügeln sich nicht, sie trainieren.“

 

„Das behaupten sie!“

 

„Sie sind beide sehr stark, da kann es schon mal etwas heftiger zugehen!“

 

„Sie verhalten sich wie Hund und Katz, Allen!“

 

„Was sich neckt, das liebt sich!“

 

Johnny starrte ihm wenig überzeugt und fast vorwurfsvoll in die Augen. Allen schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor, überlegte aber nichtsdestotrotz ein paar Minuten. Schließlich schwang er seine Beine über die Bettkante und ballte erneut eine entschlossene Faust: „Ich weigere mich einfach, zu glauben, dass ich mich so geirrt haben könnte! Hör zu. Ich übernehme Link und du Kanda. Wir versuchen ihnen so diskret wie möglich mehr Informationen aus der Nase zu ziehen und unsere Schlussfolgerung zu verifizieren! Sollten wir keine zufriedenstellenden Ergebnisse erzielen, geben wir auf. Aber bis dahin müssen wir alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um sie zu unterstützen!“ Johnny lief ein Schweißtropfen vom Gesicht: „Na, wenn das mal gutgeht. Wenn sie die Kuppelei bemerken, bringen sie uns um. Warum bist du eigentlich so angetan von der Idee, dass was zwischen den beiden läuft?“ Allen klopfte einem erwachenden Timcampy auf den Kopf und wies ihn damit gnädig an, weiterzuschlafen. Er schlüpfte in seine Hosen: „Weißt du, auch wenn mich Kanda manchmal nervt und ich mir bewusst bin, dass Link aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund hinter mir her ist, den er mir verschweigt, sind sie doch meine Freunde. Kanda hat Alma verloren und Link ... Ich wünsche mir einfach, dass sie glücklich werden. Da ist es mir egal, mit wem.“ Johnny kratzte sich am Hinterkopf: „Wenn das Glück ist, möchte ich nicht ihr Pech abbekommen.“ Allen fuhr zu ihm herum und der Wissenschaftler zuckte zusammen, als er zischte: „Das ist es ja! Was Kanda da mit Link angestellt hat, ist unentschuldbar!“

 

„Vielleicht ... ist er ja ein Masochist ...?“

 

„Nein, glaub mir, das wäre mir sicher aufgefallen. Link ist total normal! Wenn man mal von ... charakterlichen Absonderlichkeiten absieht. Aber Kanda muss eindeutig an seiner Feinfühligkeit arbeiten! Ohne jemandem, der ihn vorsichtig in die richtige Richtung schubst, wird der sich nie ändern! Sie brauchen unsere Hilfe!“

 

\---

 

Howard griff zornig in die vor ihm stehende Schüssel und entnahm ihr eine weitere Handvoll gekochten Reis, den er energisch auf einem Blatt gerösteter Alge verteilte. Dieser ... idiotische Kanda! Ihm vorzuwerfen, gemeinsame Sache mit den Noahs zu machen, war gleichermaßen absurd wie scharfsinnig. Howard hatte sich immer für einen recht fähigen Spion gehalten, Tarnung und Täuschung inbegriffen, und er hatte noch nichts getan, um den Vierzehnten aus der Reserve zu locken. Im Gegenteil, seine Anwesenheit schien die Persönlichkeit „Allen Walker“ unerwarteterweise sogar zu stärken, was ihn vor das Problem stellte, wie er unter diesen Umständen Malcolms Anweisungen befolgen und den Noah in Allen adäquat beschützen sollte. Er schnitt eine Gurke in feine Streifen und legte sie auf den Reis. Yu hatte ihm vorhin im Zimmer vorgeworfen, nicht an Allens Vorbild, sondern an der Macht Neahs interessiert zu sein und er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn mehr erschütterte: Dass ihm der Exorzist tatsächlich einen solchen Verrat zutraute ... Oder dass er damit empfindlich nah an der Wahrheit lag. Zähneknirschend hackte er einer Forelle den Kopf ab und begann, sie zu entgräten. Nach all den Bewährungsproben, all den Risiken, die er auf sich genommen hatte, traute ihm dieser Bastard immer noch nicht! Wenn er es nicht einmal schaffte, Yu von seinen guten Absichten zu überzeugen, wie sollte er erst den Vierzehnten täuschen?!

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste es schaffen, egal wie. Leider konnte er sich einer gewissen Erleichterung nicht erwehren, die ihn jedes Mal übermannte, wenn er daran dachte, dass sich der Noah laut Johnny nicht wieder gerührt hatte, seit er in der Nähe war. Eigentlich wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn Neah gar nicht mehr ...

 

Unwillig schloss er die Augen. Neah war offenbar entscheidend für den Ausgang des Krieges. Malcolm hatte daran keinen Zweifel gelassen. Er durfte seinen Vorgesetzten nicht enttäuschen. Was ihn auf sein Problem zurückbrachte. Seufzend legte er den Fisch neben die Gurke. Zwei Wochen war es nun her, seit Allen und Johnny damit begonnen hatten, sich höchst merkwürdig zu verhalten. Sie wichen sich nicht mehr von der Seite, gingen überall zusammen hin, wollten sich partout nicht mehr voneinander trennen! Die ununterbrochene Anhänglichkeit hätte ihn unter normalen Umständen nicht wirklich gestört. Vier Augen waren zuverlässiger als zwei und es war ein Kinderspiel, aus dem redseligen Wissenschaftler Informationen zu pressen. Dumm nur, dass sie ihn zur gleichen Zeit auf sich allein gestellt für nicht lebensfähig zu halten schienen, denn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit stellten sie ihm Yu als Partner zur Seite, den Einzigen der Gruppe, der seine eherne Fassung erschüttern konnte.

 

_‚Johnny und ich haben was vor, warum geht ihr beiden nicht einkaufen?‘_

 

_‚Ich kann gerade nicht, aber Kanda hilft dir sicher gern!‘_

 

_‚Kanda macht das! Er ist eh viel geschickter als ich!‘_

 

Und als ob das noch nicht genug war, zwangen sie sie sogar dazu, die Nächte auf einem Zimmer zu verbringen. Howards Augenbraue zuckte angespannt, während er scharfe Soße auf dem Fisch verteilte. Nach seinem Hinzustoßen damals hatten sie es sich eigentlich angewöhnt, dass im Falle von Doppelzimmern immer Yu mit Johnny und Allen mit ihm eines belegten. Jede andere Kombination hätte nur zu bedauernswerten Unfällen geführt, die sie sich beim besten Willen nicht leisten konnten. Wieso nur hatten die beiden Schwachköpfe diese ungeschriebene Regel jetzt für nichtig erklärt?! Er und Yu waren noch nicht einmal gefragt worden, als sie eines Abends ausgebrannt in einer Hotellobby gestanden hatten und erfahren mussten, dass keine Einzelzimmer mehr zur Verfügung standen. Howard hatte nur müde mit den Schultern gezuckt und einen der Schlüssel an sich genommen. Als sich Yu aber den anderen greifen wollte, war Allen blitzschnell unter seinem Arm her geschlüpft, hatte sich ihn geschnappt und war wie von der Tarantel gestochen die Treppen hinaufgerannt. Johnny war hinterher gehechtet und hatte den verdutzten Zurückbleibenden nur zugerufen, dass sie etwas zu besprechen hätten und sie ausnahmsweise mal zusammen schlafen würden, vielen Dank. Er und Yu hatten sich nur einen verdatterten Blick zuwerfen können. Es war ihnen nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als der Bitte nachzukommen.

 

Verständlicherweise waren weder er selbst noch der Japaner mit den Umständen sonderlich zufrieden gewesen und es war die ruhigste Nacht ihres Lebens gewesen. Nicht, weil sie sich plötzlich entgegen aller Erwartungen blendend verstanden hätten. Nein, keiner von beiden hatte ein Auge zugemacht, da sie jede Sekunde damit gerechnet hatten, sich gegen den Mordversuch des jeweils anderen verteidigen zu müssen. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal getraut, zu laut zu atmen, um kein einziges warnendes Vorzeichen zu überhören. Es war eine grauenhafte Erfahrung gewesen, doch sie hatten sie überstanden. Schließlich hatte es sich um eine einmalige Ausnahme handeln sollen.

 

Howard rollte das Algenblatt und seine Bestandteile vorsichtig auf. Doch die Ausnahme hatte sich aus einem ihnen unverständlichen Grund zur neuen, sehr ungeliebten Regel entwickelt. Bei jedem Betreten einer neuen Stadt flehte er jeden ihm bekannten Gott um Gnade an. Wahrscheinlich gefiel den Allmächtigen diese Flatterhaftigkeit nicht, denn seitdem hatten sie kein Gasthaus mehr gefunden, welches Einbettzimmer vermietete. Er hatte seit derselben Zeit nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Wann immer Yus regelmäßiger Atem andeutete, dass er in einen seichten Schlummer gefallen war, nutzte Howard die Gelegenheit, dasselbe zu tun. Und sein Überlebensinstinkt sorgte dafür, dass er auch bei jedem unscheinbaren Geräusch sofort wieder erwachte. Deutete er die tiefen Furchen im Gesicht des Japaners korrekt, handelte dieser nach demselben Prinzip, anstatt das Ableben seines verhassten Bettgenossen zu planen. Kurz, Krähe und Exorzist waren am Ende ihrer Aufnahmekapazität angelangt und wenn Howard ihm nicht vorhin aus dem Weg gegangen wäre, hätte sich ihr Stress zweifelsfrei in dieser Nacht auf sehr ungesunde Weise entladen.

 

„Wenn du das Sushi weiterhin so würgst, wirst du es bald umsonst gefüllt haben.“

 

Howard fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als Allens ruhige Stimme ihn aus den Gedanken riss und blickte verstohlen auf seine Hände. Er räusperte sich verlegen und stopfte diskret eine beachtliche Menge Füllung in die Enden zurück: „... Danke für die Warnung.“ Er drehte sich nicht um, um seinen schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen, sondern griff nur nach einem Messer und schnitt die Rolle in gleichmäßige Scheiben, während er murmelte: „Tut mir leid, wenn wir euch geweckt haben ...“ Allen winkte lässig ab: „Oh, keine Sorge, ihr habt uns gar nicht erst einschlafen lassen. Uns und vermutlich auch den Rest des Hauses nicht.“ Er kicherte, als er sah, wie sich Howards Schultern verspannten. Der Inspektor hätte sich am liebsten in einem Mauseloch verkrochen. Im Eifer des Gefechts war ihm nicht klar gewesen, wie lautstark er sich mit Yu gestritten hatte. Wie peinlich es ihm war, sich immer wieder gehen zu lassen, konnte sich keiner seiner Freunde vorstellen. Er räusperte sich noch einmal und flüsterte: „Verzeih. Diese kindischen Auseinandersetzungen sind wahrlich überflüssig. Ich werde mich das nächste Mal zusammenreißen.“ Allen winkte erneut ab: „Das musst du nicht. Kanda braucht jemanden, der ihm ordentlich Paroli bietet! Lass dir bloß nicht alles von ihm gefallen!“

 

Er linste auf eine Schale Reisbällchen: „Ähm ... Hast ... du die gemacht ...?“ Howard sah fragend zu ihm hinüber und als er verstand, was er meinte, nickte er, ehe er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte: „Ja, der Koch hat mir freundlicherweise erlaubt, die Küche zu benutzen, wenn ich sie sauber halte und ihn nicht behindere. Du ... du musst sie nicht essen, wenn du nicht willst ...“ Die Hoffnung in seiner Stimme entging dem Exorzisten nicht und hastig zog er die Schüssel an sich heran: „Oh nein, natürlich probiere ich sie! Hm, sehen die lecker aus!“ Beide wussten, dass es sich bei diesem Kompliment um eine hohle Phrase handelte. Howards Werke sahen nach ein wenig Übung immer perfekt aus. Das Problem lag nach wie vor im Geschmack. Allens Hand schwebte für einige Sekunden über den Leckerbissen, ehe er sich für ein Bällchen mit Rührei entschied: „Warum kochst du eigentlich mitten in der Nacht? Ich weiß ja, dass wir morgen früh los müssen, aber wir können unsere Reiseverpflegung doch auch vom Frühstück abknapsen. Bist du gar nicht müde?“

 

_‚Oh doch, gütiger Gott, ich bin furchtbar müde ...‘_

 

„Nein“, log Howard und verteilte das Sushi auf ihre Lunchboxen, „ich bin in letzter Zeit etwas aufgewühlt und meine Nerven beruhigen sich, wenn ich backe ... oder koche.“ „Verstehe“, überlegte Allen und schnupperte an einem Reisbällchen mit Erbsen, „Und gibt es einen bestimmten Grund für deine Unruhe?“ Howard hielt inne, stützte sich dann auf der Arbeitsplatte ab und seufzte schwer. Vielleicht war es besser, die Würde eines Erwachsenen aufzugeben und einzugestehen, dass man mit manchen Individuen einfach nicht auskommen konnte, egal wie sehr man sich um Vernunft bemühte. Er kniff sich in den Nasenrücken und brummte nur: „... Kanda.“ Er konnte praktisch hören, wie Allen die Augenbrauen hob: „Kanda? Was ist mit ihm?“ Gequält ließ er einen Atemzug entweichen: „Ich ... ich strenge mich wirklich an, Walker, das musst du mir glauben, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Ich komme einfach nicht mit ihm ...“

 

„... aus“, dachte er desillusioniert.

 

„... gleichzeitig“, dachte Allen begeistert.

 

War es endlich soweit? Würde ihn Howard an diesem Tage endlich in ihr kleines, großes Geheimnis einweihen?! Gespannt biss er in ein weiteres Reisbällchen: „Link, du kannst mir alles sagen! Ich würde dich niemals verurteilen, das weißt du, nicht wahr?“ Der Inspektor sah ihn eine Weile stumm über die Schulter an und senkte den Blick dann wieder auf die Arbeitsplatte: „Also ... es ist ... Ich will ... Er kann ... Puh, das ist noch viel schwieriger, als ich dachte ...“ Allen wartete geduldig kauend.

 

„Ähm ... die Raumverteilung ... ist ... Naja ... Könnten wir ... wenn in der nächsten Stadt wieder keine Einzelzimmer verfügbar sind ...“

 

Allen grinste breit und packte erneut in die Schüssel: „Keine Sorge, wir können dich solange mit Kanda alleine lassen, wie du möchtest! Wir werden euch sicher nicht im Weg stehen, verlass dich auf uns!“ Howard blinzelte irritiert: „Was? Nein, das wollte ich damit nicht sagen! Vielmehr ... wollte ich dich darum bitten ... Ähm ...“ Allens Brauen hoben sich: „Es sieht dir nicht ähnlich, so zu stottern, Link. Ist ... ist etwa etwas Schlimmes passiert?!“

 

_‚Die beiden haben doch nicht etwa schon Schluss gemacht, oder?! Sie haben es doch noch gar nicht richtig miteinander versucht!‘_

 

„Oh nein“, winkte Howard hastig ab, „es ist nur ... Könnte ich bitte wieder eine Weile bei dir schlafen ...?“ Allen sah ihn fassungslos an. „Sie haben tatsächlich Schluss gemacht“, dachte er entgeistert, „Ich wette, Kanda war es zu anstrengend, sich auf einen so selbstbewussten Partner einzustellen. Aber nicht mit mir, Freundchen!“ Er druckste künstlich herum: „Weißt du, ich und Johnny haben uns noch nicht gan-“ Howard fiel ihm ein wenig heftig ins Wort: „Ich habe schon verstanden, dass ihr im Moment viel zu bereden habt, aber bitte, nur ein paar Nächte! Ich ... ich brauche ein bisschen ... Abstand von ... ihm.“ Er massierte sich frustriert die Stirn und dachte verärgert: „Oh Gott, das ist so albern! Ein erwachsener Mensch, der sich nicht traut, in Gegenwart eines Jüngeren auch nur ein Auge zuzumachen! Walker wird sich totlachen!“ Betreten ließ er die Hand sinken, als er spürte, wie sich seine Wangen erhitzten. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass Allen seine Zurückhaltung und Verlegenheit völlig falsch verstand.

 

_‚Abstand? Was meint er mit Abstand? Und wieso wird er so rot ...? Oh ... OH!‘_

 

Er kicherte ungeniert, während er sich ein weiteres Bällchen in den Mund schob, diesmal mit Thunfisch. Howard funkelte ihn erbost an, was aber durch die zunehmende Schamesröte an Wirkung verlor. Allen grinste glücklich, während seine Gedanken Sturm liefen: „Sie haben also die Chance sehr wohl genutzt! Sie haben miteinander ge~schla~fen! Und wie ich Kandas Kondition kenne, mehrmals in einer Nacht! Ha, ich wusste es! Wo ist der Irrtum, Johnny, häh?! Liebe Güte, kein Wunder, dass sie so ausgelaugt aussehen! Das ist so ... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Link mal so bezeichnen würde, aber wie er sich krampfhaft bemüht, Würde zu bewahren, ist einfach süß!“ Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen: „Link, sag doch einfach, wenn dich Kandas Temperament erschöpft! Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen, wir wissen schließlich alle, wie nachdrücklich er seinen Willen durchzusetzen pflegt!“ Mitleidig sah er seinen Freund an: „Es tut mir leid, wir haben überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, wie aufdringlich er sein kann. Hast du in letzter Zeit überhaupt ein Auge zugetan?“ Howard sah schnell zur Seite, dunkelte noch etwas nach, als er sich ertappt fühlte und murmelte abwehrend: „Natürlich! So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht!“

 

Angstschweiß bildete einen dünnen Film auf seiner Stirn, als er dachte: „Ihm ist aufgefallen, dass Kanda mich mit Verdachtsäußerungen bedrängt? Ich darf Walkers Aufmerksamkeit offenbar nicht unterschätzen. Wenn er eine von diesen haltlosen Theorien aufschnappt, könnte sich die Sache unnötig verkomplizieren. Ich muss vorsichtiger sein!“ Plötzlich bemerkte er etwas, was ihm schon wesentlich früher hätte auffallen müssen.

 

„Walker ... Wo sind die ganzen Reisbällchen hin?“

 

Allen ließ den Blick erstaunt auf die leere Schüssel fallen, in der seine Finger verzweifelt nach Nachschub suchten: „Hm ...?“ Howard legte fassungslos den Kopf schief: „Hast du ... etwa alle aufgegessen? Da waren über zwanzig Stück drin!“ Allen kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf: „Ah, was soll ich sagen? Sie schmeckten einfach zu gut. Ich konnte irgendwie nicht aufhören ...“ Sie sahen sich stumm an.

 

„Link ... Die schmeckten großartig!“

 

„Das ... das sagst du nicht nur, um mich aufzuheitern, oder?“

 

„Sieh mir in die Augen und behaupte, ich würde lügen!“

 

Howard tat genau das und erkannte nur ehrliche Begeisterung. Trotzdem blieb sein Blick skeptisch. Er schnappte sich eine der Lunchboxen, stellte sie vor Allen hin und forderte ihn mit einem Nicken auf, auch das Sushi zu kosten. Anfangs knabberte der Exorzist sehr vorsichtig daran, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis nicht nur eine, sondern all ihre Boxen blankgeleckt in der Spüle standen. Es folgten Gemüseomeletts, Rettichsalat, frittierte Garnelen, Yakisoba, Sandwiches und Kürbishackfleisch, ehe sie sich erneut in die Augen starrten. Allens füllten sich mit Tränen der Rührung: „Das ... das war alles wunderbar! Wer hat dich so Kochen gelehrt?!“

 

Howard stutzte kurz und sah dann betreten zu Boden: „... Kanda.“ Allen traute seinen Ohren nicht: „Was?! Kanda hat dir Kochen beigebracht?!“ Howard nickte, offensichtlich selbst überrascht und flüsterte: „Er hat mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben mit seinen ständigen Hänseleien! Da habe ich ihn irgendwann dazu herausgefordert, mir zu beweisen, dass er es besser kann. Es war ... Natürlich war es gut, uns war von Anfang an klar, dass er besser ist als ich. In der Küche, meine ich! Allerdings hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass mir japanische Gerichte so gut schmecken würden. Also habe ich ihn bekniet, es mir beizubringen.“ Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn: „Er hat sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, mich betteln zu lassen.“ Dann drehte er sich um und begann, das Geschirr abzuwaschen. Allen sah auf die leergeputzten Teller und jammerte verzweifelt: „Jetzt habe ich unseren ganzen Proviant vertilgt! Was nehmen wir denn nun morgen mit?!“ Howard drehte ihm den Kopf zu, ein strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Tja, da muss ich wohl nochmal von vorne anfangen, was?“ Während er damit begann, fröhlich vor sich hin zu pfeifen, schluckte Allen trocken.

 

Wenn Yu dieses Lächeln öfters zu sehen bekam, war es durchaus verständlich, dass er sich zu Howard hingezogen fühlte.

 

\---

 

Yus Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich, als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer zögerlich aufgeschoben wurde. Das blonde Desaster hatte ihm eindeutig zu wenig Zeit gegeben, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Und das, dachte er sadistisch grinsend bei sich, würde er ihm jetzt so schonend wie möglich beibringen.

 

Johnny schrie schockiert auf, als sich Mugen dicht an seiner Schläfe vorbei in den Türrahmen bohrte, kaum dass er die Nasenspitze hindurch gesteckt hatte. Angsterfüllt starrte er in zwei überraschte graue Augen.

 

Yu blinzelte verdutzt und ließ dann die Hand, mit der er sein Schwert Richtung Störenfried geschleudert hatte, seufzend wieder sinken: „Oh, tut mir leid, Johnny. Hab dich mit jemandem verwechselt.“ Er setzte sich wieder aufrecht im Schneidersitz hin und verfiel zurück in Meditation. Johnny kicherte nervös und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ohne den Blick von der Waffe zu lenken: „Ha... Hallo, Kanda ... Äh ... Komme ich vielleicht ungelegen?“ „Nein“, murmelte der Exorzist, „wird ʼne Erholung sein, mal wieder mit jemand anderem als dem Klugscheißer zu reden.“

 

„Meinst du Link?“

 

„Wen sonst?“

 

Johnny setzte sich Yu gegenüber auf Howards leicht demoliertes Bett und rieb verlegen seinen Oberarm: „Du ... kommst wohl nicht besonders gut mit ihm aus, was?“ Yu entfuhr ein zynisches Schnaufen: „Soll das ein Witz sein?! Der einzige Zeitpunkt, in dem er mir richtig gut gefällt, ist, wenn er verschwitzt und außer Atem unter mir liegt!“ Er dachte sehnsüchtig an das Training vom Vortag zurück, in dessen Verlauf er Howard ohne jegliche Möglichkeit der Gegenwehr am Boden festgenagelt hatte. Howards vergebliche Befreiungsversuche und der anschließende uneinsichtige Schmollmund hatten ihn für den vorangegangenen Streit restlos entschädigt. Er grinste unbewusst von einem Ohr zum anderen, als er an Howards störrische Rechtfertigungsversuche dachte.

 

Wären seine Augen nicht in stiller Konzentration geschlossen gewesen, wäre ihm Johnnys plötzlich knallroter Kopf aufgefallen, der sich entschieden weniger harmlose Aktivitäten vorstellte. „Wie auch immer“, er fasste sich mit einem Räuspern, „Gibt es etwas, worüber du mit mir reden willst?“ Johnny schreckte aus seinen unzüchtigen Gedanken auf: „Nein! Nein ... Äh ... nichts Besonderes! Oder ... vielleicht doch. Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht Dampf ablassen möchtest. Ich meine, ihr wart vorhin ziemlich laut ...“ Vorsichtig fuhr er mit einem Finger den scharfen Riss entlang, der sich durch die Bettkante zog. Yu öffnete ein Auge und richtete es auf seinen Freund: „ʼTschuldige. Haben euch geweckt, was?“

 

„Öh ... Naja ...“

 

„Diese verdammte Krähe hat sich mal wieder völlig grundlos verweigert!“

 

Johnnys Prusten entging Yu in seinem Ärger, als er in Gedanken finster hinzufügte: „Dabei habe ich ihn nur dazu aufgefordert, mir zu sagen, ob es sich bei der Person, die er retten will, um sich selbst handelt. Aber ich werde den Vogel schon noch zum Singen bringen!“ Laut fuhr er fort: „Es ist wirklich nichts, weswegen ihr euch die Köpfe zerbrechen müsst. Dieser Mistkerl ist viel stärker, als er aussieht. Ist selbst für mich nicht leicht zu nehmen.“ Er sah besorgt zu Johnny hinüber, der einen Hustenanfall erlitt: „... Alles okay?“ Der Wissenschaftler keuchte verzweifelt und winkte hastig ab.

 

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er mit Tränen in den Augen nachhakte: „Soll ... soll das etwa heißen, dass ihr ... Äh ... Verzeih, wenn das jetzt indiskret klingt, aber ... Wie oft habt ihr denn ... diese Dispute?“ Yu begriff Johnnys Reserviertheit nicht, spuckte aber genervt: „Jeden verdammten Tag!“ Anschließend wanderten seine Augenbrauen erneut zum Haaransatz, als Johnny einem weiteren Anfall erlag: „Sag mal, gehtʼs dir wirklich gut? Diese Husterei hört sich nicht normal an ...“ Johnny japste angestrengt und hob abwehrend eine Hand: „NEIN! Nein, es ist wirklich nichts! Ich frage mich nur ... Gibt es vielleicht etwas, was ihr uns sagen möchtet? Ich meine ... im Bezug auf dich und ... und Link ...?“

 

„Mich und Link?“

 

Yu sah ihn verwirrt an. Doch dann meinte er, die plötzliche Fürsorge seiner Freunde endlich zu begreifen.

 

_‚Mist. Sie machen sich inzwischen wahrscheinlich Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit! Sehen wir tatsächlich schon so mitgenommen aus? Hm, ich geb ja zu, diese Augenringe sind schon recht ausgeprägt ... Pah, nur weil mich die verdammte Krähe nicht schlafen lässt!‘_

 

Er sagte bestimmt: „Hey, mach dir keine Gedanken! Ich versichere dir, dass sich unsere Auseinandersetzungen nicht auf unsere Kampfkraft auswirken!“ Johnny sah ihn begriffsstutzig an: „Wie bitte? Nein, das ist es nicht! Natürlich vertrauen wir euren Fähigkeiten! Es ist nur ... Willst du mir wirklich nicht sagen, was ihr in eurem Zimmer so ... treibt ...?“ Yus Mundwinkel zuckte und er wandte sich schwitzend ab. „Scheiße“, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, „ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, dass ich noch nicht eine brauchbare Information aus Blondie raus gekitzelt habe!“ Er atmete tief durch und senkte dann eigensinnig den Blick auf einen Punkt neben Johnnys Füßen: „Hör mal ... meine ... Äh ... Kontroversen mit Link gehen nur mich und ihn was an. Sei nicht böse, okay?“

 

Johnny sprang mit hochrotem Kopf auf und hob abwehrend die Hände: „NA ... NATÜRLICH! Es tut mir furchtbar leid, Kanda! Bitte, sei nicht sauer! Ich werde nicht noch einmal so neugierig sein! Wir werden euch nicht wieder belästigen, ich schwörʼs!“ Ehe Yu etwas erwidern konnte, war er schon zur Tür gehastet und hatte sie aufgerissen: „Ich gehe jetzt und lasse dich in Ruhe. Du solltest ein wenig Schlaf nachholen! Du und Link, ihr seht nicht so gut aus. Weißt du, es ist ja nur ein freundschaftlicher Rat, aber ihr solltet wirklich mal an eure Gesundheit denken und es ... nicht jeden Tag ... tun ...“ Yu legte verwirrt den Kopf schief.

 

_‚Was sollen wir nicht jeden Tag tun? Trainieren? Aber im Hauptquartier haben wir es doch auch jeden Tag getan? ... Vielleicht meint er die Zankerei. Kein Wunder, es bekommt wahrscheinlich wirklich jeder im Umkreis mit ... Er hat wohl recht. Wir sollten mal ein bisschen an unsere Umgebung denken, verärgerte Leute sind scheißnervig.‘_

 

Er nickte zustimmend: „Okay, Johnny. Ich werde versuchen, mich zurückzuhalten. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass Link mich nicht in der Sekunde anspringt, in der er durch diese Tür tritt.“ Der Wissenschaftler rutschte entkräftet von der eigenen Fantasie ein Stück zu Boden und krallte sich im letzten Moment an der Klinke fest. „Das ... das reicht ... denke ich ... Lass einfach ... Versprich mir einfach ...“, er räusperte sich energisch und richtete sich beherzt auf, „... Lasst es einfach ... lockerer angehen, okay?“ Damit nickte er, zufrieden mit sich selbst und stolperte hinaus auf den Gang.

 

Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen hörte und machte einen Schritt vor. Sofort stieß er mit Allen zusammen, den ein hochambitionierter Inspektor aus der Küche gescheucht hatte, um Gerichte für ihre Lunchpakete zuzubereiten. Sie fielen in einem Pulk zu Boden und sahen sich entgeistert an.

 

Doch im nächsten Moment packten sie sich gegenseitig an den Oberarmen und zischten sich zeitgleich zu: „Sie tun es! Kein Zweifel!“ Allen hob erstaunt eine Braue: „Oh? Johnny, du glaubst es jetzt auch? Was hat Kanda gesagt?!“ Johnny sah sich paranoid um und zog Allen in die Höhe: „Nicht hier! Lass uns in unser Zimmer zurückgehen!“ Kaum, dass sie die Türschwelle passiert hatten, hing ein völlig aufgelöster Wissenschaftler an Allens Revers: „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ... Kanda hat mir praktisch bestätigt, dass sieʼs tun! Jeden verdammten Tag!!!“

 

„Ehrlich?!“

 

„Ja! Er hat gesagt, dass er es mag, wenn er Link dominieren kann und er schwitzt und atemlos ist und unter ihm liegt und ich glaube, dass sie sich streiten, weil Link nicht jeden Tag Sex haben will und Kanda das nicht ausreicht und ich glaube, dass er Link überwältigt, weil er stärker ist als er und Link sich nicht wehren kann und Kanda immer seinen Willen durchsetzen will und-“

 

„Wow, warte mal“, fiel ihm Allen ins Wort, „hat er das alles gestanden?!“ Johnny klappte den plappernden Mund zu und überlegte kurz. Dann fuhr er fort: „N... nein, nicht wörtlich. Aber es war gar nicht anders zu interpretieren, Allen! Bitte glaub mir! Wir müssen Link helfen! Kanda ist so selbstsüchtig, wenn er so weitermacht, wird Link ihn verlassen!“ Allen knabberte auf seinem Fingernagel: „Oh je ... Ich fürchte, dafür ist es schon zu spät ... Jetzt verstehe ich. Alles ergibt einen Sinn, Johnny!“

 

„Inwiefern?“

 

„Als ich vorhin mit Link geredet habe, hat er mich gebeten, für ein paar Tage wieder zu mir ziehen zu dürfen.“

 

„Oh nein! Kanda hat es vermasselt!“

 

Allen schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Nein! Wir dürfen nicht so schnell aufgeben! Noch haben die beiden eine Chance!“ Johnny sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an: „Was meinst du? Hat Link sonst noch was gesagt?“

 

„Ja. Nein ... Nicht viel, aber Link redet sowieso nicht viel, das weißt du. Bei ihm muss man entweder zwischen den Zeilen lesen oder Taten analysieren. Und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er immer noch starke Gefühle für Kanda hegt!“

 

„Wie kommst du darauf?“

 

„Also erstens wird er rot, wenn man ihn auf Kanda anspricht, und zwar ist es Verlegenheitsröte, nicht Zornesröte, das ist ein gutes Zeichen! Zweitens widersetzt er sich nicht, überhaupt über ihn zu reden. Wenn er ihn hassen würde, würde er sich krampfhaft weigern, auch nur ein Wort über ihn zu verlieren, vertrau mir! Und dann ... dann ... Also, du glaubst mir das jetzt vielleicht nicht, aber ...“

 

Allen druckste grinsend vor sich hin, bis sich Johnny schließlich ganz nah an ihn heran gebeugt hatte und um Aufklärung bettelte. Allen sah sich verstohlen um und winkte ihn noch näher, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Er macht sich Sorgen, dass er ihn nicht befriedigen kann!“ Johnnys Augen traten aus ihren Höhlen: „... Nein!“

 

„Doch! Er hat Angst, weil sie bisher keinen gleichzeitigen Org... Na, du weißt schon! Sie haben es noch nicht hinbekommen, zusammen zu ... Auf jeden Fall gibt sich Link die Schuld daran!“

 

„Aber das ist lächerlich! Zu sowas gehören schließlich zwei!“

 

„Ich weiß das! Aber Link ist immer so selbstkritisch!“

 

Johnny wischte sich über die Stirn und ließ sich zurück gegen die Tür fallen: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“ Allen nickte überlegen: „Ja. Und das Beste habe ich dir noch gar nicht mitgeteilt, mein ahnungsloser Freund!“ Johnny sah bestürzt auf: „Das war noch nicht alles?!“ „Nein“, freute sich Allen, während seine Nase vor Stolz immer länger wurde, „Was mich wirklich von seiner Zuneigung überzeugt hat, war ...“ Der Wissenschaftler konnte seine Neugier kaum verbergen, als er ihn stumm zum Weitersprechen aufforderte. Allen verschränkte siegessicher die Arme vor der Brust: „Er kann kochen.“

 

„... Wer?“

 

„Link natürlich! Ich schwöre es! Ich habe alles gegessen und es schmeckte fantastisch!“

 

„Link kann kochen?!“

 

„Ja! Aber nicht irgendwas, Johnny! Japanisch!“

 

Johnny stutzte verdutzt: „... Du meinst ...“ Allen nickte enthusiastisch: „Genau! Kanda hat es ihm beigebracht! Er hat es ihm nur einmal gezeigt – du kennst ja seine Ungeduld – aber Link beherrscht es schon perfekt! Kannst du dich an unsere vergeblichen Versuche erinnern, ihm den richtigen Geschmack zu vermitteln?! Er hatʼs nie ganz begriffen! Aber Kanda braucht nur einmal zu zwinkern und Link hat die japanische Küche drauf! Ist das nicht total verdächtig?!“ Johnny kratzte sich am Hinterkopf: „Du ... du könntest recht haben! Bei verschiedenen Experimenten hat sich herausgestellt, dass der innere Antrieb eines Testobjekts entscheidend für ein positives Ergebnis sein kann! Wenn es Link tatsächlich besonders wichtig erscheint, Kanda zu gefallen ... Dann müssen ihn unbewusste Anstrengungen dazu befähigen, ihn zuverlässig mit einheimischer Küche verköstigen zu können! Und das bedeutet ...“ „Dass Kanda einen ganz besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen belegt“, jubelte Allen.

 

„Gut und schön. Aber das Problem mit Kandas Egoismus bleibt, auch wenn wir jetzt wissen, dass Link ihn immer noch mag. Link wird sich so eine rüde Behandlung auf keinen Fall besonders lange gefallen lassen! Jetzt wundert es mich gar nicht mehr, dass sie sich jeden Tag gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen.“

 

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie erst mal wieder trennen. Wer weiß, wenn Kanda nicht jede Nacht frei über Link verfügen kann, wird er vielleicht merken, dass er so nicht mit einem Geliebten umspringen darf! Es heißt zwar, dass Hass und Liebe nah beieinander liegen und nicht jede Beziehung muss krankhaft harmonisch sein ... Aber das ist doch ein bisschen extrem, um überhaupt als Beziehung durchzugehen.“

 

\---

 

Am nächsten Morgen standen die vier Freunde mit gepackten Taschen am Bahnhof und warteten auf den Zug, der sie in die nächste Stadt befördern würde. Yu hatte einen Großteil seiner Energie in der vergangenen Nacht zurückerhalten, in erster Linie deshalb, weil Howard bis in die frühen Morgenstunden in der Küche gestanden und ihren Reiseproviant zubereitet hatte und ihm damit die Möglichkeit für eine lange, erholsame Tiefschlafphase geboten hatte. Der Inspektor hingegen war nun der Einzige ihrer Gruppe, der so völlig übermüdet war, dass er kaum die Augen offenhalten konnte und sich schwer an einer Säule abstützen musste, um nicht auf der Stelle umzufallen. Natürlich bemühte er sich standhaft, mit seiner obligatorischen Lektüre über den Zustand hinwegzutäuschen, doch die Tatsache, dass er seit einer halben Stunde nicht umgeblättert hatte, negierte den Effekt.

 

Allen sah ihn besorgt von der Seite an: „Link, wenn du willst, kann ich dein Gepäck tragen! Kein Problem!“ Für eine Minute schien es, als hätte ihn Howard gar nicht gehört. Dann hob er langsam den Kopf, sah ihn eine Weile ausdruckslos an und fragte schließlich einsilbig: „Hm?“ „Den Seesack“, Allen wies mitleidig auf Howards Rücken, „soll ich ihn dir abnehmen? Du siehst erschöpft aus.“ Howard senkte den Blick wieder: „Du irrst dich. Ich bin in Ordnung. Vergiss lieber deine eigenen Habseligkeiten nicht, Walker.“ Seine Pupillen wanderten kurz verwirrt über die Seiten, als hätte er vergessen, an welcher Stelle er unterbrochen worden war, bevor sie sich auf die erste Zeile konzentrierten. Der Exorzist seufzte gequält. Howard war anstrengend, wenn er sich auf etwas versteifte und er versuchte erst gar nicht, ihm die Tasche gegen seinen Willen abzunehmen. Doch als der Zug einfuhr und sie sich in Bewegung setzten, trat Yu von hinten an Howard heran und riss sie ihm ohne Vorwarnung von der Schulter, umschlang mit kräftigen Fingern seinen Oberarm und zog ihn unter heftigem Protest mit sich: „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an und lass dir helfen, wenn es die Bohnenstange für nötig hält, Wachhund! Jesses, ich schwöre dir, über kurz oder lang wird selbst Allen die Geduld mit dir verlieren!“

 

„Was geht dich das an, Yu Kanda?! Und lass mich los, ich kann hervorragend alleine laufen!“

 

Allen und Johnny schlichen bedrückt hinter dem heftig streitenden Paar her. Johnny flüsterte: „Man sieht ja wenigstens, dass sich Kanda um seinen Freund sorgt, aber sein Taktgefühl ist eindeutig verbesserungswürdig.“ Allen nickte eifrig: „Und ein bisschen sanfter muss er auch mit ihm umgehen. Meine Güte, ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was Link in den vergangenen Nächten hat durchmachen müssen!“ Sie hüpften in den Wagon und schoben sich bis zu ihrem reservierten Abteil durch. Normalerweise gaben sie kein Geld für derartigen Luxus aus, doch dieses Mal hatten Allen und Johnny darauf bestanden, in der weisen Voraussicht, dass Howard ein wenig Erholung mehr als nötig hatte. Yu stieß ihn unsanft auf das erstbeste Sitzpolster und packte ihre Taschen in das Transportnetz an der Decke, ehe er sich mürrisch in gebürtigem Abstand auf die gegenüberliegende Bank ans Fenster fallen ließ. Die Nachzügler sahen sich seufzend an und machten es sich ihrerseits auf den freien Plätzen bequem.

 

Bereits knapp eine Stunde, nachdem der Zug die Haltestelle hinter sich gelassen hatte, zappelte Allen ungeduldig auf seinem Sitz herum, Johnny reparierte eine kaputte Armbanduhr, die ihm einer der Reisegäste auf einem Streifzug anvertraut hatte, Yu starrte phlegmatisch auf die dahingleitende Landschaft und Howard hatte noch immer nicht weitergeblättert. Stattdessen blickte er stur auf die gleiche Stelle des Buchs und schlief mit offenen Augen. Es war ein so trauriger Anblick, dass es Allen einfach nicht mehr aushielt und fluchend in die Höhe sprang. Alle sahen ihn überrascht an, als er entnervt die Tür zur Seite trat und frustriert rief: „Ich vertrete mir die Beine! Und wenn ich Glück habe, finde ich vielleicht einige nette Typen, die ich beim Pokern abzocken kann! Hab echt keine Lust mehr, euch beim Schweigen zuzuhören! Ruft mich, wennʼs was zu essen gibt!“ Damit schlug er die Tür lautstark hinter sich zu. Seine Schritte verklangen, als er auf der Suche nach Unterhaltung den Wagon wechselte. Yu schnaubte nur desinteressiert, Howard legte orientierungslos den Kopf schief und zuckte letztendlich lediglich mit den Schultern und Johnny seufzte geschlagen.

 

Er war der nächste, der sich entschuldigte, um die nun wieder funktionierende Uhr zu ihrem Besitzer zurückzubringen und sich einen kleinen Zusatzlohn abzuholen. An dem erleichterten Seufzen, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, erkannte Yu deutlich, dass auch ihm im Moment nichts gelegener hätte kommen können. Er sah heimlich zu Howard hinüber, der mit überkreuzten Beinen immer noch auf seinem Platz saß, wie er es seit einer Stunde getan hatte und blind aufs Papier starrte.

 

Nach zehn Minuten rückte der Exorzist ein wenig näher an ihn heran. Er erhielt keine Reaktion. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, doch auch ihm war es auf der viel zu friedlichen Bahnfahrt inzwischen entsetzlich langweilig geworden, doch den anderen zu folgen und sich mit den zahlreichen Reisegästen auseinandersetzen zu müssen, darauf hatte er auch keine rechte Lust. Es blieb ihm also nur die Konversation mit dem ungeliebten Inspektor, wollte er sich ein wenig vom monotonen Rasseln der Räder ablenken. Er drehte den Kopf und las den Titel auf dem Einband von Howards Buch. Er hatte ihn schon mal gehört, aber nie weiter verfolgt. Stöhnend streckte er sich aus und legte die Arme in den Nacken, ehe er beiläufig fragte: „Was liest du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Muss ja extrem hochwertig sein, wenn dir ein und dieselbe Seite stundenlanges Lesevergnügen bereitet.“ Er erhielt keine Antwort.

 

Nach einigen Minuten ungeduldigen Wartens und einem gefährlich angeschwollenen Blutgefäß an Yus Schläfe zuckte Howard alarmiert zusammen und sah auf: „Was?“ Yu warf frustriert die Arme in die Höhe: „Meine Herrn, du bist heute in etwa so schnell wie Komui bei der Inventur!“ Er stieß sich ab und ließ sich neben Howard wieder auf die Polster fallen, packte das Buch und begann, still zu lesen. Er schaffte es bis zum zweiten Absatz, ehe er Howards Hand seitlich hervorschnellen sah und sich abwehrend zum Fenster drehte. Der Inspektor machte ein unwilliges Geräusch und knurrte pikiert, als er auch nach mehreren Versuchen sein Eigentum nicht hatte zurückerobern können und zudem mit ansehen musste, wie der Exorzist einige Seiten überschlug, deren Inhalt ihn offensichtlich nicht zufriedenstellend unterhielten: „Hör auf, mir die Seite zu verblättern, Kanda! Gib es mir zurück, ich war noch nicht fertig!“ Yu lachte laut auf: „Ja, das kann ich mir durchaus vorstellen, so wie du dich seit heute Morgen bemühst, die ersten drei Wörter zu entziffern! Ich will dir nur helfen! Lass es mich dir vorlesen, sonst bist du bis zu deinem Lebensende damit beschäftigt!“

 

Er lehnte sich noch weiter von dem wenig begeistert fischenden Inspektor weg und las laut: „Gefühl, an Inhalt reicher als an Worten, ist stolz auf seinen Wert und nicht auf Schmuck. Nur Bettler wissen ihres Guts Betrag. Doch meine treue Liebe stieg so hoch, dass keine Schätzung ihre Schätzʼ erreicht ... Hm, stehst du auf so ein Liebesgesülze? Hätte dich gar nicht für den romantischen Typen gehalten, Krähe.“ „Gib es zurück“, konnte Howard nur schwach nörgeln, da ihm für einen entschlosseneren Angriff einfach die Kraft fehlte, „Himmelherrgott, du führst dich auf wie Rabi! Und hör auf damit, Stellen zu überspringen!“ Yu gab im Stillen zu, dass ihn die entsetzliche Monotonie der Reise ein wenig ausgelassen handeln ließ, doch er ignorierte das Stimmchen, da es ihm interessante Alternativen schuldig blieb und lachte stattdessen amüsiert: „Du hast nicht viel verpasst. Er hat ihr ein bisschen Honig ums Maul geschmiert, sie hat ihn angehimmelt, er hat ihre Schönheit besungen, sie hat seine Schönheit besungen. Meine Güte, tu nicht so, als ob dich die Geschichte interessieren würde! Du hast es ja nicht mal über den ersten Akt hinweg geschafft!“ Er drückte vergnügt Howards Kopf von sich weg, während er ein Stück weiterschmökerte: „Oh, warte, hier ist eine besonders schnulzige Stelle! Hör zu!“

 

\---

 

Johnny hüpfte gutgelaunt mit jedem Schritt, den er tat. Sein Kunde war außerordentlich freigiebig gewesen und hatte ihm ein großzügiges Taschengeld zugesteckt. Nun war er euphorisch genug, um es mit den beiden Spaßbremsen in ihrem Abteil wieder aufnehmen zu können.

 

Zumindest dachte er das. Pfeifend tänzelte er durch den Gang und blieb vor ihrer Tür stehen. Doch als er gerade die Hand an den Türgriff legen wollte ...

 

_„Versuchʼ nicht, guter Jüngling, den Verzweifelnden!“_

 

Johnny schreckte augenblicklich zurück und sah hektisch nach rechts und links. Dann schlug er die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

 

_„Ich beschwörʼ dich, Jüngling, ladʼ auf mein Haupt nicht eine neue Sünde, wenn du zur Wut mich reizest!“_

 

Was trieben die beiden Verrückten denn jetzt wieder?! Er schwor sich heimlich, zukünftig jede seiner Ankünfte lautstark vernehmlich anzukündigen, um peinliche Zwischenfälle wie diesen zu vermeiden.

 

_„Bei Gott, ich liebe mehr dich als mich selbst ...“_

 

Johnny machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Mit einem verzweifelten Quieken hielt er sich die Ohren zu, als Yus Stimme ihn trotzdem noch verfolgte.

 

_„Fort! Eile! Lebʼ und nenn barmherzig ihn, den Rasenden, der dir gebot zu flieh... Hast du was gehört?“_

 

Die Verbindungstür rastete mit einem unangenehmen Quietschen hinter Johnny ein.

 

Im Abteil war Yu in seiner Abwehrstellung verharrt und auch Howard schien aufmerksam zu lauschen. Dann zuckte er mit den Achseln: „Hm, war wohl nur Einbildung.“ Howard boxte ihm schwach in den Oberarm: „Herzlichen Dank. Das war keine ‚schnulzige Stelle‘, das hörte sich eher an wie der Auftakt zu einem Kampf!“

 

„Dass du das entziffern kannst ... Für mich hört sich der Schwachsinn durchweg gleich an.“

 

„Shakespeare schreibt keinen Schwachsinn, Kanda. Er ist tiefgründig, scharfsinnig und geistreich und ‚Romeo und Julia‘ gehört zu seinen Meisterwerken! Und jetzt gib es mir endlich zurück!“

 

Howard grub sein Knie in das Polster und lehnte sich weit über Yu, um nach dem ebenfalls weit über dessen Kopf gehaltenen Buch zu greifen. Leider verlor er dabei das Gleichgewicht.

 

Draußen kam von der anderen Seite soeben Allen zufrieden von einer erfolgreichen Pokerpartie mit einigen Schlaubergern zurück, die in ihm leicht verdientes Geld gesehen hatten und stemmte die Tür zu ihrem Abteil mit Schwung zur Seite, nur um Augenzeuge einer weiteren „eindeutigen“ Szene zu werden.

 

Howard lag der Länge nach auf Yu und hielt dessen Handgelenke in eines der Kissen gedrückt. Yu hingegen grinste anzüglich zu ihm hinauf und gackerte belustigt: „Nun warte doch mal! Ich bin doch noch gar nicht fertig!“ Howard brüllte höchst aggressiv zurück: „Verdammt, ich will nicht warten, Kanda! Jetzt gibʼs mir endlich!“

 

Allen nahm das Geschehen wortlos zur Kenntnis und überließ ihnen ihre Privatsphäre, indem er die Tür vor sich wieder zuschob. „Entschuldigt die Störung“, murmelte er nur ausdruckslos und entfernte sich nüchtern.

 

Die beiden drehten ihre Köpfe in Richtung der monotonen Stimme. Howard fragte verwirrt: „Was ist sein Problem?“ Dann packte er sein Buch und schaffte es endlich, es Yu aus den Fingern zu hebeln, der immer noch breit grinste und gleichgültig antwortete: „Was weiß ich? Die Bohnenstange hat doch immer irgendwelche seltsamen Anwandlungen!“

 

Im nächsten Moment zerbarst die Tür in ihre Bestandteile und Allen wurde in hohem Bogen auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz geschleudert. Howard reagierte aus Schlafmangel quälend langsam und schaffte es nur noch so eben, sich wieder auf Yu zu werfen, ehe eine schwarze Klinge die Wand in Höhe ihrer Kehlen horizontal teilte und rotglühende Augen sie durch den entstandenen Spalt anblitzten.

 

„Vier ... zehn ... ter ...“

 

Yu schrie zornentbrannt auf: „Nicht schon wieder! Ihr verdammten Missgeburten! Kann man denn echt keine zwei Tage Ruhe vor euch haben?!“ Er stieß Howard unsanft von sich, sodass dieser mit einem erstickten „UFF!“ mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben dem Eingang prallte. Daraufhin griff er sein Schwert und zog es betont langsam aus der Scheide: „Ich werde es genießen, euch die Eingeweide einzeln auszuhacken! Macht euch bereit!“ Damit stürzte er auf den Gang und zerteilte auf seinem Weg den Akuma, der ihm den Weg versperrte, sauber in zwei Teile.

 

Allen rappelte sich blitzschnell auf und rannte ihm hinterher: „KANDA! Scheiße, halt dich zurück! Denk an die anderen Fahrgäs- WOW!“ Er duckte sich und entging so der Attacke eines von hinten anrückenden Feindes, den er im Anschluss mit Crown Belt in Fetzen riss.

 

Howard lugte aus dem Abteil heraus, entschied sich aber dagegen, sich auf dem sowieso schon begrenzten Terrain auch noch an dem Kampf zu beteiligen. Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass die beiden Exorzisten mit einer nie gekannten Grausamkeit gegen die Gegner zu Felde rückten und er fragte sich besorgt, warum ihm nicht nur Yu, sondern auch der sonst so pazifistische Allen an diesem Tag außerordentlich blutrüstig erschienen. Andererseits hatten sie wohl einfach keine Lust mehr auf plötzlich auftauchende, deformierte Kreaturen, die ohne Sinn und Verstand alles in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung ins Verderben rissen.

 

So wie das Monster, das ihn von hinten überraschte und mit einem Jubelschrei wie eine Trophäe in die Höhe riss: „Exorzisten! Deaktiviert euer Innocence und sterbt oder euer kleiner Freund hier wird vor euch die Schrecken der Hölle kennenlernen!“ Yus Ausdruck lag jenseits jedes gesunden Menschenverstands, als er ohne jede Geste der Kapitulation dem nächstbesten Feind den Kopf abschlug: „Soll das ʼne Drohung sein? Als ob es einen Unterschied machen würde, ob er jetzt stirbt oder erst, wenn ihr uns fertiggemacht habt. Töten werdet ihr ihn auf jeden Fall, also können wir uns genauso gut retten.“

 

Howard seufzte. Der Mann hatte natürlich recht, aber konnte er nicht wenigstens für eine Sekunde zögern? Er versenkte diskret einen Talisman in einer der Körperöffnungen seines Häschers, über deren Gebrauch er nicht nachzudenken wagte und schloss kurz die Augen, um das Flammenwappen zu beschwören.

 

Als er sie öffnete, durchschnitt Mugen gerade Tentakel, Akumakopf und Wagonwand.

 

Das Monster schrie in höchster Agonie auf, während es ihn, im Tod zuzupacken nicht weiter fähig, durch die Glieder rutschen ließ. Yus Augen verankerten sich mit seinen und folgten ihnen wie in Zeitlupe. Und Howard begriff, dass er den Zauber nicht mehr rechtzeitig stoppen konnte.

 

_‚Oh, Schei-‘_

 

Im nächsten Augenblick explodierte der Talisman. Sie wurden von der Druckwelle erfasst und den Gang hinunter geschleudert. Anschließend hörte die Welt auf, zu existieren.

 

\---

 

Howard erwachte zu Allens besorgter Stimme. Begleitet wurde sie von einem feuchten, kühlen Lappen, mit dem er ihm Schweiß und Schmutz von der Stirn wischte. Stöhnend hob er eine zittrige Hand und fuhr sich durchs Haar: „Walker ...? Oh ... Autsch ... Wo sind wir? Ah ... Die Akumas ...?“ „Sind weg“, beruhigte ihn der Exorzist, „Es waren zum Glück nicht mehr allzu viele, nachdem du und Kanda ausgeschaltet wart. Wie fühlst du dich?“

 

„Geht schon. Warte ... Kanda wurde auch ...?“

 

„Ähm ... Ja. Du hast ihn ziemlich heftig erwischt mit deinem Zauber. Warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht?“

 

Howard starrte ihn an, als wäre er der Ursprung der Volksverdummung: „Also, Walker, auch wenn es mir heute zugegebenermaßen schwerfällt, klar zu denken, habe ich noch lange nicht vor, abzudanken. Sollte ich mich meinem Schicksal ergeben und mich von diesem ... Geschöpf umbringen lassen?“ Allen schüttelte erschüttert den Kopf: „Um Himmels Willen, so meinte ich das doch gar nicht! Hast du wirklich geglaubt, wir würden dich im Stich lassen?! Kanda hat das Biest mit seinem Geschwätz doch nur verwirren wollen, damit es sich eine Blöße gibt! Du kennst doch solche Ablenkungstaktiken, wie kann es sein, dass du das nicht durchschaut hast?!“

 

Howard dachte kurz darüber nach und rieb sich dann ein bisschen verlegen die Stirn: „... Oh. Nun, in der Aufregung habe ich wohl etwas ... überreagiert. Verzeih. Wie geht es ihm?“ Allen wies hinter sich. Sie befanden sich in einem anderen Abteil, womöglich auch in einem anderen Wagon, dem tadellosen Zustand der Umgebung nach zu urteilen. Er lag auf einer Seite auf der gepolsterten Bank, Yu auf der anderen. Johnny, der neben dem Japaner hockte, winkte kurz erleichtert und wandte sich ihm dann wieder zu.

 

Just in diesem Moment zuckte Yus Hand und er verzog mit einem gequälten Stöhnen das Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Fratze. Alle hielten den Atem an und eilten an seine Seite.

 

Kurz danach öffneten sich die grauen Augen und wanderten langsam von einem zum anderen. Johnny ließ sich erleichtert auf den Hosenboden fallen und jauchzte: „Mann, bin ich froh, dass es allen wieder gut geht! Mensch, Link, das hätte böse enden können! Wie bist du nur auf die Idee gekommen, in so einem engen Gang einen Sprengsatz zu zünden?! Ihr hättet alle draufgehen können! Und was wäre gewesen, wenn sich die anderen Leute nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht hätten?! Das war unverantwortlich!“ „Es tut mir leid“, fauchte Howard ärgerlich, „Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich die Situation falsch eingeschätzt habe! Aber ich möchte auch betonen, dass Kanda nichts geschehen wäre, wenn er nicht einfach blindlings in meinen Angriff gesprungen wäre!“ „Freunde, das ist doch jetzt egal“, beschwichtigte Allen verlegen, „freuen wir uns doch einfach, dass niemand ernsthaft verletzt worden ist!“ Er wandte sich grinsend an Yu: „Dickschädel wie ihr lassen sich nicht so einfach unterkriegen, nicht wahr, idiotischer Kanda? Ihr seid zäher als Küchenschaben!“

 

Yu blickte ausdruckslos in die Runde.

 

„... Wer zum Teufel seid ihr?“


	11. Gezwungene Liebe

Er hieß anscheinend Yu Kanda. Ein Name, so gut wie jeder andere auch.

 

Offenbar gehörte er als Exorzist dem Schwarzen Orden an. Eine Beschäftigung, die ihm gleichgültiger nicht sein konnte.

 

Bei den drei jungen Männern, die mit ihm reisten, handelte es sich angeblich um seine Freunde. Eine Behauptung, die herzlich wenig in ihm auslöste.

 

Freunde im Exil, wenn man es genau nehmen wollte. „Fantastisch“, dachte Yu resigniert, „ich bin keine drei Stunden am Leben und habe schon ernstzunehmende Schwierigkeiten am Hals!“ Der Krauskopf und das Milchgesicht hatten ihm eine ganze Weile seine Existenz zu erklären versucht. Sie hatten ununterbrochen geschwafelt, sich gegenseitig unterbrochen, verbessert und ergänzt, mit Namen, Orten und Bezeichnungen um sich geworfen, mit denen er nichts anfangen konnte. Und vor allem hatten sie, als ihnen bewusst wurde, dass er mit all dem nichts anfangen konnte, angefangen, jämmerlich zu weinen. Es hatte ihm stechende Migräne beschert.

 

Nun, vielleicht waren sie tatsächlich seine „Freunde“. Vielleicht deutete der Umstand, dass ihre Anwesenheit ihm nicht fremd erschien, auch wenn er schwören konnte, ihre Gesichter noch nie gesehen zu haben, auf die Richtigkeit dieser Beteuerung hin. Doch sein wahrer Freund war wohl eher der eigenbrötlerische Blonde, der die Tirade diskret beobachtet und irgendwann rigoros unterbrochen hatte. Er hatte die beiden Kummerkästen einschließlich eigentümlichem goldenen Golem ohne jede Erklärung hochkant aus dem Abteil geworfen und ihnen befohlen, sich abzukühlen, ehe sie überhaupt daran dachten, zurückzukehren. Yu konnte sich einer gewissen Aversion gegenüber „Link“, wie sie ihn nannten, zwar nicht erwehren – er schien weder um ihn noch um das Seelenheil ihrer Freunde besonders besorgt zu sein – trotzdem war er ihm mehr als dankbar gewesen, als er den heulenden Gesichtern die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte und daraufhin endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war.

 

Im Anschluss hatte Howard in einer der vielen Taschen gekramt und einen eckigen, lackschwarzen Kasten zutage gefördert. Er hatte ihn ihm mit den Worten gereicht: „Du musst hungrig sein.“ Yu hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und es im nächsten Augenblick bereut: „Ich bin nicht hungrig. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ist mir eher etwas übel ...“

 

„Glaub mir, du wirst dich besser fühlen, sobald du deine Energiereserven aufgefüllt hast.“

 

Er hatte die Lunchbox seufzend entgegengenommen. Während er lustlos in dem Essen gestochert hatte, hatte sich Howard neben ihn gesetzt und stumm aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Was immer auch schuld an ihrem suboptimalen Zustand gewesen war, es hatte sie beide ordentlich erwischt. Er selbst trug einen dicken Verband um den Kopf und den halben Oberkörper. Brennende Schmerzen ließen ihn erahnen, dass sich darunter die eine oder andere Fleischwunde befand. Howards Verletzungen hingegen beschränkten sich auf die Hände, die ebenfalls verbunden waren. Mit jeder Fingerbewegung ging auch ein kaum merkliches Lidzucken einher, was Yu verriet, dass er sich nicht ohne gewisse Qual bewegen konnte. Zudem sah er unglaublich müde aus und Yu fragte sich zwangsläufig, weswegen er sich nicht einfach hinlegte und den offensichtlich bitter nötigen Schlaf nachholte.

 

Er räusperte sich: „Also ... Du scheinst mir eine ganze Menge vernünftiger zu sein als der Kindergarten da draußen. Würdʼs dir was ausmachen, mir zu erklären, warum ich hier durchgekaut und angesengt mit wildfremden Leuten durch die Pampa düse?“ Howards Hand zuckte erneut, sodass er wusste, dass er ihn gehört hatte, es aber erst eine lange Minute später für nötig hielt, ihm zu antworten: „Vorhin sahst du so aus, als ob du dich jede Sekunde enthaupten wolltest. Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass du ein wenig Stille zu schätzen wüsstest ...“

 

„Schon wahr, aber ich brenne auch vor Neugier, zu erfahren, wieso sich mein Schädel anfühlt, als hätte man ihn mit einem Vorschlaghammer bearbeitet. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, so eine Strafe verdient zu haben, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“

 

Howard seufzte leise, wandte sich ihm aber nicht zu: „Das hat doch Zeit für später! Wenn wir die nächste Stadt erreicht und uns ausgiebig entspannt haben, können wir uns immer noch über solche Nebensächlichkeiten unterhalten!“ Yu sah ihn misstrauisch von der Seite an: „... Weichst du mir aus?“

 

Zucken.

 

„Natürlich nicht. Ich halte es nur einfach für besser, uns erst auszukurieren.“

 

„... Du weichst mir aus.“

 

„Blödsinn! Hör auf, dich mit unnötigen Hirngespinsten zu belasten und schon dich, solange du die Gelegenheit dazu hast! Es könnten jederzeit wieder Akumas angreifen, mach dir das doch mal klar!“

 

Yu runzelte die Stirn: „Ah ja, die mysteriösen Akumas. Sag mal, ist das eigentlich fair, mit einem wehrlosen Patienten Schabernack zu treiben?“ „Wie meinen?“, fragte Howard perplex und wandte sich ihm endlich zu. Yu zuckte mit den Schultern und prokelte eines der makellos angerichteten Sushi auseinander: „Ich bitte dich. Haltet ihr mich tatsächlich für so unterbelichtet, dass ich an die Existenz solcher Viecher glaube? Die Angelegenheit mit dem Schwarzen Orden und Exorzisten und so nehm ich euch ja noch ab. Vom Bösen besessene Körper, das sehe ich auch noch ein, wenn sich ein Berufsstand wie meiner etablieren konnten. Aber dass ein fetter, dauergrinsender Kerl mit dem wohlklingenden Namen ‚Millennium-Graf‘ Menschen ein Metallskelett einsetzt und sie mit den Seelen ihrer verstorbenen Lieben bespukt ... Bitte!“ Howard schien verstört: „Kanda, es ist die Wahrheit!“ Yu winkte wohlwollend ab: „Sicher, sicher. Sobald eines dieser Monster auftaucht, werde ich es ausgiebig befragen. Wo kommst du her? Wie passt du in eine Hülle, die gar nicht für dich konzipiert ist? Woher hat dein Erschaffer seinen ausgefallenen Sinn für Humor?“ Howard packte ihn am Kragen und stöhnte sofort schmerzerfüllt, als der feste Stoff seine verbrannte Haut reizte, ignorierte aber den Schmerz und beschwor ihn eindringlich: „Das ist kein Scherz! Du musst uns glauben! Wenn dich ein Akuma überrascht, kann das schwerwiegende Folgen haben! ... Nein ... Es wird fatale Folgen haben!“ Aufgeregt sah er zu Mugen hinüber, das unbeachtet in einer Ecke stand: „Du weißt noch, wie man mit dem Schwert umgeht, oder?!“ Yu löste unwillig schnaubend seine Hände und schubste ihn ein Stück von sich: „Natürlich weiß ich das! Dieses Schwert da ist das Einzige, was ich gleich als mein Eigentum registriert habe! Ist praktisch mein dritter Arm, also verfall nicht gleich in Panik!“ Howard schien erleichtert und ließ sich wieder neben ihn sinken: „Du kannst dich an Mugen erinnern, aber nicht an die Feinde, die du damit vernichtet hast? Das nenne ich effektiv!“ „Hey“, knurrte Yu gereizt und wies mit seinen Essstäbchen geradewegs auf Howards Nase, „ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht, was ich vergessen will und was nicht!“ Howard sah ihn schweigend an: „... Glaubst du an Akumas?“

 

„Himmelherrgott! Nein, ich denke immer noch, dass ihr mich verarschen wollt.“

 

„Sie sind von Menschen nicht zu unterscheiden! Auch nur eine Sekunde Überraschung oder Verwirrung wird sie die Oberhand gewinnen lassen, Kanda! Du wirst sterben, wenn du auch nur zurückweichst!“

 

Yu rollte entnervt mit den Augen: „Schon gut, Kumpel! Ich glaub dir jedes Wort! Sobald ich einen Menschen sehe, der nach Dämon stinkt, hacke ich ihm vorsorglich den Kopf ab, in Ordnung? Jetzt lass mich mit dem Schwachsinn in Ruhe!“ Der besorgte Blick, mit dem Howard ihn bedachte, entging ihm, als er der Lunchbox endlich eines der Sushiröllchen entnahm und es sich zwischen die Zähne schob. Er kaute ein paarmal, ehe er sichtlich zufrieden lobte: „Hey, das ist gar nicht schlecht! Schmeckt richtig vertraut!“ Er bemerkte erstaunt, wie ein strahlender Glanz Howards Augen erhellte, doch ehe er es kommentieren konnte, wandte sich der andere ab und zupfte nervös an seinen Verbänden: „Oh, das ... freut mich. Ich ... habe mich sehr angestrengt, genauso zu würzen, wie du es mir gezeigt hast. Ich hab schon befürchtet, zu viel Essig verwendet zu haben und die Soße war auch schärfer als die, die du benutzt hast, aber-“

 

„Link?“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Du plapperst.“

 

„... Bitte vielmals um Verzeihung.“

 

Yu grinste leicht und wunderte sich im nächsten Augenblick darüber. Ein durchdringendes Pochen durchdrang sein Herz und er fühlte sich, als hätte er die Fußspitze auf vertrautes Terrain gesetzt, nur um sie direkt im Anschluss wieder zurückzuziehen. Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf. Dann sah er wieder zu dem Inspektor hinüber: „Also?“ Howard sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück: „Also was?“ Erneut rollte der Japaner mit den Augen und wedelte treibend mit der Hand: „Wer hat mich so zugerichtet? Du hast nicht im Ernst geglaubt, dass ich den Anfang unseres Gesprächs vergessen hätte, oder?“ Howard zuckte zusammen: „Nun, ich ... hatte etwas in der Richtung erhofft, ja.“ Wieder richtete er den Blick auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft und schwieg. Er hörte Yu hinter sich schnauben: „Meine Güte, sag es doch einfach! So, wie du rumdruckst, könnte ich fast auf die Idee kommen, dass es deine Schuld ist!“ Howard atmete tief ein und aus. Dann wandte er sich Yu halb zu und murmelte: „Es ist meine Schuld.“

 

„... Was?“

 

„Du würdest in deinem Zustand die Hälfte sowieso nicht verstehen, also fasse ich mich kurz. Es ist meine Schuld, dass wir ... dass du verletzt wurdest. Ich war unvorsichtig und wurde von einem Akuma als Geisel genommen. Anstatt mich auf eure Unterstützung zu verlassen, habe ich Eigeninitiative ergriffen und versucht, mich selbst zu befreien. Leider ging der Schuss nach hinten los und du wurdest im Eifer des Gefechts in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Du hast dir den Kopf gestoßen und nun ... leidest du an Amnesie. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung.“

 

Yu sah ihn lange schweigend an. Dann stutzte er nur nachdenklich und schnaufte kurz: „Hm. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Einer meiner sogenannten Freunde hat mir also beinahe den Garaus gemacht.“ Howard wand sich vor Verlegenheit und mehr, als dass ihn das Geständnis wütend machte, erfüllte Yu die Befangenheit mit bösartiger Verzückung. Wieder horchte er verwirrt in sich hinein. Dieser Genuss am Leid seines „Freundes“ schien ihm so vertraut, dass er ihn nicht in Frage stellen wollte, selbst wenn er ihn in seinem Zustand nicht wirklich begreifen konnte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Aber weißt du, irgendwie überrascht es mich nicht wirklich. Passiert so etwas öfter? Vielleicht hat sich mein Körper schon so sehr an dein Ungeschick gewöhnt, dass ihm selbst völliger Gedächtnisverlust nichts mehr vormachen kann.“ Er lachte siegestrunken, als er Howards empörten Gesichtsausdruck sah und winkte großzügig ab: „Wie auch immer. Ich schätze, es ist halb so wild, solange wir beide noch atmen.“ Howard schmollte, konnte sich aber einer gewissen Erleichterung, die sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete, nicht erwehren: „Ich fürchte, dass mir deine Amnesie anscheinend recht gelegen kommt. Unter normalen Umständen würdest du nicht so schnell Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen.“

 

„... Du bist ziemlich ehrlich, was?“

 

„Walker und Gil sind ehrlich. Mich würde ich eher als ‚direkt‘ bezeichnen. Außerdem lohnt es sich kaum, dir was vormachen zu wollen, da ich davon ausgehe, dass deine Erinnerungen früher oder später zurückkehren. Und dann würdest du mich höchstens bis zum Ende meines Lebens damit aufziehen, gelogen zu haben.“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass diese Einschätzung zutrifft.“

 

Dies waren lange Zeit die letzten Worte, die sie miteinander wechselten, denn Yu rührte weiter widerwillig in seinem Essen herum und Howard sah wieder gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Irgendwann, nachdem ihm das Rattern und Surren der Räder des Zugs lang genug auf die Nerven gegangen waren, fragte der Exorzist schließlich: „Wohin geht die Reise eigentlich? Die anderen haben so durcheinander geredet, dass mir der Sinn unseres Zusammenseins irgendwie völlig entgangen ist.“ Er wartete kurz, aber als er keine Antwort bekam, drehte er sich stirnrunzelnd zur Seite, packte Howard am Arm und schüttelte ihn: „He, ich habe gefragt, wo-“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn der blonde Schopf rutschte ihm entgegen und sackte kraftlos auf seine Schulter. Erstaunt hob er eine Augenbraue. Howards Augen waren geschlossen, seine Hände in seinem Schoss gefaltet und leise, regelmäßige Atemzüge verrieten ihm, dass er tief und fest schlief. Sein erster Reflex war es, ihn so weit wie möglich von sich zu schieben, doch angesichts der tiefen Augenringe und der ungesunden Blässe seines Freundes entschied er sich gegen plötzliche, ruckartige Bewegungen und lehnte sich stattdessen seufzend zurück. Er blickte hinab auf die Lunchbox und schob sich gleichgültig ein Stück Omelett in den Mund. Es schmeckte großartig.

 

_‚Ach, was sollʼs? Er hat sich so viel Mühe gegeben. Ich gönn ihm ʼne Pause. Wenn er aufwacht, kann ich ihn bestens damit foppen.‘_

 

\---

 

Durch einen winzigen Spalt in der Tür lugten Johnny, Allen und Timcampy in ihr Abteil. Was sie sahen, berührte sie zutiefst.

 

Yu leerte mit offensichtlichem Genuss seine Ration des Reiseproviants, während es sich Howard behutsam an seiner Seite bequem gemacht hatte.

 

Johnny brach augenblicklich erneut in Tränen aus und flüsterte deprimiert: „Das ist so tragisch! So tragisch! Das gerade erst erblühte Pflänzchen der Liebe, in einem einzigen Moment des Misstrauens erbarmungslos zertrampelt!“ Er wischte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Link Kanda zutrauen würde, ihn im Stich zu lassen. Das zeigt deutlich, dass sie an ihrer Beziehung arbeiten müssen! Aber sieh doch, obwohl sich Kanda an nichts erinnern kann, sind sie sich so nah! Es ist erstaunlich, wie Gefühle den Körper unbewusst steuern, meinst du nicht?“ Er sah zu Allen auf und konnte mit einem unterdrückten Quieken gerade noch zurückweichen, ehe ihn ein Schwall Speichel im Scheitel traf. Allen schluckte schwer: „Essen ... Und dabei habe ich ihnen extra gesagt, dass sie mich rufen sollen, wennʼs Essen gibt!“ Johnny lief ein Schweißtropfen vom Gesicht: „Allen ... Das ist im Moment nicht das Problem ...“

 

„Nicht das Problem? Nicht das Problem?! Wir verhungern hier draußen am langen Arm und der idiotische Kanda bekommt hausgemachte Reisbällchen auf dem Silbertablett serviert! Das ist nicht fair, Johnny!“

 

„Wir ... wir können doch die Dienste des Speisewagens in Anspruch nehmen! Deine Lunchbox reicht dir doch sowieso nie! Lass uns die beiden nur einfach in Ruhe lassen, okay?!“

 

„LUNCHBOX!!!“

 

_„Ich kann euch hören, ihr Flachzangen! Jetzt kommt schon rein, aber haltet gefälligst die Schnauze, wenn ihr ihn nicht wecken wollt! Er liegt nicht unbedingt im Koma!“_

 

Sie zuckten simultan zusammen, als Yus ruhige Stimme auf den Korridor drang, schoben verlegen die Tür zur Seite und schlichen leise in das Abteil, um sich geräuschlos auf die freie Bank sinken zu lassen. Yu folgte Allens sehnsüchtigen Blick auf seine Lunchbox und entnahm ihr schmunzelnd ein mundgerechtes Kartoffel-Gemüsebällchen. Unter den wachsamen Augen seines Kollegen schob er es in den Mund und kaute genießerisch und auffallend lange darauf herum, ehe er es mit einem schmatzenden Laut verschluckte. Allen starrte ihn düster an: „... Schmeckt es dir?“ Yu brach in ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aus: „Nie was Besseres gegessen! Solltest du auch probieren ... Oh, so ein Pech, Link sitzt ja genau unter der Tasche mit dem Proviant. Du könntest ihn ja wecken. Andererseits sieht er wirklich, wirklich erschöpft aus und man müsste schon ein egozentrischer Drecksack sein, den Ärmsten aus dem wohlverdienten Nickerchen zu reißen ...“

 

Johnny registrierte entsetzt, wie Allen begann, unkontrolliert zu zittern und sprang schnell auf: „Ich machʼs! Ich machʼs, also reg dich nicht auf, Allen! Ich ... ich muss ... Ich darf eben nur nicht zu nah an ihn ran.“ Er trat vorsichtig neben Howards Oberschenkel auf das Polster und zog sich mit einem beherzten Schwung an der Rückenlehne nach oben. Allen beobachtete ihn gierig, Yu amüsiert, und weder der eine noch der andere schien sich genötigt zu fühlen, ihn bei dem ambitionierten Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Er wimmerte, als Howard leise knurrte und sich fester an Yu schmiegte.

 

Dieser legte grinsend den Zeigefinger an die Lippen: „Obacht! Der Wachhund rührt sich!“ Er verharrte kurz in der Position, als ihn das unangenehme Gefühl eines Déjà Vus erfasste.

 

Johnny indessen streckte sich verzweifelt in die Länge, um sich schräg über das schlummernde Verderbnis zu beugen und nach der Tasche mit dem geheiligten Inhalt zu greifen. Warum musste er als Kleinster der Truppe eine Aufgabe bewältigen, die Latten wie Yu oder Allen mit Leichtigkeit hätten erledigen können?! Zitternde Finger arbeiteten sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter vorwärts und endlich bekam er die Halteschlaufe zu fassen. Glücklich raunte er zu seinen Freunden hinunter: „Hab sie! Allen, schnell, komm her und nimm sie mir ab!“

 

Howard suchte sich genau diesen Moment aus, um aus einem Reflex heraus die obskure Präsenz, die sich drohend und eindeutig zu nah für seinen bewusstseinsgetrübten Geschmack an ihn herangewagt hatte, mit einem kräftigen Tritt von den Füßen zu holen.

 

Johnny japste entsetzt, als sich seine Standfestigkeit verabschiedete und konnte nur leise jammern: „Nicht schon wieder!“ Zum Glück war Allen geistesgegenwärtig genug, um die Tasche mit den Leckereien aufzufangen, ehe sich die Köstlichkeiten durch den Aufprall zu einem nicht identifizierbaren Potpourri vermengen konnten. Johnny polterte um Haaresbreite an ihm vorbei zu Boden. Glücklich über den erfolgreichen Beutezug ließ sich Allen auf seinen Platz fallen und förderte die Beute zutage. Triumphierend hielt er sie in die Höhe und funkelte Yu an, der nur kichernd mit den Achseln zuckte. Johnny setzte sich stöhnend und sich die Lendenwirbelsäule reibend zu ihm und holte auch seine Box hervor, um zu verhindern, dass der nimmersatte Exorzist seinen wohlverdienten Anteil aus Versehen mit inhalierte.

 

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn kaum waren die Deckel abgehoben, schienen Allen und Timcampy weder Familie noch Freunde zu kennen und stürzten sich blindlings auf den Inhalt.

 

\---

 

Es war mitten in der Nacht und Yu hätte eigentlich lange im Bett liegen müssen. Leider hielt ihn seine Amnesie – dieser vehemente Gedanke, etwas Entscheidendes vergessen zu haben – hellwach, und so hatte er sich auf dem Balkon des Hotelzimmers wiedergefunden, auf dem Geländer sitzend, mit dem Rücken an die Häuserwand gelehnt und Mugen in den Armen haltend. Diese Stellung erschien ihm vertraut und beruhigte seine angespannten Nerven. Auch wenn er technisch gesehen nicht alleine war – mit fremden Leuten unterwegs zu sein, auf einer Reise, von der er nichts wusste, verfolgt von Gefahren, vor denen man ihn eindringlich warnte, an die er aber beim besten Willen nicht glauben konnte, ließ ihn die buchstäblichen Wände hochgehen. Es half zwar etwas, dass seine „Freunde“ freundlich und besorgt genug erschienen, doch änderte es nichts daran, dass er sie erst vor wenigen Stunden kennengelernt hatte.

 

Er seufzte und lehnte seine Stirn an das kalte Schwertheft.

 

Johnny war in Ordnung. Er redete viel und bemutterte ihn zu sehr, aber er war nett und weckte keine fragwürdigen Emotionen in ihm.

 

Allen hingegen redete auch viel, doch im Gegensatz zu Johnny hatte er schon früh begonnen, Yu auf den Geist zu gehen. Mehr als einmal seit seinem Erwachen hatten sie sich im stummen Wetteifern angestarrt. Sein Kollege schien es gewöhnt zu sein, ihn in die Schranken weisen zu wollen: Öffnete er das Fenster, war es zu kalt. Schloss er es, war es zu warm. Hielt er aufdringliche Reisegäste auf Abstand, war er kaltschnäuzig. Redete er etwas zu lange mit jungen Mädchen, war er unsensibel ... Wobei er die letzte Bemerkung nicht wirklich begriff.

 

Doch am schlimmsten war Howard. Nicht in dem Sinne, dass er ihn mehr aufregte als Allen, nein, es war mehr das Gefühl der Unsicherheit, der ihm in Anwesenheit des Inspektors einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Kaum dass Howard den Mund aufmachte, hatte er auch schon das Bedürfnis, ihn ihm zu stopfen. Bedachte er ihn mit einem seiner überheblichen Blicke, wollte er ihm die Augen auskratzen. Ignorierte er ihn, beschlich ihn ein nicht zu erklärendes Misstrauen und das Bedürfnis, ihn sehr genau zu beobachten. Andererseits war da eine gewisse Kameradschaftlichkeit, die ihn dazu brachte, ihn ungestraft an seiner Schulter angelehnt schlafen zu lassen. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sein tatsächliches Selbst zu Howard stand. Und diese Unwissenheit machte ihn unruhiger als Johnnys ununterbrochenes Geschwätz oder Allens offen ausgetragene Rivalität.

 

Etwas raschelte hinter ihm, dann knackste es und gleich darauf hörte er tapsende Schritte auf sich zukommen. Allen erschien neben ihm und streckte sich gähnend: „Was ist, Kanda? Kannst du nicht schlafen?“ Der Japaner zuckten mit den Schultern: „Nein. Ich denke nur etwas nach.“ Anstatt einer neunmalklugen Antwort nickte Allen nur verständnisvoll: „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du viele Fragen hast. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst dich schon wieder an alles erinnern! Gib dir nur selbst ein bisschen Zeit!“ Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und hängte leise, aber nicht leise genug, dran: „Hoffe nur, dass du dich möglichst bald an die Akumas erinnerst. Ich will nicht länger als nötig bei dir schlafen ...“ Yu stimmte ihm stumm zu.

 

Noch eine Sache, wegen der er sich Howard höchst abgeneigt fühlte. Er hatte ihm Allen als Aufpasser aufs Auge gedrückt mit der Begründung, dass ihm, solange er die Existenz der dämonischen Waffen anzweifelte, der andere das Leben retten konnte. Yu schnaufte. Wenn sich diese Wesen tatsächlich nicht von Menschen unterscheiden ließen, wie wollte Allen sie früher erkennen als er selbst? Was hatte der Bengel, was er nicht hatte? Etwa eine Art Frühwarnsystem?! Missmutig schüttelte er den Kopf und sah in die Ferne.

 

Diesmal hatten sie ein Gasthaus am Stadtrand gefunden, dessen Rückseite auf eine tieferliegende Ebene wies, über die man einen herrlichen Ausblick auf Wälder und Wiesen hatte. Der Anblick beruhigte ihn enorm. Allen stützte sich auf dem Geländer ab und ließ den Blick ebenfalls schweifen. Schließlich meinte er leise: „Nimmʼs ihm bitte nicht übel, ja?“ Yu hob erstaunt eine Braue und wandte ihm den Kopf zu: „Was soll ich wem nicht übelnehmen?“ Allen druckste herum: „Link. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich. Er hat dich verletzt. Aber nicht mit Absicht, das musst du mir glauben!“ Yu entfuhr ein zynisches Lachen: „Guten Morgen, Allen. So weit waren wir schon vor vielen Stunden. Deswegen musst du dir keine Gedanken machen.“

 

„Er hat es dir also schon erzählt?“

 

„Sicher, und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich es ihm nicht vorhalte. Jesses, ihr kümmert euch echt um jeden Mist! Was mir viel saurer aufstößt, ist, dass ich hier mit dir auf engstem Raum zusammenhocken muss, während die anderen Einzelzimmer haben! Warum höre ich überhaupt auf diesen Klugscheißer?“

 

„Link ist kein Klugscheißer! Er hat recht, wenn er sagt, dass du in deiner Ignoranz in großer Gefahr schwebst! Er will dir nur helfen!“

 

„Quatsch. Wenn ich wirklich so stark bin, wie ihr behauptet, dann brauche ich nun wirklich keinen Schutz! Ich glaube eher, es gefällt ihm, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Ich glaube, er ist einfach ein besitzergreifender, egoistischer-“

 

„Kanda, hör auf! Du tust ihm unrecht!“

 

„- distanzierter, verschlossener-“

 

„Kanda!“

 

„- misstrauischer, sturer -“

 

„DU BIST MIT IHM ZUSAMMEN!“

 

„- eitler, rücksichtsloser, pedantischer ... ... ... ... Was?“

 

Allens Augenlider zuckten, als seine Hände blitzschnell zu seinen Lippen flogen. Erschrocken starrte er Yu an, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich langsam von selbstgerecht zu ungläubig verzog: „Sag das nochmal ... bitte.“ Allen rollte verzweifelt mit den Augen, ließ dann aber die Hände sinken und ertappt den Kopf hängen: „Mist ... Das hättest du eigentlich nicht von mir erfahren sollen. Aber jetzt ist es wohl zu spät.“ Er fuhr sich stöhnend durchs Haar und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Yu, als er murmelte: „Hör zu, ich erzähle dir alles, aber ich möchte dich um eins bitten: Sag Link nicht, dass ich und Johnny von euch beiden wissen, sonst wird er uns verfluchen. Und glaub mir, er kann es.“ Er wechselte einen schüchternen Blick mit seinem Gesprächspartner, der nur überwältigt nickte.

 

„Na schön. Wir haben euch vor etwas über zwei Wochen beim ... Ähm ... Wir haben nachts an eurer Tür gelauscht. Bitte zwing mich nicht, es zu erläutern. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie lange es davor schon gelaufen ist. Ich meine, ihr streitet euch ständig und tut alles, was euch möglich ist, um eure Beziehung zu verheimlichen und so, aber ... Er kocht für dich und du machst süffisante Bemerkungen über deine ... Dominanz und so ... und ... Auf jeden Fall habt ihr eine Affäre und wir wissen davon, obwohl wir es nicht sollten und wir sind glücklich für euch, wenn ihr euch wirklich mögt. Also mach dir keine Sorgen!“

 

Yu war zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt. Quälend lange Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass der Exorzist auch nur einen Ton hervorbringen konnte, bis die Informationen schließlich endlich gesackt waren: „Ich ... schlafe mit Blondie.“

 

„... Ja.“

 

„Warum?!“

 

„... Wie bitte?“

 

Yu sah perplex zu Boden und wedelte ratlos mit den Händen: „Ich meine, wie kam es dazu? Ich ... Er ist keine strahlende Schönheit oder dergleichen, richtig? Sein Charakter lässt auch sehr zu wünschen übrig, richtig? Und außerdem ... Er kann mich nicht leiden, richtig?!“ Allen starrte ihn an wie ein ausgestopfter Fisch. Yu sprang verzweifelt vom Geländer: „Ich meine, sieh doch mal, ich bin nicht der Hässlichste, wenn ich das behaupten darf – und wenn man die ganzen Komplimente ins Auge fasst, die man mir allein heute gemacht hat. Warum sollte ich mit jemandem wie Link ins Bett gehen, wenn ich Bessere haben könnte?! Sei ehrlich, eine Augenweide ist er nicht gerade. Und dann ... Er nervt mich! Alles, was er sagt, bringt mich zur Weißglut und zwar fast so sehr wie das, was du von dir gibst! Und mit dir schlafe ich auch nicht! Und es ist ziemlich eindeutig, dass die Antipathie auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht! Wie können wir ein ... ein Paar sein?! Das ist völlig unlogisch!“ Er stiefelte aufgewühlt auf und ab: „Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit den Akumas! Wenn er sich tatsächlich Sorgen um mich machen würde, warum steckt er mich dann mit dir in ein Zimmer, hm? Wenn wir miteinander schlafen, müsste er sich doch alle zehn Finger danach lecken, mit mir allein in einem Zimmer zu sein – gerade in meinem derzeitigen Zustand! So orientierungslos, wie ich derzeit bin, könnte er mich überwältigen und-“

 

Im nächsten Augenblick traf ihn Allens Faust mitten ins Gesicht und er stürzte mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei zu Boden. Verwirrt sah er auf und Allen im fahlen Mondschein in Angriffsposition über sich stehen. Der verfluchte Exorzist keuchte schwer und nicht einmal die Dunkelheit der Nacht konnte den Zorn in den blitzenden Augen überschatten. Mit einer bedrohlichen Stimme zischte er zu ihm hinunter: „Wofür hältst du dich eigentlich? Wofür hältst du ihn?! Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie er sich im Moment fühlen muss? Stell dir vor, dein Geliebter könnte sich Knall auf Fall nicht mehr an dich erinnern! Wie würdest du reagieren, häh?! Würdest du dich ihm des Nachts aufzwingen, ungeachtet seiner Gefühle? Würdest du dich egoistisch an ihn klammern, obwohl du genau wüsstest, dass jemand anderes ihm mehr helfen kann als du?! Würdest du ihn nur lieben, wenn er zu allem Ja und Amen sagen und dir niemals Widerworte geben würde?! Du ... du bist doch nicht ganz dicht!“ Er wischte sich über die Augen und schluckte beherzt ein Schluchzen hinunter, welches ihm die Kehle empor kroch: „Ich wette, er hält sich nur von dir fern, weil er dich nicht bedrängen will! Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie furchtbar es sein muss, von jemandem, den man liebt, wie ein Fremder behandelt zu werden?! Und trotzdem lässt er dir völligen Freiraum, bemüht sich, dein Gedächtnis nicht zu überanstrengen, obwohl er wohl das größte Interesse daran haben muss, deine Erinnerungen wiederzuerlangen! Wir wissen alle, wie schnell du aus der Haut fährst, wenn man dich zu etwas zwingt, was du nicht willst! Er würde riskieren, von dir gehasst zu werden! Link ist nicht so leichtfertig!“

 

Er fletschte im verzweifelten Bemühen, nicht zu weinen, die Zähne: „Er ist fürsorglich und zuverlässig und arbeitet hart! Er kümmert sich mehr um die, die ihm wichtig sind, als um sich selbst! Er ist stark und selbstbewusst, aber er akzeptiert seine Grenzen und weiß, wann er unfähig ist, jemandem zu helfen! Wenn du du selbst wärst und dich nicht so idiotisch weigern würdest, die Realität anzuerkennen, wüsstest du genau, warum er seinen Platz für mich geräumt hat! Und auch, wenn du was anderes behauptest: Link ist attraktiv! Natürlich ist er nicht so schön wie du! Niemand ist so schön wie Kanda, die Porzellanpuppe! Er wird trotzdem oft von Interessierten angesprochen, aber er weist sie alle ab! Im Gegensatz zu dir, der wie schwachsinnig mit irgendwelchen Zugfahrgästen flirtet und kein bisschen Rücksicht auf seinen Geliebten nimmt! Ich wusste ja, dass er viel zu gut für dich ist, aber ich dachte, wenn er dich mag, dann würdest du es auch irgendwann begreifen und ihn nicht ständig verletzen! Aber ich habe mich getäuscht! Du bist ein kaltschnäuziges, oberflächliches, gewalttätiges Arschloch und ich werde ihn ab jetzt vor dir zu schützen wissen!“

 

Ein Klopfen unterstrich das Ende seiner Zurechtweisung.

 

Howards besorgte Stimme drang durch die Tür: „Walker? Kanda? Hat einer von euch vorhin geschrien? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Allen lief zur Tür, ohne Yu eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen und öffnete sie für den verschlafenen Inspektor, der irritiert den Kopf schieflegte und in das Zimmer lugte: „Ihr habt euch nicht schon wieder geprügelt, oder? ... Walker? ... Hast du geweint?“ Allen schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihm beide Hände fest auf die Schultern: „Link, wenn du irgendwas brauchst, was es auch ist, wann es auch sei, ich bin für dich da, okay?“ Howard nickte beiläufig: „Wie schön, Walker, vielen Dank. Aber was ist denn nun vorgefallen? Ich könnte schwören, dass ich einen Schrei-“

 

„Ich hab dich sehr gern! Und Johnny auch! Wir würden dir nie was antun!“

 

„Das beruhigt mich sehr, Walker. Was den Schrei betrifft ...“

 

„Und du siehst gut aus.“

 

„In Ordnung. Um also auf den Schrei zurückzu... Wie bitte?“

 

„Sprich mir nach, Link! Ich bin schön! Ich bin schön! Ich bin schön!“

 

„Du bist schön, du bist schön, du bist schön, du bist verletzt?“

 

„Was? ... Oh nein, mir gehtʼs gut! Kanda auch, wir hatten nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung! Nichts Ernstes!“

 

Howard ließ erleichtert den Atem entweichen: „Dann ist es ja gut. Hm ... Womöglich war es Gil, der im Schlaf gejammert hat ... Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann gehe ich wieder. Oder hast du mir sonst noch was zu sagen?“ Allen schüttelte den Kopf, und so wandte er sich gähnend ab: „In Ordnung. Wenn es irgend möglich ist, wäre ich euch dankbar, wenn ihr die Streitereien auf den Tag verschieben könntet. Ich muss eine Menge Schlaf nachholen.“ „Kein Problem“, flötete Allen ihm winkend hinterher und schloss die Tür leise hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und starrte auf Yu, der argwöhnisch – und nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt – eine Augenbraue hob.

 

Und Allen erkannte peinlich berührt, dass sich der manipulative Inspektor kaum von einem derart leicht zu beeinflussenden Opfer wie ihm helfen lassen musste.

 

\---

 

Eine Woche später.

 

Yu verfolgte eindringlich, wie sich sein „Geliebter“ gekonnt durch die Tischreihen schlängelte. Zugegebenermaßen verfügte die „Krähe“, wie er ihn inzwischen zu nennen pflegte, über ein beträchtliches Maß an Körperbeherrschung. Jeder Schritt, jeder Wink mit der Hand erfolgte fließend und elegant. Der ernste Gesichtsausdruck wirkte nicht unhöflich, sondern professionell. Die Auflistung der empfohlenen Speisen und Getränke klang nicht heruntergeleiert, sondern kompetent. Ein Kunde nörgelte etwas von langsamer Bedienung und Yu öffnete ihm seufzend ein weiteres Bier.

 

Seit Allens Standpauke hatte er sich die Mühe gemacht, Howard näher zu beobachten. Und er musste zugeben, dass er sich in ihm getäuscht hatte. Der junge Mann konnte durchaus angenehm im Umgang sein, wie man an den zahlreichen lächelnden und zufriedenen Gästen erkennen konnte. Und das war nicht nur hier, an ihrer neuen Arbeitsstelle, der Fall. Offenbar kam er mit den meisten Leuten gut aus, weil er sie höflich behandelte und sich gut auszudrücken verstand. Der Exorzist fuhr sich stöhnend mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. Er musste auch zugeben, dass er in der ersten Nacht einige unfaire Dinge über ihn gesagt hatte, die er, wenn er daran zurückdachte, nicht wirklich so gemeint hatte. Als Allen ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er eine Affäre mit Howard hatte, war er einfach ausgeflippt. Sein Gehirn war mit dieser pikanten Information schlichtweg völlig überfordert gewesen! Er hätte sich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht vorstellen können, überhaupt jemanden zu lieben, zumal er keinen einzigen Menschen auf der Welt kannte, und schon gar nicht wäre es ihm in den Sinn gekommen, Laster mit einem anderen Mann zu treiben! Aber Allens Erklärung war auch gleichzeitig eine Erklärung für die zwiespältigen Gefühle gegenüber des Inspektors gewesen. Die Unsicherheit, die er verspürte, war möglicherweise ein Zeichen für seine jugendliche Zuneigung. Liebe war immer unsicher, nicht wahr? Deswegen war es nötig, jemandem, den man liebte, auch zu vertrauen.

 

Vertraute er Howard? Wohl kaum. Lag das an seiner Amnesie? Wahrscheinlich. War das wichtig?

 

Yu war nach wie vor hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wissen, dass und der Frage, warum er mit Howard schlief. Nicht mehr wegen der harschen, an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Gründe, die er Allen erörtert hatte und für die er einen herben Rüffel hatte einstecken müssen, sondern ganz legitimer, gut durchdachter Gründe wegen, die ihm in der vergangenen Woche aufmerksamer Observation immer wieder durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Er hatte inzwischen zwar durchaus eingesehen, dass Howard ein höchst ansprechendes Äußeres aufwies, gepflegte Umgangsformen an den Tag legte, ausgesprochen fleißig und korrekt war, sparsam lebte und inzwischen sogar einigermaßen gut kochen konnte. Außer Japanisch. Er konnte sehr gut Japanisch kochen. Und backen.

 

Oh Gott, er konnte backen ...

 

Yu schüttelte den Kopf, als seine Gedanken abdrifteten. Ja, Howard konnte backen. Das konnten andere auch, aber er ging trotzdem nicht mit ihnen ins Bett. Warum um alles in der Welt tat er es also ausgerechnet mit ihm?

 

Howard kam geradewegs auf ihn zu und legte einen Notizzettel mit Bestellungen auf den Tresen. Über die lauten Gespräche der Gäste hinweg, die das Lokal erfüllten, raunte er ihm zu: „Du wirkst unkonzentriert! Am Ende der Bar sitzen zwei Damen, die schon seit zehn Minuten geduldig darauf warten, dass du ihre Bestellung entgegennimmst! Wenn du dich nicht zusammenreißt, verlierst du diesen Job!“ Damit drehte er sich um und pflügte erneut durch die Reihen.

 

Yus Braue zuckte. Wenn man Howard bei der Arbeit zusah, konnte man tatsächlich glatt vergessen, was für ein arrogantes Miststück er im Privatleben war. Genau diese ständige Nörgelei war es, die Yu immer und immer wieder an der Richtigkeit von Allens Behauptung zweifeln ließ. Er konnte doch nicht selbstzerstörerisch genug sein, sich das freiwillig auch noch in der Nacht anzutun, oder?! Mit grantigem Stirnrunzeln schlenderte er zu den besagten Damen und nahm ihre Wünsche entgegen.

 

Es waren Damen – natürlich hatten sie trotz seiner ungehobelten Nichtbeachtung geschlagene zehn Minuten gewartet, bis er ihnen großzügig die Gelegenheit gab, ihn aus der Nähe zu bewundern!

 

Oder vielmehr war es Howard gewesen, der ihnen die Gelegenheit verschafft hatte, denn ohne das Machtwort hätte sich Yu sicher nicht zu ihnen hinüber begeben.

 

Machte es seinem Geliebten gar nichts aus, dass sie ihn geifernd und schmachtend wie verhungernde Hyänen anstierten? War er kein bisschen ... Naja ... besorgt? Die Gleichgültigkeit, mit der ihm Howard seit ihrer Aussprache im Zug begegnete, kränkte Yu. Immerhin hatte er nun, da er wusste, wie sie zueinander standen, ein verständliches Interesse an seinem Interesse. Sollte Howard nicht mit Argusaugen über ihn wachen und unverschämten Weibern wie den beiden zu seiner Rechten in einem besitzergreifenden Wutanfall die Haare ausreißen?

 

Er stützte geistesabwesend das Kinn auf einer Hand ab und beobachtete Howard weiter. Vielleicht trennte der Inspektor Privat- und Berufsleben so streng, dass er selbst solch affektgesteuerte Emotionen wie Eifersucht komplett ausblenden konnte. Das war nicht allzu weit hergeholt, bedachte er die sonstigen Eindrücke, die er im Laufe der Zeit über Howard gesammelt hatte. Der Mann hatte eine eiserne Disziplin und ließ sich von nichts und niemandem in seine Ansichten dreinreden. Es war fast beeindruckend, wie sicher er sich seines Weges war.

 

Yu zückte heimlich einen kleinen Block, den er sich zugelegt hatte, um Impressionen niederschreiben zu können. Er schlug die Seite mit seiner Pro- und Kontraliste auf und setzte „Selbstdisziplin“ unter die Vorteile. Dann überlegte er kurz, runzelte die Stirn und schrieb dasselbe unter die Nachteile.

 

_‚Das ist dafür, dass du versucht hast, mir deine Arbeitsmoral aufzudrängen!‘_

 

Er nickte und packte das Buch weg. Er überlegte nochmal, diesmal länger, zog es wieder hervor, las sich die Liste durch und strich den Kontraeintrag seufzend wieder durch. Howard hatte ihm nur einen kollegialen Rat gegeben. Er hingegen hatte versucht, die Liste mit Nachteilen künstlich zu verlängern, da er nicht damit leben konnte, dass die Vorteile sie bereits deutlich überwogen. Aber eine Selbsttäuschung brachte ihn nicht weiter. Und es war Howard gegenüber nicht fair. Und wenn Yu eines von sich behaupten wollte, war es, fair zu sein.

 

Ein lautes Lachen schreckte ihn aus den Gedanken auf und seine Augen suchten automatisch seinen Freund im dichten Gedränge. Howard stand mit gerunzelter Stirn an einem der hintersten Tische, an dem vier lebhafte Arbeiter saßen, die sich oft in ihrer Mittagspause bei ihnen einfanden, und redete eindringlich auf einen der kräftigen Männer ein, der sich ihm feixend entgegen lehnte. Der Anblick versetzte Yu in augenblickliche Alarmbereitschaft, obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, dass Howard mit einem unverschämten Kunden verhandeln musste. Er fragte sich zwangsläufig, mit was er diesmal wieder zu kämpfen hatte. Zechprellerei? Feilschen? Zu salzige Suppe? Oder gar kalte Speisen?

 

Doch jeder vernünftige Gedanke verflüchtigte sich, als er sah, wie der Fremde eine Hand auf Howards Gesäß legte und breit grinsend begann, es zu streicheln. Zwar drückte der Inspektor den Störfaktor mit dem Federhalter grazil, aber nachdrücklich zur Seite, dafür nutzte jedoch der gegenübersitzende Freund des unverschämten Herrn die Gelegenheit, ihm einen Klaps auf die andere Seite zu versetzen. Howards Kopf drehte sich in dessen Richtung, offensichtlich um ihm einen Vortrag über öffentliche Benimmregeln zu halten.

 

Yu sah Rot, als der Gast nach der ausgestreckten Hand griff und sich die speckigen Finger um Howards schmales Gelenk wanden.

 

Auf der anderen Seite des Lokals seufzte Howard ungeduldig: „Herr Mack, würden Sie bitte meinen Arm loslassen? Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen arbeite ich gerade! Und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie Ihre Hände grundsätzlich bei sich behalten würden. Derartige Vertraulichkeiten sollten Sie Ihrer Frau Gemahlin zukommen lassen! Also nochmal, was darf ich Ihnen heute bringen?“ Die Männer lachten lauthals: „Tja, Mack, der Junge hat dich im Griff! Komm schon, lass gut sein, er ist offensichtlich nicht an einem Waldschrat wie dir interessiert!“ Der Mann namens Mack seufzte überzogen und gab Howard einen letzten Klaps, ehe er sich wieder auf seine Karte konzentrierte: „Ein Jammer, ich wünschte, ich hätte ein junges Ding wie dich zu Hause, dann würde mir meine Alte nicht immer solche Alpträume bescheren!“ Howard konnte sich ein winziges Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Gerade, als er zu einer scherzhaften Antwort ansetzen wollte, flog eine Faust dicht an ihm vorbei und traf Mack ungebremst an der Schläfe. Schreie ertönten, als der bullige Mann von seinem Stuhl taumelte und stöhnend zu Boden ging.

 

Howard starrte fassungslos auf Yu, der an ihm vorbeirauschte, ohne sich lange mit Erklärungen abzugeben und sich nun blutgierig auf sein Opfer stürzte. Der Inspektor konnte nur entgeistert zuschauen, wie sein Kamerad ihrem Kunden das Gehirn aus dem Leib prügelte, ungeachtet dessen, dass sich dessen drei Kumpane tatkräftig bemühten, ihn von ihm wegzuziehen. Erst als Yu mit Macks Zustand zufrieden war und auf den nächsten Gegner losging, erwachte Howard aus der Entsetzensstarre und warf sich entschlossen dazwischen.

 

Die Faust traf ihn mitten im Gesicht und das Knacken ließ selbst Gäste auf der anderen Seite des Saals zusammenzucken.

 

\---

 

„Was zum Teufel sollte das?! Deinetwegen haben wir nicht nur fast eine Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung an den Hals bekommen, sondern sitzen nun auch noch auf der Straße! Walker und Gil werden sich herzlich bei dir bedanken!“

 

Yu schritt energisch vorneweg, während sie durch die Seitengassen in Richtung ihres Hotels wanderten. Howard musste sich anstrengen, um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren und trotzdem die Strafpredigt fortführen zu können. Obwohl sein Unterkiefer brannte, als hätte er auf einem Schürhaken gekaut, hielt er sich tapfer und brüllte den Japaner munter weiter an: „Weißt du, ich finde es ja rührend, dass du mir zu Hilfe gekommen bist, aber wenn ich welche gebraucht hätte, wäre ich durchaus in der Lage gewesen, darum zu bitten! Du hast dem Mann die Nase gebrochen, verdammt! Wegen ein bisschen alberner Grabscherei! Wenn ich ihm meinerseits nicht mit einer Anzeige wegen sexueller Belästigung gedroht hätte, hätten wir gewaltige Probleme bekommen! Kanda! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?! Jetzt BLEIB ENDLICH STEHEN!“ Er packte Yus Arm und riss ihn herum, sodass er ihn ansehen musste: „Willst du mir nicht endlich mal erklären, warum du in letzter Zeit so unausstehlich bist?! Ich weiß, wir sind nicht die besten Freunde, aber ich habe mich immer bemüht, dir ein gewisses Maß an Respekt entgegenzubringen! Dass du nicht imstande bist, dasselbe zu tun, habe ich inzwischen ja auch begriffen! Aber seit du krank bist, redest du nicht mal mehr mit mir! Glaubst du, wenn du mich weiterhin stumm anstarrst, käme ich von selbst auf das, was du mir sagen willst?! Und wag ja nicht zu behaupten, deine Gafferei wäre ein bloßes Hirngespinst von mir! Wo ist dein Problem?!“

 

„Mein Problem“, spuckte Yu giftig und drängte Howard einige Schritte zurück, „ist, dass ich beim besten Willen nicht begreife, was an dir so außergewöhnlich toll sein soll! Allen lobt dich in den höchsten Tönen und selbst Johnny scheint irgendwas an dir zu finden, aber für mich bist du einfach nur ein unterkühlter Falschspieler!“ Howard sah ihn entgeistert an: „Falschspieler? Was meinst du damit?!“ Yu drehte sich um und warf die Hände in die Luft: „Seit einer Woche arbeiten wir zusammen, essen zusammen, vertreiben uns die Zeit zusammen, aber du erzählst mir nicht ein signifikantes Detail über unser Verhältnis zueinander! Unser wirkliches Verhältnis! Es ist, als wenn es dir überhaupt nicht wichtig wäre! Du hüllst dich elegant in Schweigen, aber ich soll dir meine Gefühle offenbaren?! Ziemlich einseitig, oder?!“

 

„Wirkliches Verhältnis? Was meinst du?“

 

„Che! Und mich bezeichnet Allen als kaltschnäuzig!“

 

Howard brach plötzlich in nervösen Schweiß aus. Konnte es sein, dass sich der Exorzist an sein wahres Ziel erinnerte? An den einst begründet geäußerten Verdacht, dass er der Gruppe um Neahs Willen folgte? Wer die ominöse Person war, die er retten wollte? Gingen etwa die ständigen Verhöre wieder los?

 

Er musste zugeben, dass er diesen speziellen Punkt von Yus fehlender Erinnerung nicht wirklich vermisst hatte. Aber seinen Auftrag als nicht wichtig zu bezeichnen, stieß dem Inspektor doch ein wenig sauer auf: „Du irrst dich! Es ... es ist mir wichtig! Aber ich kann ... Ich will nicht darüber reden! Es ist eine Privatangelegenheit, die niemanden was angeht! Kannst du das nicht verstehen?!“ Yu schnaufte abfällig, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein ... Nein, ich verstehe sogar sehr gut, dass du mit solchen Geschichten nicht hausieren gehen willst. Aber ist es wirklich zu viel verlangt, wenigstens mir reinen Wein einzuschenken? Ich meine ... Ich komme mir echt verarscht vor, weißt du? Es von anderen erfahren zu müssen, ist schon echt ein starkes Stück!“ Howard blieb fast das Herz stehen: „Du ... du hast dich nicht daran erinnert, jemand hat es dir gesagt?! Wer?!“

 

„Allen. Aber sag ihm nicht, dass ich es dir gesagt habe. Er wollte nicht, dass du erfährst, dass er und Johnny es längst rausgefunden haben.“

 

Howard fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe. War er ein so dermaßen schlechter Agent, dass ihn selbst ein naiver Bürohengst wie Johnny Gil durchschaut hatte?! Sie wussten alle, dass er bei ihnen war, um den Vierzehnten zu beschützen?! Bestürzt hielt er sich eine Hand vor den Mund und schwankte ein wenig. Yu sah ihn minimal besorgt an: „Geht es dir gut? Du bist leichenblass.“ Howard prustete hysterisch auf, erwiderte aber nichts. Was konnte er dazu noch sagen?

 

„Hey, ich habe dich gefragt-“

 

„Mir gehtʼs gut! Ganz wunderbar! Ihr führt mich seit Wochen vor, aber es geht mir ganz WUNDERBAR!“

 

„Was? Warum führen wir dich vor? Wenn jemand vorgeführt worden ist, sind es wohl Allen und Johnny!“

 

„Oh ja, natürlich! Ich bin der niederträchtige Bastard, der sie die ganze Zeit getäuscht hat. Ich habe es fast vergessen! Und warum zählst du dich zu den armen Opfern nicht hinzu?!“

 

Yu hob die Augenbrauen. „Bin ja nicht ganz unschuldig. Ich hätte es ihnen schließlich auch sagen können.“ Howard schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf: „Du wusstest es also doch schon vor Walker, was? Seit wann?“ Yu sah ihn irritiert an: „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern! Aber ich nehme doch mal stark an, dass ich es schon in unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht begriffen habe! Ich bin doch nicht tot!“ „Oh“, knurrte Howard verbittert, „ich bin also so offensichtlich, dass sich nur Tote von mir täuschen lassen, was? Ich danke dir so sehr, dass du die Katze endlich aus dem Sack gelassen hast, Yu Kanda. Es wundert mich eigentlich, dass mich die beiden bis jetzt noch nicht darauf angesprochen haben. Vielleicht sollte ich es uns allen einfacher machen und mich ihren Anklagen und Missbilligungen freiwillig stellen.“

 

Yu sah ihn groß an. Wie konnte er Allen und Johnny unterstellen, ihre Liebe zu missbilligen? Hielt er ihre Freunde tatsächlich für so kleingeistig? Und das, nachdem Allen so leidenschaftlich Partei für ihn ergriffen hatte?! Eine ungekannte Welle heißen Zorns wallte in ihm auf und er machte ein paar energische Schritte auf Howard zu, riss die Hand hoch, als wollte er ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpassen ...

 

Und ließ sie dann kopfschüttelnd wieder sinken. Er atmete tief durch und fuhr sich durchs Haar: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie zum Teufel ich es mit dir aushalte.“ Damit wandte er sich ab und stürmte davon.

 

\---

 

Allen war überrascht, als er am Abend in ihr Hotel zurückkam und Yu auf ihrem Balkon vorfand: „Was machst du denn schon hier? Habt ihr nicht gesagt, dass ihr heute erst sehr spät heimkommt?“ Yu schmollte missmutig und brummelte etwas in den Bart. Allen lachte amüsiert: „Weißt du, was ich gerade verstanden habe? Dass ihr gefeuert wurdet! Aber das kann wohl kaum sein, bei euren Fähigkeiten, richtig?“ Er legte seine Jacke fröhlich summend über eine Stuhllehne. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Yu nicht antwortete.

 

„... Richtig?“

 

Der Japaner warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Bände sprach. Allen sah ihn lange wortlos an und ließ sich dann stöhnend auf den Stuhl sinken: „Oh Mann! Was hast du denn nun wieder angestellt, du idiotischer Kanda?! Da schickt man dich schon mit Link los und du baust trotzdem noch Mist?!“ „Es war nicht meine Schuld“, fauchte Yu, „Ich habe gedacht, dass dieser Blödmann in Schwierigkeiten steckt und habe ... vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben!“

 

Er erzählte Allen die ganze Geschichte, sparte aber vorerst wohlweislich das Geschehen auf dem Nachhauseweg aus. Als er geendet hatte, kratzte sich der Jugendliche am Hinterkopf: „Puh. Das ist harter Tobak. Jetzt kann ich dir nicht mal die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, bin ich sogar ein bisschen stolz auf dich!“ Er grinste ihn an: „Bist du eifersüchtig gewesen?“ Yu murrte wütend: „Keine Ahnung. Hatte einfach nur das Bedürfnis, dem Bastard die Kniescheiben zu zertrümmern.“ „Jepp“, nickte Allen zufrieden, „das nennt man im Volksmund Eifersucht. Wie geht es denn Links Kiefer?“ Yu sah ihn erstaunt an: „Was weiß ich denn? Ich hab ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen.“ Allen legte verdattert den Kopf schief: „Wa...? Moment. Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du deinem Freund in einem Anfall von Beschützerinstinkt einen Kinnhaken verpasst und ihn im Anschluss weder nach Hause begleitet noch dich um seine Verletzung gekümmert hast?“ Yu blinzelte: „Wir sind zusammen nach Hause gegangen! Oder ... zumindest den halben Weg. Dann ... hatten wir ... einen Streit und ... haben uns ... getrennt.“ Allen starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an: „Du hast ihn allein gelassen?! In dem Zustand?! Bist du noch zu retten?! Bei deiner Schlagkraft könnte er ʼne Gehirnerschütterung haben! Wir müssen ihn finden! Hast du schon in seinem Zimmer ... Ach, vergiss es! Ich sehe selbst nach!“

 

Yu schnaubte trotzig, während Allen den Raum verließ und mit Worten, die sich auffallend nach „Unsensibler Stümper! Alles muss man selber machen!“ anhörten, über den Korridor stampfte. Plötzlich saugte er ruckartig die Luft ein und sprang auf, um hinter dem Kollegen her zu rennen. Er packte ihn am Arm und zischte schuldbewusst: „Äh ... Eins solltest du vielleicht noch wissen.“ Wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn Allen die Hiobsbotschaft von ihm erfuhr.

 

„Er ... weiß, dass ihrʼs wisst.“

 

„... Hn?“

 

„Nun ja ... In der Aufregung ist mir so Einiges rausgerutscht und darunter war auch ... die Sache mit euch ... und ... dass ihr wisst, was zwischen uns läuft und so.“

 

Allen fiel für Sekundenbruchteile in Ohnmacht, fing sich aber noch rechtzeitig, um nicht von Yu aufgefangen werden zu müssen: „... Oh ... Wie hat er es aufgenommen?“

 

„Nicht gut. Er wurde ziemlich patzig und ich hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn zu schlagen.“

 

„Du hast doch nicht-“

 

„Natürlich nicht!“

 

„Puh, Gott sei D-“

 

„Ich hab ihm lediglich gestanden, nicht zu wissen, wie ich es mit ihm aushalte.“

 

Erst war alles still. Dann erbebte das Haus von Allens zornigem Schrei.

 

„DU! SELTEN! DÄMLICHES! ARSCHLOCH!!!“

 

Er begann fieberhaft, auf und ab zu tigern: „Dich kennenzulernen war der Fehler meines Lebens! Wie kann ein Mensch allein so schwachsinnig sein?! Du kannst deinen Geliebten durchaus fragen, wie er es mit dir aushält! Sowas ist schmeichelhaft! Aber doch nicht andersrum! Mein Gott! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung ... Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen ... Nein. Nein, natürlich kannst duʼs nicht. Das wäre zu viel verlangt für Yu Jeder-Kämpft-Für-Sich Kanda! Und das nach allem, was Link für dich getan hat! Interessierst du dich denn überhaupt nicht für seine Gefühle?!“ „Seine Gefühle?!“, platzte es aus Yu heraus, „Was ist denn mit meinen, häh?! Sieben Tage lang bin ich ihm gefolgt, aber er hat nicht einmal über uns geredet! Er hat mir weder zu gewunken, wenn sich unsere Augen getroffen haben, noch hat er mir abends mal eine angenehme Nacht gewünscht! Es kommt mir vor, als würde es ihm am Arsch vorbeigehen, dass wir zusammen sind! Man sollte doch meinen, dass er irgendwann versuchen würde, meinem Gedächtnis ein bisschen auf die Sprünge zu helfen, wenn ihm unsere Liebe so wichtig ist! Aber ich glaube fast, mein Gedächtnisschwund kam ihm gelegen! Vielleicht wollte er ja sowieso Schluss machen!“ „Link ist nicht feige“, schrie Allen ihn an, sah sich dann erschrocken nach allen Seiten um und zischte leise, „Wenn er dich nicht mehr mögen würde, würde er es dir sagen, egal in welchem Zustand du dich befändest! Ihr habt nun einmal keine normale Beziehung und Link ist sich dessen vollkommen bewusst! Es war ihm sicher nur unangenehm, dass plötzlich alle Bescheid wussten! Und nur, weil er ein bisschen schnippisch reagiert, stellst du gleich deine Zuneigung zu ihm in Frage! Du bist unmöglich! Er muss furchtbar verletzt sein!“

 

Yu wich dem hitzigen Blick verärgert aus. Allen sprach nur Gedanken aus, die in den letzten Stunden sowieso schon an ihm gefressen hatten, aber laut ausgesprochen klang es schmerzhaft plausibel. Er hatte wohl tatsächlich Mist gebaut und es an Howard ausgelassen. Die Frage war nun, wie er dem Inspektor gegenübertreten sollte. Er seufzte gereizt und fuhr sich durchs Haar: „... Was soll ich jetzt machen?“ Allen entspannte sich, als er merkte, dass Yu ernsthaft über seine Fehler nachdachte und lächelte: „Mach es wieder gut! Finde ihn, entschuldige dich und verhätschel ihn ein wenig. Du kannst dich ja eingehend um seine Wange kümmern!“ Der verfluchte Exorzist grinste und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

 

Yu lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er nahm Tipps von einem Sechszehnjährigen entgegen. Etwas mit ihm konnte nicht stimmen. Etwas anderes als das Offensichtliche.

 

\---

 

Howard hatte sich nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche mit einem großen Pack Eiswürfeln und jeder Menge Selbstvorwürfen ins Bett gelegt, um den entsetzlichen Entwicklungen des Tages wenigstens für ein paar Stunden den Rücken zu kehren. Die Fragen hatten ihm keine Ruhe gelassen. Wie hatten die anderen sein Vorhaben so leicht durchschauen können? Warum hatten sie ihre Erkenntnisse vor ihm verschwiegen? Und wie sollte es von nun an weitergehen? Wenn Allen ihm nicht traute, würde es der Vierzehnte erst recht nicht tun. Und wie sollte er ihn dann schützen?

 

Ein massiver Bluterguss – Yus freundlicher Aufmerksamkeit zu verdanken – hatte sich trotz der Kühlung prächtig entwickelt. Seine Haut hatte schon nach kurzer Zeit begonnen, unangenehm zu spannen und er hatte sich seitdem nicht getraut, in den Spiegel zu blicken. Der kleine Schönheitsfehler verblasste sowieso im Vergleich zu dem stechenden Schmerz, der ihm seitdem durch Kieferknochen und Schläfe pulsierte. Er war so hartnäckig und lästig gewesen, dass er sich nach lang ertragener Tortur doch dazu entschieden hatte, sich dem Leid zu ergeben und einige Schmerztabletten zu schlucken. Sie hatten von Anfang an hervorragend gewirkt. Sie wirkten sogar so gut, dass sein Verstand nun mit einem Meer von Watte ausgepolstert war. Er schlief nicht richtig, kratzte aber auch nur gerade so an der Grenze des Bewusstseins.

 

Dadurch kam es, dass es ihn kaum interessierte, als seine Tür – von der er nicht mal mehr wusste, dass es seine war – knarrte und jemand an seine Seite schlich.

 

Yu beugte sich vorsichtig über Howard, der still auf dem Bett lag und tastete sanft über seine Wange. Unwilliges Stöhnen und Stirnrunzeln, zusammen mit der Hitze, die ihm in die Fingerspitzen kroch, ließen ihn wissen, dass er noch eine ganze Weile mit einem schlechten Gewissen zu kämpfen haben würde. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich ihm einige goldene Strähnen aus der Stirn. Sie war ein bisschen warm, aber nicht so besorgniserregend, dass er sich um ärztliche Versorgung kümmern musste. Unsicher darüber, wie es weitergehen sollte, lenkte er den Blick zur Tür, durch die Allen den Kopf hereinsteckte und ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Er rümpfte die Nase und scheuchte ihn weg.

 

Allein im Zimmer legte er Howard eine Hand auf die gesunde Wange und tätschelte sie sachte: „Link? Hey, bist du wach?“ Er erhielt keine Antwort. Ignorierte Howard ihn etwa? Anscheinend war er sehr, sehr sauer. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte, die Allen ihm für diesen Anlass empfohlen hatte und räusperte sich peinlich berührt: „Scha ... Schatz? Könntest du mich ... bitte ansehen? Ich möchte mich ... bei dir ent... entschuldigen, in Ordnung? ... Liebling? ... Morgenstern? ... ... Küken?“ Er schluckte mühsam und ließ den Blick zur Seite schweifen. Sein Augenlid zuckte.

 

„How... ... How...ard ...?“

 

Er hustete den Vornamen mehr heraus, als dass er ihn aussprach. Aber nicht einmal diese unter höchsten Anstrengungen erwiesene Liebesbekundung erzielte den gewünschten Effekt. Zögerlich, sehr zögerlich umfasste er Howards Gesicht mit beiden Händen und beugte sich unsicher zu ihm hinunter. Allen hatte ihm gesagt, was in einem solchen Fall beinahe bombensicher Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

 

Ein romantischer Kuss sagte angeblich mehr als tausend Worte, aber ... Sollte er das wirklich tun? Er wollte sich entschuldigen, schon allein deshalb, weil Allen ihm ansonsten keine ruhige Minute mehr gelassen hätte. Was schwierig war angesichts der Tatsache, dass Howard offenbar nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Er ließ ihm also praktisch gar keine andere Wahl!

 

Und so überbrückte Yu jede Zurückhaltung sowie die letzten Zentimeter zu Howards Mund und verschloss die Lippen mit seinen.

 

Nach einigen Sekunden hob er den Kopf und starrte erstaunt an die Wand.

 

Neugierig geworden probierte er es gleich noch einmal, diesmal verweilte er länger auf der warmen, weichen Haut und leckte sogar mutig über Howards Unterlippe. Der Inspektor rührte sich endlich ein wenig, indem er leise stöhnte und ein winziges Stück von der Hand, die seine zerschundene Wange wohl etwas zu fest hielt, wegrückte. Yu zog die Stirn kraus und sah sich verstohlen um. Er wollte es sich nicht ganz eingestehen, aber er musste zugeben, dass Howard zu küssen nicht die abstoßendste Erfahrung seines Lebens gewesen war, selbst wenn es erst seit einer Woche andauerte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es war sogar gar nicht schlecht!

 

Das Kribbeln in seinen Lippen erzeugte ein nicht weniger behagliches im Unterleib und eifrig senkte er erneut das Haupt. Die leisen Geräusche, die Howard machte, als er ihm über die Zunge fuhr, befriedigten ihn zutiefst, doch war es plötzlich nicht mehr genug. Howard versuchte unbewusst, dem lästigen Kitzeln auszuweichen, doch Yu verfolgte ihn die wenigen Zentimeter, die er seinen Hinterkopf in das weiche Kissen drücken konnte.

 

Der Exorzist rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und schnupperte an Howards Haaren, um ihm dann geradewegs über die Ohrmuschel zu lecken. Howard runzelte benommen die Stirn, als ihn das befremdliche, aber nicht grundsätzlich unangenehme Gefühl durch sein benebeltes Gehirn erreichte. Aber erst, als sich Yu Richtung Halsschlagader vortastete und das Gesicht zwischen Kopf und Schulter vergrub, konnte er die Eindrücke nicht weiter ignorieren und kam quälend langsam zu sich.

 

Yu spürte, wie sich den Körper unter ihm regte und sah auf. Howards Augen öffneten sich wie in Zeitlupe und richteten sich nach einigen Sekunden orientierungslosen Umherwanderns schließlich auf ihn: „... Kan...da ...?“ Der Exorzist schluckte trocken. Der benommene Blick, mit dem ihn Howard begutachtete, die feuchten Lippen, die offenen Haare, die die sonst strengen Konturen seines Gesichts auflockerten, beschleunigten ungewollt seinen Herzschlag und er beugte sich unbewusst weiter zu ihm hinunter. Er öffnete den Mund, um Howards Aufmerksamkeit auszunutzen und sich erneut für sein brüskes Verhalten zu entschuldigen: „Du hörst mir also endlich zu, hm? Also nochmal.“ Ahnungslos wie er war, versuchte Howard beharrlich, die Situation zu erfassen, was ihm durch Yus ungewöhnliche Nähe jedoch kaum gelang. Dieser bemerkte, dass es ihm nun, wo er nicht unter einem der arroganten Blicke des Inspektors schmorte, wesentlich leichter fiel, offen zu sprechen. Er legte die Wange an Howards gesunde und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich hab das, was ich heute Mittag gesagt habe, nicht so gemeint. Es war nicht fair. Es tut mir leid.“

 

Howard blinzelte irritiert, schob die Hände vor Yus Brust und drückte ihn schwach von sich: „Was ... Warum bist du ... hier, ich ...“ Seine Sicht war verschwommen, und so rieb er sich zähneknirschend die Augen, jedoch ohne den gewünschten Effekt zu erzielen. Kraftlos murmelte er noch einmal in der Hoffnung, Yu würde ihm seine Anwesenheit erklären: „Was ist los ...? Warum bist du ...“ Doch der Exorzist hörte ihm gar nicht zu, sondern schob eine Hand unter Howards Kopf, um ihn ein Stück anzuheben. Er blickte ihm tief in die Augen und gurrte beruhigend: „Mach dir keine Sorgen ... ... Küken. Ich machʼs hier und jetzt wieder gut.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, presste er seine Lippen wieder auf Howards.

 

Dieser riss schockiert die Augen auf und stieß einen entsetzten Laut aus, den Yu gierig aufsaugte. Eine heiße Zunge drang in seinen geöffneten Mund ein und strich den Gaumen entlang. In seinem Schreck vergaß Howard, dass er durchaus in der Lage war, durch die Nase zu atmen und mit einem würgenden Stöhnen begann er, heftig zu zappeln. Seine Hände nahmen ihren Widerstand wieder auf, zudem stemmte sich sein Kopf mit aller Macht gegen den eisernen Griff. Das Einzige, was seine Abwehr jedoch erreichte, war ein zunehmend entschlossener Exorzist, der enthusiastisch an seiner von einer zur anderen Seite flüchtenden Zunge saugte. Er schlug ihm wiederholt mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn und bemühte sich, ihn von dort aus wegzudrücken, doch Yu griff unbeeindruckt das Handgelenk und drückte es auf die Matratze.

 

Letztendlich kniff Howard die Augen zu und fügte sich resigniert, als er erkannte, dass er in seinem betäubten Zustand nichts gegen den viel stärkeren Angreifer ausrichten konnte und hoffte, dass Yus Anwandlungen schnell vorbeigingen.

 

Alptraum. Es musste ein Alptraum sein. Es konnte sich auf keinen Fall um die Realität handeln, denn obwohl er sich nicht sonderlich gut mit Yu verstand – oder vielleicht gerade deswegen – hätte sich der Exorzist niemals dazu herabgelassen, ihn auf eine solche Weise zu demütigen. Außer zu Trainingszwecken fasste Yu ihn niemals freiwillig an.

 

Und doch fühlte sich alles so erschreckend echt an. Yus eng an seinen geschmiegten Körper, sein Geruch, seine Finger, seine Stimme, die ihm Worte zuraunte, die keinen Sinn ergaben. Was, wenn es kein Alptraum war? So lächerlich ihm diese Möglichkeit auch erschien, durfte er sie doch nicht ignorieren. Was zum Teufel konnte in Yu gefahren sein, um sich ihm mit offensichtlich höchst infamen Absichten zu nähern?! Konnte es ein Akuma sein?

 

Endlich lockerte sich der Griff auf seinen Schopf. Yu lehnte sich etwas von ihm weg und keuchte angestrengt. Anstatt die Gelegenheit zur Flucht zu ergreifen, konnte Howard nur dasselbe tun, um seine brennenden Lungen wieder mit Sauerstoff zu füllen. Yu wischte sich fast selbstkritisch über den Mund: „Also ... war das romantisch?“ Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Er strich Howard einige störrische, verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und bemerkte dabei den rötlichen Schimmer seiner Wangen. Nun, er hatte anscheinend zumindest irgendeinen Effekt erzielt. Er dachte nicht daran, dass sich Howards Gesicht nur wegen des andauernden Sauerstoffmangels erhitzt hatte und hielt es stattdessen für ein Zeichen, auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein.

 

Sein Blick senkte sich auf Howards weißes Hemd. Nun, wenn er schon so weit gekommen war, warum versuchte er nicht auch noch den nächsten Schritt? Behutsam knöpfte er es auf und strich es in Höhe des Schlüsselbeins auseinander. Er biss zärtlich in die nackte Haut, die zum Vorschein kam und entlockte Howard damit einen alarmierten Schrei.

 

Zwar konnte er nicht behaupten, dass ihm irgendetwas an dieser Routine vertraut vorkam. Vielmehr war die Nähe zu dem Inspektor ein fremdartiges, rätselhaftes Gefühl, welches ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Wohlige Schauer allerdings, dieselben, die eine gut durchdachte Horrorgeschichte im Leser hervorrief. Er war so aufgeregt wie schon lange nicht mehr! Vielleicht war es das, was ihre Beziehung am Laufen gehalten hatte? Spannungsgeladener Sex?

 

Howard stöhnte ermattet, als sich Yus Zähne von einer Schulter zur anderen vorarbeiteten. Er versenkte die Finger in der schwarzen Mähne und kratzte so fest wie möglich über die empfindliche Kopfhaut in der Hoffnung, dem vermeintlichen Akuma genügend Schmerzen zuzufügen, um ihn von sich abzubringen. Doch Yu zuckte nur ächzend zusammen, griff seine Hände und presste sie nachdrücklich ins Kissen. Anschließend zwang er Howard einen weiteren Zungenkuss auf, den dieser nur noch geschlagen hinnehmen konnte. Wenn er nicht diese vermaledeiten Schmerztabletten eingenommen hätte, hätte er sich effektiver gegen den besessenen Exorzisten wehren können. Aber er war einfältig genug gewesen, sich freiwillig selbst zu schwächen. Hatte er vergessen, dass er andere Ziele verfolgte als die anderen und sich deshalb unter ihnen zu sehr in Sicherheit gewähnt? So viel Dummheit musste ja bestraft werden!

 

Allerdings drängte sich ihm schon bald ein höchst unwillkommener Gedanke auf, während er unentwegt an die Decke starrte und hoffte, dass Yu vielleicht von selbst wieder zu sich kam. Erst versuchte er störrisch, sich davon abzulenken, aber bald konnte er die Augen nicht mehr vor den Tatsachen verschließen.

 

Die neuartigen Eindrücke fühlten sich nicht so schlecht an, wie es ihm sein Gehirn zu vermitteln suchte.

 

Yu war aufdringlich, aber nicht brutal. Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass die fremdartigen Berührungen ein belebendes Prickeln unter der Haut auslösten, dem ein normaler junger Mann kaum hätte widerstehen können. Doch Howard war nicht normal. Er war ein Mitarbeiter von Krähe. Vom Schwarzen Orden. Der Kirche. Derartige Versuchungen waren ein Übel, welches bekämpft werden musste. Und er wollte nicht zu denjenigen gehören, die sich verantwortungslos den trivialen Verführungen des alltäglichen Lebens hingaben. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie von einem Akuma ausgingen. Und um nichts anderes konnte es sich handeln. Die schwarze Magie eines Dämons. Niemals sonst hätte Yu einen solchen Einfluss auf seine Gefühle gehabt, dessen war sich Howard sicher ...

 

Yu leckte als Abschluss des Kusses über die bebenden Lippen und senkte die Nase zu Howards Brustbein. Dieser versuchte nochmal, ihn friedlich aufzuhalten: „Kanda ... Stopp. Du bist nicht ... du selbst ... nicht ... weiter, ich ... Ah ...“ Der Exorzist beachtete die Proteste noch immer nicht, sondern strich eine zuckende Taille entlang, bis seine Finger schließlich unter Howards Hosenbund verschwanden und hauchzart über sein Gesäß wanderten.

 

Howard riss die Augen auf.

 

Panik war ein unbeschreiblich wirksamer Verstärker.

 

\---

 

Johnny schlich hinter Allen her, der sich wie ein Spion an der Außenwand des Hotels entlang drückte und flüsterte skeptisch: „Allen, du weißt, was wir hier tun, wenn du recht hast und sie gerade wirklich Versöhnungssex haben, nicht wahr? Einmal zufällig an der Tür zu lauschen kann ja noch als unglücklicher Umstand durchgehen, aber was du jetzt vorhast, ist Voyeurismus! Das ist sündig! Und strafbar!“ Allen winkte ärgerlich ab: „Hör schon auf, ich weiß das ja! Aber ich kann die beiden doch nicht sich selbst überlassen! Kanda ist einfach zu stumpf, was ist, wenn er wieder Dummheiten macht und Link wirklich, wirklich verletzt?! Willst du das verantworten?!“

 

„Allen, sie sind beide erwachsen! Sie werden schon wissen, was sie tun! Oh Gott, ich will das nicht sehen ...“

 

Johnny schluchzte desillusioniert. Allen schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf: „Du bist ja ein schöner Freund! Lässt den armen Link eiskalt im Stich! Ich habe gesehen, was unerwiderte Gefühle in einem Menschen auslösen können! Wenn ich dir erzählte, wozu sich manche Frauen, die Meister sitzen gelassen hat, haben hinreißen lassen, würdest du die beiden jetzt tatkräftig unterstützen!“

 

„Oh Gott, ich glaub, ich muss mich-“

 

Im nächsten Moment brach ein großes, dunkles Projektil, welches sie auffallend an Yu erinnerte, durch die Wand direkt vor ihrer Nase, überschlug sich mehrmals auf dem Rasen, rammte die Wand des Nachbarhauses und blieb dort im Stein eingebettet stecken. Sie schrien kurz schockiert auf und rannten dann zu ihm, um ihn an den Armen zu packen und aus den Trümmern zu ziehen. „Kanda“, rief Johnny entsetzt, „was ist passiert?! Wurdet ihr angegriffen?!“ Yu, eingehüllt in eine dicke Schicht Ruß und kohlrabenschwarz im Gesicht, richtete leere Pupillen auf den Freund, schwankte ein wenig und murmelte geistesabwesend: „Wow, er ... ist ʼne Granate im Bett ...“ Dann fiel er ungebremst vornüber.

 

Aus dem Loch ihres Hotels, aus dem dichte Rauchschwaden hervorquollen, taumelte plötzlich ein etwas angesengter, völlig neben sich stehender Howard und schaute blindwütig von einer Seite zur anderen, während er aufgebracht schrie: „Wo bist du, du Monster?! Zeig dich, impertinenter Bock, damit ich dir deine zügellosen Unverschämtheiten in Beton gießen kann!“ Er zielte wahllos in den Hinterhof hinein und entließ ein Flammenwappen in die Atmosphäre, welches einen Geräteschuppen sprengte und dessen Lagerbestand in Sekundenbruchteilen zu Asche verbrannte.

 

Die Freunde starrten mit offenen Mündern auf den tobenden Inspektor. Zwischen ihnen kam Yu wieder zu sich: „Hn ... Wo bin ich ...?“ Allen packte ihn zornentbrannt am Kragen: „Was zum Henker hast du mit ihm angestellt?! Ich habe gesagt, du sollst sanft mit ihm umgehen! Jetzt hast du ihn in einen Berserker verwandelt! Was hast du gemacht, ihn vergewaltigt?!“ Er schüttelte ihn verzweifelt, während hinter ihnen ein weiterer erderschütternder Knall ertönte. Johnny raufte sich die Haare: „Oh nein, ich wusste, dass es eine blöde Idee war, sich einzumischen! Warum haben wir ihr Techtelmechtel nicht einfach ignoriert?!“ Allen erbleichte, als er mit ansah, wie Howard etwas entfernt von ihnen stolperte und der Länge nach hinfiel, nicht ohne dabei einen Krater in den Rasen zu sprengen: „Du idiotischer Kanda! Hast du dich etwa nicht bei ihm entschuldigt?! Hast du gesagt, was ich dir beigebracht habe?! Hast du die Kosenamen ausprobiert, die ich vorgeschlagen habe?!“

 

„Sanft ...? Techtelmechtel ...? Kosenamen ...?“

 

„Ja, verdammt, sag bitte nicht, dass du ihn schon wieder mit deiner unausstehlichen Laune provoziert hast! Kanda, wenn du je wieder erfüllenden Sex mit Link haben willst, musst du dich endlich zusammenreißen!“

 

„... Sex? Mit Link ...? ... Wieder?“

 

Auf einmal durchfuhr Allen und Johnny ein beunruhigender Gedanke. Während ihre Blicke nach wie vor auf den verwirrten Inspektor geheftet waren, spürten sie bedrohliche, klirrende Kälte im Rücken. Simultan wandten sie sich zögerlich und voller böser Vorahnung um.

 

Sie fanden sich im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit eines sehr genesenen, sehr verstimmten Exorzisten wieder, der sich perfide lächelnd vor ihnen aufbaute, sie am Kragen packte und dicht an sein von grimmiger Aura umhülltes Gesicht zog: „Also gut, ihr Breikauer. Blut oder Antwort. Was möchtet ihr lieber ausspucken?“

 

Es muss nicht erwähnt werden, dass Allen und Johnny eine Nacht voller Folter und Schrecken erwartete. Nachdem sie einem wieder vollständig gesundeten Yu und einem von dem Effekt der Medikamente befreiten Howard reinen Wein eingeschenkt hatten, standen ihnen weiterhin einige verstörende und höchst unangenehme Einzelgespräche mit den pikierten Freunden bevor. Das Missverständnis, das sie unwissend geschürt und ausgebaut hatten, diente ausgiebige Zeit lang als Grundlage für diverse Gefälligkeiten, die die unglücklichen Voyeure ihren „armen, hilflosen Opfern“ schuldeten.

 

Es muss auch nicht erwähnt werden, dass Johnnys Argumentation, er hätte nur auf Wunsch von Allen gehandelt, von keiner Seite anerkannt wurde. Freier Wille konnte einen wirklich in erhebliche Schwierigkeiten bringen.

 

Was aber erwähnt werden muss, ist, dass Howard und Yu nach einer ausgedehnten Phase der Verdrängung nicht umhinkamen, sich an diesen bestimmten Abend zurückzuerinnern. An den Abend und an das, was sie unabhängig voneinander schworen, niemals zur Sprache zu bringen.

 

Es war ihnen nicht gänzlich unangenehm gewesen.


End file.
